Qui croire ?
by shina maemi alexiel10
Summary: Slash HP/SS. Se passe avant le dernier tome, aucun spoiler, Rogue revient innocenté à Poudlard, Harry est fou de rage. Entre chasse aux horcruxes et révélations, la route sera longue jusqu'à l'ultime vérité. ancienne fic réponse à un défi de kokoroyume.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

**Chapitre I  
Une mauvaise nouvelle**

Harry était tranquillement installé dans son lit ce matin-là. En train de réviser quelques cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dans un vieux livre qu'Hermione avait déniché au Chemin de Traverse, juste avant qu'ils repartent chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Il avait décidé de respecter les volontés de Dumbledore. Demain, ce serait son anniversaire. Et jusque là, il restait bien sagement chez les Dursley. Il bouillait d'impatience. La chasse aux horcruxes n'avait que trop tardée.

Un gros « Toc » dans la fenêtre lui fit tourner la tête. Coquecigrue était tombé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, piaillant comme un petit fou. Harry se dépêcha de lui ouvrir, et il fit tomber une enveloppe sur son lit, en hululant d'un air impatient. Il lui offrit un biscuit, sous l'œil attentif d'Hedwige, qui se tourna ensuite, pleine de dédain.  
Le petit hibou se sauva aussitôt par la fenêtre, sans oublier de le gratifier d'un petit frottement de tête.  
Le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe, qui se trémoussait dans ses mains. Un mot de Ron, qui lui certifiait qu'il pouvait courir chez lui à la première seconde de la première heure commémorant son entrée dans ce monde. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Partir au Terrier lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Ses sacs étaient pratiquement finis. Il partait d'ici pour toujours.

La nouvelle directrice lui avait trouvé un petit appartement, dans le monde moldu, protégé à l'extrême. Il était allé le visiter avec Tonks et Remus, et ils avaient passé la journée à apposer des protections puissantes sur lui. Il avait enfin un véritable chez lui, qu'il pourrait retrouver à chaque vacance de cette année.  
La demeure des Black restait un endroit peu sûr. L'Ordre continuait de s'y retrouver, il le savait, mais il préférait éviter cet endroit. 

Hermione et Ron faisaient des recherches de leur côté, et lui envoyaient tous les indices qu'ils pouvaient récupérer. Même si pour l'heure, ils étaient bien maigres. Hermione était à peu près sûre que le mot que Harry avait trouvé dans le médaillon était de Regulus Black. Elle avait entamé des recherches sérieuses sur lui, n'aboutissant pas à grand chose… Harry se disait que si seulement Sirius avait été là… Remus avait semblé gêné quand il lui en avais parlé, et avait détourné la conversation. Hermione n'avait pu faire mieux. De toute façon, elle n'avait de contact qu'avec la famille Weasley durant les vacances. Et, comme son ami, n'avait vu Remus qu'une seule fois. Ron, lui, cherchait un peu partout, et s'empêtrait plus qu'autre chose dans ses recherches. Il avait tellement hâte de trouver quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent n'importe quoi, au grand dam d'Hermione… Le griffondor était impatient de se joindre enfin à eux.

Une chouette posa la Gazette du Sorcier sur son lit, et s'en retourna aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.  
Il finit de ranger ses livres de cours, y ajoutant le cadeau d'Hermione. Puis, il donna à manger à Hedwige.  
Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Vernon et Dudley était partis à la pêche.  
Tante Pétunia faisait sauter des crêpes dans une poêle. Elle sursauta en l'entendant arriver. Une assiette était posée sur la table, avec un verre rempli à ras bord de jus d'orange frais. Elle déposa son plat de crêpes à côté de l'assiette et lui parla sans oser le regarder :  
- C'est pour toi Harry… Je… Je sais que tu vas partir cette nuit, et je ne fais pas ça pour que tu me pardonnes de quoi que ce soit, je… je voulais juste t'offrir ça, pour ton anniversaire… Et puis, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. Mais mange, d'abord.  
L'adolescent était bouche bée. Pétunia toussota, et elle posa un pot de confiture sur la table. Il s'installa et mangea en silence. À la fin de son petit-déjeuner, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle. Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

Ce devait être un livre, à en juger par la forme et le poids. Il le prit en la remerciant gauchement.  
En l'ouvrant, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation étonnée. C'était un album. Rempli de photos de sa mère. De sa naissance à son adolescence. Il regarda Pétunia, les yeux brillants. Son cœur se serra. C'était le plus cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçu. À la fin de l'album, il y avait même une photo de son père et sa mère, enlacés, sous un pommier.  
- Merci, Ma Tante, merci beaucoup… balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.  
L'émotion lui nouait la gorge.  
Elle secoua la tête puis s'avança vers lui.  
- J'ai tout réuni cet été, Harry, en farfouillant de vieux cartons. Ces photos te reviennent. Et je sais que j'aurais dû te les offrir avant. Seulement… Vernon m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te donner qui puisse te raccrocher au monde sorcier. Ce qui incluait ces photos. Mais tu vas partir, alors, je peux bien te les donner maintenant. Ton oncle ne s'en apercevra même pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies un quelconque élan de regret envers moi Harry. Je déteste toujours autant le monde sorcier, même si je ne détestais pas ta mère tant que ça. Et je sais que plus jamais nous ne reverrons, ce qui est bien mieux comme ça. Je voulais seulement que tu saches que tu es malgré tout mon neveu. Et que j'aurais toujours une place pour toi dans mes pensées. Même si nous avons été plus que durs envers toi, grâce à cette école, tu es devenu un bon garçon. Tu n'as jamais été le monstre que nous pensions… Dont nous avions peur… J'espère que tu resteras toute ta vie un homme honnête et droit, comme tu l'as enseigné mieux que personne Albus Dumbledore…  
Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Monte dans ta chambre à présent, je vais débarrasser. Et cesse de me regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. C'est très gênant, finit-elle d'un ton sec.  
Elle se retourna très guindée, comme à son habitude. Il lui sourit, tenant son album contre son cœur.  
- Merci Ma Tante, énormément…  
Elle ne se retourna pas, mais, en partant, il vit la légère rougeur qui s'était diffusée sur ses joues.

Il fila à toutes jambes dans ma chambre et se jeta sur le lit, l'album dans les mains.  
C'est alors que son attention fut attirée par la Gazette, qu'il avait complètement oubliée. Il sentit sa mâchoire se détacher pour tomber et traverser le sol jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Terre.  
En première page, Severus Rogue, l'air fier et méprisant, posait, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Le titre faillit lui faire faire une attaque.  
« SEVERUS ROGUE, INNOCENT !!! »

Puis en dessous, en plus petit :

« Vengeance du Survivant, ou douleur d'avoir perdu son mentor ? Le ministère a déclaré que le professeur Rogue n'avait rien à voir dans l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore, contrairement aux déclarations de Celui-Qui-A-Survécut. Il réintégrera donc ses fonctions à Poudlard pour la rentrée scolaire. Suite en page 3 de notre magasine.»

Il se précipita sur ladite page.

"Severus Rogue, professeur de Poudlard, affirme être innocent ! Le survivant aurait-il voulu vendre son professeur honni (dixit un élève anonyme de Poudlard) en pâture aux Aurors pour une basse vengeance ?"

Harry fut prit d'un rire nerveux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ?

À Suivre……


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

**Chapitre II  
Confusion**

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la salle à manger, l'air furieux. L'essai de Ginny pour la calmer avait été infructueux. Harry était encore sous le choc, ne lâchant pas la gazette des mains. Hermione finit par se précipiter sur lui et la lui arracher pour la jeter dans le feu de la cheminée.  
- Tu devrais te calmer, Mione… murmura Ron.  
Un regard acéré fut sa seule réponse. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, penaud.  
- Me calmer… non mais tu rends compte, Ronald ? Harry est encore une fois décrédibilisé, et ce meurtrier va revenir à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était ! C'est une folie, c'est… c'est… Et le professeur McGonagall qui me dit qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire ! Que Harry a peut-être mal vu sous le choc ! Qu'en tant que seul témoin, on ne peut pas se baser uniquement sur ce qu'il a raconté. Et cette histoire qui dit que Harry a eu la mémoire modifiée et que le véritaserum ou une pensine n'y changera rien ! Non, non, vraiment, je ne peux pas me calmer, c'est impossible !!!   
Ginny se précipita dans la cuisine et revint avec des tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle les leur distribua sans un mot, puis s'assit à côté de son frère.  
Elle but en silence, observant Hermione qui était de plus en plus agitée. Soudain, Hermione posa sa tasse vide et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle semblait détendue.  
- J'ai mis une pincée de poudre de Bondodo, dans ta tasse. Tu réfléchiras mieux comme ça. L'énervement ne sert à rien, c'est toi-même qui le dit tout le temps, lui dit la rouquine.  
- Effectivement, renchérit Ron, il vaut mieux réfléchir au calme. Même si j'étais dans le même état que toi hier matin. En plus, ce soir, Fred et Georges ont préparé une surprise pour Harry. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se pointe chez eux avec des tronches d'enterrement.

Harry soupira bruyamment, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
- Je me pose trop de questions… Vous imaginez un peu ? Comment je pourrais aller en cours avec cet enfoiré ? Et puis… En même temps, je me dis que je l'aurais à l'œil de cette manière… Et je me dis aussi que je ne me présenterais pas à Poudlard à la rentrée. Quelle horreur !!!  
- Oh non, le coupa Ginny, on va tous à Poudlard. Dumbledore disait que leur moyen était d'ignorer Vous-Savez-Qui, et de continuer à vivre normalement. Il avait raison, ce serait lui donner trop d'importance que de changer quoi que ce soit à nos habitudes, du moins en surface. Et tu as raison, Harry, on pourra surveiller Rogue étroitement. Et puis… peut-être… enfin… C'est tellement bizarre tout ça. Ne serait-il pas possible que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui ait tué notre directeur ? Avec une potion, ou un sort de métamorphose ?  
- Ginny, soupira-t-il … Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu…  
- Hey, je te crois Harry, mais il y a tellement de possibilités à explorer…  
- Malheureusement non, c'était lui, j'en suis sûr… Je le connais assez pour te l'affirmer. Personne n'est plus désagréable, méprisant et arrogant que cet homme… Même avec la meilleure des métamorphoses, personne ne peut égaler sa façon de cracher son venin à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Il ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, il n'était pas impatient d'être à la rentrée.  
Ce soir, ils allaient fêter son anniversaire.  
Et dès demain, ils continueraient à chercher des informations sur les horcruxes. Il aurait voulu se rendre à l'ancien manoir des Riddle. Mais c'était trop risqué… Du moins tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver une piste là-bas.

Mme Weasley arriva dans la pièce, suivie d'une grosse marmite d'où sortait un délicieux fumet. Il se mirent à table, et mangèrent en silence.  
- Harry mon chéri, tu sais que tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux ! Lui dit Mme Weasley à la fin du repas.  
- Merci, madame, mais il vaut mieux que je reparte chez moi. C'est plus prudent. Personne ne doit savoir que l'on peut me trouver ici.  
Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Ron et Ginny débarrassèrent la table, puis ils s'installèrent devant un café. C'était réconfortant. Des coups furent frappés à la porte, et le cœur de Harry fit un bond.  
Molly ouvrit la porte à Remus, qui se précipita dans la pièce et le serra contre lui.  
- Alors, Harry, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.   
- Bah… aussi bien qu'après avoir pris une douche froide.  
Il se tourna vers Mme Weasley.  
- Molly, ce soir, réunion de l'Ordre, vous viendrez avec Arthur ? Sans vous les enfants, finit-il en se tournant vers eux, vous devez prendre des forces et ne plus penser à rien jusqu'à la rentrée. Finie la chasse aux horcruxes, du moins pour l'instant, c'est d'accord ?  
Ils voulurent protester mais il secoua la tête, sans appel. Harry se renfrogna et repartit s'asseoir. Décidément, les membres de l'Ordre les prendraient toujours pour des gamins !  
Remus discuta de choses et d'autres, sans jamais venir sur le sujet de Rogue. Finalement, il prit congé en promettant de repasser le lendemain avec Tonks.

Ron posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, et lui fit signe de monter. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre, suivis des filles.  
- Vraiment, on est plus des gosses, dit-il. Mais bon, faisons semblant de faire ce qu'ils veulent, ce sera plus pratique pour nous. De toute façon, ce soir, on fêtera dignement ta majorité Harry, on se fiche de leur réunion à la noix. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?  
Le comportement de la jeune fille l'inquiétait, elle n'avait plus un dit un mot depuis que Ginny lui avait donné sa mixture.  
Soudainement, elle se leva, et frappa sa main de son poing.  
- Mais c'est bien sûr !!! Il se trame quelque chose d'étrange. Regarde le comportement de Remus. Même ta mère n'a pas parlé de ça, et elle a détourné la conversation hier, et ton père, il nous a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter ! Alors que nous étions tous sur les nerfs. C'est bien là le cœur du problème, Harry ! Ils nous cachent une chose sur Rogue. Peut-être bien que tout cela est une machination pour le coincer, ou pour coincer Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ne veulent pas que nous agissions seuls, parce qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose de leur côté. Ou alors, Ginny avait raison. Il se pourrait que ce que tu as vu ce soir-là, était comploté depuis longtemps. Tu devais le voir pour la suite des évènements.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Herm ? Lui demanda-t-il, abasourdi.  
- Réfléchis Harry, peut-être est-ce l'Ordre qui a organisé ça, et Rogue est réellement innocent…  
Il se leva, en colère !  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont Dumbledore a imploré Rogue ! Et comment il l'a froidement abattu ! Ne dis plus jamais une aberration pareille, c'est compris ?  
- Harry, ne t'énerves pas, c'est une hypothèse. Je comprends que ça soit tiré par les cheveux, mais à quoi veux-tu qu'on se raccroche ?  
- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, soit tu me crois moi, soit tu crois ce fichu ministère ! Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure !  
Ron s'interposa entre eux :  
- Dites, on va tous se calmer, et on va éviter de faire de cette journée un fiasco total ! Compris ? Laissons tomber pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon, la rentrée est dans plusieurs jours, on a le temps de rassembler des infos d'ici là !  
Hermione hocha la tête, confuse. Elle regarda le brun d'un air triste :  
- Je suis désolée Harry… Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour ça, tu sais.  
Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra très fort.  
- Moi aussi, je suis désolé. On doit se serrer les coudes, je n'avais pas à m'énerver contre toi comme ça. Je suis pire qu'un gamin !  
- Bon, on va se préparer maintenant, dit Ginny. L'heure tourne, mine de rien, et les jumeaux veulent qu'on arrive tôt.

La fête passa très vite. Fred avait inventé un gâteau qui ne se terminait jamais, au grand bonheur de Ron, et ils passèrent une soirée mémorable. Ils avaient besoin d'alléger leur cœur après leurs dernières émotions, et Fred et Georges savaient comment s'y prendre pour créer une ambiance réjouissante malgré les événements passés. Harry avait reçu des cadeaux très utiles, comme une petite pierre qui s'allumait en cas de danger, de la part d'Hermione, des livres sur les plantes médicinales et les moyens de guérison magique par Ginny, et un bonnet qui permettait d'entendre une conversation à plusieurs mètres de distance par les jumeaux. Ron, quant à lui, lui avait donné, ainsi qu'à Hermione, une petite amulette qui était censée réagir lorsque l'un d'eux se trouverait dans l'embarras, où dès qu'ils s'éloigneraient les uns les autres de trop de mètres.   
Ginny parut vexée de ne pas en avoir, et Ron se tourna vers elle :  
- Pas question que tu lances dans cette histoire avec nous. Tu es trop jeune, et maman m'en voudrait pour la vie entière. Harry… Harry n'a pas rompu avec toi pour rien, c'est pour te protéger qu'il a fait ça… Alors je ne veux pas que tu coures le moindre risque.  
Elle baissa la tête, embarrassée :  
- Je sais… je suis désolée. J'ai pensé que… que j'aurais au moins pu vous être utile quelque part…  
Hermione se pencha vers elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :  
- Gin… Tu pourras nous aider, à Poudlard, en laissant traîner tes oreilles un peu partout. Tu as la chance d'avoir des amis dans toutes les maisons, fais juste attention à chaque rumeur. Ce sera déjà une aide énorme pour nous.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ginny en lui souriant, c'est ce que j'aurais fait de toute façon.  
Ils repartirent au Terrier, promettant à Fred et Georges d'être prudents.

Les semaines restantes leur parurent interminables. Ils n'avancèrent pas beaucoup plus dans leur recherche, et finirent par abandonner. Harry pensait qu'ils pourraient trouver plus d'informations dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et qu'il pourrait toujours essayer de tirer des indices du professeur McGonagall. Elle était la plus proche de Dumbledore. Il était impossible qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien.  
La veille de la rentrée, Harry fut très malade. Hermione s'était installée chez lui pour leur dernier week-end, et avait appelé Ron d'urgence.

Le griffondor était fiévreux, et des maux de ventre énormes le tenaillaient. Ses deux amis se relayaient auprès de lui. C'était le stress qui avait eu raison de sa santé.  
Dans la Gazette, Rogue avait tenu des propos très élogieux sur Albus, et Harry s'était mis dans une rage folle. Il avait pesté pendant deux jours contre son hypocrisie, et était finalement tombé malade.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le Poudlard Express la tête ailleurs, l'esprit confus. Harry avait des cernes énormes, s'étant fait du mauvais sang pour cette fichue rentrée depuis la nouvelle du retour de Rogue, et surtout très fatigué encore de son week-end. Hermione sentait qu'elle se posait plus de questions qu'elle ne le devait, et Ron, nerveux, se demandait comment allait se passer leurs cours de potion cette semaine. Ils respirèrent un grand coup, à l'unisson, lorsqu'ils posèrent leur pied sur le sol de l'école.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

**Chapitre III  
Haine**

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois rapidement à leur table, suivis de Neville et Luna. Les autres semblaient tous regarder Harry avec suspicion. Hermione et Ron se mirent chacun d'un côté d'Harry, l'air pincé. Il ne fallait pas que leur ami s'énerve. Neville et Luna s'étaient assis en face d'eux.  
- Vous avez appris la dernière ? Demanda Luna.  
Ron lui jeta un regard morne.  
- Il paraît qu'un moustique voleur de songe aurait été trouvé à proximité de Londres.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou rester sérieux.  
- C'est dangereux, s'il aspire tes rêves, tu ne penses plus à rien d'autre qu'à un grand vide avant de t'endormir. Et tu ne rêves plus jamais. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas…  
Neville hocha la tête en restant neutre. Elle lui sourit doucement et se tourna vers Harry.  
- Harry, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est lui qui l'a tué.  
Puis elle se leva et partit rejoindre un autre groupe d'élèves qui ricanèrent en la voyant arriver.  
Harry ressentit un petit soulagement aux paroles de Luna. Au moins une qui ne doutait pas de lui. Il risqua un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il n'était pas là. Ce sale traître.  
Neville attira son attention d'un petit signe de main.  
- Harry, je doute fort qu'il vienne aujourd'hui… Sinon, il serait déjà là depuis longtemps…  
Le jeune homme soupira. Neville avait raison. Rogue ne serait probablement pas là aujourd'hui.  
La cérémonie de répartition passa elle aussi très lentement. Des murmures ne cessaient de s'élever et Harry commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Cette bande d'idiots croyait vraiment tous qu'il mentait. Cette année allait être insupportable. Il repensa au premier article de la Gazette. A force de l'avoir lu, il le connaissait par cœur :  
« Severus Rogue, professeur de Poudlard, affirme être innocent ! Le survivant aurait-il voulu vendre son professeur onni (dixit un élève anonyme de Poudlard) en pâture aux Aurors pour une basse vengeance ?

En effet, nous nous rappelons tous du témoignage de Celui-qui-a-survécut. Il avait affirmé avec certitude que le professeur de potion était bel et bien le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore. Son témoignage décrivait avec précision le meurtre auquel il avait assisté, curieusement coincé par le sort du saucisson que lui aurait jeté le célèbre directeur. D'après lui, Severus Rogue aurait tué Dumbledore de sang-froid, aidé par deux mangemorts et le jeune Draco Malefoy, dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis les faits.

Or, le professeur Rogue a été vu ce même soir en compagnie de plusieurs personnes de confiance à la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-Au-Lard, fêtant l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis. Il est bien évident que toutes ces personnes ( qui ne souhaitent pas être impliquées dans cette histoire) sont passées au crible par les aurors du ministère. Veritaserum, sorts puissants de vérité, tout a été utilisé et leur témoignage incontestable est confirmé par notre Premier Ministre.

Severus Rogue était bel et bien hors du château le soir du drame, et tout porte à croire que sous le choc, le Survivant l'ait confondu avec un autre. 

De plus, les mangemorts, toujours pourvus d'une longue cape noire à capuche, peuvent aisément être confondus, étant méconnaissables.

À moins, comme le confirme une de nos sources, que le célèbre Harry Potter ai tout simplement voulu se venger d'un sorcier qu'il considère comme un ennemi depuis son entrée à Poudlard, cela malgré le nombre de fois important où ce très estimé professeur lui a sauvé la vie. 

Dans tous les cas, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que le meilleur professeur de potions de ces 15 dernières années pourra à nouveau enseigner à nos enfants son savoir-faire inestimable»

Harry avait été estomaqué par ce ramassis d'idioties. Il avait hésité plus d'une fois entre le rire et la rage. Il avait opté pour les deux, et n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. À la première heure, il avait filé chez Ron, qui l'attendait avec des larmes de colère aux yeux. Il préférait ne plus penser à l'accueil coléreux d'Hermione, qui l'avait fait rentrer six pieds sous terre.  
Décidemment, il valait mieux éviter d'énerver la jeune femme !

La cérémonie se termina enfin, et ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Harry prévint Ron et Hermione qu'il comptait aller faire un tour seul, pour se changer un peu les idées.

Il se faufila discrètement dans les couloirs, pour atteindre la tour d'astronomie. Là-haut, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, et se pencha au-dessus du muret. Il soupira. Il aurait Potion, à la première heure demain… Il ne pourrait jamais tenir. La Directrice n'avait pas eu le temps de le recevoir, et il pensait se faire porter malade le lendemain. Mais ça, ce serait vraiment une attitude de lâche…

Un bruissement de tissu. Aussi léger que le vent qui lui chatouillait doucement les joues.  
- Comme on se retrouve…  
Harry sursauta et se retourna, le cœur battant.   
Rogue le fixait, les bras croisés, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.  
- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances, M Potter.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il le regarda durement, serrant les dents. Rogue s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.  
- Dommage que le décompte des points ne soit effectif qu'à partir de demain. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure. Bien que vous vous croyiez comme toujours au dessus des lois, cette année, je vais faire changer tout ça. Vous ne pourrez plus vous cacher derrière…  
- Derrière qui ? Siffla Harry, les yeux flamboyants.  
Il serrait les poings à s'en faire mal. Il aurait voulu attraper sa baguette et tuer ce salaud sur place.  
- Mon pauvre enfant, vous êtes toujours aussi peu doué en occlumencie…  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que vous m'entendiez ou pas ? Vous pensez que je vais m'excuser ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale traître, un bâtard, Rogue, et je vais vous faire payer tout ça.  
Une main rapide le saisit par le col, le poussant contre le mur. Son dos claqua dans un bruit mat. Il étouffa un gémissement.  
- Sale morveux, avec vous il n'y a jamais de demi-mesure, tout est blanc ou tout est noir. Votre haine envers moi vous aveugle, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre d'insinuation…  
Harry plongea un regard tranchant dans le sien, une main agrippée au poignet qui le maintenait.  
- Sinon… vous me tuerez aussi sûrement que vous l'avez tué lui, n'est-ce pas… Pourquoi ne faites vous rien à cet instant précis, c'est votre spécialité non ? Les gens sans défense…  
Un claquement sec retentit. Harry porta une main à sa joue rouge. Rogue l'avait relâché, la main cuisante, et s'était reculé.  
- Je vous défends de m'accuser encore une fois. Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne connaissez rien.  
Il tourna les talons et partit précipitamment, dans un envol de cape.  
Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol, et serra sa cape contre lui. Un trop plein d'émotions l'envahit et il se mit à pleurer. Longuement. Ne plus jamais voir les yeux pétillants d'Albus lui déchirait le cœur.  
Et se rendre compte que finalement, Severus Rogue était du côté de cet enfoiré de Voldemort….  
Ces deux derniers mois avaient été trop éprouvants. Il ne se sentait plus capable de rien. S'il rejoignait Sirius et Albus de l'autre côté, tout serait tellement plus simple…

Un bruit de pas se rapprocha, puis la porte claqua à nouveau.  
- Vous allez venir avec moi tout de suite, M. Potter !  
Harry leva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers le professeur de potion.  
- Décidemment, balbutia le jeune homme, vous n'en avez jamais assez…  
Il le remit sèchement debout et attrapa son bras d'une main ferme, le tirant à sa suite.  
Tout était blanc dans la tête d'Harry. Il se laissa faire. Après tout, s'il devait mourir, autant que ce soit maintenant, et rapidement si possible.  
- Allez vous cesser avec vos pensées idiotes ! Je vous ramène à votre tour, voilà tout ! Vous avez besoin de dormir, avez-vous regardé votre tête dans un miroir, récemment ? Que je ne vous reprenne plus à errer dans le château la nuit, c'est compris ?  
Ils étaient arrivés. Harry ne répondit pas. Rogue se baissa vers lui, lui jetant un regard venimeux :  
- Demain vous aurez intérêt à ne pas être en retard, c'est bien compris ?  
Le jeune homme plongea un regard haineux dans le sien :  
- Si vous saviez à quel point je vous déteste… murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.  
Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il attendit que l'adolescent entre dans sa tour pour repartir.

Harry se précipita dans son lit, ravalant un sanglot. Il sentit un poids sur son matelas, et Ron qui murmurait :  
- Harry… ça va ? Je t'ai attendu. Viens dans ma chambre. Ne reste pas ici.  
Le brun suivit son ami. Il avait presque oublié qu'en tant que préfet, son ami avait sa propre chambre. Hermione les y attendait.  
Il leur raconta sa rencontre avec Rogue, omettant toute fois la gifle qu'il avait reçue.  
- Ce bâtard graisseux, pesta le roux, il va s'amuser avec nous cette année. Mais on trouvera un moyen de le coincer, je te le promets, Harry !  
Hermione se leva en baillant.  
- Bon allez, je vais me coucher. Faites-en de même, demain est une longue journée.   
Ils partirent chacun dans leur lit respectif. Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être au lendemain. Vraiment aucune envie…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

**Chapitre IV  
Doutes  
**

Le cours de potion se déroula étrangement.  
Rogue ignora superbement Harry durant les deux heures de cours.  
Les Serpentards se tinrent plus ou moins tranquille, grâce à l'absence de Malefoy.  
Et Neville, pour la première fois depuis six ans, rendit une potion correcte avant de partir.  
Hermione lui sourit d'un air encourageant lorsqu'il alla la présenter au professeur. Les mains tremblantes, il faillit répandre plus d'une fois le contenu de sa fiole avant de la poser sur le bureau.  
Et il reçut un choc énorme.  
- Très bien, monsieur Londubat. 10 pts pour Gryffondor, lui dit Rogue d'un air négligeant.  
Neville en fut retourné pour la semaine. Un compliment venant de son pire cauchemar, c'était plutôt fort.  
Ron s'était énervé en sortant du cours.  
- Il essaie de mettre les gens dans sa poche !!!  
- Voyons, la potion de Neville était réussie, il a tout fait sans commettre une seule erreur, du début à la fin ! Il les méritait ces points ! répondit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.  
- Ah, ça y est, tu pactises avec l'ennemi toi aussi !!!  
Hermione soupira et les laissa en plan.  
Harry haussa les épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où Trelawney et Firenze leur donnaient cours de divination.

Durant le repas de midi, Ginny se faufila rapidement jusqu'à son frère et lui glissa un bout de parchemin, avant de partir d'un pas léger.  
Ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord que Ginny ferait semblant de ne plus parler à Harry. Ce dernier voulait éviter tout danger pour la jeune fille. Et les gens devaient croire à une rupture totale et complète.  
Elle leur apprit que personne encore n'avait eu de nouvelle de Draco Malefoy, autant parmi les professeurs que parmi les élèves de serpentard. Une bonne amie à elle essaierait d'approcher Pansy Parkinson pour lui soutirer des renseignements.

Ils passèrent la semaine à glaner des informations à droite et à gauche, sans trop de succès.  
Harry commençait à douter de pouvoir un jour trouver les renseignements nécessaires. En réalité, ils n'arrivaient pas à structurer leurs recherches.  
Hermione décida un jour de tout stopper, le temps qu'elle établisse un plan concret, afin de pouvoir cibler plus facilement les tâches de chacun.

Harry se rendait souvent chez Hagrid, et ils passaient de longs moments à parler de Dumbledore. Un jour le demi-géant dévoila sans le vouloir un secret au jeune homme, alors qu'il lui parlait de la nuit où Dumbledore l'avait amené chez les Dursley.  
- Tu étais un si petit bébé, Harry ! C'est vrai que j'avais eu la chance de te voir avant ! Un jour où Dumbledore me parlait de toi, il m'a emmené dans son bureau, et j'ai pu te voir dans sa boule de … oh, euh, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.  
Harry lui lança un regard surpris.  
- Me parler de quoi ?  
- De sa boule de cristal. Euh, non, oublie ça Harry, j'ai bu trop de verres, je raconte n'importe quoi.  
Harry prit vite congé et rejoignit Hermione rapidement. La jeune femme était à la bibliothèque, en train de gratter un parchemin avec acharnement.  
Harry se glissa à ses côtés et les entoura d'une bulle de silence.  
- Herm, j'ai du nouveau. Hagrid m'a parlé d'une boule de cristal dans les appartements de Dumbledore…  
- Tous les sorciers ont ça Harry, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Hum, hum… Mais Trelawney nous a appris qu'on se servait des boules de cristal pour lire l'avenir. Celle-ci, elle lisait dans le présent. Hagrid m'a dit que Dumbledore m'avait montré à lui en regardant dedans.  
Hermione le regardait bouche bée. Elle laissa tomber sa plume.  
- Harry… Si c'est cela, vraiment cela…  
- Et bien, dit !  
- Ce serait la boule du Sphinx, qui lit dans le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Il n'en existe qu'une comme ça. Il s'agit d'un artefact très puissant, conçu par des mages de guerres, il y a de cela des millénaires…  
Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
- Alors, dans ce cas, cette boule pourrait nous montrer les horcruxes ?   
Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne, et le fixa d'un air sérieux :  
- On ne va pas s'énerver trop vite… Il n'est pas impossible que le professeur Dumbledore ait pu acquérir cet objet dans sa vie. De plus, il faudrait se risquer dans ses appartements, et surtout dans son bureau, qui est devenu celui du professeur McGonagall, et elle en sort rarement. Et je doute fort qu'en lui demandant cet objet bien poliment, elle nous le donne…   
- On pourrait essayer.  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- Non, parce que si elle ne veut pas nous le donner, et qu'elle sait qu'on a eu vent de tout ça, la Boule pourrait être amenée à changer de place. Il faut aller la dérober. Mais c'est très dangereux Harry. Ces objets si anciens qu'on ne se rappelle plus leur origine ont des pouvoirs très puissants. Maléfiques et bénéfiques en même temps. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver rien qu'en l'effleurant ?  
Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme. Il prit un ton enjoué pour rassurer son amie.  
- Voyons, Mione, rien ne me fait peur, tu le sais ! Je peux aller à sa recherche avec ma cape d'invisibilité en plus ! Il suffit que j'y aille la nuit, de toute façon, la directrice dors dans ses propres appartements, il n'y aura aucun problème… sauf peut-être pour trouver le mot de passe…  
- Pour ça Harry, je sais qu'il y a un livre, dans la section interdite, qui donne des exemples de sorts pour désactiver les protections. Nous irons ensemble, ce soir, d'accord ?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Non, tu es préfète, si tu te faisais prendre…  
- Je suis ton amie Harry, ton amie. C'est bien plus important pour moi que d'être préfète. Et puis on ne se fera pas attraper, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as toujours la carte des Maraudeurs ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Alors c'est ok, finit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Harry la laissa et repartit vers la cours de l'école, encore sous le choc de savoir que Hermione allait briser des règlements pour lui. Et surtout, l'encourageait à le faire !!!

Il s'installa sur un banc, et laissa son esprit vagabonder, alors qu'il regardait le paysage.  
Après tout, peut-être que l'objet qu'Hagrid avait vu n'avait rien à voir avec cette Boule du Sphinx, et puis que ce soit bien ça ou pas, rien ne prouvait qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau, sa chambre ou autre…  
Mais bon… Il serait vite fixé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise toute fois. Aller fouiller toutes les pièces qu'avait occupé son mentor pendant des années n'avait rien de réjouissant.  
Son attention fut attirée tout à coup par une silhouette qui s'approchait doucement de la Forêt Interdite. Il plissa les yeux et reconnut de loin son professeur de potion. Qu'allait-il faire par là celui-là ?

Harry se dit qu'il allait l'ignorer, mais se retrouva bien vite à quelques pas de lui, caché derrière des buissons.   
Rogue entra dans les sous-bois, un couteau à la main. Harry se déplaça à sa suite en catimini. Le professeur s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin, le griffondor à sa suite.  
Puis le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus et resta indécis. Allait-il le suivre, sans protection ? Cette forêt était bien trop dangereuse. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une mauvaise rencontre maintenant. Ni de se faire remarquer par ce traître. Il décida de rebrousser chemin.  
Il sortit de la forêt et s'approcha du lac. Un cri effrayé le fit sursauter.  
Ron le regardait une main sur le cœur.  
- Idiot, ça te prend souvent de surgir de la forêt comme ça ??? Balbutia le rouquin en reprenant son souffle.  
Harry lui sourit :  
- Et bien, je voulais aller te chercher après justement. J'étais en train de suivre Rogue.  
- Quoi, dans la Forêt Interdite ? Tu es fou !  
- Oh, je ne l'ai pas suivi bien loin, ne t'en fais pas. Il se rendait je ne sais où, c'est bizarre. Il faut à tout prix qu'on l'ait à l'œil. Hé tu vas te remettre, dis ? Respire doucement ! Je ne t'ai pas fait peur à ce point quand même !  
Ron était devenu rouge tomate. Il haussa les épaules en souriant, et hocha la tête.  
- Tu sais à quel point je déteste cette forêt, alors voir quelqu'un en sortir brusquement !  
Harry sourit. Puis il l'entraîna dans un endroit tranquille pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Hagrid, et ce qu'il allait faire. Le roux lui fit promettre de faire bien attention.  
La cloche du déjeuner retentit brusquement et ils partirent en direction de la grande salle.  
Harry mangea peu, plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire un seul faux pas ce soir.

À suivre……


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

**Chapitre V  
La Boule du Sphinx**

Juste avant le dîner Harry et Hermione s'étaient glissés dans la section interdite. Ils avaient cherché un bon moment avant que la jeune femme trouve le grimoire qu'il leur fallait. Ils sortirent juste avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme, et se cloîtrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle trouva rapidement le sort adéquat, et Harry l'apprit par cœur. Puis ils descendirent dîner.   
Lors du repas, Harry remarqua que le professeur de potion n'était pas encore là. Il finit par arriver en retard, et le regard du griffondor fut immédiatement attiré par la main de son professeur. Sa main gauche bandée entièrement. Il était certain qu'elle ne l'était pas lorsqu'il avait entamé sa filature dans la forêt.  
Relevant les yeux, il surprit le regard indéchiffrable de son professeur de potions posé sur lui. Il détourna la tête. Il espéra ne s'être fait surprendre à aucun moment par lui lorsqu'il le suivait. Il avait fait attention, il ne devait pas y avoir de danger. Normalement.

Le trio monta, et Harry attendit un peu le temps que Ron et Hermione fassent se coucher les élèves dans la tour. Puis ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Ron. Ce dernier voulait accompagner Harry, mais ce le jeune homme restait catégorique.  
- S'il y a un problème, il vaut mieux que je sois seul. Imagine un peu si on nous découvrait tous les trois ? J'ai une réputation de tête brûlée, je préfère qu'elle me soit uniquement réservée. Je n'imagine pas Hermione, ni toi fourrés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et puis, je me déplacerais plus facilement seul sous ma cape d'invisibilité.  
Ils attendirent un long moment, que le château fut endormi. Puis Harry mit sa cape, et se faufila discrètement jusqu'au bureau, priant de ne pas rencontrer Peeves en chemin.

Arrivé là, il lança le sort qu'il avait appris, et la statue bougea doucement sur elle-même. Harry sourit. Hermione était un génie !  
Il entra sans un bruit, essayant de ne pas réveiller les tableaux qui dormaient. Il alluma sa baguette et jeta des sorts d'insonorisation sur les tableaux. Puis il alluma la pièce. Minerva n'avait apparemment touché à rien. Fumseck ouvrit un œil et roucoula doucement. Harry s'approcha pour lui gratouiller la tête. L'oiseau se frotta à lui, et se rendormit sur son perchoir.  
Harry balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait tellement de choses entassées… Il lui faudrait des jours rien que pour cette pièce… Il se mit à farfouiller partout, prenant de soin de remettre chaque chose à sa place. Il chercha pendant au moins trois heures. Il était épuisé.

Il s'approcha de Fumseck, qui avait fini par se réveiller tout à fait et le regarder avec intérêt dans ses investigations.  
- Ah, Fumseck… C'est vraiment dur. Je cherche une boule de cristal spéciale. Je vais devoir revenir plusieurs fois je pense. Je vais arrêter pour ce soir. Dors bien, mon beau, et excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé…  
Harry s'extirpa d'une étagère poussiéreuse. Fumseck poussa un léger cri, et s'envola de son perchoir. Il s'approcha du dernier tableau de Dumbledore, qui dormait profondément, et mit trois coups de bec.

La miniature se réveilla, et se tourna vers Harry.  
- Et bien, Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
- Euh… je vais bien Professeur.  
- On dirait que tu cherches une chose importante.  
Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Et bien, je voulais trouver la boule du Sphinx. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'aiderait pour la recherche des horcruxes.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je vais me rendormir et tu tourneras ce tableau trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. Je te fais confiance Harry. C'est un objet dangereux. Ne te laisse pas entraîner par son pouvoir. Sers-toi en avec parcimonie. Beaucoup ont sombré dans la folie après l'avoir trop contemplé. Cette boule s'empare de ton âme, de ton esprit. Elle te veut pour elle seule, et sait montrer aux gens ce qu'ils veulent voir, à tel point qu'ils ne peuvent plus s'en détacher. Je ne m'en suis servie que peu de fois, et elle a bien failli m'avoir, à plusieurs reprises… Alors attention, mon enfant, ta quête vient juste de commencer. Ne gâche rien…  
Harry se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Le tableau lui adressa un petit signe et s'endormit aussitôt.  
Il s'approcha avec appréhension, et posa une main sur le tableau. Fumseck l'encouragea d'un regard. Harry respira un group coup, et tourna trois fois.

Sur le côté du mur, une pierre s'enfonça, et une autre sortit en dessous. Une boule bleue aux reflets glacés en sortit. Harry l'attrapa et s'éloigna. Le mur redevint normal. Fumseck s'était réinstallé sur son perchoir, et lança un son mélodieux lorsque Harry sortit du bureau. Il revint quatre à quatre vers la chambre de Ron, manquant tomber sur Rusard dans sa précipitation. 

Il se laissa tomber, essoufflé, sur le lit de son ami. Ils le regardèrent avec attention, et il laissa tomber la boule sur le lit. Malgré sa petite taille elle était extrêmement lourde. Hermione tira Ron en arrière lorsqu'il voulut la regarder de plus près.  
- Attention, elle est dangereuse.  
- Hermione a raison. Le tableau de Dumbledore m'a expliqué d'en faire un usage limité. Il ne faut pas s'en servir n'importe comment.  
Harry leur expliqua en détail. Puis Ron regarda l'objet d'un air suspicieux :  
- Tu devrais peut-être éviter de t'en servir, Harry, on ne sait jamais.  
Harry soupira. Il prit l'artefact dans sa main, et la fixa d'un air dubitatif.  
- Je ne sais pas… Si seulement elle pouvait me dire où se trouve les horcruxes…

Une lueur se dégagea de la sphère. Harry sentit son regard plonger à l'intérieur sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Il devait voir. Une espèce d'obsession s'était emparée de lui. L'objet émettait une lumière de plus en plus dense. Puis des images se formèrent à sa surface, comme des hologrammes. Harry vit Poudlard. Puis la Forêt Interdite. Il se sentait en osmose complète avec lui-même. Il voyait comme si c'était une évidence.

Un chemin se dessinait dans la forêt, à travers le feuillage de plus en plus dense. L'objet l'emmenait au cœur de la forêt. Puis tout à coup apparut une clairière. Et en son centre un arbre étrange, au tronc creux. L'arbre était mort depuis longtemps. Harry sentait qu'il plongeait vers lui, et devant ses yeux apparut une pierre plate, bleue et verte, qui reposait dans le creux de l'arbre.

Il avait trouvé.

Il se sentit rejeté à une vitesse folle, et la boule lui glissa des mains. Elle retomba sur la couette. Une mélodie étrange en sortit, suivie de paroles tout aussi étranges :  
« En son cœur enfermé,  
En son âme emprisonné  
En son esprit enchaîné »  
Harry récupéra l'objet sous l'œil attentif de ses amis. La musique changea de ton, et une voix cristalline s'éleva.  
« Tu iras seul, humain,  
seul chercher ton destin  
pour qu'enfin vienne  
l'heure de l'éveil »

Puis plus rien. La sphère s'était tue, et éteinte. Hermione tremblait et Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
- C'était… très impressionnant. Oh, Harry, c'est terrible. J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus être moi-même au moment où cet objet s'est réveillé. J'ai ressenti une telle haine envers tout le monde... C'était trop bizarre.  
- Moi aussi, murmura Ron, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de haine. J'aurais pu vous tuer tous les deux. Quelle horreur…  
Harry secoua la tête, et récupéra la boule.  
- Rien de tout ça pour moi. Elle ne veut peut-être se montrer qu'à une seule personne, c'est étrange.  
- Elle… ?  
-Ben, oui, on dit bien UNE boule de cristal, non ?  
- ça reste un objet. Ce n'est ni un animal ni une personne Harry, chuchota Hermione.  
Harry s'étira. Il était très tard.  
- Bah, le principal, c'est d'avoir eu ma piste. J'irais demain soir dans la forêt Interdite, ok ? Là, je suis crevé, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tous les deux.  
Harry fila hors de la chambre.  
Ron tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras, et il s'éloigna d'elle en rougissant.  
Elle se leva en toussotant d'un air gêné.  
- Bonne nuit Ron, à demain.  
Et elle partit aussi vite que Harry.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

**Chapitre VI  
Dégoût**

Harry s'éveilla en retard. Neville avait bien essayé de le tirer de son sommeil, mais rien à faire. Le jeune homme sauta avec affolement hors de son lit. Il avait loupé Histoire de la Magie et là il avait Potion comme par hasard. Quelle plaie !  
Il se doucha rapidement, et fila vers les cachots. Une demi-heure de retard. Il allait se faire incendier par Rogue. Il frappa doucement à la porte.  
Un « Entrez » sec lui répondit.  
Il aspira un grand coup avant de se lancer courageusement dans la salle.  
- Et bien, et bien, susurra le professeur, quel plaisir de voir notre vedette internationale oser entrer ici avec un retard pareil… M. Potter se croit donc si supérieur qu'il puisse arriver ici comme un cheveu sur la soupe, en pensant que je tolérerai qu'il finisse l'heure avec nous ? Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger ?  
Hermione rougit, et jeta un regard à Harry.  
- Alors, je vous écoute ! Nous avons tous bien remarqué ce matin que vous n'aviez pas perdu votre langue en cours de route, contrairement à votre camarade Potter, qui me regarde avec un air stupide du fond de la classe !  
Harry serra les dents. Si cet enfoiré croyait qu'il allait s'excuser il pouvait toujours rêver. Hermione semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.  
- Et bien, Professeur, si ma présence vous indispose, je peux tout aussi bien partir.  
- Potter, vous osez arriver ici avec un retard impossible, et vous perturbez en plus mon cours. Et aucune excuse en prime ! Filez d'ici !  
Harry sourit méchamment :  
- Je veux bien partir, mais pour les excuses… Dois-je ramper à plat ventre, devant vous, et me faire pardonner pour quoi au juste… ? Ah j'y suis ! D'avoir été LE témoin, lorsque vous avez assassiné mon mentor, et mon seul et unique maître ? Vos excuses, carrez-les vous ou je pense, Rogue !  
Ce dernier sembla se tétaniser sur place. Il se reprit rapidement, et croisa les bras, un air mauvais sur le visage.  
- Cette salle n'est pas un endroit où l'on peut régler ses comptes en toute impunité Potter. Respectez au moins le travail de vos camarades, qui travaillent dur depuis tout à l'heure. Je vous verrais ce soir dans mon bureau, à 20h00. Vous aurez intérêt à être là !  
Harry ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle dans un silence pesant.

Il était blême. Sa langue avait été plus rapide que sa pensée. Il était trop stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça devant tout le monde ? En plus, question vulgarité, il n'avait rien à envier aux sbires de Malefoy ! Rogue allait le retarder ce soir, et c'était bien fait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler, bon sang ! La journée passa trop vite à son goût. Vers la fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il avait eu largement le temps de ronger son frein, il repensa sans savoir pourquoi à la main de Rogue. Il n'avait plus de pansement ce matin.  
Neville, Ron et Hermione étudiaient à la bibliothèque, et il les rejoignit en soupirant.

C'était bizarre, Rogue entrait dans la forêt Interdite, en ressortait blessé… Peut-être savait-il lui aussi où se cachait l'horcruxe, ou du moins cherchait-il après? C'était le bras droit de Voldemort, il était forcément au courant que des morceaux d'âme de son maître se baladaient librement dans le monde sorcier. Où peut-être que sa présence là-bas n'avait rien à voir avec ça mais… S'il avait été chargé de retrouver tous les artefacts ?

Harry devait se rendre forcément ce soir dans la Forêt Interdite. Son intuition ne le trompait sûrement pas sur ce coup-là. Il devait arriver à l'horcruxe avant Rogue ! Il essaierait d'écourter au maximum son entretien avec lui.  
Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, il avait vraiment agi en parfait idiot !

Au dîner, il mangea hâtivement, et se rendit dans les cachots, sous les yeux épouvantés de Neville et Ron. Hermione lui avait adressé un petit signe d'encouragement.  
Il inspira, arrivé devant la lourde porte de chêne, et frappa trois coups.  
Elle s'ouvrit toute seule sur la grande pièce, et il entra en retenant son souffle. Pas de professeur ? Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, et entendit un faible bruissement derrière lui.  
Il eut juste le temps de noter qu'en fait, aucun point n'avait été enlevé à Griffondor ce matin, à cause de lui, avant de sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

Il était là, dans un coin de la pièce, et l'observait sans un mot.  
Harry ne voulait pas montrer son affolement. Il toussota et se tourna vers lui :  
- Tout le monde sait que je suis ici, vous ne pourrez donc pas me tuer, me torturer ou m'offrir en pâture à votre maître sans devoir en répondre ensuite. Vous savez cela n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il d'un ton nerveux.  
Rogue secoua la tête, et s'avança vers lui :  
- Vous m'avez accusé en public, alors qu'il a été prouvé que je ne me trouvais pas au château ce soir-là… Vous pourriez avoir de sérieux ennuis… Si je le voulais, je pourrai porter plainte pour harcèlement et dénonciation calomnieuse.  
- Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?  
- Parce que, Potter, répondit Severus en appuyant sur chaque mot, je veux bien mettre tout cela sur le compte de l'égarement. Mais, je ne peux tolérer que vous m'insultiez aussi gravement en cours, devant tous les élèves, ni même ailleurs. Je suis un adulte, Potter, en tant que tel, vous me devez le respect.  
Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Comment osait-il ?  
- Parce que… parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais respecter un meurtrier tel que vous ?  
- Ce n'était pas moi, lâcha Rogue d'un ton sans appel.  
- Arrêtez ce petit jeu ! C'est vous, le Prince de Sang-mêlé, vous me l'avez dit vous-même, et c'est bien vous, ça ne peut être QUE vous !  
- À aucun moment ne vous est venu à l'idée que je puisse être innocent, manipulé ou que quelqu'un se soit métamorphosé pour prendre ma place ? Vous me haïssez tellement que je ne peux qu'être le coupable. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un sale gamin, imbu de lui-même, et qui ne juge que ce qu'il veut voir !  
Une lueur de douleur mêlée de folie s'était allumée dans les yeux noirs. La même que celle du jour où il s'était enfui après avoir tué Albus.  
Harry recula vers la porte entrouverte, mais elle se claqua brusquement. L'homme fut contre lui d'un bond, le repoussant contre le mur, une main de chaque côté de son visage. Il ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri effrayé.  
Le visage de Rogue à quelques centimètres du sien lui faisait l'effet d'un masque de démon.  
- Plus jamais, vous m'entendez bien, plus jamais je ne veux entendre quoi que ce soit là-dessus, et encore moins devant un public. La prochaine fois, je ne m'embarrasserai pas de l'Ordre, je vous punirai d'une façon qui vous fera vous liquéfier sur place à chaque fois que vous me croiserez… Au lieu d'intriguer dans le dos de tous avec vos petits camarades, vous feriez mieux de faire une introspection de vous–même ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous ne recevez plus d'informations par l'Ordre ? Hein ? Pour vous protéger, ou que sais-je encore ? Foutaises ! Si vous aviez été plus sérieux avec moi en cours d'Occlumencie, tout le monde aurait pu vous faire confiance, Potter ! Tout le monde ! Alors cessez de me prendre pour le grand méchant dans cette affaire, c'est compris ? Et laissez-moi en paix ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un morveux de votre espèce s'amuse à me reclaquer mes regrets en plein visage !  
Harry resta sans voix. Il ferma les yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Non, il disait n'importe quoi. Ce traître essayait encore de l'induire en erreur. Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, Rogue n'était plus là.  
Harry fila sans demander son reste.

Il arriva en tremblant dans son dortoir. Neville était assis sur son lit, un bouquin dans les mains, et releva aussitôt la tête en le voyant arriver.  
- Harry ! Ça va ?  
- C'est vraiment un monstre ! Il me dégoûte ! Cracha le jeune homme en se jetant sur sa couche.  
- Bah… tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant en fait… On dirait même qu'il s'améliore cette, année. Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il m'a donné des points la dernière fois, Harry, mais je t'assure qu'au final, il me fait un peu moins peur… C'est vrai que tu y es allé fort ce matin, tu te rends compte ? L'insulter comme tu l'as fait ? Tu n'as même jamais parlé comme ça à Malefoy, avant qu'il disparaisse…  
Harry secoua la tête :  
- Neville, il essaie de mettre les gens de son côté. Je n'ai pas menti, à propose de la mort d'Albus, et je sais ce que j'ai vu. Personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Seulement, encore une fois, je passe pour quelqu'un de vicieux, ou je ne sais quoi, et tout ça, encore grâce au ministère. Les gens me regardent tous avec suspicion depuis le début de l'année. On me traite de menteur, de fou… C'est insupportable, et tout ça à cause de LUI. Comment je pourrais le supporter dis-moi ?  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête, confus. Il posa son livre sur la couette, et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, fixant Harry d'un air triste.  
- Je suis si désolé Harry… Parfois, j'en viens à oublier ce que tu as vécu… Et j'aimerais aussi oublier cette nuit-là… Je t'ai toujours cru Harry, mais quelque fois je doute… Je te le dis parce que tu es mon ami, ne le prends pas mal. J'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance à 100, aveuglément, mais tous ces évènements m'ont troublé. Je me sens misérable de douter de toi, alors que tu n'as jamais menti… Excuse-moi Harry.  
Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant :  
- Neville… Je préfère que tu sois franc avec moi, comme tu viens de le faire. Je te remercie. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour confondre Rogue, et prouver qu'il est toujours aux côtés de Voldemort. Je ne fais pas ça pour dire aux gens « vous voyez, si vous m'aviez écouté ! », mais parce qu'il est réellement dangereux. Quant à son prétendu changement de comportement… Tu connais le dicton : « Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ».  
Harry fit mine de mettre en pyjama, et Neville lui dit bonne nuit en fermant ses rideaux. Beaucoup de griffondors étaient encore dans la salle commune. Il allait devoir attendre un peu. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, sa cape d'invisibilité dans les bras.  
Il attendit, presque deux heures, que plus un bruit ne vienne troubler la tour, et se faufila discrètement hors de celle-ci.  
Il sortit du château, et se dirigea vers la forêt, la boule du Sphinx dans un petit sac qu'il avait attaché à sa taille, et sa baguette à la main.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

**CHAPITRE VII**

**EPREUVE**

Harry se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt, enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait fait monter en pendentif la pierre magique qu'Hermione lui avait donnée. Elle commençait déjà à émettre une faible lueur bleutée. Il se sentait minuscule face à cette immensité sinistre. Pourtant, il y était déjà entré de nuit, mais là, seul, c'était encore autre chose.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains, et pensa à Albus. Ce dernier s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse vaincre Riddle, il n'était plus question d'avoir des états d'âme. Surtout pas maintenant.  
Il s'enfonça au plus profond des bosquets, marchant à toute allure.

Il fallait qu'il arrive au milieu des bois, tout pourvu qu'il ne se perde pas ! Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Boule du Sphinx, et ses pensées étaient toujours étonnamment claires. Il marcha, marcha, marcha…  
Ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits lugubres, aux bruissements inquiétants, aux ombres fantomatiques qui l'entouraient.  
Ni à la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac.  
Il serrait sa baguette à s'en faire pâlir les jointures.  
Une espèce de murmure le fit sursauter. Il tendit l'oreille, haletant. Même avec sa cape d'invisibilité, que pouvait-il contre des créatures au flair aiguisé ?  
Un grognement étrange se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna, pointant sa baguette.  
Un bébé ours… ?  
Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. La mère n'était sans doute pas loin. C'était évident.  
Un grondement déchira l'air, et Harry se trouva face au plus grand grizzly qu'il n'eut jamais vu.  
Et sans doute au plus furieux !  
Il fit un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse un coup de griffes acérées. L'animal semblait furibond.  
Il battait l'air de ses immenses pattes, et Harry se faufila derrière un arbre.  
Bien sûr, l'animal le sentait, mais ne le distinguait absolument pas. Voilà ce qui le rendait hors de lui. Protéger son petit contre des odeurs la rendait folle furieuse.

Harry se rappela alors sa baguette, qui commençait à faire partie intégrante de sa main. Il sortit de derrière l'arbre et lança un Stupefix sur l'animal.  
L'ourson se mit à renifler sa mère et commença à geindre. Harry s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres, hurla un Finite Incantatem, et se sauva à toutes jambes.

Il avait complètement perdu son chemin. Il avançait, sentant qu'il s'éloignait plus qu'il ne le fallait, depuis environ une heure. Mais il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Des hurlements de loups le firent frissonner.  
Complètement désorienté, il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Il soupira. Il n'osait pas allumer sa baguette, ne voulant pas attirer de prédateurs.   
Une sorte de murmure s'éleva alors dans sa tête. Pas une voix, mais une pensée étrange, une sensation plutôt.  
Quelque chose lui disait de continuer.  
La Boule du Sphinx commença à chauffer doucement à travers le petit sac de cuir, et Harry se releva.  
Il voyait maintenant clairement le chemin qu'il devait prendre. Il courut, courut, guidé par le murmure, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le cœur de la Forêt Interdite.  
Puis, son pendentif se mit à devenir d'un bleu intense, la lumière qui s'en dégageait devenant presque aveuglante. Harry le glissa sous son pull.  
Puis il y fut.   
La clairière.  
L'arbre mort.  
Pas un bruit alentours.  
Comme s'il n'y avait plus une once de vie sur tout le périmètre de l'horcruxe. Car il était bien là. Harry le ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Un pas en avant, puis deux. Qu'allait-il se passer… ? Une pensée fugitive l'atteignit. La horde de zombies dans le lac. La coupe, et le liquide empoisonné versé dans la bouche d'Albus.   
Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant la cape. Il fit volte-face, la baguette pointée sur l'intrus.  
Rogue.  
Rogue, qui le fixait d'un air bizarre. Inquiet ? Non, impossible. Harry fit quelques pas à reculons.   
- Ne m'approchez pas. Où je vous tue.  
- Arrêtez, Potter. Ne faites pas ça.  
- Je le savais, murmura Harry, je savais bien que vous cherchiez la même chose que moi…  
Rogue voulut esquisser un geste de la main, mais Harry reprit tout son aplomb.  
- Ne bougez pas !  
- C'est pour la même raison que vous Potter, que je les cherche.  
- Menteur !  
La Boule de Sphinx se mit chauffer plus fort, et l'esprit de Harry fut envahi d'une émotion intense, dévastant toute autre pensée.  
Il courut vers l'arbre, et plongea la main dans le creux.  
- Arrêtez ! Hurla Rogue.  
Sa main se referma sur la pierre. Il la sortit du trou, la prenant à deux mains. Puis tomba sur les genoux. Il se sentit transporté, apaisé et tourmenté en même temps, rassuré et effrayé…  
Tout devint blanc…

« C'est le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Un petit garçon brun sort du train, l'air dubitatif. Une petite fille, aux longs cheveux de jais, cachée derrière un garçon plus vieux, le dévore des yeux.

Le bureau de Dumbledore. Fumseck se lisse les plumes, jetant de temps en temps un regard sur le petit garçon.  
- Tom, j'espère que tout se passe bien ici. Ce sera bientôt Noël, tu devras retourner à l'orphelinat sorcier pendant les vacances.  
- Je le sais bien, répond l'enfant en triturant nerveusement ses manches.

La petite fille brune se fait insulter par des serpentards. Tom jette un œil sur le groupe de gamins.  
- Sale orpheline, sale pauvre ! Comment tu peux être à Serpentard ? Il n'y a que de grands noms ici, tu n'as pas ta place.  
Les robes des jeunes s'enflamment. La petite fille court se cacher derrière Tom.  
Ce dernier passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmène discrètement à l'abri des regards. Des professeurs arrivent en courant pour éteindre les flammes.  
La petite fille se pend à son cou.  
- Merci Tom, merci, lui dit-elle en pleurant.  
Il lui sourit et essuie ses larmes.  
- Je vais t'apprendre à être plus forte, Séléné, ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras faire ça toi-même.

C'est le printemps. Tom et sa petite compagne sont au bord du lac. Il lui apprend à faire des ricochets. La petite bat des mains. Ils restent toujours ensemble. Les autres ont peur de Tom. La petite l'admire tellement. Il est comme son grand frère.

Les vacances d'été. À l'orphelinat sorcier, Tom apprend sa magie à Séléné. Pour qu'elle non plus n'ait besoin de personne. Ils ont été abandonnés, tous les deux. Ils devront se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Mépriser tous les autres, qui sont tellement stupides. C'est ce que Tom répète en leitmotiv à la fillette qui boit ses paroles.

Tom est dans un couloir. Il attend à la porte du bureau, que Séléné sorte. Il écoute tout ce qui se dit.  
- C'est une chance, pour une grande fille comme toi. Rares sont les personnes qui veulent bien adopter des enfants de plus de 8/10 ans. Tu partiras demain.  
- Mais… et Tom ? Il peut venir avec moi ? S'ils veulent de moi, ils voudront bien mon frère ?  
- Tom n'est pas ton frère, et tu le sais. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Dans ta nouvelle famille, pas de magie sans parole, c'est bien clair ?

Le jeune garçon part dans sa chambre. Même elle, ils veulent lui enlever. Ils n'ont pas le droit.  
Sélèné arrive dans la chambre, en pleurs. Elle lui tend un petit paquet.  
- C'est pour toi, j'ai cherché longtemps avant d'en trouver une aussi jolie.  
C'est une pierre pour faire les ricochets. Verte et bleue. Il la met dans sa poche. Essaie de consoler la petite.  
- Tu verras, ça ira, on pourra toujours se parler non ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Je pars loin, c'est la directrice qui l'a dit. Une nouvelle école. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit où…

Une longue voiture garée devant l'orphelinat. Des américains. Séléné part dans un autre pays. Tom ne la verra plus. Elle pleure, refuse d'entrer dans la voiture. Veut le voir.  
Mais il s'est caché. Il ne veut pas lui dire au revoir. Il n'en a pas la force. Il décide de ne plus avoir d'amis.  
Après tout, pourquoi se donner des peines supplémentaires ? Si les amis servent à avoir mal un jour, autant éviter d'en avoir. »

Une lumière vive entoura Harry. Cet objet était donc relié aux souvenirs d'enfance. À cette partie de son âme ? Il devait détruire ces souvenirs… ? La Boule de Sphinx s'insinua à nouveau dans sa tête.  
« Fais-le… Maintenant ! »  
Harry se concentra. Ses mains le brûlaient incroyablement. Les résistances de l'artefact sautaient, une à une. Des sentiments haineux, vengeurs s'insinuaient dans son esprit. La colère, la rage, le dégoût, jusqu'au déni de soi-même…  
Il hurla. La pierre explosa dans ses mains. En mille morceaux. Le sang gouttait sur le sol. Il était profondément brûlé. Il avait mal, tellement mal…

Rogue s'était précipité sur lui, et il sentit qu'il le prenait dans ses bras.  
- Laissez… moi…  
- Taisez-vous, je vais vous soignez. Ne regardez pas vos mains. Elles sont dans un état trop pitoyable. Ne dites plus un mot.

Il était bien trop fatigué de toute façon… Sa tête retomba contre le torse de Rogue. Il ferma les yeux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était installé sur une chaise, et quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui.  
- Enfin réveillé ? Vos mains ont subi des dégâts horribles. Evitez de poser vos yeux dessus. J'ai mis dans cette cuvette une potion que j'ai mise au point récemment. Je l'ai testé sur moi, elle est parfaite. Je vais plonger vos mains dedans. Mais ça va être extrêmement douloureux. Elle agit comme l'acide, mais à l'envers. Elle va reconstituer vos tendons, vos muscles, votre peau.  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur ses mains. Un haut le cœur le prit. Elles étaient complètement brûlées, les os étaient apparents, à travers les chairs sanguinolentes. Rogue eut juste le temps de le pencher sur le côté, et il vomit sur le sol.  
- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous regardiez… !  
Harry referma les yeux.  
- Pourquoi… vous voudriez… me soigner… ? C'est… un piège ?

Il se remémora alors ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière. Un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Il avait réussi, il avait eu un des derniers horcruxes !  
- Pas de piège, Potter. Respirez un grand coup, et ouvrez la bouche.  
Il fit docilement ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'en fichait après tout. Il aurait pu le tuer dans la forêt il ne l'avait pas fait. Allez savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour le tuer ici. Il se sentait tellement las…  
Le professeur de potion lui enfonça un bout de caoutchouc dans la bouche. Il voulut le recracher, mais ce dernier garda une prise ferme sur l'objet.  
- C'est pour mordre. Je vous ai dit que vous alliez souffrir. Pour ne pas vous mordre la langue, c'est le meilleur moyen. Je ne peux pas vous endormir. Il faut être conscient pour que ce liquide agisse. C'est barbare je sais, mais si vous voulez retrouver l'usage de vos mains…  
Harry cessa de bouger sa tête, et ferma les paupières. Par Merlin, qu'allait-il donc lui faire ?  
Sans prévenir, Rogue plongea les mains dans la bassine. Un affreux gargouillis sortit de la gorge du jeune homme.  
Une douleur irradiante le cloua au siège. Sa tête s'enfonça dans le ventre de Rogue, qui le tenait fermement par derrière. Il mordit de toutes ses forces. Pareil à l'acide… Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Même le Doloris de Voldemort ne l'avait pas frappé d'une pareille douleur.

Il pouvait sentir chaque fibre, chaque cellule se reconstituer, les peaux et les muscles à vifs, les tendons s'attacher, se tordre, ses os se régénérer un à un…  
Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, puis serpentaient doucement jusque son menton, pour aller mourir sur le sol, ou se perdre dans son pull.   
Des gémissements épouvantables s'égaraient contre le caoutchouc, semblable à un mors. Rogue maintenait ses mains dans le liquide, l'encerclant de ses bras de fers, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Seul son cou bougeait violemment en tout sens. Il cru qu'il allait briser les côtes de son professeur à force de projeter sa tête en arrière.  
Une éternité passa, ou peut-être dix ou même une minute ? Il ne savait pas. Ne savait plus.

Puis ses mains furent retirées de la bassine. Passées dans l'eau. Huilées longuement. Et bandées. Il avait recraché le morceau de caoutchouc à l'instant même où ses mains avaient été libérées du liquide bouillonnant.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et d'hoqueter. Compulsivement. N'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Puis il se sentit partir contre un corps chaud et rassurant. Une main douce et fraîche passa dans ses cheveux, sur son front.  
- Là… Là, c'est fini maintenant…  
Il s'endormit contre Rogue. Sans plus penser à rien.

À Suivre…………


	8. Chapter 8 Incompréhension

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE VIII  
INCOMPREHENSION

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il était seul dans la pièce. Se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passé, il regarda ses mains. Des bandages les entouraient. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Le soleil lui caressait le visage. Il ne pût réprimer un bâillement.  
Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Alors, mon petit Harry, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Bien, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Elle s'approcha de lui, un thermomètre à la main.  
- C'est le professeur Rogue qui vous a amené cette nuit. Il vous a trouvé près de la Forêt Interdite. Il a dit que vous aviez sans doute été attaqué par une bestiole et que vous vous êtes évanoui ensuite.  
- C'est possible, répondit Harry, je ne me rappelle plus.  
- Montrez-moi vos mains, vous aviez de vilaines égratignures, mais elles doivent être parties maintenant. J'ai mis un baume dessus, qui agit rapidement.  
Harry eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle attrapa ses mains. Il rougit et les lui tendit, sous son air étonné.  
Effectivement, plus rien qui aurait pu laisser deviner leur état de la veille. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'infirmière lui fourra le thermomètre dans la bouche. Il avait encore un peu de fièvre. Elle lui dit de se reposer tout le reste de la matinée.

Il partit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Rogue l'avait sauvé la veille… Encore une idée ingénieuse pour faire croire qu'il était de son côté ? Marchant dans le couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait ni sa cape, ni la bourse qui contenait la Boule du Sphinx. Il s'arrêta brusquement.  
Rogue les lui avait pris. Quel imbécile il avait été. Il aurait dû tenir bon et ne pas s'endormir. Il courut jusqu'aux cachots, mais tout était fermé. Il frappa longuement à la porte ; sans réponse.  
Et merde, il avait du partir manger !  
Harry repartit d'une traite à la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione semblèrent soulagés lorsqu'ils le virent arriver. Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il fonça vers la table des professeurs. La directrice le regarda d'un air étonné.  
Il ne devait surtout pas gaffer. Il se tourna vers Rogue.  
- Monsieur, j'ai besoin de vous voir… Pourrais-je venir dans votre bureau, après le déjeuner ?  
- Et bien, monsieur Potter, venez plutôt ce soir. J'ai cours cet après-midi, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
Harry se sentit rougir. Il aurait largement le temps de faire disparaître ses affaires, si ce n'était déjà fait.  
- Monsieur Potter, vous avez eu votre réponse, le rappela à l'ordre la directrice.  
Harry hésita, puis retourna à la table des griffondors.

Ron et Hermione attendirent impatiemment qu'il ait fini de manger pour se réfugier dans la chambre de la jeune femme, et l'assaillir de questions.  
Harry leur raconta toute la soirée. Ron frémit à l'idée que son ami ait pu se faire attaquer par un ours, et manqua de s'évanouir lorsque Harry leur raconta ce qui était arrivé à ses mains.  
Hermione hochait la tête d'un air concentré, puis croisa les bras et se leva du lit :  
- Harry, il ne t'a peut-être pas menti. En plus ça aurait été un bon moyen de t'amener à son maître. Il ne l'a pas fait pourtant. Et il t'a sorti de là. Sans lui, comment aurais-tu fait pour te servir à nouveau d'une baguette ?  
- Je ne sais pas Herm, je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. N'oublie pas qu'il m'a pris la Boule du Sphinx. S'il la donnait à Voldy, qui sait ce qui arriverait ?  
- L'horreur… répondit Ron, le teint blême.  
- Harry sera fixé ce soir, Ron, n'en rajoute pas. J'ai du nouveau ! Ginny a appris que Malefoy fils avait rejoint définitivement les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il fait partie intégrante de son armée. Du moins c'est ce qui se murmure chez les Serpentards. Mais bon… Parkinson se serait vantée d'avoir des informations secrètes de son « fiancé ». En même temps, la vantardise est son point fort. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour impressionner son monde. J'ai toutefois décidé de m'attaquer moi-même à elle. Ce matin, à la bibliothèque, elle m'a demandé conseil pour un livre de cours. Elle sait que je suis forte, si j'arrivais à lui proposer de l'aider dans certaines matières, je réussirai à lui soutirer quelques informations, avec un peu de chance…  
Ron était livide. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée que son amie puisse pactiser avec l'ennemi, même pour la bonne cause. Il trouvait ça dangereux.  
- Il faut faire attention Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'elle… qu'elle déteste les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang pur, murmura Harry.  
- Tout à fait, éclata Ron, c'est ce que je lui disais ce matin, merci mon pote ! Elle ne veut pas m'écouter !  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir.  
- D'un autre côté, continua Harry, si tu y arrives, ce serait formidable.  
Le rouquin secoua la tête.  
- Ron, tu ne voulais pas que Ginny intervienne, elle est déjà allée trop loin en nous aidant de la sorte. On ne va pas lui demander en plus de faire ça ? Lui dit Hermione d'un air sévère.  
Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit.  
- Fais comme tu veux…  
- Bon c'est réglé alors !  
Hermione se tourna vers Harry.  
- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai arithmancie, je compte sur toi pour ce soir Harry, reste calme en présence de Rogue. Essaie d'être diplomate, si tu veux revoir ta boule magique. À tout à l'heure les garçons.  
Elle prit son sac, ses livres, et les laissa dans sa chambre.  
Ron attrapa une peluche qui traînait sur le lit de la jeune fille. Il enfouit son visage dedans.  
- Harry, je vais devenir fou. Je tremble à chaque instant pour elle. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle reste bien tranquille. S'approcher de Parkinson, c'est faire un pas de plus vers Malefoy. Et ça me fait peur pour elle. Vraiment peur… Voldemort n'aura aucune pitié pour elle, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr il le savait. Mais demander à Hermione de rester en dehors de ça était tout bonnement impossible. Il tira le rouquin par la main, et ils sortirent de la chambre.  
- Ron, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est bien plus posée et prudente que nous deux réunis. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.  
- Tu mens bien, tu sais ? Répondit Ron d'un air sombre. 

Juste après le dîner, Harry courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers les cachots. Il se morigéna tout le long du chemin.  
Surtout ne pas s'emporter, surtout, ne pas s'emporter, surtout ne pas s'emporter…  
Il frappa contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il entra.  
Le professeur de Potion était attablé à son bureau, corrigeant des parchemins. Il leva à peine les yeux.  
- Alors… ?  
- Vous savez bien pourquoi je suis là…  
Rogue posa sa plume. Il leva les yeux vers Harry.  
- Pour me remercier d'avoir bien pris soin de vos mains hier soir je présume ?  
Harry rougit. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Pas question de lui donner ce plaisir.  
- Oui, monsieur. Merci de m'avoir permis de pouvoir à nouveau pointer ma baguette sur notre ennemi à tous. Et je viens également pour autre chose.  
- Vous êtes tellement agaçant Potter… Tellement imbu de vous-même… vous ressemblez tellement à votre père !  
- Non, Monsieur, lâcha Harry d'un ton sec. Je vous remercie de m'avoir tiré de là, c'est sûr. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais encore en train de moisir dans ce bois. Mais j'aimerais aussi que vous me rendiez ce qui m'appartient.  
Rogue se leva, un air railleur sur le visage. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans une autre pièce. Puis il ressortit et lança la cape d'invisibilité dans les bras d'Harry.  
- Voilà ce qui vous appartient Potter.  
- Et le sac, Professeur ?  
- ah, dit Rogue d'un air surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me redonniez ce titre d'ici la fin de l'année. Quant à ce sac, et surtout cet objet étrange, ils sont en lieu sûr.  
Harry blêmit. Il lâcha la cape et s'avança vers lui :  
- Vous… vous ne l'avez quand même pas donné à Voldemort ?  
- Le Seigneur Noir n'a pas besoin de ça Potter ! Pour régner sur le monde, il faut bien plus qu'une vulgaire boule de cristal.  
- Rendez-la moi !  
- Allons allons, je sais ce qu'est cette boule. Je n'imaginais toutefois pas vous voir en sa possession. J'ai cru que j'allais vous tuer sur place hier, lorsque je vous ai vu près de cet arbre de malheur ! Et quand j'ai senti le pouvoir de cette… chose…  
Harry serrait les poings. C'était la sienne, il n'avait pas le droit de la garder !  
- Monsieur Potter, croyez-vous réellement que je vais laisser un objet aussi dangereux entre vos mains ? Il est dans un endroit sûr, du moins plus sûr que celui où Albus l'avait caché.  
- Ne me parlez pas de lui ! Cracha Harry d'un air mauvais. Et rendez-moi ça, vous allez en faire mauvais usage ! Je le sais !  
- Très bien, venez donc par ici, répondit Rogue en le tirant par la manche.  
Il l'entraîna à sa suite dans ses appartements. Harry était obnubilé par l'artefact. Lorsqu'il arriva dans une petite pièce noire et vide, il se dit que finalement, il n'avait peut-être plus très envie de savoir où se trouvait l'objet.  
Rogue frappa contre le sol et une trappe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Harry voulut se reculer mais Rogue le tenait fermement.  
- Venez, vous verrez bien que votre œuf est toujours là !  
- Ce n'est pas un œuf…  
- Bien sûr ce n'est pas vraiment un œuf, mais cette chose s'y apparente, à la manière d'une béhérite. C'est un objet doué de vie. C'est pourquoi il est si dangereux. Il peut manipuler à sa guise chaque être humain. En lui faisant miroiter des choses dont il n'avait même pas idée. C'et un artefact démoniaque Potter, et je doute fort qu'il ait sa place entre vos mains.  
Rogue s'était engagé dans le passage, suivi du jeune homme.  
- Parce qu'il est mieux entre les vôtres peut-être ? Se moqua Harry.  
- Potter, cessez de faire l'enfant stupide, et taisez-vous. Regardez.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une salle voûtée et basse. Ils devaient se plier légèrement pour s'y déplacer.  
La Boule du Sphinx était enfermée dans un écrin de cristal, au centre de la pièce. De fines chaînes d'or reliées aux murs et plafond maintenant la boîte fermée.

Harry s'approcha, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.  
Un œil était apparu au centre de la boule. Œil qui se posa immédiatement sur lui. Harry sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Il devait détacher sa Boule, elle était si malheureuse enfermée là.

Il amorça un mouvement vite retenu par le professeur de potions.  
- Elle vous appelle déjà Potter ! Elle avait commencé à prendre possession de votre âme. Vous voyez, je ne vous cache rien, elle est ici. Elle y restera. Vous n'auriez même pas du la trouver ! Je savais depuis toujours où Albus l'avait cachée, pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne l'ai jamais prise avec moi, pour arriver à l'horcruxe ? Bien trop dangereuse. Et vous êtes si jeune, c'est encore pire ! Allons maintenant. Partons d'ici !  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'objet avec attention. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour récupérer l'écrin…

Rogue dût pratiquement le traîner jusqu'en haut. Il se débattait et hurlait après la boule magique. Il se calma seulement une fois que la porte fût fermée.  
- Vous voyez bien ?  
Harry frissonna. Il avait raison. C'était difficile à admettre, mais c'était vrai. Il valait mieux qu'il se passe de cet objet pour la suite.  
- Pourquoi Dumbledore gardait-il cela dans son bureau ? demanda Harry.  
Il se figea. C'était bien de la tristesse qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux sombres ?  
- Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il était tellement fort. Il préférait avoir ce genre d'objet dangereux près de lui. Par peur qu'ils ne tombent entre les mains de mauvaises personnes. Son manoir est bourré de ce genre d'objets. Tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Cette boule, même si son aura maléfique était puissante, lui a permis de vous retrouver, lorsque vous étiez bébé. Elle l'a aidé en de nombreuses occasions. Mais même s'il était plus fort qu'elle, je sais qu'il en avait un peu peur. Je lui avais promis de n'en parler à personne. J'étais avec lui, quand il vous a montré à Hagrid. Il était si fier de vous !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça brusquement ? Ils étaient encore dans les appartements. Il risqua un œil autour de lui. Ils semblaient être dans un petit salon, aux couleurs chaudes. Du bois flambait dans une cheminée, devant laquelle était installé un canapé couleur chocolat. Dans un angle de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquins trônait majestueusement. Cette pièce semblait à la fois minuscule et immense. Un bureau en chêne foncé se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, et une étagère remplie de grimoires et de fioles remplissait un autre mur.  
- Lorsque vous aurez fini votre inspection, nous pourrions sortir de ma chambre ?  
Les joues du garçon se colorèrent à nouveau. Il hocha la tête sans répondre.

Ils repartirent dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier se réinstalla devant ses copies.  
- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.  
Harry ramassa sa cape. Il ouvrit la porte.  
- Merci encore. Dit-il sans se retourner.  
Et il marcha comme un automate le long des couloirs. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Avait-il vraiment fait ça pour l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Il allait le rendre dingue.

Harry ne voulait pas éprouver autre chose que de la haine contre le meurtrier de son mentor. Il n'était animé que par ce désir de vengeance. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Albus était passé de l'autre côté…  
Et cet homme le troublait. Il pouvait être aussi prévenant qu'ignoble, il le détestait tellement… Il repensa à la façon dont il l'avait pris dans ses bras la veille, pour essayer de le calmer.  
Il avait été si doux… Il n'avait pas le droit d'être gentil avec lui. Pas le droit ! Comment pourrait-il le punir sinon ? S'il hésitait à le tuer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, il ne pourrait jamais venger son maître. Il le savait bien…

Ce bâtard, il ne l'aurait pas comme ça ! Lui voyait clair dans son jeu, contrairement aux autres. Il n'y avait que lui qui était assez lucide pour agir ! Et il l'aurait, un jour ou l'autre, il réussirait à prouver que l'assassinat d'Albus s'était réellement déroulé comme il l'avait vu se dérouler !  
Il s'en était fait la promesse, et il la tiendrait !

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE IX  
REVELATIONS

Ron faisait une ronde aux abords de Poudlard. La nuit était déjà tombée, il était à peine 18h30. Bientôt les vacances de Noël arriveraient. Il cherchait depuis des mois ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Hermione. Ce n'était pas évident. Il ne voulait pas avouer à la jeune fille qu'il était fou d'elle depuis longtemps. Question de fierté.  
Non, en fait il en était malade de trouille.  
Il avait appris cet été qu'elle n'avait pas cessé sa correspondance avec Krum. Cela le rendait d'une jalousie maladive. Mais il ne voulait rien dire. Hermione avait semblé agacée quand il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer à discuter avec quelqu'un habitant aussi loin.  
Hermione semblait s'éloigner de lui au fur et à mesure. Ou c'était lui qui se faisait des idées. Elle devait être lasse d'attendre qu'il se déclare.  
Si toutefois elle attendait après lui.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Vraiment, que les filles étaient compliquées ! Et si lui n'était pas aussi timide !

Un bruit étrange le fit sursauter. Il serra sa baguette. C'était comme une respiration, saccadée. Il tourna la tête rapidement.  
Sur la petite route pavée qui menait à Poudlard gisait un corps. Un corps qui tendit une main vers lui.  
Il se précipita sans penser à rien, et s'agenouilla près de l'individu.  
- Malefoy !  
C'était bien le grand et vil Draco Malefoy qui était couché à ses pieds. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui, mais se sentit ridicule.

Il était dans un sale état. Noir de boue, en haillons, l'air d'avoir des coupures un peu partout, une respiration rauque, et un regard vitreux. Il essaya de murmurer quelque chose.  
Ron se pencha vers lui.  
- Aide… moi… Ron… j'ai… mal…  
La panique avait envahi le rouquin. Il avait gardé quelques vagues souvenirs sur l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas toucher ou retourner un blessé grave… Et là, il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser par terre.  
Les yeux gris se fermèrent, faisant paniquer Ron un peu plus. Il souleva le jeune homme contre lui.  
- Hey, reste avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Il aperçut alors la marque sur son bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui fit gémir le blond.  
- J'ai… mal… Ron…  
Ce dernier se décida enfin à bouger. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'étonnant de la légèreté du serpentard. Puis fila à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie. 

Tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, heureusement qu'Hermione avait été intransigeante sur l'horaire de son tour de garde. Il ne rencontra donc personne sur son chemin.  
Mme Pomfresh poussa une exclamation affolée.  
- Le pauvre enfant ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Allez vite chercher la directrice, M. Weasley !  
Ron repartit derechef, et la croisa juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à la salle à manger. Ils repartirent tous deux à l'infirmerie.

Draco s'était mis à gémir et à pleurer, murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles. Dès qu'il vit Ron, il se calma un peu, au grand étonnement de l'infirmière.  
- Dès que vous avez franchi la porte il s'est mis à trembler comme un fou. Je lui ai fait une piqûre, il n'arrêtait pas de vous appeler. Vous devriez rester un peu ici, le temps que nous l'examinions.  
Minerva regarda l'infirmière, et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elles le soulevèrent doucement, pour évaluer ses blessures.   
Il avait été fouetté à sang, dans le dos, sur le ventre, les cuisses et les jambes. Les coups avaient lacéré les loques qu'il portait sur lui et qui adhéraient aux plaies purulentes. Même sa nuque n'avait pas été épargnée. De petites coupures saignaient encore sur son visage, des blessures mal cicatrisées. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient dans un triste état.  
Les yeux de Ron s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure. Il avait été torturé, purement et simplement. Même s'il le détestait, il ne lui aurait jamais souhaité une chose pareille.  
- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici Draco, demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
- Me… suis enfui… a tué… ma… mère… pour me… punir… souffla-t-il avec difficulté.  
Sa tête dodelina sur le côté et il ferma les yeux.

L'horreur se lisait sur leur visage à tous les trois. La directrice réprima un frisson et se tourna vers Ron.  
- M. Weasley, je compte sur votre discrétion. Nous allons le cacher ici. C'est atroce. Il est couvert de blessures et d'ecchymoses à un tel point… Je n'ai jamais vu ça, le pauvre enfant…  
Ron était bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête les images qu'il avait vues. Il essaya de se reprendre.  
- Bien sûr, Madame, je ne dirais rien… Je… je vais y aller, je…  
- Non… balbutia Draco en ouvrant les yeux, reste… ici… s'il te plaît.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
- Ron, murmura Mme Pomfresh, faites ce qu'il vous dit. Votre présence le rassure. Je vais le nettoyer, et essayer de guérir tout ce que je peux. Vous pourrez m'aider ?  
Ron hocha la tête, fixant Malefoy avec stupeur.  
- M. Weasley, je vais aller à la Grande Salle, une absence trop longue paraîtrait suspecte. Je vais prévenir Severus. Ne dites rien, même à Miss Granger et M. Potter, d'accord ? Du moins pour l'instant. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Je vais vous faire monter à manger. Je vais dire à vos amis que vous étiez ici parce que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, et qu'on vous garde en observation.  
- Bien Madame. Pas de problème, je reste avec lui.  
Elle sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité.

L'infirmière alla chercher des fioles et des crèmes. Ron s'était assis à côté du blond. Ce dernier semblait s'être endormi.  
L'infirmière lui demanda de l'aider à le déshabiller, et ils faillirent se sentir mal. Le garçon n'avait plus que la peau sur les os derrière les couches de boue qui recouvraient son corps. Des pleurs vinrent encore inonder son visage émacié. Ron tremblait en retirant la saleté et les lambeaux de tissu. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Ils lui jetèrent des sorts de nettoyage, et Mme Pomfresh lui fit une perfusion.  
Puis ils s'occupèrent une à une de ses blessures. Certaines avaient l'air d'être infectées depuis longtemps. L'odeur qui en sortait était insoutenable. L'infirmière faisait la grimace en appliquant ses lotions magiques, et Ron faillit tourner de l'œil plus d'une fois.  
Elle laissa ensuite le griffondor pour aller ranger ses médicaments.

Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire autant de mal à quelqu'un… Et surtout avec un tel acharnement…  
Un instant, son regard croisa celui de Draco. Ce dernier n'avait plus rien de fier dans ses yeux gris. Ils n'étaient plus que douleur et honte. Le cœur de Ron se serra. Il lui prit la main gauchement, pour l'apaiser. Ce qui fit couler de nouvelles larmes au blond.  
- Pardon… murmura Ron en voulant enlever sa main.  
- Non, laisse… merci… je rêvais… souvent… que tu venais… me sauver… dit Draco avant de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux.  
Le roux se crût dans la quatrième dimension. S'il pensait entendre une chose pareille un jour… surtout venant de lui…  
Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur la marque des mangemorts. Elle lui faisait une peur bleue. Un serpent entrelaçant une tête de mort, rien de plus affreux, pensait-il.  
Le bras était devenu si mince qu'il semblait d'une fragilité insupportable, comme tout le corps du garçon. Ils avaient dû l'affamer là-bas. Malefoy avait toujours été mince, mais là… c'était horrible.  
Ron craignait de trop serrer la main fine, avec sa propre main grande et calleuse. Il avait joué au quidditch tout l'été et s'était bien développé musculairement.  
Il avait l'air d'un géant à côté du pauvre Draco.

Un petit « pop » éclata à ses côtés et un elfe de maison lui déposa un plateau de nourriture. Il y toucha à peine, trop bouleversé pour avoir faim. Il but un grand verre d'eau, et prit quelques grains de raisin qu'il mâcha avec peine. Le goût frais et sucré contre son palais lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Il reporta son attention sur le visage hâve. Il posa une main légère sur le front du jeune homme, repoussant les cheveux blonds en arrière. Ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules à présent. Même sa magnifique chevelure était devenue terne.

Ron se pencha vers lui :  
- Ne t'en fais… tu vas guérir vite ici, tu es en sécurité. Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas. On va te protéger…  
Une légère pression se fit sentir sur sa main. Draco respirait plus calmement. Il était hors de danger.  
Mme Pomfresh lui dit qu'il pouvait utiliser un des lits vides de l'infirmerie.  
Il resta toute fois près de Draco. Le serpentard semblait faire des cauchemars horribles, et Ron préférait tout faire pour le calmer. Il lui remit plusieurs fois de la lotion de Guéritoo durant la nuit, car ses blessures avaient l'air de le démanger.  
Passant la main sur la peau fine, presque translucide, il sentait chaque os sous ses doigts. Il serra les dents. On n'avait pas le droit de faire subir ça à un être humain. Pas le droit…

Le lendemain, Draco allait un peu mieux. Ron s'était endormi sur sa chaise, tenant fermement sa main. Il sursauta en entendant murmurer son nom.  
Draco le fixait calmement, l'air un peu angoissé.  
- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda le rouquin.  
- Oui. Merci. Je… J'ai très soif… Je peux avoir de l'eau s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr, je vais chercher ça immédiatement.  
Ron se leva d'un bond. Mme Pomfresh l'appela et lui donna un verre d'eau sucrée.  
- Donnez-lui tout doucement. Il doit boire par petites gorgées. La moitié du verre seulement. Vous lui donnerez le reste dans un petit quart d'heure. La directrice a dit que vous pouviez rester ici, elle vous dispensera de cours. Si vous le souhaitez bien entendu.  
- Je… je vais rester avec lui je pense…

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre discrètement. Ils s'enfermèrent dans son bureau.  
- Essayez de savoir comment il en est arrivé là. Et depuis combien de temps il n'a pas eu un repas consistant surtout. Je vais allez lui mettre une autre perfusion, et ce soir, j'essaierai de lui donner de la soupe. C'est une aberration ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon, Vous-Savez-Qui est réellement ignoble… Essayez toutefois de le ménager, s'il ne répond pas à vos questions, n'insistez pas.  
Elle marqua une pause, puis jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Ron :  
- Et moi qui croyait que vous ne vous aimiez pas du tout…  
- Hum, c'est-à-dire… Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il se tourne vers moi. Il semblait me détester à un point…  
Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu :  
- Vous savez, il y a des gens qui ne savent pas comment exprimer leurs émotions. Cet enfant a été élevé dans l'idée que tout le monde lui était inférieur. Lucius était un père très dur. Le jeune Malefoy en a bavé depuis l'enfance. Il n'a pas vraiment appris à apprécier les autres. Narcissa se pliait aux exigences de Lucius, même si elle adorait son fils plus qu'elle-même… Sa façon de vous provoquer était peut-être un appel à l'aide… Enfin, ça reste une hypothèse, mais on voit qu'il est vraiment bien en votre présence.  
Ron était incrédule. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle. Il avait toujours été persuadé que Malefoy n'était qu'un sale petit con prétentieux et gâté à mort. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'il puisse avoir une vie difficile. Il se sentit honteux car ses parents lui avait toujours appris à ne pas juger sur l'apparence, et il n'avait jamais donné une seule chance à Malefoy.  
En même temps, vu les insultes qu'il se payait, c'était loin de lui être passé par la tête…

Il repartit auprès de lui. Draco s'était assis dans son lit, contre son oreiller, et regardait par la fenêtre. L'infirmière vint lui changer sa perfusion, et les laissa ensemble. Ron l'aida à boire. Vu sa faiblesse, il se demandait comment il avait bien pu arriver jusque Poudlard.  
Il ne posa pas de questions. Il voulait laisser le garçon parler de lui-même. Il attendit patiemment qu'il daigne à nouveau tourner son visage vers lui.  
- Je suis en piteux état, c'est ce que tu te dis, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, je me demandais comment tu avais pu arriver ici… dans ton état, répondit Ron.  
Draco baissa la tête, les yeux rouges.  
- Je ne me rappelle plus de tout. J'étais enfermé dans une grande cage… Je ne peux même pas te dire pendant combien de temps, j'ai complètement perdu le fil… Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est de Severus. Il a ouvert ma cage, et j'ai pu me sauver. J'avais tellement peur… J'ai couru, couru, couru hors des souterrains, et je suis arrivé à l'air libre. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de courir, au début, je ne pensais même pas à transplaner. J'ai traversé des forêts, en me cachant toujours, j'étais mort de peur. Et j'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'ici… et tu m'as trouvé.  
Je n'avais plus que cette idée en tête, Poudlard… Je n'ai aucun autre endroit où me réfugier. Ce salaud a tué ma mère parce que je n'avais pas assassiné moi-même Dumbledore et que je méritais d'être puni… Et il m'a enfermé dans cette cage en or.  
Il m'en sortait pour me battre… toujours plus fort… Et me lançait quelquefois des miettes de pain ou des gouttes d'eau.  
Severus réussissait à m'amener une écuelle de lait, quelquefois, mais un jour il s'est fait prendre, et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a puni devant moi. C'était… abominable… finit-il en pleurant.

Ron se leva et le prit contre lui. Il le berça doucement, en serrant les dents. Alors comme ça c'était Rogue qui l'avait sauvé… ? Etrange…  
Il voulut lui faire boire le reste d'eau. Cela le calma un peu.  
- Merci. Je faisais toujours le même rêve quand j'étais enfermé. Potter et toi, vous arriviez pour tuer cet enfoiré, et tu venais me sortir de cette cage, pour m'amener à la vie réelle… J'étais si malheureux quand je me réveillais…  
- Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ?  
Draco leva vers lui son maigre visage, et esquissa un sourire douloureux :  
- Tu es un griffondor, non ? Un courageux griffondor, et il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait me sauver… Parce que c'était toi et personne d'autre…  
Ron ne répondit pas. Il calla plus confortablement le blond contre lui, et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux sur le lit.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE X  
TREVE

Harry et Hermione attendait Ron au repas. Ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas le voir arriver. Harry remarqua que Rogue n'était pas encore là, lui non plus. Il se faisait de plus en plus rare aux repas. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Il en avait plus qu'assez de penser à cet homme.  
- C'est bizarre quand même, non ?  
- Ron en retard, non, mais en retard pour manger, oui… répondit la jeune fille.  
La directrice entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers eux.  
- M. Weasley est à l'infirmerie, il était un peu souffrant. Mme Pomfresh a diagnostiqué une petite grippe, rien de grave, mais il va rester un ou deux jours en quarantaine à l'infirmerie.  
Hermione soupira :  
- Evidemment, je lui dit toujours de mettre quelque chose de chaud quand il sort. On est au mois de décembre quand même ! Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout !  
La directrice leur sourit :  
- On n'écoute jamais assez ses amis. Bon appétit mes enfants.  
- Bon appétit Professeur, répondirent les deux jeunes gens à l'unisson.  
Ils mangèrent et se précipitèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque. Harry faillit se prendre un mur quand Pansy passa près d'Hermione en lui adressant un sourire discret.  
- Et bien…  
- Et oui, Harry, petit à petit… Je vais y arriver. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec elle, pour l'aider en Histoire de la Magie. Bien sûr, à l'abri des regards. Je lui ai proposé de venir étudier dans ma chambre.  
- Hum… j'espère que tout se passera bien, répondit-il d'un air dubitatif.  
- Mais oui, il n'y a pas de raison !  
- En tout cas, félicitation, 'mione, c'est toi la meilleure !  
Elle lui sourit d'un air fier, et ils allèrent s'installer à une table en retrait. Ils avaient encore un contrôle le lendemain, et ils révisaient comme des fous depuis une quinzaine de jours. Plus elle que lui, se dit Harry. Il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça. 

Il restèrent jusque la fermeture et allèrent ensuite s'installer dans la salle commune. Neville et Colin jouaient aux Echecs, tandis que des nouvelles années les regardaient avec intérêt. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée. Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il fallait qu'il imprime ces souvenirs doux et joyeux dans son esprit, sans quoi, il deviendrait fou à force de toujours cogiter sur les mêmes choses. Il n'alla pas se coucher tard. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué.

Il s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt. Il sentit son esprit embrumé être aspiré à toute vitesse.  
Il était dans une salle étrange. Nagini à ses côtés. Encore une fois à l'intérieur de Voldemort. Il construisit immédiatement des barrières autour de son esprit. On frappa à une porte, et Harry vit Rogue entrer dans la salle. Il ne pût réprimer son dégoût. Bien sûr, qu'il était là ! Ce chien aux pieds de son maître !  
- Severus… Je vais devoir te punir encore une fois. Mais avant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Laisser s'échapper mon bel oiseau… je devrais te tuer !  
- Il allait mourir, Maître…   
- Et alors ?  
- C'est mon filleul, j'ai promis à Narcissa de le protéger, il aurait fait un très bon mangemort…  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Voldemort lui envoya un puissant Doloris. Il se tordit sur le sol en serrant les dents. Harry digérait l'information. Draco avait été emprisonné, et leur professeur de potions l'avait aidé à s'échapper…  
- Depuis quand est-ce à toi de décider si oui ou non untel peut correspondre à ce que JE veux ? Tu te ramollis avec l'âge Severus, il fut un temps où tu ne te serais pas encombré de ce genre de promesses ! Tu m'as prêté allégeance, souviens-t-en ! Tu dois te conformer en tout point à mes désirs ! Qui t'as sorti de l'existence misérable que tu menais ? Qui t'a aidé à devenir plus fort ?  
- Vous, Maître… Pardonnez mon insolence… Je ne réagirais plus de la sorte.  
Voldemort se leva et s'avança vers lui. Harry se consumait de rage à l'intérieur du monstre.   
- Bien… Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais devoir te punir. Tu dois bien comprendre qu'on ne s'oppose pas à moi sans conséquences mon beau… Enlève ta robe et ta chemise.  
Rogue s'exécuta. Il tourna le dos à Voldemort et partit dans un coin de la pièce. Harry vit qu'il attrapait des sangles pendant du plafond. Il leva les bras et s'y accrocha à deux mains.  
Voldemort attrapa une mince lanière de cuir et se plaça derrière l'homme.  
La cravache siffla dans l'air avant de s'abattre sur son dos. Ses muscles tressautèrent. Voldemort s'acharna un long moment sur lui, finissant par le faire crier. Des traînées écarlates maculaient son dos. Les entailles étaient de plus en plus profondes.  
Harry voulait s'échapper, il ne supportait plus cette vision, impuissant devant la souffrance de son professeur.  
Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Voldemort finit par jeter le fouet, et Rogue tomba à genoux. Le Mage Noir attrapa ses cheveux et tira d'un coup sec en arrière, se penchant pour rapprocher son visage de celui du mangemort.  
- J'y étais obligé… Si tu n'étais pas aussi efficace, je t'aurais achevé depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi, mon mignon, et je sais que tu en profites un peu trop à ta guise. Qu'une chose pareille se reproduise une seule fois, et je ne serais pas aussi clément. C'était à Draco de faire ses preuves, même si je savais qu'il échouerait. Tu n'avais pas à l'aider ! C'est un être nuisible et inutile, aussi sentimental que sa mère. Lucius fait aussi bien de croupir en prison, lui qui n'a même pas su élever correctement ce garçon ! C'était sa punition, le priver de sa femme et de son fils, mais tu as gâché ma jolie surprise ! Enfin, il a dû crever dans un bois, il était bien trop faible pour s'en sortir tout seul. Finalement, tu as dû accélérer sa mort. Je ne ressens absolument plus sa marque.  
Harry vit le visage de son professeur se tordre d'angoisse.  
- Allons, allons ne fais pas cette tête, mon mignon…  
Il le relâcha et repartit vers son siège. Il s'installa à côté de Nagini qui jeta un air supérieur à Rogue.  
- Passons aux choses sérieuses. T'es-tu rapproché de Potter ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec le dernier horcruxe, j'ose espérer que mes efforts pour te réhabiliter n'ont pas été vains ! Potter et sa bande… siffla-t-il avec mépris.  
Rogue avait mis un genoux en terre, et baissé la tête.  
- J'y travaille Maître… Il est difficile, après toutes ces années…  
- Endoloris !Hurla le monstre.  
Le sort le frappa encore de plein fouet. Harry ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux.  
- Je te gâte trop Severus… Tu n'as pas été capable de sauver cet horcruxe, tu as libéré mon petit dragon qui m'amusait tellement… J'avais cru avoir dompté ton esprit rebelle, mais je me suis trompé. Je vais devoir veiller à ce que tu ne fasses plus un seul faux pas à présent. Je ne tuerais pas finalement… Mais je me servirais de toi comme joujoux pour expérimenter toutes mes nouvelles tortures, et tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir obéi mieux que ça…   
Voldemort se leva à nouveau et tendit sa main au mangemort qui tremblait sur le sol. Ce dernier la prit avec répugnance. Voldemort l'attira à lui, caressant le dos poissé de sang.  
- Mais… tu m'as toujours tellement attiré… comment pourrais-je te faire mal à ce point ?  
Rogue grimaça alors que le sorcier passait les doigts contre ses blessures.  
- Bah, ce ne serait pas très difficile… J'adorerais encore plus te faire du mal, toi que j'apprécie tant. La douleur dans tes beaux yeux me procure une jouissance sans pareille…  
Il le repoussa et retourna près de son basilic.  
- File maintenant, que je ne te vois plus avant un long moment !

Harry se sentit partir. Il se réveilla en nage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et enfila ses chaussures.  
En peu de temps, il arriva aux cachots. Juste pour apercevoir son professeur arriver et donner le mot de passe pour entrer dans ses appartements.  
- Attendez ! Cria-t-il alors que la porte se refermait.  
Rogue se tourna vers lui d'un air interdit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
- Laissez-moi venir avec vous, continua Harry d'un ton nerveux, je vous en prie !  
Le mangemort ferma les yeux en soupirant, et se poussa pour le laisser entrer.  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ?  
La voix n'était pas assurée comme à l'ordinaire. Harry sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait le temps de se remettre de sa « punition ». Il frissonna.  
- J'ai… je vous ai vu…  
Rogue lui jeta un regard dur :  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi il avait encore agi sans réfléchir. Quelle idée aussi de se précipiter chez lui de la sorte ! Il devait le prendre pour un cinglé.  
- Pardon, Monsieur, mais… vous… vous êtes blessé… alors…  
Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard d'ébène. Un sourire qui se voulait ironique se peint sur son visage. Mais il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le jeune homme le coupa avant qu'il ne lui fasse une énième remarque sardonique.  
- J'ai rêvé Monsieur, j'étais en lui. J'ai… je l'ai vu vous fouetter, vous… vous punir. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je suis désolé…  
- St Potter qui arrive à la rescousse ! Et donc, vous êtes venu en direct vous repaître du spectacle ?  
Harry ne répondit rien, choqué. Il baissa la tête, et balbutia des excuses.

Rogue toussota et se tourna vers l'horloge qui ornait son bureau.  
- Excusez-moi, je… je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, réellement. Merci de vous inquiétez, mais j'ai l'habitude. Une fois de plus ou de moins…  
- Laissez-moi voir, votre dos…  
Harry se mit une baffe mentale. Il était débile ou quoi ? Il faisait et disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il aurait dû rester bien sagement dans son lit.  
- Puisque vous êtes là… Autant que vous m'aidiez…  
Harry faillit le faire répéter. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Pourtant Rogue déboutonna sa robe et enleva sa chemise souillée de sang en grimaçant. Le sang coagulé attachait au tissu. C'était impressionnant. Rogue passa dans ses appartements en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes. Harry entendit qu'il prenait une douche. Puis il revint une fiole à la main, emplie d'un liquide épais.  
- Si vous voulez bien passer ça sur mon dos. Ce serait aimable à vous.  
Il s'installa sur un tabouret, et Harry s'approcha de lui. Les entailles étaient ahurissantes. Très profondes, comme faites au rasoir.  
- Et oui… Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Murmura Rogue.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il ravala sa salive et commença à passer le baume sur les blessures. Elles semblaient cicatriser au fur et à mesure.  
- C'est une lotion qui apaise la douleur. En apparence, mon dos n'aura plus rien, mais elles seront toujours là. Elles vont être longues à cicatriser celles-ci…  
- Pourquoi… non, je sais pourquoi il a fait ça, mais… que s'est-il passé… avec Malefoy ?  
- Hum, comme vous l'avez entendu, il a été puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Où plutôt n'a pas fait. Narcissa aussi… Il fit une pause. Narcissa est morte. Pour son fils et son mari. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a enfermé Draco dans une cage et l'a laissé mourir de faim en s'amusant à le sortir pour le torturer.  
Il n'a que dix-sept ans, merde, je ne pouvais pas le laisser finir comme ça… Alors, j'ai profité d'un jour où il n'était pas là, en début de semaine, pour le délivrer de cette immonde cage. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider à s'enfuir, j'ai du l'abandonner à son sort. Le Seigneur Noir était tellement furieux…  
- Voldemort vous a dit qu'il était… Qu'il ne sentait plus sa marque.  
- Soit il est mort oui, soit dans un état de faiblesse extrême. Ou alors, mais j'y crois moins, il aurait été trouvé par quelqu'un qui le protègerait magiquement. Je n'en sais rien. Dans tous les cas, il a tellement souffert qu'il ne peut pas être dans un endroit pire pour lui que « là-bas »…

Harry avait fini d'étaler la lotion. Il essuya ses mains sur une serviette posée à côté de lui. Il se sentait encore perturbé. Tout ce qu'avait dit Voldemort se bousculait encore dans sa tête.  
« _T'es-tu rapproché de Potter ?_ »  
« _…mes efforts pour te réhabiliter…_ »  
- Pourquoi vous êtes vous précipité ici, Potter ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je… je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'avoir tout vu sans avoir rien pu faire. Désolé…  
- Ne le soyez pas. Personne ne peut rien pour moi. J'ai accepté cette idée depuis bien longtemps maintenant. À présent laissez-moi, où demain vous serez en retard en cours. Il est très tard. Merci pour votre aide.

Harry se leva, une boule dans la gorge. S'il avait bien compris, c'était bien lui qui avait accompli le « travail » de Draco, pas qu'il finissait par en douter mais… Il avait besoin de savoir. Pourquoi ? Il n'était plus si sûr de son jugement sur Rogue. Après tout, Hermione et Ginny avaient peut-être raison. Mais s'il s'avérait que Rogue était réellement un traître, comment pourrait-il protéger ses amis ? S'il relâchait sa garde, et que justement à ce moment là…   
- Potter… J'aimerais que vous cessiez de penser à ça. Je ne peux rien vous prouver, du moins pour l'instant. Et je sais que vous ne m'avez jamais fait confiance. Mais vos suspicions me fatiguent.  
- Pourquoi vous lisez dans mon esprit ? Je…  
- Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, non. Il faut qu'il soit protégé en permanence, et pas seulement quand vous y pensez. Je suis un des plus puissants occlumens dans le monde sorcier Potter. C'était pourquoi Albus avait voulu que je vous enseigne. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, j'aurais laissé l'incident de la pensine de côté. Mais j'avais d'autres soucis et priorités à ce moment-là. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider.  
Harry le fixait d'un air ahuri.  
- Cessez de faire cette tête. Si c'est non, tant pis pour vous.  
- C'est d'accord. Je veux bien. Dit précipitamment le garçon.  
Ce fut à Rogue d'avoir l'air surpris.  
- Très bien… alors, deux fois par semaine, voire plus dans mon bureau après les cours.   
Harry acquiesça et retourna à son dortoir. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Il se tourna et retourna sous sa couette toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, il expliqua rapidement à Hermione ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille était vraiment perplexe.  
Ron était toujours à l'infirmerie, et Mme pomfresh leur avait dit qu'il avait une grosse grippe et qu'il sortirait de là dans deux jours. Elle préférait qu'ils évitent les visites, car il était contagieux.  
Ils restèrent ensemble toute la soirée à ruminer leurs pensées sur Rogue. Hermione enrageait de ne pas avoir accès aux informations de l'Ordre. Elle voulait se rendre au Square Grimmault durant les vacances de Noël, qui approchaient à grands pas. Harry comptait bien s'y rendre lui aussi. De toute façon, la maison des Black était à lui, il avait bien le droit d'y aller comme il l'entendait.  
Ils décidèrent d'attendre Ron pour avoir un avis sur la question. Ginny avait dit à Hermione qu'elle essaierait de soudoyer sa mère durant les vacances et qu'elle leur ferait des rapports réguliers. 

Deux jours plus tard, Harry débuterait ses leçons d'occlumencie à nouveau. Cela l'angoissait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Hermione lui répétait que ce serait une bonne façon de garder un œil sur leur professeur.  
Ils s'entraînèrent un peu ensemble dans la salle sur demande, aux côtés de Neville qui leur avait fébrilement demandé s'ils pouvaient l'aider en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.  
Le petit groupe s'était reformé peu à peu. Harry enseignait avec fièvre aux élèves, redoutant plus que tout la guerre à venir. Il fallait que tous les jeunes soient forts. Très forts…

À suivre…….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE XI  
RENDEZ-VOUS

Hermione triturait nerveusement sa plume. Pansy n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Elle savait qu'elle devait garder à l'esprit que pour la jeune femme de Serpentard, elle n'était qu'une « sang-de-bourbe », qui lui était juste utile en ce moment.  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle dépasse ça.

On frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et Parkinson se glissa rapidement dans la chambre.  
- Personne ne m'a vu ! J'espère que ce sera pareil au retour, je ne voudrais pas qu'on croie que j'ai des affinités avec toi Granger !  
Hermione la regarda en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu comprends, j'ai ma réputation à tenir ! Personne ne doit savoir qu'on m'aide pour les cours, et surtout pas… enfin bref, allons-y !  
- Si tu n'es pas un peu plus gentille avec moi, je pourrai très bien te laisser en plan, tu sais !  
Pansy parut choquée :  
- Mais… mais pourtant c'est un honneur pour toi de m'apporter ton aide ! Tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ?  
La jeune griffondor retenait l'agacement qui montait en elle.  
- Je me gênerai tiens ! Mais bon, on ne va pas palabrer pendant trois heures, viens t'installer ici, et sors tes cours.  
La brune s'exécuta, et elles révisèrent une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne pousse un gros soupir.  
- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Hermione.  
- Oh, ça a l'air si facile pour toi. On vient de commencer et j'en ai déjà marre ! Il me faudrait un truc pour retenir mon attention. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas mourir d'ennui en apprenant ces choses harassantes ?  
Hermione roula un de ses parchemins, et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.  
- Il n'y a rien que je trouve inintéressant, tout simplement. Dans la vie, tout est bon à savoir. Par exemple, si tu veux briller en société, tu dois avoir le plus de connaissances possible, pour que les gens ne te prennent pas pour un âne !  
L'argument fit mouche. Pansy écarquilla les yeux, en mordillant sa plume.  
- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Pourtant, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, et mes parents vont organiser un bal en mon honneur. Il y aura tellement de gens, je ne dois pas avoir l'air stupide auprès d'eux ! Tu as raison, Granger, je dois en apprendre le plus possible !  
- Il ne faut pas non plus que tu essaies de tout apprendre par cœur, comme un robot !  
- Un quoi ???  
- Euh, rien c'est un objet moldu. Enfin bref, il faut avant tout que tu t'intéresses à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tout. Lis des livres, fais des balades le long de la forêt pour reconnaître les plantes, discute avec le plus de personnes possibles. Va à des expositions, etc…  
- Oh, je suis déjà allée à des expositions avec mes parents, c'était d'un ennuyeux ! Tous ces cadres idiots accrochés aux murs… !  
Hermione hocha négativement la tête.  
- Tu vois, il faut que tout cela te captive. Parce que non seulement, tu dois connaître énormément mais en plus les gens doivent voir que ça te plaît réellement !  
- Ah bon… murmura Parkinson en se grattant la tête, ça a l'air plus difficile que je croyais !  
Hermione sourit.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te trouver des centres d'intérêts ! Ensuite, nous nous y mettrons !  
La brune pencha la tête de côté pour la regarder avec méfiance :  
- Et pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? Tu n'as même pas voulu d'argent pour m'aider…  
- Tu oublies que je suis une griffondor, toujours prête à aider les autres ! Plus sérieusement, je suis pour l'équité. Pourquoi j'aiderai untel et pas toi ? J'ai le temps pour ça, je suis préfète, c'est à moi de montrer l'exemple, et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'envoyer bouler les gens qui me demande de l'aide. Si tu l'as fait, j'estime que c'est parce que tu en as vraiment besoin, et donc je suis d'accord. Quant à l'argent, je n'en ai pas besoin, et de toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à faire payer des services, tu sais !  
La jeune fille parût satisfaite de la réponse d'Hermione.  
- Et bien dans ce cas, je te remercie. Et puis, si je t'ai choisie toi, c'est parce que tu es la plus intelligente de l'école. Et aussi… parce que Draco n'est pas là pour m'empêcher de le faire.  
Hermione la fixa avec surprise. Pansy rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais très bien comment il était. Il m'aurait reniée s'il m'avait vue avec toi. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de gâcher un tel parti. Nous sommes fiancés depuis notre naissance. À l'ancienne ! Tu dois trouver ça étrange non ?  
Hermione répondit par l'affirmative.  
- Effectivement, je ne savais pas que ces pratiques étaient encore courantes.  
- Elles ne le sont plus normalement, murmura Pansy, mais les Malefoy et les Parkinson sont d'anciennes familles, et pour nos parents, il est normal d'agir ainsi.  
- Alors, tu n'as même pas le choix d'aimer la personne que tu veux ?  
Pansy se redressa, piquée au vif.  
- Draco me convient très bien.  
- Mais tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
Elle tourna la tête, sourcils froncés.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Ce sont des fiançailles magiques, rien ne peut les défaire, sauf avis contraire des deux partis. Ce qui est simplement impensable. Alors, oui je l'aime. Sûrement… C'est celui qui me convient le mieux. Ma mère dit que les mariages arrangés sont faits pour durer, et que les mariages d'amour sont insipides. Donc tout est très bien comme ça.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que j'aimerais vivre avec une personne que je n'ai pas choisie.  
Pansy la regarda durement :  
- Je ne peux rien y faire. C'est ainsi. La discussion est close. On se remet au travail ?

Elles travaillèrent deux bonnes heures, entre les soupirs excédés de Pansy, ses bâillements exagérés, et quelques questions idiotes qui firent se demander à Hermione si elle ne le faisait pas exprès.  
Mais cela avait quand même porté quelques fruits.  
Le lendemain, Pansy s'en sortit assez bien au devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle était contente. Pour une fois, elle avait eu l'impression de comprendre ce qu'elle écrivait, sans avoir essayé de tricher où de se remplir la tête comme une folle en recrachant tout bêtement sur sa copie.

Oui, Pansy était satisfaite. Et elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui discuter. Elles considéraient les filles qui l'entouraient comme des oies sans cervelles, ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs, mais ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à s'entourer de gens qui la mettraient en valeur. Des gens moins beaux, moins intelligents, avec moins de prestance qu'elle. Pareil pour Draco. Lui aussi avait été à bonne école.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Bien sûr, personne ne devait rien en savoir. Elle en avait pleuré de dépit au début. Il était son fiancé après tout, il aurait pu la contacter. Elle avait voulu faire croire aux autres qu'il était haut placé, pour conserver le respect qui lui était dû. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que des gens se détachent d'elle parce qu'ils savaient que le serpentard avait disparu. C'était grâce à lui que les serpentards l'admirait. Le nom de Malefoy était un tel prestige… Il inspirait surtout beaucoup de crainte en réalité.

Depuis que Lucius était en prison, déjà, les élèves leur léchaient moins les bottes. Pas énormément, mais elle savait que cette minorité pouvait s'enfler à tout moment.  
Surtout depuis la disparition du jeune homme. Pansy avait des ennemis. Beaucoup. Et elle savait que si on apprenait qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Draco, ils ne se gêneraient alors plus pour s'en prendre à elle.  
Même par rapport à Draco, qui était en fait détesté de pas mal de personnes. Pour l'instant, seule la peur les faisaient se tenir en retrait.  
Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Et elle ne pouvait se confier à personne. La peur d'être trahie la tenaillait sans cesse…

Elle croisa Granger dans les couloirs. Encore accompagnée de Potter. Elle pensait que Weasley et elle sortait ensemble, mais elle se trompait. Ou alors, peut-être bien qu'elle avait les deux ? Des rumeurs disaient que Potter avait laissé tomber la petite Weasel pour Granger. Mais les rumeurs disaient toujours n'importe quoi.  
Pansy enviait malgré tout leur amitié. Ils semblaient vraiment proches. Elle les regarda d'un air rêveur.

Potter aidait apparemment Hermione à faire son tour de garde. Ils devisaient d'un air concentré, ne faisant pas tellement attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
- Harry, prend la pierre que je t'ai offerte demain. Tu sauras si il te veut du mal ou non.  
- J'y ai pensé, t'en fais pas. Je regrette un peu d'avoir accepté.  
- Non, tu auras une raison supplémentaire d'apprendre plus vite. Cette fois-ci, il ne doit absolument pas forcer ton esprit. C'est compris ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Je sais bien 'Mione, mais ce n'est pas si facile. Bon, je vais arrêter de spéculer sur ce qui m'arrivera ou pas.  
- Il est l'heure Harry, allons manger.   
- Au fait, avec Parkinson, ça se passe comment ?  
- Très bien, elle apprend vite finalement. Elle a l'air de vouloir faire des efforts. Et ma méthode a l'air de marcher. Je lui demanderais combien elle a eu à son devoir d'aujourd'hui.  
- Tu devrais être professeur plus tard ! Je te vois bien avec tous tes petits élèves, morts de trouilles !  
- Idiot ! Mais c'est vrai que ça ma plairait assez !  
Ils s'éloignèrent sans la voir.

Pansy rosit légèrement. Elle trouvait que ça se passait « très bien » ? Cela lui fit plaisir. Elle se promit de redoubler d'efforts pour apprendre. Granger avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Pas comme cet horripilant Harry Potter, toujours en train de geindre à tort et à travers.  
Elle se dit qu'avant, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait demandé des conseils à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais là… Elle n'avait plus envie de cette pression qu'exerçait Draco sur elle. Cet imbécile se pissait dessus à chaque remarque de son père. Et elle n'avait pas à se faire diriger comme lui. Le pantin de Lucius. Elle avait osé l'appeler ainsi lors de l'une de leurs disputes, et s'était pris une gifle retentissante.  
Draco était venu s'excuser après, mais le mal était fait. L'aimer… Avant ça, elle pensait pouvoir y arriver sans trop de difficulté. Mais finalement, non. C'était impossible. Ils étaient trop semblables. Ils auraient dû être frère et sœur. Pas fiancés.

À suivre………….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda: Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE XII  
LARMES

Nda 2 : pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'un passage de Loveless qui m'a marquée, ceux qui ont vu cet anime magnifique, sublime, merveilleux, et j'en passe…. s'en rendront compte lol !!!

Harry se présenta à 18h00 précises au bureau de Rogue, une boule à l'estomac. Il était trop angoissé à l'idée que ça se passe mal. Il s'était entraîné avec Hermione, et même Neville et les jumelles Patil, mais aucun d'eux n'avait été aussi violent que son professeur avait pu l'être par le passé.  
Toutefois, il avait repris calmement les bases. C'est vrai qu'Hermione était un bon professeur.  
Rogue le fit entrer, et se posta face à lui.

- Vous êtes prêt M. Potter ?  
Harry hocha fébrilement la tête.  
- Legilimens ! cria Rogue.  
Harry se bloqua complètement. Une phrase d'Hermione lui revint en tête :  
« Surtout Harry, bloquer complètement ton esprit ne servira pas à grand-chose. Tu te fatigueras plus vite. Mieux vaut forger tes barrières une à une. »  
Il repoussa Rogue brutalement. Hermione avait raison, le cours durerait cinq minutes s'il faisait n'importe quoi. Il devait se calmer avant tout.  
Le professeur de potions le regarda d'un air étonné.  
- On dirait que vous avez fait quelques progrès, même si vous n'appliquez pas la bonne méthode.  
- Je sais, Monsieur, mais j'ai paniqué. On peut recommencer.  
- Légilimens !

Harry était petit. Enfermé dans son placard, il essayait de s'endormir. Non. Il repoussa doucement l'intrusion. Construisant de minces chapes autour de son corps de petit garçon, puis du placard. Le bouclier s'épaississait, lentement mais sûrement. Il eut le temps de cacher un autre souvenir.  
L'intrusion de Rogue se fit alors plus brutale. Il revit Albus tomber par-dessus la rambarde. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. S'il s'énervait, c'était fichu. Il continua méticuleusement son travail.  
Puis il y eut Sirius. Le voile. Voldemort qui lui lançait un Doloris. La mort de Cedric, à nouveau.  
Et le liquide qu'il avait du verser de force dans la gorge d'Albus. Il hurla. Rogue vola contre un mur. Il se releva un peu sonné.

- Il ne faut pas vous laisser envahir de la sorte, Potter. C'est dangereux pour vous aussi. Gérez vos émotions bon sang !  
Harry baissa la tête.  
- Je sais.  
- Si vous faites n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas la peine. Vous n'arriverez à rien si vous ne pouvez pas canaliser correctement vos émotions !  
Harry fixa Rogue, un air de défi sur le visage :  
- Et comment je dois faire ça ? Seul un être au cœur de glace arriverait à faire ça ! Moi je ne connais pas de méthodes !  
- Pourtant, vous avez vécu des choses difficiles Potter, cela aurait dû vous endurcir !  
Harry soupira. Décidément cet homme ne comprendrait jamais rien aux sentiments.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai côtoyé la mort à plusieurs reprises que je dois devenir aigri !  
- Je ne vous demande pas ça non plus, Potter, mais simplement de vous contrôler !  
Harry se rapprocha de lui l'air furieux :  
- Alors dites-moi comment faire, plutôt que de crier sur moi comme ça !  
- Legilimens !

Harry se sentit projeté à nouveau. Oncle Vernon le grondait parce qu'il n'était pas resté dans son placard. Ses boucliers cédaient un à un. La colère l'empêchait de contrôler ses failles. Que pouvait-il faire ?  
Il se laissa envahir. Rogue allait accéder à ses pires souvenirs. Il eut soudain une illumination. Il ne résista plus, laissa ses souvenirs affluer en trombes. Puis contrecarra. Il attira la magie et commença à l'emprisonner. À l'intérieur de lui. Il referma son esprit autour du sort. Il se sentit devenir plus calme au fur et à mesure. Puis les barrières se bloquèrent, et toute la magie qu'elles contenaient commença de refluer doucement. Tout explosa enfin et sortit du corps du jeune homme, se retournant contre le professeur de potions.

Harry vit Rogue, se faire battre par son père. Puis les insultes qui pleuvaient alors qu'il était tout petit à l'école, parce qu'il était différent. Il se sentait repoussé, mais faiblement. Il comprit que Rogue n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle. C'était incroyable. Il força un peu plus, et se retrouva dans une salle de classe.  
Rogue s'y trouvait avec Malefoy senior. Ils devaient avoir 15 ou 16 ans.  
- Joins-toi à moi Severus, tu verras. Ce sera la chose la plus extraordinaire qui te sera arrivée jusqu'à présent.   
- Tu te fais mener par le bout du nez Lucius. Je croyais qu'un Malefoy n'avait ni dieu ni maître !  
- Cela n'a rien à voir, Sev ! Tu verrais sa puissance. Son charme. Il envoûte tout le monde. Il est si cultivé, il a de grandes idées. Immenses même ! Il dévoilera ta puissance, il peut faire ça ! Développer les sens de tous les sorciers. Ainsi, nous sommes bien plus forts ! C'est une chose incroyable !  
- Hum, pardonne-moi de rester sceptique !  
- Viens ce soir. Il veut te rencontrer. Absolument ! Fais-le pour moi, Sev, tu ne le regretteras pas…  
Le jeune Severus détourna le regard. Malefoy s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur sa joue.  
Harry n'en revenait pas.  
- S'il te plaît… Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui puisse te nuire… Je t'aime trop…  
- Tu m'aimes comme un enfant aime son jouet, ou même comme un maître aime son chien, Lucius. C'est différent. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Je viendrais si ça peut te faire plaisir. Juste pour te démontrer que ton sorcier n'est qu'un affabulateur.  
Le blond sourit d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha vers le brun et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
- Merci, Sev…

Un autre souvenir jaillit de la mémoire. Harry explosait les barrières de Rogue une à une.  
Rogue était dans une petite pièce, assis au pied d'un fauteuil. Une main caressait doucement ses cheveux.  
- Alors mon cher… satisfait ?  
- Ce livre est une merveille. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir un jour entre les mains. Merci beaucoup Monsieur.  
Harry vit alors Riddle sourire à Rogue. Il avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'années. Impossible à dire en fait. C'était incroyable comment la magie l'avait bien conservé. C'était un homme très attirant. Aussi beau que lorsqu'il était jeune. Harry sentit à travers les souvenirs l'emprise particulière qu'il exerçait sur Rogue. Ce dernier semblait en adoration devant lui, pourtant, on sentait qu'il le détestait également. Des sentiments très étranges.  
- Ce soir tu resteras avec moi, mon beau. Je place tous mes espoirs en toi ne l'oublie pas. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Lucius est devenu jaloux de toi on dirait ! L'imbécile ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton dur.  
Rogue sursauta.  
- N'aie pas peur de moi, Severus. Je ne te ferais pas de mal à toi. Tu es bien supérieur à tous ces idiots qui nous entourent. Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler d'eux comme ça… Un seul mot et ils se tueraient pour moi. Ce sont de bons chiens. Toi, tu es spécial. Ton entraînement est sévère je le sais, mais nous avons tellement à nous apporter l'un l'autre. Je veux que tu deviennes aussi froid et insensible que je le suis. Les émotions et les sentiments n'ont guère de place dans mon projet…  
- Je sais cela Monsieur… Je vous remercie de vous occuper de moi. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vous dois énormément…  
Tom se pencha vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- Vraiment tout… ?  
Le brun acquiesça en rougissant.  
« Eeerk… ! » se dit Harry. Voldemort était vraiment un vieux pervers !

Il voulut arrêter là, mais impossible de revenir en arrière. Harry paniquait de plus en plus. Il avait peur d'épuiser toute sa magie. Une barrière éclata encore.  
Rogue devait à peine avoir 17 ans. Il entra dans une salle humide et sombre. Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un pantalon. Harry vit des sangles semblables à celles de sa vision au plafond. Voldemort se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, un fouet à la main.  
- Maintenant, mon beau, accroche-toi. Tu dois apprendre à ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Je veux faire de toi mon plus bel instrument, tu le sais n'est-ce pas… Mon Bras Droit se doit d'atteindre le même niveau d'insensibilité que moi. Il le faut. Que ton corps et ton âme soient épurés de toutes sensations…  
Et il frappa, frappa, frappa… Rogue serrait les dents, des gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur son front, sa nuque, se mêlant au sang qui jaillissait en fines gouttelettes sur le sol.  
L'expression de Riddle fit frémir Harry. Son visage se tordait en un rictus atroce. Il adorait faire ça.  
Lorsque le brun hurla grâce, il redoubla d'intensité dans ses coups. Il s'acharna sur lui jusqu'à le fouetter sur le sol, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper aux coups en rampant misérablement.  
- Allons, allons… Bientôt tu me remercieras. Tu es venu à moi pour cette raison. Pour que je te délivre de ton existence et de tout ce qui t'avait permis de te constituer un semblant de vie jusqu'à présent. Je vais travailler ton corps et ton esprit, les modeler à ma manière. Je vais te donner une VRAIE raison d'exister, Severus…  
Harry sentait une envie de vomir irrépressible monter en lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu suivre ce monstre ? Pourquoi ? Personne ne méritait un tel châtiment, quelle vie voulait-il expier de la sorte ?  
Il fit face à de nouvelles scènes, douleurs psychologiques, physiques, tout y passa. Le griffondor en avait la nausée. Impensable… Impossible…

Puis il fut brusquement projeté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier regardait Rogue sans qu'aucune expression ne passe sur son visage.  
Le professeur de potion devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il avait ce visage froid, cet air glacial qu'Harry connaissait bien. Harry se rendait compte que c'était un visage bien terrible pour un jeune homme de cet âge. Il regardait Albus sans un mot, semblant attendre quelque chose.  
- Bien, Severus… Je t'écoute. J'espère que tu ne me feras pas perdre mon temps. Je dois m'occuper de cet enfant.  
Il désigna un berceau du doigt. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui.  
Le masque implacable de Rogue sembla se fissurer alors qu'il jetait un œil au berceau.  
- J'ai été mis au courant trop tard. Il m'a toujours tout dit, et là… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je viens à vous pour expier cette dernière faute. Je veux que vous m'utilisiez comme il l'a fait de moi. J'ai… j'ai pensé à une chose. Il m'a fait toujours confiance, je le sais. Je peux devenir votre espion. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir, Professeur, mais je sais que cela vous serait utile. Car je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Contrairement à ce que veut faire croire le ministère. Laissez-moi servir sous vos ordres…  
Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête.  
- Avant tout, Severus, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je n'ai aucun « serviteur ». Je n'ai que des alliés. Et pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? Je ne connais rien de tes intentions.  
Le brun inspira un grand coup, et se jeta aux genoux du sorcier.  
- Je vous en prie. Il… Je ne savais pas que cela irait aussi loin… J'ai ouvert les yeux sur énormément de choses… J'ai compris que c'était mal… Tout ce qu'il faisait. Et… Il a fait de moi un monstre à son image. Je ne ressens plus rien, à présent, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, je ne supporte plus cela… Je n'ai même pas versé une larme quand j'ai su qu'il… qu'il avait tué Lily… Comme si j'avais un vide à la place du cœur… Alors que… alors que…  
Albus se pencha vers lui et le fit se redresser, amenant son visage à sa hauteur.  
- Alors que tu l'aimais ? Plus que tout ? Je sais à quel point tu étais amoureux d'elle Severus.  
Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres fines.  
- Amoureux… Je ne sais même plus ce que ça veut dire. Cette femme, pour moi, incarnait l'Idéal. Elle était la Pureté et l'Innocence. Tout ce que je n'étais pas. Et ne serais jamais. Je l'admirais… Tellement… Je n'ai même rien ressenti quand elle a épousé Potter.   
Le bébé se mit à geindre. Dumbledore s'approcha du berceau, et le prit dans ses bras.  
- Severus, jure-moi que tu ne feras pas de mal à l'enfant. Jure-moi que tu ne me tromperas pas et que tu accompliras ce que je te demanderai. Et jure-moi que tu protégeras l'enfant au péril de ta vie. Pour expier tes péchés.  
Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les prunelles noires. Puis un sourire soulagé.  
- Je le jure. Je le jure. Je le jure. Par trois fois, le pacte est scellé.  
Harry comprit que c'était un serment magique. Inviolable. Hermione lui en avait déjà parlé.   
« Méfie-toi Harry, quand tu jures trois fois devant une personne, tu deviens liée à elle, et tu es obligé de tenir tes promesses jusqu'à la mort. »  
Albus s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Un sourire chaleureux illumina le visage soucieux du sorcier. Rogue eut l'air stupéfait.  
- Bienvenue parmi nous, Severus, je suis heureux que tu sois venu à moi. Ta présence nous sera à tous d'une aide précieuse.  
Le bébé émit un gazouillis, et Rogue posa les yeux sur lui. Une larme descendit le long de sa joue, et il y porta la main, étonné.  
- Aucun être humain ne peut être privé de sentiments Severus. Même Tom ne peut rien contre cela. Tu apprendras de nouveau à aimer. Doucement. Tes émotions sont toujours là, seulement, elles sont endormies profondément en toi.

Harry fut comme tiré en arrière. Il sentit qu'il s'extirpait de chaque bouclier à une vitesse hallucinante. Puis il retomba en arrière, le souffle coupé.   
Il tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Il avait épuisé énormément de forces. Il respirait bruyamment, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.  
Une phrase déchira l'air.  
- Comment… comment avez-vous fait ÇA ???  
En deux secondes, Rogue était penché sur lui haletant, des larmes plein les yeux. Il les essuya rapidement du bras, et tira Harry vers lui.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? Personne ne peut atteindre ce degré, personne !!!  
- Dé… désolé… je voulais arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas…  
Harry sentait un peu d'énergie remonter en lui. Il posa une main sur le bras de Rogue.  
- Pardon, je vous jure que je voulais cesser ça, mais la magie était trop puissante… Je ne voulais pas, je…  
Rogue le lâcha et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte qui menait à sa chambre.  
- Vous auriez pu mourir ! Idiot ! Laissez-moi seul maintenant… Vous avez fait assez de mal pour aujourd'hui.  
Ces mots touchèrent Harry. Il préféra ne rien répondre et sortit du bureau en chancelant.

Cette force qui s'était échappée de lui, ç'avait été comme une explosion. Et cette sensation d'impuissance face à cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. Tout ce qu'il avait vu… Impossible à décrire. C'était atroce. Il comprenait mieux l'attitude de Rogue. Il ne ressentait pas de pitié envers lui. Il constatait simplement qu'il avait eu une vie cruelle. Même plus que ça. Voilà ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Dumbledore. Mais son entêtement l'avait aveuglé. Il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait réellement poussé vers le monstre-serpent. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il lui soit arrivé de bien terribles choses pour en venir là…

À suivre…..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda: Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE XIII  
ATTACHEMENT

Il y avait plus de trois semaines que Draco était arrivé à Poudlard. La directrice lui avait trouvé une chambre secrète, afin qu'il puisse y être soigné en toute tranquillité. L'emmener à Ste Mangouste eut été terrible, car le garçon aurait été jeté aux mains des détraqueurs et gardé comme son père en cellule à Azkaban. Minerva ne voulait pas ça. Il s'était expliqué avec elle, et elle avait sondé son esprit de maintes façons, pour voir s'il disait la vérité.  
Elle avait été satisfaite de ce qu'elle y avait vu. Bien qu'horrifiée par certaines scènes que Draco n'avait pas réussi à cacher.

Il attendait impatiemment la venue de Ron tous les jours. Ce dernier ne lui posait pas de questions. Se contentait d'être là, de lui raconter des anecdotes de la journée, et d'essayer de le faire rire un peu. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il repensait souvent à ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour où il l'avait retrouvé, et en rougissait encore un peu de honte. Il était tellement faible ce jour-là. Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait mourir. Il avait dit n'importe quoi… Enfin pas vraiment… Il n'avait pas menti, non, mais il aurait préféré garder ça pour lui.  
Heureusement cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir troublé le roux outre mesure. Il venait régulièrement, c'était ce qui comptait.

Draco s'était un peu remplumé. Il s'était vu dans un miroir la première semaine et en avait hurlé. Sa maigreur extrême l'avait traumatisé. Il n'en s'en rendait pas compte, dans sa cage. Enfermé, battu, drogué, affamé, il ne prêtait absolument pas attention à la dégradation de son corps.  
On avait eut la gentillesse de le mettre dans une chambre sans glaces. Ron lui avait dit qu'il pourrait à tout moment en demander une s'il voulait voir les améliorations. Mais Draco ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il était toujours sous perfusion, et passait son temps à avaler des potions et des médicaments pour remettre son organisme en état. Mais depuis deux semaines, il pouvait manger normalement. Enfin presque. Son estomac avait du mal à s'habituer, et les premières fois, il avait vomi ce qu'il avait ingurgité en trop grandes quantités.  
Mais il sentait que peu à peu, il pouvait avaler des portions plus grosses.

Lui qui faisait toujours la fine bouche mangeait de tout à présent. Mme Pomfresh veillait à ce que son alimentation soit équilibrée, et il avait toujours un plat différent à chaque repas.  
Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi gâté. Après ce qu'il avait fait… ou plutôt failli faire…  
Il avait entendu l'infirmière dire qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant après tout. Pourtant, il ne se sentait plus ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Et encore moins avec ce qui lui était arrivé.

On frappa et Ron entra dans la chambre.  
- Tu vas comment ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.  
Personne ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui en dehors de sa mère. Et elle ne le montrait que rarement. Draco sentait son cœur se réchauffer à chaque passage du rouquin.  
- Bien, merci, très bien même. Et toi la Belette ? Fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
Ron s'installa au bord du lit en s'étirant.  
- Bah… les gamins sont énervés en ce moment. Je parle des premières et deuxièmes années. J'en ai encore séparé deux en train de se battre. Un griffondor et un serdaigle. J'te jure ! Quelquefois, j'aurais bien envie de rendre mon insigne. Mais bon… En tout cas, ça me conforte dans l'idée qu'être prof, c'est pas une sinécure ! Très peu pour moi.  
- Tu voudrais faire quoi exactement ?  
Les yeux de Ron brillèrent.  
- Et bien… j'aurais aimé être marchand de bonbons. Ne ris pas, c'est sérieux. Mais je n'en parle à personne ! Tout le monde voudrait que je sois auror… et tout le monde pense que je le veux aussi… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas ce genre d'aspirations… Je veux un boulot sympa, et qu'est-ce qui est mieux que de vendre des confiseries dis-moi ?  
Draco hocha la tête en souriant.  
- C'est ton point de vue ! Mais ça ne doit pas être si mal… Tu pourrais t'associer avec tes frères.  
- Oh non, je faire ça tout seul. Bien sûr… je ne m'avance en rien pour le moment… Tant… tant que la guerre n'est pas finie, c'est un projet en latence… Mais j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir le réaliser un jour !  
Draco le fixait avec attention.  
- Tu es vraiment optimiste… C'est génial. Moi, je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai toujours eu peur de mon avenir… Je… je savais que ce n'était pas à moi de décider loin de là, alors j'ai toujours laissé faire les choses… Je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé ce que j'aimerais. Je savais ce que je devais faire voilà tout…

Il posa les pieds sur le sol, et s'aida de sa canne pour avancer vers une étagère. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de traîner sa perfusion partout. Il prit un carnet, et le tendit à Ron.  
- Regarde, ce sont des esquisses. Le dessin m'a toujours intéressé. J'aimerais faire une école d'art. Ce ne sera sans doute pas possible, mais j'essaie de m'appliquer quand même.  
- Rien n'est impossible, Draco… répondit Ron en prenant le calepin.  
Il resta bouche bée devant les dessins. Le trait fin et délicat, la perfection des lignes, et l'harmonie des couleurs laissèrent Ron ahuri.  
- Mais… Tu caches un réel talent, c'est magnifique…  
Il feuilleta les pages, et tomba sur un dessin de lui. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- C'est vraiment très beau…  
Draco sourit et se rassit sur le lit.  
- Content que ça te plaise. Depuis tout petit j'adore le dessin. Mais mon père disait que c'était inutile. Que quelqu'un de ma position ne devait pas s'embêter avec des gribouillages. Alors, je dessinais en cachette, avec ma mère. Elle avait un don pour la peinture. Ses tableaux étaient magnifiques. J'aimerais aller les récupérer chez moi un jour.  
- Dès que tu iras mieux, et que la directrice t'aura blanchi auprès du ministère, tu pourras y retourner !  
Draco ne répondit pas, l'air ailleurs. Puis il fixa de nouveau le roux.  
- J'espère… Tu sais, Ron, si je peux vous être utile à quoi que ce soit, je vous aiderai avec plaisir… J'ai sans doute des informations qui pourraient vous servir. Je… j'ai entendu des choses, quand j'étais… enfermé.  
Il grimaça. Il n'avait parlé de sa captivité en détail à personne. Seul Severus était au courant, ainsi que la directrice, mais du strict nécessaire. Il sentait qu'il devait raconter ça à quelqu'un, dans les moindres détails, sans quoi il en deviendrait fou. Et Ron était sans doute la personne idéale. Il pouvait faire confiance au rouquin, il le sentait. Ce dernier était bien le garçon le plus honnête qu'il lui eut été donné de côtoyer.  
Il le regardait sans mot dire, attendant qu'il se confie.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.  
- Tu sais… ce n'est pas quelque chose de très très joli ce que je vais te raconter… Mais je le dois pour que tu comprennes comment j'ai ai eu accès à ça. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. C'était tellement dur…  
- Je comprend, Draco… mais… pourquoi tu veux m'en parler… à moi ?  
- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Je sais que tu n'as rien dit à personne, depuis le jour où tu m'as trouvé… Alors voilà… Tu peux très bien ne pas me faire confiance, je comprendrais ça aussi… J'ai été tellement infect avec vous pendant toutes ces années. Mais sache que je n'ai pas fait tout ça par gaîté de cœur. J'y étais obligé. Enfin… Je devais à montrer à mon père à quel point je pouvais être abject envers les autres. Je pensais que je monterais dans son estime grâce à ça… J'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit fier de moi. Même si c'est un beau salaud, il est quand même mon père… Et j'ai toujours fait les pires choses pour attirer son attention. J'ai toujours été jaloux de toi et des autres. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir une vie tellement insouciante. Mon père m'a élevé à la dure. Depuis tout petit, j'étais destiné à devenir mangemort. Pour servir son maître, dit-il d'un air écoeuré, et voilà ou cela l'a mené lui, et où cela m'a mené. Il croupit dans cette prison pourrie, et j'ai failli tuer l'une des seules personnes qui avait un tant soi peu de considération pour moi… Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je meure dans ma cage…  
- Ne dis pas de sottises, répondit Ron d'un ton dur, tu n'y es pour rien. Ton père était un lâche qui avait une peur bleue de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il a osé donner son fils en gage d'allégeance, c'est une attitude ignoble. Tu devrais lui en vouloir !  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
- Ce qui est fait est fait. Je veux lui pardonner. Moi, j'aimerais que vous me pardonniez tous pour mon comportement, alors que je sais que c'est impossible. Lui, il a eu une vie misérable, en somme. Le pardon, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à lui offrir. Je sais qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Et j'aurais au moins voulu lui dire tout ceci.  
- C'est digne de ta part en tout cas. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux arriver à penser ça… Quant à ton pardon à toi, ce n'est pas un problème. Pour moi, c'est déjà fait. Les autres suivront une fois qu'ils seront au courant. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas bon de garder de mauvaises choses en soi. J'en sais quelque chose…  
Draco soupira en fermant les yeux. Les paroles de Ron étaient réconfortantes. Mais il avait peur de choquer le jeune homme.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main hésitante sur son bras.  
- Je vais tout te raconter, mais… promets-moi de tenir jusqu'au bout… Il le faut. Je crois que ce ne sera pas facile à entendre.  
Ron lui sourit gentiment.  
- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux que tu me dises ce qui t'est arrivé. Pour… Pour pouvoir te faire oublier tout ça.  
Ron rougit un peu, puis se pencha à son oreille.  
- Je crois qu'on devrait s'entourer d'une bulle de silence malgré tout, tu ne penses pas ? Les murs ont des oreilles…  
Il prononça la formule.  
- Ron… Vraiment tu… tu as pardonné mes erreurs ?  
- Bien sûr… Ton attitude a tellement changé. Tu as du passer par des choses difficiles, mais… ce n'est même pas pour ça, je n'ai pas pitié ou quoi que ce soit, non, j'ai envie de te pardonner. Si tu as ce courage envers ton père, je peux bien l'avoir pour toi… ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, toi… Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant, je regrette juste qu'on ne ce soit pas parlé mieux que ça plus tôt. On peut rattraper ce retard maintenant. En plus, je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, avec Hermione et Harry. On a un travail important à faire.  
Draco sourit. Il n'avait pas enlevé sa main du bras du griffondor.  
- Alors, tu passeras me voir aussi… pendant les vacances ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Ron se sentit gêné par il ne savait quoi. Il chassa vite une idée bizarre de sa tête et fixa le blond. Ce dernier le lâcha et s'installa contre la tête de lit, un oreiller calé derrière son dos. Il inspira un grand coup.  
- Et bien… voilà, juste avant les vacances d'été d'il y deux ans ….

À suivre………..


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE XIV  
TOURMENTS

Severus revenait de la chambre de Draco. Son filleul semblait se rétablir parfaitement. Il avait été abasourdi que le jeune homme ait réussi à se faufiler jusque Poudlard. Extrêmement soulagé aussi. La promesse faite à Narcissa n'avait pas été brisée. Il protégerait cet enfant jusqu'au bout. Draco avait pleuré la première fois qu'ils avaient été seuls. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer pourquoi. Severus comprenait. Il avait tenu le gosse contre lui jusqu'à épuisement de ses sanglots et de ses « merci ».

Puis il était reparti comme un automate. Il avait eu beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps. Les cours d'Occlumencie avec Potter l'avaient achevé. Bon, la santé de Draco, et surtout son état mental le soulageaient grandement. Heureusement…  
Il n'avait pas rappelé Potter depuis la dernière fois. Il avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie, même si c'était difficile à reconnaître. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment le gamin avait réussi un tour de force pareil. Même Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais réussi à s'immiscer ainsi en lui.  
Il s'était réellement senti souillé. C'étaient pourtant des pensées qu'il avait mises dans sa pensine. Mais Albus lui avait dit en la lui offrant qu'elle ne servirait qu'à nettoyer la surface, pas la profondeur… Non, le pouvoir d'oublier n'était pas un droit, même dans le monde sorcier.

Sur la route qui menait à ses cachots, il croisa le jeune homme flanqué de Weasley. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et détourna le regard. Il pût cependant voir la mine rougissante du garçon, qui fixait ses pieds d'un air confus. Il grommela intérieurement et continua son chemin. Il n'avait même plus envie de lui adresser la parole. Pourtant il fallait qu'il se calme. Fuir ne servirait à rien. Il se tourna brusquement et héla les griffondors.  
- Un instant !  
Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.  
- Potter, ce soir, dans mon bureau. 20 h 00. Pas de retards, compris ?  
Il regarda le jeune hocher la tête d'un air surpris. Puis il fila dans une envolée de cape. Pas de temps à perdre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris encore de dire ça ? Il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas ce soir. Il était trop tard maintenant. Il se maudit pour sa stupidité.  
Il souffla de mécontentement, repensant à Albus :  
« Protège-le Severus. Je ne peux me fier qu'à toi. Il a une grande puissance, aide-le à la développer. Sans toi, il ne saura pas gérer tout ça. Tu es très puissant, toi aussi, presque autant que moi et… Tom. Tu y arriveras, je le sais. Promets-le moi… »  
Il aurait mieux fait de se pendre le jour où il avait fait cette promesse idiote ! Il était bien dans le pétrin maintenant.

En tout cas, le gamin semblait avoir compris le but de l'occlumencie. Mais le fait que sa magie d'occlumens se mêle à celle de legilimens était étrange. C'était soit l'un, ou l'autre. Jamais les deux en même temps. Ce gosse lui ferait vraiment tout voir.

Il passa une journée exécrable, le faisant ressentir à ses pauvres élèves, blancs de peur. Puis il mangea dans ses appartements. Pas envie de voir les autres profs, ou la directrice qui le zieutait toujours d'un air compatissant. Il attendit l'arrivée de Potter en essayant de se calmer un peu. Il avala d'une traite un verre de firewhiskey pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis les coups à la porte se firent entendre. Il dit sèchement d'entrer.

Le garçon avança en baissant promptement la tête. Severus se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un dragon mal luné ! Il prit calmement une inspiration, et s'avança vers Harry.  
- Je ne vais pas vous manger, Potter. Vous pouvez me regarder ! Ce ne sont pas vos chaussures qui vous aideront !  
Imbécile ! Quel besoin avait-il de l'agresser en permanence ? Il n'avait plus 15 ans !  
- Pardon Monsieur… répondit le jeune homme en levant ses yeux verts.  
Ce regard qui semblait voir au plus profond de lui. Severus ne le supportait pas, et en même temps… il aurait pu rester des heures plongé dedans…  
Il se reprit, il pensait vraiment à des choses ineptes.  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons chercher comment vous pourriez canaliser votre magie. La dernière fois, vous auriez dû pouvoir arrêter quand bon vous semblait. Ce n'est pas normal, et surtout très dangereux. Si la magie prend le pas sur votre raison, vous pouvez en mourir.  
- J'en ai bien eu l'impression, Professeur. C'était comme si je me vidais de toute mon énergie… Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je vous le jure… Je n'avais plus de contrôle…  
Severus l'interrompit.  
- Personne ne vous a jamais expliqué quoi que ce soit là-dessus ?  
Harry secoua négativement la tête en s'empourprant.  
- Non, ma famille n'aimait pas les sorciers… Je ne sais que ce que j'ai appris à l'école, et quelques autres trucs, par mes amis, mais… Il y a encore énormément de choses que j'ignore. Et certainement des choses primordiales…  
Severus désigna un fauteuil, et s'installa de l'autre côté de son bureau.  
- Bien… Celle-ci est capitale. Quand on utilise un sort puissant, il faut être sûr de le contrôler à cent pour cent. La magie puise dans l'énergie du sorcier qui la génère. Les sorts du quotidien ne demandent pas beaucoup d'énergie, comme tendre un bras pour prendre un verre si vous voulez, c'est infime, donc on ne le ressent pas. Par contre, lorsque l'on lance un sort spécial, il faut s'attendre à ce que votre corps réagisse différemment. En l'occurrence, vous avez su rapidement contrôler le Patronus par exemple, et le faire n'est pas dangereux. Comme tous les sorts que vous connaissez bien. L'Expelliarmus, l'Alohomora, etc… Jetez un sort que l'on maîtrise mal est autant dangereux pour les autres que pour soi-même. Voyez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Vous avez libéré tellement d'énergie que cela aurait pu vous être fatal.  
- Mais… je n'ai pas fait exprès de… enfin… c'était tellement bizarre, je ne voulais pas entrer dans votre esprit, juste vous repousser. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai rien dit, même pas pensé à faire ça. C'est venu comme ça, et… Plus je voulais arrêter, plus j'avais envie de continuer. Et plus je forçais. Pourtant, je sais bien que je ne devais pas faire ça. C'est mal…  
Severus se gratta la tête.  
- Je ne sais pas… je vous avoue que je ne comprend pas. Mais je vais déjà vous apprendre chaque sort comme il se doit, et surtout, faire ça en dissociant bien les deux.  
- Mais si jamais…  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Potter, je prends le risque. J'ai bien l'impression que vous pourriez faire de très rapides progrès. Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à vous cacher. J'ai été surpris la dernière fois. Si je m'étais attendu à cela, j'aurais repoussé votre attaque plus facilement. Il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de danger.  
Harry le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Allons bon, quoi encore ?  
- Quoi encore, Potter ?

Le jeune homme se renfonça dans son siège, le scrutant avec attention. Il ne pût réprimer un frisson sous le regard inquisiteur. Par Morgane et Merlin réunis, il pourrait s'arracher le cœur pour ce gosse. Il devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir des pensées pareilles ! Il se faisait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers. Enfin, vieux… Il n'avait que 37 ans, il n'était pas encore un grand-père non plus.  
- Hum… Je pensais que vous ne voudriez plus jamais me voir après ce qui s'est passé… Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider, malgré tout… ?  
- J'ai promis, murmura Severus, et je ne me délie jamais de mes promesses. Et aussi parce que j'en ai envie. Vous m'intriguez énormément…  
Harry ferma les yeux.  
- Je veux vous demander une chose. Je n'ai pas relu la Gazette depuis cet été… Il fit une pause. Et je voudrais savoir. Savoir quelle est la preuve que vous avez donnée au ministère. Pour qu'on vous proclame innocent.  
- Une lettre. D'Albus. Et un extrait de pensine aux membres de l'ordre. Je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Pas pour l'instant. Peut-être dans peu de temps.  
Harry se leva du fauteuil, et posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau du professeur de potion, se penchant au dessus.  
- Vous savez bien que tant que je ne verrais pas une preuve réelle de mes yeux, je ne pourrai que croire ce que j'ai vu. Pourtant une idée affleure vaguement en moi de temps en temps. Une idée qui me dit que vous l'avez fait. Vraiment. Mais peut-être pas de votre plein gré. Si j'apprenais que mon intuition me trompe, je vous ferais malgré tout rôtir en enfer, jeunesse malheureuse ou pas. Vie cruelle ou pas.  
Severus plongea ses yeux d'onyx dans les siens, soutenant le regard vif :  
- Je n'en doute pas, Harry.  
Merde, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Le jeune homme eut l'air décontenancé. Il se recula et se rapprocha du centre de la pièce. Severus se mit en face de lui.  
- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer à présent ?  
Le griffondor hocha silencieusement la tête.  
Les sorts fusèrent un long moment. Ils s'entraînèrent tard dans la soirée, l'un et l'autre ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux tourne par inadvertance la tête vers l'horloge.  
- Il est minuit passé, Potter ! Arrêtons là !  
Il tendit la main vers Harry, qui était tombé sur les fesses. Ils étaient en nage tous les deux.  
- Vous avez bien travaillé Potter. Prenez une douche ici, celles de votre tour seront fermées à cette heure ci.  
Harry lui répondit un merci essoufflé. Il le fit entrer à sa suite dans la salle de bain, et lui tendit une serviette et un haut de pyjama noir.  
- Tenez, vous me rendrez cette chemise après-demain.  
Il sortit de la pièce et se jeta un sort de nettoyage. Il prendrait quand même une douche après pour se délasser. Merlin que le griffondor était attirant, dans le combat. Pas que là d'ailleurs. Severus pensait devenir fou. Il ne passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne pense plus qu'il ne le devait à ce petit insolent. C'était bien ça qui l'attirait. Sa fougue, son impétuosité. Il devait se calmer. Il se posta dans le petit coin cuisine et fit deux chocolats chauds. Il voulait garder encore un peu le jeune homme près de lui. Quitte à lui signer un mot d'excuses pour le lendemain. De toute façon, il avait cours avec lui, non ?  
Harry sortit de la salle de bain, et avisa Rogue dans le canapé, deux tasses fumantes devant lui.  
- Prenez, ça vous fera du bien. J'y ai ajouté une goutte de potion régénérante. Vous dormirez bien tout en récupérant.  
Le jeune homme s'installa dans le canapé.  
- Merci, Professeur.  
Il goûta la boisson, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.  
- Quand j'étais petit, je suis allé une fois chez des amis de ma tante, et ils avaient fait un chocolat chaud comme ça. C'était le premier que je buvais, je l'ai trouvé délicieux. Le vôtre a le même goût.  
Severus reposa sa tasse, s'installa confortablement.  
- Alors… vos moldus ne vous ont jamais rien expliqué du monde sorcier ?  
- Non, d'ailleurs, Hagrid est entré dans une rage folle, lorsqu'il est venu me chercher la première fois, dit Harry en souriant.  
- J'imagine… marmonna le professeur de potion.  
Harry finit sa tasse, et se leva. Severus marcha vers la porte, et l'ouvrit au garçon.  
- Il est tard, dormez demain. Vous pourrez rattraper le cours avec Miss Granger.  
Le griffondor le regarda avec surprise.  
- Quoi ? oh, non je viendrais…  
- Faites ce que je vous dis, Potter, il y autrement plus important que vos aspics cette année. Malheureusement.  
Harry fit quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée, puis sembla se reprendre :  
- Dites, vous l'avez toujours… ?  
Severus acquiesça.  
- C'était juste pour savoir…  
- Même si c'est un objet très utile, vous le rendre serait vous mener à la folie ou à la mort. Vous n'avez besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre.  
Harry baissa de nouveau les paupières.  
- Oui, je suis désolé. J'y pense de temps en temps. Beaucoup moins qu'au début, mais j'y pense quand même. Cette boule est dangereuse, vous aviez raison.  
- Les adultes ont toujours raison, répondit Severus d'un ton sans appel.  
- Pas tous, répliqua Harry en souriant malicieusement.  
Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, enveloppé de sa cape d'invisibilité. Severus l'écouta partir avant de refermer la porte. Décidément, il n'arriverait pas à se défaire de cette sensation d'oppression en présence du jeune homme. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un désir idiot, mais ça semblait de plus en plus sérieux. Il fallait qu'il calme ses ardeurs. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il fila se coucher.

Il se tourna et retourna toute la nuit. Impossible de dormir. Les yeux verts le torturaient sans cesse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour étreindre le jeune homme. L'insulter et le pousser à bout sans arrêt lui donnait l'illusion d'être plus fort que lui. Mais le gamin le tenait… Oui, c'était Harry Potter qui étendait son emprise sur lui. Sans s'en apercevoir.  
Encore heureux…

Ça avait commencé l'année dernière. Peut-être aussi un peu la précédente. Le garçonnet chétif avait fait place à un bel adolescent, puis à un magnifique éphèbe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le guetter à chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité. C'était plus fort que lui. Le caractère du garçon l'émerveillait assez. Têtu, caractériel, enjoué, volontaire, téméraire, stupide dans son obstination, rayonnant, intelligent, puissant, colérique, … Bref, un vrai tourbillon des sens ! Il n'avait jamais connu personne de comparable.

Il devait VRAIMENT se calmer.

Être attiré par un Potter, quelle idée insensée encore ! De toute façon, il n'en avait pas le droit. Même s'il était majeur, il avait quand même 20 ans de moins que lui. Et puis, il allait se trouver une midinette folle de quiditch et de star qui lui ferait des gosses aussi odieux que leur père, et basta, on en parlerait plus. Il était obligé de ne plus penser à tout ça. Un professeur attiré par un élève, de même sexe en plus. Plus il vieillissait, plus il devenait dingue. Il avait tout intérêt à se reprendre. Ce n'était pas bon, ce genre d'envie. Surtout pas en ce moment. Ni même jamais d'ailleurs.  
Ce fut sa dernière réflexion avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

À suivre………


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE XV  
INDICES

- Et bien… voilà, juste avant les vacances d'été d'il y deux ans, mon père m'a présenté au Lord. Je n'en avais pas très envie. Il me faisait une peur bleue. En même temps, je ne pouvais faire voir à mon père que je crevais de trouille. Ma mère en était malheureuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec mon père à ce sujet. J'en avais assez de leurs cris, et ça devenait quotidien. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire au mieux. Je savais que si mon père ne me présentait pas, il aurait sans doute une grave punition. Zabini m'avait dit que le sien avait dû subir onze fois de suite le Doloris ; il avait failli mourir. Mon père est ce qu'il est, malgré tout, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il souffre de cette façon à cause de moi.  
- Ça n'aurait pas été ta faute, coupa Ron, si ton père n'avait pas suivi Tu-Sais-Qui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !  
Draco soupira en haussant les épaules.  
- Ce qui était fait était fait. Je suis allé voir ma mère, et je lui ai dit que j'avais envie d'être présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait bien que toutes ces disputes cessent ! J'en devenais fou. Elle m'a regardé comme si je sortais de l'Enfer. Je te jure. Ce regard me poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai été intronisé par les Mangemorts au cours d'une de leurs soirées. Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré.  
Son visage était presque redevenu humain, bien que trop lisse pour qu'on puisse encore le comparer à cela. Ses yeux…  
Il frissonna.  
- Des yeux de démons, fendus d'une pupille verticale. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul qui ne lui a pas échappé. Il a souri, et a désigné mon père qui s'est empressé de le rejoindre.  
« Lucius, a-t-il dit, voilà un enfant qui connaît la crainte. C'est bien. Je sens qu'il a un pouvoir particulier. Il va devenir l'un des nôtres. Mais avant cela, il doit faire ses preuves. Je vais réfléchir au meilleur moyen dont il pourrait user pour nous montrer sa loyauté. »  
Puis ce fut tout. Il se retira, accompagné de son horrible basilic qui sifflait comme un dément en me fixant. J'avais des sueurs froides.  
Mon père me ramena à la maison, fier de moi. Je filais immédiatement dans ma chambre, et n'en sortait plus jusqu'au lendemain soir. Je savais que je devrais faire quelque chose d'horrible. Et je savais aussi que je n'aurais pas le choix. Pour un être sans pitié comme ce monstre, il n'y avait pas de compassion possible, même pour l'adolescent que je suis.  
Finalement il ne m'a pas appelé. Mon père est allé à Azkaban. Et je pensais que je serais tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix, la cousine de mon père, vienne à la maison. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël dernier. Elle est arrivée comme une furie, et a invectivé ma mère pour je ne sais quelle raison. Puis elle m'a aperçu et est venue me dire que je devais la suivre. Ma mère s'est mise à pleurer. Elle l'a prise dans ses bras, et lui a demandé de la pardonner.  
Elle m'a emmené dans la demeure du Lord. Là, il m'a fait la marque. J'ai souffert à un point… Mais je ne savais pas que je n'avais encore rien vu… dit-il en fermant les yeux.  
- Draco… murmura Ron, je pensais que tu la voulais moi cette marque. Tu étais si…  
- Je sais, imagines-tu le nombre d'enfants de mangemorts à serpentard ? Je devais sans cesse faire comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde qui me soit arrivée.  
Je me demandais pourquoi j'y avais déjà droit. Je n'ai même pas pensé à me rebeller, ça c'est fait tellement vite… Ensuite, j'ai compris que c'était la seule façon pour le Lord de m'avoir à l'œil. Puis il m'a dit que je devrais tuer Dumbledore. Que c'était ma mission. Une troupe de ses hommes investirait Poudlard pour détourner l'attention, et durant ce moment, je devais mettre un terme à la vie du directeur. Si je ne lui obéissais pas, il tuerait ma mère sur le champ. Tu imagines un peu ? Mon choix a vite été fait. Même si je ne m'en sentais absolument pas capable.  
J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à ça. Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Puis j'ai compris. Il n'avait aucune confiance en moi. Il s'était servi de moi comme avertissement. Et il était sûr que Dumbledore m'aurait tué, étant bien plus puissant que moi. Un pauvre gamin de 16 ans se battre contre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Impensable. Je lui servais de diversion, et en même temps, il se débarrassait de moi… Ma mère était dans une rage folle. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue autant pleurer que ce jour là. Bellatrix, bien que furieuse de la tournure des évènements, lui disait que ça me permettrait de gravir très vite des échelons. Je pense qu'elle était jalouse que cette mission m'ait échue plutôt qu'à elle.  
Alors ma mère a voulu détourner ça. Elle a appelé mon parrain et a exigé de lui un serment inviolable. Severus a accepté. Si je ne pouvais tuer Dumbledore, il serait obligé de le faire à ma place. Bellatrix était témoin du serment. Moi je n'y étais pas. Je l'ai appris bien après.  
Puis comme tu le sais, Severus a tué Dumbledore à ma place. Ce qui a mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une colère folle. Son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Il m'a enfermé dans cette cage infecte… Severus a été puni, mais bien moins durement. Il a tout de même tué son pire ennemi. Il n'a rien pu faire pour moi. Il m'apportait en cachette un peu de lait ou de fromage, pour mes os. Mais c'était rare, j'étais dans le salon privé du Lord, alors… Ce dernier me battait sans arrêt. Il a tué ma mère sous mes yeux.

Des frémissements cassèrent sa voix. Ron le prit contre lui, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il respira un grand coup, et continua son récit.  
-Oui, il voulait me tuer en m'affamant, je te promets que c'était atroce. Parce qu'il me balançait des quignons de pain sec de temps à autre, et il déposait dans ma cage des écuelles d'eau. Ça a duré tout l'été, et jusqu'à ce que Severus réussisse à me délivrer.  
Pour ma mère, il l'avait emmené dans la salle, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait défaillir lorsqu'elle a posé les yeux sur moi. Il lui a lancé un Avada Kedavra. D'un côté, je préfère qu'elle soit morte sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait pu… lui faire subir bien pire…  
Il me droguait aussi. Pour voir comment mon corps réagirait aux drogues au fur et à mesure de ma perte de force. C'était horrible… Je ne pouvais pas me voir, mais je comprenais que j'étais dans un triste état quand Severus me regardait.  
Un jour il est arrivé en courant dans la pièce. Il a ouvert la cage, m'a habillé rapidement, a mis une lourde cape sur mes épaules, et m'a emmené hors de la pièce. Il voulait m'emmener au manoir des Rogue, mais sa marque à commencer à le brûler à l'entrée des souterrains du château. Il a dû m'abandonner là. Il a juste eut le temps de me jeter un petit sac avec de la nourriture et une gourde d'eau.  
J'avais tellement de mal à marcher… Mais là je crois que la peur avait décuplé mes forces. Je suis sorti je ne sais comment de cet endroit, et j'ai marché dans la forêt, pendant des jours. J'ai essayé de transplaner, mais je n'avais pas assez de forces. Mes réserves étaient épuisées. Je mangeais des glands, des baies… et je buvais de l'eau de la rivière. Puis un jour j'ai essayé de transplaner jusqu'ici. Je pensais ne pas y arriver, je m'étais dit qu'après tout, quitte à mourir d'épuisement de mon énergie vitale, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Et j'ai réussi… Quand je t'ai vu approcher, j'ai d'abord crû à un mirage… Mais c'était bien toi…  
- Tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais pu te dénoncer ?

Le blond sourit faiblement.  
- Tu sais, chez ce fou ou à Azkaban, j'aurais choisi cette prison immédiatement. Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai subi… J'en suis certain. Le baiser des détraqueurs aurait été une délivrance… vraiment. Mais heureusement, le professeur McGonagall me croit. Et toi aussi… Je suis content. J'ai bien fait de venir ici. C'est grâce à Severus tout ça… Je ne le remercierais jamais assez…  
Ron toussota :  
- Oui mais… il a quand même tué Dumbledore…  
- Oh, en fait… pas vraiment… Il m'a tout expliqué hier, avec la directrice. Je ne dois rien dire normalement, mais à toi, je peux bien…  
Ron tendit l'oreille. Pas vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, pas vraiment ?  
- Dumbledore était mourant. Il était au seuil de la mort, et souffrait énormément. Quand Severus l'a mis au courant pour le serment inviolable, il a décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups, Draco grimaça, je n'aime pas cette expression, mais bon, il a lui-même fait promettre à Severus de prendre ma place dans son assassinat. Severus ne voulait pas évidemment, il le considérait comme son propre père. Mais Dumbledore lui a dit que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il le devait le faire. Il souffrait atrocement, son corps se consumait peu à peu, à cause d'un sort puissant qui entourait un des horcruxes, et qui l'avait touché. Il faut dire aussi que malgré sa puissance, il n'était plus tout jeune. Il a jeté un sort à Severus, celui de le tuer à l'instant où il prononcerait son prénom. Jamais mon parrain n'aurait accepté de lui-même. Et alors, lorsque nous nous trouvions au sommet de la tour, il a prononcé le nom de Severus. Et ce dernier a dû lancer l'Adava Kedavra. Mon parrain en a été traumatisé. Dumbledore a utilisé un sort proche de l'Imperium pour qu'il fasse cela, et il n'a rien pu faire contre. Ça doit être terrible de tuer une personne que l'on aime autant. Je pense que Severus lui en voudra toujours, il l'a encore traité d'égoïste hier, devant la directrice et moi… Potter ne sait rien. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il faisait des rêves étranges, et l'Ordre a peur que Harry dévoile sans le vouloir au Lord que tout était un coup monté. Ils ont encore besoin des dons d'espion de Severus pour un moment je crois…

Ron était en train d'halluciner… Tout se tenait en réalité. Sinon, comment expliquer la confiance aveugle que Dumbledore témoignait à Rogue ? Bien sûr ! Ils avaient été stupides. Comme Rogue semblait toujours tenir son rôle d'espion, une explication succincte avait été donnée à la Gazette. Seulement, Harry en faisait encore les frais, et ça, c'était plus que moyen. Draco lui expliqua en secouant la tête que la Gazette écrivait aussi ce qu'elle voulait. Rogue n'avait fait qu'avancer les preuves qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard ce soir-là, la Gazette avait brodé tout et n'importe quoi autour d'Harry ensuite. Puis les interviews de Rogue qui avait succédé étaient des fausses, car il ne voulait en aucun cas s'embêter avec ce torchon.  
Puis Ron revint sur la conversation.  
- Au fait… Tu… tu as bien parlé de… d'horcruxes… ?  
- Oui… Il en parlait avec Severus devant moi. Comme il comptait me faire mourir et qu'il me considérait encore moins qu'un vulgaire animal, il ne s'embarrassait pas de moi. J'ai compris que c'était très important. J'écoutais quand même, je gardais l'espoir de sortir de là malgré tout. Il cherchait ces morceaux d'âme. Je sais qu'il pensait qu'il y en avait un dans un endroit étrange. Il parlait tout le temps d'une « grotte gelée ». Il voulait que Severus aille chercher une rose. Il disait qu'il n'était pas certain, mais qu'il devait aller voir. Apparemment, il ne pouvait s'en approcher lui-même, c'était bizarre.  
- Une grotte gelée ?  
- Oui je n'en sais pas plus.  
- Nous cherchons les horcruxes pour les détruire. Il faut que j'en parle à Hermione. Seulement, elle voudra savoir où j'ai entendu ça. Aargh !  
- Dis-lui Ron, et dis-le à Potter. Si c'est primordial, ils doivent savoir. Il faut retrouver cette rose avant le Lord. Je sais que plusieurs ont déjà été détruits par Dumbledore et Harry.  
- Bon, ok… Merci beaucoup Draco. Cela va faciliter nos recherches. On désespérait de trouver… ça fait des mois qu'on stagne là-dessus !  
Draco lui fit un beau sourire :  
- Tu sais, si je peux t'aider, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu fais pour moi…  
Ron rougit et resserra sa prise sur la main du blond.  
- Bah, c'est pas grand chose, je viens juste te faire la conversation…  
- C'est énorme, détrompe-toi. J'attends ces moments avec impatience. Je pourrais m'ancrer peu à peu dans la réalité. Dans cette cage, le plus dur était d'être seul, tout le temps, et méprisé… Ta compagnie me fait tellement de bien…

On cogna à la porte. Ils sursautèrent et Ron lâcha la main du serpentard. La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur de Potion.  
- M. Weasley ! On dirait que vous ne lâchez pas votre tour de garde, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique.  
- Bah… euh… bafouilla Ron, le visage cramoisi.  
Draco sourit.  
- Voyons, Severus, laisse-le tranquille ! Il vient souvent au moins, lui !  
- Désolé, mais je m'occupe de notre cher Potter en ce moment. Il prend une grosse partie de mon temps, répondit Rogue.  
Ron se leva prestement.  
- Je vais vous laisser. Je… je dois aller à la bibliothèque.  
- Ne vous donnez pas mal au crâne surtout ! Lâcha le professeur.  
- Parrain !  
- C'est bon, c'est bon…  
Ron fit un signe à Draco et sortit de la chambre.

Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers l'aile des préfets. Il devait absolument raconter ça à Hermione. Il verrait ensuite avec elle comment l'annoncer à Harry. Déjà, ça n'allait pas être facile d'avouer à Hermione qu'il avait gardé un tel secret pendant si longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel secret. Il en allait de la survie du blond. Allons, il devait déjà se calmer. Il frappa à la porte de la jeune femme. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Hermione passa un visage sévère par l'entrebâillement :  
- Tu pourrais éviter de frapper aussi fort ?  
- Hermione, vite, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !  
- Pas maintenant ! Je donne un cours… reviens dans une heure.  
- Mais… tenta de la couper Ron.  
- Pas maintenant j'ai dit ! À tout à l'heure.  
Et elle lui referma la porte au nez. Quelle mouche la piquait ? Bah, elle devait être en train de s'engueuler avec Parkinson, voilà tout. Il fila dans la tour des griffondor. Il devait passer le temps.

Il croisa Luna dans les couloirs.  
- Ronald, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien Luna, et toi ?  
- Très bien, murmura-t-elle d'un air rêveur. Dis-moi, tu as l'air si… épanoui depuis quelques temps… Tu as fait une rencontre intéressante ?  
Ron la regarda d'un air interdit. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues.  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.  
- Moi, Neville me plaît bien. Il est à l'aise avec les plantes. Mon père dit, qui aime les plantes, aime les hommes.  
Ron se demanda si son père ne lui avait pas plutôt parlé des animaux. Elle continua sur un ton égal :  
- Je vais lui demander un rendez-vous pour notre prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, juste avant les vacances. Toi aussi tu devrais déclarer ta flamme Ronald, il ne nous reste plus que ça avant la guerre. Si on devait en plus se priver d'amour…  
Et elle le laissa en plan, continuant son chemin d'un pas vaporeux.

Ron se dit qu'elle était vraiment trop bizarre. Pauvre Neville sourit-il. Le garçon s'était bien développé depuis les vacances d'été. Il avait maigri et s'était musclé. Il continuait intensivement le sport d'ailleurs. Ron se doutait que le jeune homme attendait la guerre d'un pied ferme, et qu'il faisait tout pour pouvoir y contribuer sans honte. Même les filles se retournaient sur son passage maintenant. Neville n'y faisait guère attention. Il ne pensait qu'à entraîner son corps et sa tête. Il devenait de plus en plus fort en DCFM. Ron l'admirait. Il était vraiment devenu courageux. Il repensa en souriant au garçonnet rond et craintif de première année, en train de chercher son crapaud toutes les heures. Il avait fait bien du chemin depuis.

Il s'étira et entra dans la salle commune. Quelques premières années le regardèrent entrer avec admiration, et il leur sourit. Les petits rougirent et retournèrent à leurs jeux.  
Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Neville passa dans la salle et, l'avisant, vint s'installer à ses côtés.  
- J'étais justement en train de penser à toi ! lui dit Ron.  
- Ah ! Ben moi aussi. Vendredi, je vais aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec Luna, je ne pourrai pas venir au cours, avec Harry.  
- Oui, elle m'a dit ça tout à l'heure. Félicitations !  
Neville le regarda, un peu gêné :  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Le rouquin lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui acheva de rendre écarlate le jeune homme.  
- Mais… mais…  
- Voyons, Luna est super comme fille, un peu dans son monde, je l'avoue, mais tu devrais te laisser aller, tu en fais tellement déjà.  
- Pas assez à mon goût… J'ai vraiment peur de cette guerre qui approche Ron, dit-il en baissant la voix, qui sait ce qui peut nous arriver ? Il faut envisager toutes les options. Hors de question que je me croise les bras le temps que ça passe. Pour Luna, je l'aime énormément, et je voudrais la protéger de tout ça. Je ne sais pas si le fait de sortir avec elle maintenant serait un bien ou un mal…  
- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Ron sur le même ton, si tu ne fais rien, tu le regretteras peut-être plus tard, qui sait ? Vis le moment présent, Neville, et ne t'embarrasse pas du reste.  
- Merci Ron. Tu as toujours été de bon conseil. Tu es un vrai ami.  
Neville se leva et lui serra la main. Il sortit de la salle commune.  
Ron laissa son regard errer dans la cheminée. Bien sûr, s'il pouvait s'appliquer à lui-même ses conseils… Il ferma les yeux. Trêve de rêveries, il avait eu de la chance aujourd'hui. Si Draco n'avait pas été là, ils seraient encore en train de chercher dans le vide…

Draco…

À suivre………..


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE XVI  
AVEUX

Hermione avait bien travaillé avec Pansy. La jeune serpentard était heureuse de ses dernières notes. Elle avait même eu un Optimal en Arithmancie, chose qu'elle croyait impossible.  
- Tu vois, lui disait Hermione, une fois que tu as compris la logique de l'exercice, c'est très simple.  
- Effectivement… Mais encore fallait-il que je comprenne les bases. Merci beaucoup. Tu es vraiment patiente, et je sais que j'ai un caractère horripilant. Je crois que tu viendrais même à bout d'un troll !  
Hermione sourit :  
- Peut-être pas quand même. Le principal c'est que tu m'écoutes. Allons on va passer à la Potion. Le philtre du Veritaserum. C'est le plus dur de cette année.  
Pansy s'étira et bailla.  
- Attends, j'aimerai qu'on parle d'autre chose. Faut que je me vide un peu la tête là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Noël ?  
- Hum, comme tous les ans. Avec mes parents. Et toi ?  
- Moi aussi, avec la famille. Sauf que ma famille, c'est quelque chose. Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire un mot ou faire un geste de travers. C'est d'un lassant… Tous les ans, je me dis que je vais rester à Poudlard,et tous les ans, le courage me manque.  
- J'imagine…  
Elles discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien. Puis Hermione tenta une question.  
- Tu dois t'inquiéter, non, pour Malefoy ?  
- M'inquiéter… murmura-t-elle… Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait réellement faire…ça, termina-t-elle en grimaçant.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Tu sais bien, aller chez les mangemorts. Ma famille a jugé ça d'un mauvais œil. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu se rallier à lui. Quoi qu'on en dise, les Malefoy n'était pas si fier que ça, oser lécher les bottes de cet espèce de dictateur ! Mon père et ma mère préféreraient mourir que d'obéir à quelqu'un. Mais pour Draco, je sentais qu'il n'était pas si à l'aise qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il a toujours détourné la conversation. Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher quelquefois de montrer son hostilité pour tout ça. Même, elle, mes parents n'ont plus de nouvelles depuis deux mois, voire plus. C'est très bizarre.  
- Et autour de toi, personne ne sait… enfin, Zabini, ou Crabe et Goyle.  
Pansy se referma comme une huître.  
« Mince » se dit Hermione.

Puis on frappa violemment à la porte. Elle se leva, mécontente. La prochaine fois elle n'oublierait pas de mettre un sort pour ne pas être dérangée.  
Elle ouvrit à Ron, qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.  
- Tu pourrais éviter de frapper aussi fort ?  
- Hermione, vite, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !  
- Pas maintenant ! Je donne un cours… reviens dans une heure.  
- Mais… tenta de la couper Ron.  
- Pas maintenant j'ai dit ! À tout à l'heure.  
Et elle lui referma la porte au nez.  
- Et bien, quelle autorité ! Railla Pansy.  
Hermione vint se rasseoir à ses côtés.  
- J'ai horreur qu'on me dérange quand je fais quelque chose d'important. Il attendra un peu.  
- Et si il oublie d'ici là ?  
- Si c'est réellement important, il n'oubliera pas, même s'il a une tête de linotte !  
- Tu es amoureuse de Weasley ?  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de stupeur.  
- Mais, je…  
- Tu peux me répondre. Je t'ai dit beaucoup de petits secrets moi ! Je les garderais avec autant de discrétion que tu gardes les miens. Ne t'en fais pas.  
- Eh bien… Je ne sais plus trop en réalité. Avant j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Maintenant… J'avoue que je ne pense pas vraiment à ça en ce moment.  
- Tu as des choses plus importantes en tête ?  
- Bien sûr, comme tout le monde. On ne sait pas quand Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait frapper. Le temps n'est pas propice aux romances.  
Pansy plongea un regard sérieux dans le sien :  
- Tu crois ça… ? Moi aussi je me pose la question. J'avoue que je ne trouve pas vraiment de réponses satisfaisantes. Peut-être que si j'aimais quelqu'un, je le lui dirais. Si je meurs, ou que cette personne meurt, sans savoir, ce serait trop triste, non ?  
Hermione se gratta la nuque.  
- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Tu m'as l'air bien romantique en tout cas… Je pense tellement au travail, et à toutes sortes de choses que je ne prend pas de temps pour ça.  
Le teint de Pansy vira au rouge. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle tira la langue.  
- Toi, tu aurais besoin d'un vrai petit ami !  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
- Krum était trop sévère, Weasley est idiot, et Potter… Bouh, je ne vous imagine même pas ensemble. Tu dois te trouver quelqu'un qui te mérite, Granger. Tu es une fille bien !  
- Merci… répondit la griffondor avec ironie.  
Pansy se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Elle la salua et fila en douce. Elle ne désirait vraiment pas être vue dans les parages.

Hermione se décida à aller voir Ron. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune des griffondors.  
- Viens, dit-il, on va dans ma chambre !  
- Et Harry ?  
- Il est avec Hagrid cet après-midi. Mais je dois te parler absolument. Tu vas m'en vouloir pour certaines choses, mais tant pis, j'ai appris une chose très importante.  
Tout en parlant, il la tirait par la main, presque en courant.  
- Voyons, calme-toi, on va tomber !  
- Mais non…  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et Ron jeta un sort d'insonorité autour d'eux. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, en invitant Hermione à faire de même.  
- Bon… j'ai du nouveau pour un horcruxe.  
- Quoi ? Comment… ?  
- Attend, laisse-moi continuer. Je vais commencer par le début. Il y a environ 1mois et demi, lors de ma ronde, tu te rappelles, quand je suis resté quatre jours à l'infirmerie ? Et bien en fait, je n'étais pas malade… J'étais allé jusque devant l'école, sur le chemin qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard, comme je m'ennuyais un peu, et là j'ai trouvé Malefoy par terre.  
- Qui ça ? le coupa Hermione, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
- Draco, il était dans un état pitoyable.  
- Et tu n'as rien dit ? Commença-t-elle à gronder.  
- J'ai promis à la directrice de ne rien dire ! Il était prisonnier de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il a pu s'échapper, et il est venu jusqu'ici. Il en a bavé crois-moi ! Si tu avais vu comme il était squelettique. Il avait été affamé, battu, l'horreur…  
- Enfin, Ron, Harry et moi, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui ! Enfin, quand même….  
Le roux hocha la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Je sais bien, mais… il y avait trop de choses en jeu, j'ai promis je te rappelle. Tu sais bien que je ne dévoilerai jamais un secret.  
Hermione se radoucit un peu.  
- Oui, excuse-moi… Alors, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Et bien, la directrice avait peur que le ministère l'envoie illico à Azkaban. Je te jure que toi aussi tu aurais eu mal pour lui. Il est n'est plus le même du tout.  
Hermione allait protester mais se ravisa. Elle devait laisser parler son ami.  
- Elle a même sondé son esprit, lui a fait prendre du veritaserum, etc… Pas de danger. Je lui ai tenu compagnie presque tous les jours. Là, il commence à aller un peu mieux. Il m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il a enduré, et crois-moi, c'était pas du gâteau, loin de là. Voldemort ne l'a pas loupé. Il voulait le tuer. C'est grâce à Rogue s'il s'en est tiré vivant. J'ai halluciné, j'te jure ! Je sais pas par où débuter !  
- Calme-toi un peu, tu es excité comme une puce. Explique-moi pour lui, ensuite on verra pour l'horcruxe, ok ?

Son ami se détendit un peu, et lui expliqua tout en détail. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle détestait plus que tout cette petite fouine, mais pas non plus de là à se réjouir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ressentit une immense compassion pour le serpentard. Le pauvre… Il ne méritait pas une chose pareille…  
Puis Ron lui expliqua pour leur professeur de potion, et finalement l'horcruxe, et elle en fut bouche bée.  
- Eh bien, je… quand Harry saura ça !  
- Ben oui, mais je crois qu'il sera très en colère. L'Ordre n'a pas eu confiance en nous, ni en lui… Et il a plein de problèmes avec les élèves depuis le début de l'année à cause de tout ça. C'est de pire en pire. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il file voir Hagrid dès qu'il a un moment de libre. Il n'a pas très envie de traîner dans les couloirs. Et on ne peut rien dire, c'est moche quand même.  
Hermione confirma.  
- Bien sûr, mais si Rogue venait à être pris par Tu-Sais-Qui, je crois que les souffrances de Draco paraîtront bien douces à côté de ce qui l'attendra.  
Ron hocha la tête. Il soupira.  
- Enfin maintenant, Harry a le droit d'être au courant, non ?  
- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus doué en occlumencie maintenant, étant donné qu'il prend des cours intensifs, mais ne serait-il pas préférable qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche du professeur ?  
- S'ils ne s'entretuent pas avant, murmura Ron.  
- Je pense qu'ils ont enterré la hache de guerre, du moins pour un moment… Et puis… Je ne sais pas, ce serait peut-être trop beau non ? Rogue a pu dire ça à Draco, le faire fuir pour qu'il répande la nouvelle… Je n'en sais rien, je divague, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Le plus sage serait d'attendre, non ?  
- Mais Harry sera furieux si on ne lui dit rien, coupa Ron, et puis comment on va lui dire qu'on a trouvé l'idée de l'horcruxe, comme ça, par l'opération de Morgane et Merlin réunis ?  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.  
- Hum… J'en ai marre de tout ça. Bon, on va tout lui dire. Autant être honnêtes ! Il revient quand exactement ?  
Des cognements se firent entendre à la porte.  
- Maintenant… ! Répondit Ron.

À suivre………..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Les persos de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec!

Nda: cette ancienne fic que je poste sur ffnet était défi de Kokoroyume, que je remercie pour son idée géniale!. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

Pour Oxaline: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review! Huum… Tu as bien raison, Draco/Ron, un couple trop chou, mon préféré après Sev/Harry… alors je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion… Mais tu verras ça plus tard hihi! Suspens suspens lol!

CHAPITRE XVII  
AGITATION

Harry marchait en direction du bureau de Rogue. Il était furieux. Ron et Hermione venait de lui raconter en peu de temps tout ce qu'ils avaient appris dernièrement. Il était furieux contre Ron, furieux contre l'Ordre, furieux contre lui-même aussi.  
Il frappa de grands coups, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un professeur de potion à l'air surpris. Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant :  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Un samedi soir qui plus est ?  
- Vraiment, je… je…  
- Calmez-vous un peu Potter. On sent votre colère à mille lieux ! Je peux savoir ce qui met vos pauvres petits neurones dans cet état ?  
Il ouvrit plus largement la porte, et la referma derrière le jeune homme. Harry sentait qu'il devait être rouge pivoine. Il avait été terriblement vexé. Et il tremblait de tous ses membres.  
- Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé !  
- Me voilà bien avancé. Pourriez-vous vous calmer ?  
- Me calmer ? Depuis ma naissance, on me claque un fardeau énorme sur les épaules, le Survivant par-ci, le Survivant par-là, c'est toi qui devra tuer pour pouvoir vivre, à moins de te faire assassiner avant, et on n'est même pas foutu de me faire confiance pour quelque chose d'aussi grave ?  
Le professeur de potion eut un sourire ironique.  
- Je vois que votre ami Weasley n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. J'avais bien dit à Draco de…  
- Taisez-vous ! le coupa Harry, vous auriez pu me dire tout ça vous-même ! C'est bien vous qui m'avez dit que j'avais fait d'énormes progrès, non ? Et puis même, je trouve ça abominable, d'être écarté comme ça ! Merde, c'est quand même pas moi qui aie demandé tout ça ! On me proclame instrument de mort, et je m'aperçois que je ne suis réellement bon qu'à ça alors ? Bien, bravo, laissez le pauvre Potter faire juste ce qu'il doit faire, dépecer Voldemort, pour les magouilles, on laisse tomber ! Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à nos plans minables ! C'est…  
- STOP ! cria le professeur un ton au-dessus du sien.  
Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'asseoir. Harry reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration. Il avait envie de l'étrangler là, sur place. Rogue s'accroupit face à lui, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu.  
- Ça y est ? Vous avez poussé votre coup de gueule ? Vous êtes content ? Laissez-moi parler maintenant.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton doux. Doux et Rogue, ça ne collait absolument pas. Harry eut l'image d'une soirée où il avait été dans ses bras. Par Merlin, quelle idée de penser à ça maintenant !  
- Bon… j'espère que vous avez eu l'info en entier au moins. Vous savez bien que vous n'étiez pas assez fort à ce moment là. C'est Albus qui a demandé ça. Il connaissait très bien les conséquences. Mais il ne voulait pas que tout notre plan tombe à l'eau. C'était bien trop dangereux ! Enfin, vous pouvez comprendre ça non ? Je sais bien que rien n'a été facile pour vous depuis la rentrée, et sans les articles incessants de cette satanée Gazette, vous n'en seriez pas là aujourd'hui, je sais tout ça, et j'en suis le premier désolé, croyez-moi ! Mais Albus n'avait que cette idée en tête, vous protéger, et me protéger également. Je n'aurais même pas dû revenir à Poudlard. À l'origine, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a su que j'avais tué Albus, il a été très en colère, car je ne pouvais plus accéder à l'école et il ne voulait pas se fier aux gamins de ses mangemorts. Alors il m'a hurlé de trouver une solution pour remédier à cela. J'ai décidé avec Minerva, tout ce qui a suivi… Je… c'était la seule solution…  
Il avait l'air épuisé. Harry sentait sa colère tomber peu à peu. Sa voix grave avait un effet rassurant, c'était étrange. Rogue se releva, et se tourna vers la cheminée. Les bras croisés.  
- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il encore une fois.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui, s'excuser… ? Il se sentit un peu honteux de lui avoir tout mis sur le dos. De s'être énervé à ce point. Il était tellement impulsif… Mais il était énormément sur les nerfs en ce moment. Bien qu'il croyait devenir imperméable aux insultes, se faire rebattre les oreilles de « menteur » et «égoïste » tous les jours par la même minorité d'élèves idiots ne l'aidait pas à relativiser…  
Harry tripota ses doigts, baissant la tête.  
- Excusez-moi… Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, je… je suis à bout en ce moment, et là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.  
Un poids fit tressaillir le canapé à ses côtés. Rogue se pencha vers lui. Harry ne put expliquer pourquoi il se sentait tout à coup gêné par cette proximité.  
- Laissez-moi vous parler de l'horcruxe… J'en sais assez maintenant, et je suppose que vous avez été mis aussi au courant ?  
Harry hocha la tête, le fixant avec attention.  
- Je peux vous dire où il est. Mais c'est un endroit très dangereux. Je pense que vous seul pouvez le détruire. La dernière fois, j'avais voulu pulvériser celui qui était dans l'arbre mort, résultat, je l'avais à peine effleuré que ma main était dans un état horrible. Alors que vous… même si vos mains ont souffert, malgré tout, vous avez pu le tenir un long moment, et le briser. La connexion qui s'est établie avec le Lord Noir lorsque vous étiez bébé doit vous donner la possibilité d'approcher son âme. J'ai essayé de me risquer à cet endroit, mais j'ai à peine réussi à passer l'entrée de cette grotte. Je sais que vous y arriverez. Mais nous irons ensemble, hors de question que je vous laisse seul.  
Il se trouve normalement au bord d'un petit lac de glace. Sur une stèle étrange. J'ignore ce qui peut arriver. Et c'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas y aller seul. Ces saletés sont vraiment cachées dans des endroits spéciaux. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu faire pour les envoyer dans ce genre d'endroit et tout oublier ensuite. Ses souvenirs refont peu à peu surface malgré tout. Et lui n'ira pas. Il se terre chez lui, et ne veut plus en sortir. Il n'attend qu'une chose, vous. C'est pourquoi une fois que tous les horcruxes seront détruits, vous pourrez aller… le tuer.

Harry leva un regard abattu sur lui.  
- Oui, je le sais…  
Une main légère se posa sur son bras.  
- Je serais là moi aussi. N'ayez pas peur. Les membres de l'Ordre vous sont bien plus dévoués que vous ne semblez le croire. Je sais que vous serez invité aux réunions durant les vacances. Voilà. Cela vous suffit ?  
Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Il sourit timidement à Rogue.  
- Merci, Monsieur.  
La main s'envola de son bras, au regret du griffondor.  
- Bien. Nous irons chercher l'horcruxe quand vous serez prêt. J'ai un portoloin qui nous ramènera directement ici.  
Harry se leva :  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous pouvons y aller ce soir. J'ai ma baguette. Ce sera fait.  
- Oui pourquoi pas… Mais allez chercher de quoi vous habiller chaudement. Ensuite, nous sortirons de Poudlard. Nous transplanerons jusque là-bas.

Harry se précipita dans son dortoir, enfila un gros pull, sa cape d'hiver, et repartit en courant pour prévenir Ron et Hermione.  
Puis il repartit d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Une petite pensée essayait de s'insinuer doucement en lui.  
« Si c'était un piège… » Il voulait la chasser, mais impossible. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix de toute façon. Rogue arrivait à sa rencontre, sa baguette à la main. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur, et Harry obtempéra.  
Sur le parvis du lycée, la pensée se fit un chemin plus important dans le crâne de Harry. Il essaya de calmer sa nervosité. Le professeur dut le sentir, car il accéléra un peu le pas, puis, sorti de l'enceinte de l'école, se tourna face à lui.  
- Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, on peut rentrer, Potter.  
- Effectivement… je… je ne sais quoi penser. Je veux que vous me donniez une preuve tangible. Ce n'était que des mots pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on m'a appris.  
- Maintenant qu'on est arrivé ici, que fait-on ? On peut rentrer si vous voulez, je vous fais voir ma pensine, et on reporte notre petit voyage à demain. S'il n'y a que ça pour vous rassurer…  
Harry était embarrassé. Il ne savait pas où était la grotte. Ses amis savaient qu'il était avec Rogue, s'il n'était pas rentré avant le lendemain midi au plus tard, ils donneraient l'alerte…  
Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Qui sait si Voldemort ne changerait pas d'avis et déciderait d'aller récupérer son horcruxe ?

Il inspira un grand coup et murmura que oui, ils pouvaient y aller. Rogue l'attira contre lui, et lui ordonna de bien le serrer.  
- Si vous me lâchez, vous errerez dans les limbes pour l'éternité.  
- Comment ? balbutia Harry d'une voix blanche.  
- Je plaisante Potter, mais vous ne vous retrouverez certainement pas ici. On devra vous chercher entre les deux destinations, sans savoir si tous les morceaux de votre corps arriveront en entier !  
Il sourit d'un air… Harry rougit, et baissa la tête, agrippé à la taille de Rogue comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
- Voilà, comme ça c'est bien. Allons-y !  
Rogue passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et ils disparurent immédiatement.

Le brouillard les entourait à l'infini. Harry se demanda comment ils allaient faire. Rogue leva sa baguette, et murmura « Dissipo ! ».  
Ils se trouvaient face à une montagne de rocaille et de pierres, grisâtres et tristes.  
- Vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant, Monsieur Potter, à moins que vous vouliez que nous fassions demi-tour.  
Harry fit un bond en arrière, comme électrisé, sous le regard railleur de Rogue. Ce dernier s'avança vers les pierres, et leva sa baguette :  
- Revelo !  
Un passage se découvrit, et Harry se rapprocha instinctivement du professeur. Cette entrée noire et béante ne présageait rien de bon… Il serra sa baguette.

- Venez, murmura Rogue en le tirant par la main.  
Harry se laissa entraîner d'un pas hésitant. Qui sait s'il n'allait pas se retrouver face à l'autre tête de serpent ?  
Une faible lueur les entraîna vers le fond de la grotte. Le chemin était étroit et très bas. Vers la fin, ils étaient pratiquement courbés en deux pour accéder au bout de la voie. Des courants d'air glacial semblaient vouloir les couper au couteau. Harry commença à trembler, de froid, d'anxiété réunis. Ça en devenait embarrassant, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
- Calmez-vous un peu, Potter, tenez, avalez ça.  
Rogue lui passa un morceau de chocolat. Harry l'engloutit et se senti un peu mieux.  
- Voilà, je ne peux avancer plus loin. L'oppression est trop forte. Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Moi ? J'ai juste froid et un peu peur, sinon, ça va, répondit Harry.  
- C'est ce que je pensais, répondit le professeur de potion, vous ne ressentez pas la même chose que moi. Si je fais un pas de plus, je crois que mon cœur va exploser. Passez devant moi, et regardez.  
Harry se glissa entre le mur et Rogue avec un peu de peine. Ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia.  
Une espèce de salle immense, taillée dans la pierre, abritait un lac glacé, et d'étranges lumières bleutées dansaient tout autour. Il ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à la grotte où il était allé avec Dumbledore. Un frisson horrifié le parcourut alors qu'il revoyait les hordes de zombies végétant dans l'eau.

Pourtant, cet endroit n'avait rien à voir. Il était magnifique, mais d'une beauté glaciale. Des stalactites bleutées pendaient du plafond en grand nombre, scintillantes comme autant d'étoiles sous la voûte sombre. Et le lac reflétait ce spectacle étincelant, comme un petit miroir parsemé de pierres précieuses.  
Harry s'avança dans la salle creusée par la main de l'homme, comme hypnotisé par l'ambiance environnante.  
Il vit alors la stèle. Et une rose d'un rouge sombre et profond, qui aurait pourtant dû attirer immédiatement son regard.  
Il s'approcha pas à pas, lentement, obnubilé par cette tâche cramoisie couchée gracieusement sur la tombe. Il s'arrêta devant, et déchiffra l'inscription sur la sépulture.  
« Gira ici celui qui dans l'image de lui-même choira. »  
Harry ne prit pas le temps de se poser de questions sur cette curieuse épitaphe, et tendit la main. Puis il eut un léger sursaut, se rappelant ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Rogue le scrutait avec inquiétude, une main posée sur la paroi de pierre, et l'autre sur le portoloin, prêt à bondir, semblait-il.

Harry toucha la rose du bout de sa baguette, rien ne se passa. Il s'enhardit et y posa un doigt. La Rose frémit légèrement, et il la prit dans la main. Une lueur douce et rosée émana d'elle, et Harry fut tenté de la jeter, mais se reprit. Comme la dernière fois, il crût qu'il allait voir des images de la vie de Jedusor, mais rien non plus. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le serpentard, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il leva la main, et écrasa la rose dans sa paume. Les pétales tombèrent à ses pieds en formant de petits cercles tourbillonnants. Puis il pointa sa baguette, et lui jeta un sort d'incandescence.

Un cri guttural monta du lac. Harry se figea. Des craquelures se firent entendre, sur toute la paroi du point d'eau. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il fit face au lac, ignorant les cris de Rogue, lui intimant de revenir à lui. La glace se brisa et il fût entraîné au fond du lac, dans l'eau glaciale.  
Il ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir autour de lui. Il voulut remonter à la surface, mais quelque chose l'emportait, toujours plus profond. Puis il la vit. Une rose blanche, brillant de mille feux.  
Et les souvenirs arrivèrent.

« Tom volant un livre de magie noire, dans un magasin qui se trouvait à l'endroit où Harry était tombé par inadvertance la première fois qu'il avait utilisé de la poudre de cheminette.

Tom de plus en plus solitaire, qui s'abreuve de livres interdits.

Tom qui essaie sa magie sur les animaux de la Forêt Interdite.

Une biche foudroyée en pleine fuite. Tom qui hurle de rire, et qui s'approche, le regard mauvais, du faon tremblant qui essaie de se dresser tant bien que mal sur ses pattes fines.

Tom, qui commence à rallier des jeunes gens à lui.

Son premier meurtre sur un sorcier qui ne voulait pas le faire entrer chez lui.

Puis des images de morts. Partout. Des corps sur le sol, de femmes, d'enfants, de vieillards.

Une descente vertigineuse en enfer. »

Harry commençait à étouffer. Il fixa la rose et pensa de toutes ses forces à un sort de destruction. Rien ne se produisit. Il était trop affolé pour espérer se concentrer comme il fallait en utilisant la magie sans parole.

Il repensa au zoo, quand il était petit. Au serpent qu'il avait réussi à libérer rien que par la pensée. Et toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites avant même de savoir qu'il était un sorcier.  
Il reprit confiance en lui.

Il se concentra, et la rose explosa dans un hurlement déchirant. Harry tenta de remonter à la surface, gêné par les remous incessants du lac. Il était frigorifié, lourd. Il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de sa cape, cela l'allégea un peu.

Il reprit sa progression, sentant l'étau se refermer de plus en plus autour de ses poumons. Il crut ne pas y arriver. Il ne savait plus s'il remontait ou descendait dans l'eau noire. Puis il aperçut une lueur, et se dirigea vers elle, dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir.

Une main traversa l'eau et le tira hors du lac. Il avait envie de dormir et ferma les yeux. L'étau ne se dissipait pas. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne, aspirant le peu d'air qui lui restait. Il voulut l'en empêcher, mais il se redressa brusquement, crachant des trombes d'eau. Il reprit un peu son souffle.  
- Hey !  
Une main se posa sur sa joue, le forçant à tourner la tête. Les yeux de Rogue, soulagés, sa main tremblante ? Il avait eu peur pour lui ?  
Hary tremblait comme un fou, il n'avait sans doute jamais eu aussi froid, ses dents claquaient à un point tel qu'il crût qu'il allait se défoncer la mâchoire. Rogue le serra contre lui et donna un coup de baguette au portoloin. Il posa aussitôt la main dessus et ils furent entraînés dans le bureau du professeur de potion.

Harry voulait dormir.  
- Harry, ne vous endormez pas, surtout ! Attendez !  
Il sentit que Rogue le déshabillait fébrilement. Il était engourdi par le froid. Il fut bientôt nu, puis enveloppé dans une couverture, et Rogue le prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Harry avait la tête tellement lourde. Il n'avait pas la force de parler. Rogue souleva son visage, et poussa une fiole contre sa bouche, lui intimant d'avaler le liquide.  
Puis il le transporta à nouveau, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Harry voulut protester, mais il était trop faible.  
Rogue l'allongea dans son lit. Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours aussi froid, mais son front le brûlait. Ne pas s'endormir ? C'était trop difficile. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter.

Le lit s'abaissa sous un autre poids. Un corps nu se pressa contre le sien. Puis le chevaucha doucement. Il ressentit une chaleur douce qui l'envahit des pieds à la tête.  
- Vous pouvez dormir, Harry… Je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule méthode. La chaleur de mon corps est à la bonne température pour faire tomber votre fièvre, et réchauffer votre corps normalement. Dormez, ne pensez plus à rien.  
Harry s'était laissé bercer par la voix chaude et rauque. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tomba bien vite au pays des songes, rasséréné et comme enveloppé d'un doux cocon protecteur.

À suivre…………………….


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Les persos de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec!

Nda: cette ancienne fic que je poste sur ffnet était défi de Kokoroyume, que je remercie pour son idée géniale!. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

Oxaline: merci pour tes reviews hihi, contente que tu te sois bien amusée!

Nda: et merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos review, je vous fais de gros gros gros bisous!

Et voici la suite…………

CHAPITRE XVIII  
ACCALMIE

Severus fut réveillé par un petit glapissement effrayé. Il ouvrit les yeux. Au même niveau, ceux de Potter, écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte.  
- Keskya…. Gémit-il, en se poussant un peu.  
- Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit… Et sans vêtements ? demanda Harry, l'air affolé.  
Severus se redressa, et se frotta les yeux. Il avait l'esprit complètement embrumé. Il se racla la gorge avant de jeter un œil au jeune homme.  
- C'est MON lit, Harry. Et je vous ai sauvé la vie, avant que vous ne tombiez en hypothermie, je vous rappelle. Pas besoin de faire la pucelle effarouchée, je vous ai juste réchauffé, rien de plus ! Vous n'avez jamais appris le B.A.BA du secourisme ?  
Harry le regarda sans comprendre, puis un éclair de lucidité sembla lui traverser l'esprit. Il rougit et tira à lui la couverture en s'apercevant qu'il était complètement nu.  
- Allons, je vous enlevé tous vos vêtements, hier soir, pas besoin de vous cacher. Nous sommes des hommes tous les deux que diable, je sais comment est constitué un gamin de dix-sept ans, j'en ai été un aussi !  
Sur ce, il se leva, ignorant superbement les protestations indignées du jeune homme.  
- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et puis… et puis…je…vous…  
Le reste se perdit dans un bafouillage incompréhensible. Severus fila dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Puis il revint dans la chambre. Harry était debout, ne lâchant pas le drap dans lequel il s'était drapé, regardant d'un air consterné ses vêtements mouillés.  
- Allez donc prendre un bon bain chaud, le temps que je sèche vos vêtements, ensuite, nous déjeunerons.  
- Mais les cours ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?  
- Nous sommes dimanche, monsieur Potter ! Je vais prévenir Minerva restez ici, je vais vous examiner après votre bain.  
Et il partit par la cheminée.

Arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice, il tomba nez à nez avec les acolytes du griffondor, gesticulant devant la directrice.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait de Harry ? Il va bien ? Demanda Weasley d'un air affolé.  
- Oui, il est dans mes appartements. Je vois que vous surveillez de près votre camarade.  
Minerva s'interposa.  
- Severus, vous allez bien tous les deux ? S'enquit-elle.  
- Oui, ça a été difficile, mais Harry s'en est sortit. Et même très bien. Je l'ai soigné, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. L'Horcruxe a été détruit. Vous pourrez le féliciter.  
Un sourire soulagé éclaira le visage de la directrice.  
- Merlin, soit loué. Merci, Severus, merci beaucoup.  
Hermione et Ron les regardaient, semblant déchargés d'un poids.  
- Professeur, dit Hermione, Harry…  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger, il a été courageux, et tout s'est bien passé. À peu près du moins, mais le principal est qu'il aille bien maintenant. Je vais le rejoindre, et il vous racontera tout ça lui-même tout à l'heure. Je vais aller vérifier que tout va vraiment bien, et je vous l'envoie aussitôt.  
- Merci Professeur.  
- Severus, vous reviendrez après, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr Minerva. À tout à l'heure. Je serais là avant le repas de midi.  
Et il s'en fût par où il était arrivé.

Il arriva dans la chambre et jeta un sort de nettoyage et de séchage sur les vêtements du jeune homme. Puis il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, et entra y déposer les affaires. Harry était en train de s'essuyer.  
- Avant de vous habiller, je vais vous examiner. Venez ici, commanda-t-il.  
Il inspecta le corps d'Harry sous toutes les coutures. Le garçon se tenait droit comme un i, embarrassé.  
- Détendez-vous, voyons, vous n'avez plus peur de moi quand même ?  
Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il vit la gêne dans les yeux du garçon. Il se dépêcha, ne découvrit rien d'anormal, et sortit de la salle de bain, le laissant s'habiller.  
Il appela un elfe de maison et lui commanda deux petits déjeuners. Ils apparurent trente secondes plus tard sur une table qui faisait un angle de la pièce.  
Harry sortit de la salle de bain, et Severus lui indiqua la chaise.  
- Buvez ça avant de manger. Dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.  
Le jeune homme avala la mixture sans broncher. Puis il se jeta sur son déjeuner, sous le regard amusé du serpentard.  
- Je dois vous féliciter pour hier. J'ai vraiment eu peur, à un moment, j'ai enfin pu rejoindre le bord du lac, la glace s'était reformée, et la tombe commençait à trembler. J'ai hurlé des tonnes de sorts pour que ce fichu gel se brise, et j'ai réussi. J'ai bien crû que vous ne remonteriez jamais. J'ai pu crier un accio et vous êtes arrivé. C'était vraiment limite. Félicitation en tout cas, vous avez été plus que bon, vos pouvoirs se sont indéniablement améliorés.  
Harry le fixait d'un air étrange. Severus se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passer par l'esprit du gamin car les joues de ce dernier se coloraient encore davantage.  
- Merci beaucoup… Je suis désolé de ne… de ne pas réussir à…  
Le serpentard soupira :  
- C'est bon Potter, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai l'habitude. J'ai été un véritable mangemort après tout, je comprends vos réticences. N'en parlons plus. Vous apprendrez bien tôt ou tard à avoir foi en moi. Je connais la patience mieux que quiconque, finit-il d'un ton amer.  
- Pardon… je suis désolé, si désolé…  
Severus faillit se pincer. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, et il se mordait les lèvres d'un air confus.  
- Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil, quand même, ce n'est pas si grave ! s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.  
- Je… je…  
Harry se cacha le visage dans les mains, sanglotant de plus belle. Allons bon, voilà qu'il lui faisait une crise de nerfs ! Mais au vu du déroulement de ces derniers mois, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Son cœur se serra. Harry semblait vraiment en détresse. Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'agrippa fébrilement à lui. Il le laissa pleurer tout son saoul, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux.  
Puis les pleurs se tarirent et Harry soupira légèrement. Doucement, il se détacha de lui, et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens.  
- J'ai toujours… toujours été ignoble moi aussi, pourquoi… pourquoi vous continuez à… faire tout ça ?  
- N'exagérons rien. Et pourquoi je ne vous aiderai pas ? Vous êtes… vous êtes borné, têtu, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je m'en voudrais ne pas faire tout mon possible pour vous… Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intéressant, M. Potter, et malgré les apparences, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous nuire. Vous comprenez bien ? Je suis là pour vous protéger, non seulement parce que je l'ai promis à Albus, mais aussi parce que je le veux.

Le regard confus du griffondor lui arracha un petit sourire. Il crût que son cadet allait en tomber dans les pommes. C'est vrai que rares étaient ceux à qui il offrait de véritables sourires. Sa bouche s'agrandit plus franchement et il détourna le regard, égayé par l'expression ahurie sur le visage du griffondor.  
Puis il pensa à une chose. Il était temps maintenant.  
- Harry, je vais vous montrer un souvenir. Je vous l'avais dit hier. Suivez-moi.  
Il repartit vers sa chambre, suivi du jeune homme. Il sortit sa baguette et fit tournoyer quelques souvenirs dans le grand bassin gris, puis extirpa un filament grisâtre de son crâne pour l'y placer. Il prit Harry par l'épaule, et ils se penchèrent en avant.

_« Severus était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il marchait de long en large, l'air furieux.  
- Albus, non, je ne veux pas faire ça. Ne m'y obligez pas.  
- Je souffre énormément. Pense à une délivrance plutôt qu'à un meurtre Severus. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Tu veux que mon cerveau pourrisse et que je devienne un pitoyable légume ? Le processus est irrémédiable, mon enfant, et ce que je te demande fera d'une pierre deux coups. Tu m'enlèves à cette souffrance intenable, et tu gardes ta place auprès de Tom, il en va de la vie de Harry, Severus, et de celles de milliers d'autres personnes, tu le sais.  
Le sorcier secoua la tête, s'arrêtant devant Fumseck. L'oiseau le regardait d'un air mélancolique. Il pépia doucement et Severus tendit la main pour lui flatter le cou.  
- Enfin Albus… Vous avez tout fait pour moi, je vous dois plus que la vie, vous avez sauvé mon âme également. Vous êtes comme un père pour moi. Enfin… un vrai père, cela va s'en dire. Pas comme le mien, cracha-t-il avec hargne. Et je ne veux pas faire ça. Vraiment pas. C'est impossible voyons.  
Dumbledore lui sourit avec tendresse.  
- Allons Severus. Je me doutais de cela. Et j'ai trouvé une solution. Très simple. Je l'ai déjà mise en application. Il n'y a qu'à laisser faire le cours des choses.  
Severus se retourna derechef, la voix tremblante.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Au moment où je prononcerais ton nom, le sort entrera en action. Et tu me tueras.  
Le serpentard en resta sans voix.  
- Vous… avez… fait…. Quoi ?  
- Je suis désolé, mon enfant, mais c'était la seule solution. Et je voudrais que Harry assiste à la scène. Il ne doit en aucun cas douter de ta culpabilité. Il en va de notre plan. Ainsi, tu resteras aux côtés de Voldemort jusqu'au moment décisif. Comme prévu depuis le départ.  
Severus recula vers la porte du bureau.  
- Albus… Vous êtes un véritable monstre…  
- Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ça et je le regrette sincèrement. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je comprends que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner pour ça.  
La porte claqua. »  
_Ils furent rejetés de la pensine.

- Alors… satisfait ?  
Severus se sentait mal. Ce souvenir était très éprouvant. Il n'avait pas revu Albus après cela. Sauf au moment de…  
Une main détourna son attention. Une main qui s'était posée timidement sur la sienne. Il baissa les yeux sur son élève.  
- Monsieur… On ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant. Il faut aller de l'avant. Comme il le voulait. Même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il vous a obligé à le faire. Vous ne pouviez agir autrement…  
- Pourtant, j'ai cherché aussitôt des sorts et contre sorts, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Du moins rien qui n'ait fonctionné par rapport à ce sortilège. J'ai cru en devenir dingue. Et puis, finalement, c'est arrivé si vite. Le pauvre Draco était tellement mort de peur… J'aurais voulu lui éviter tout ça, mais… Je n'ai rien pu faire.  
Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il se remémorait la punition de son filleul. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis reposa son regard sur Harry.  
- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Par contre, je voudrais que vous ne fassiez aucun effort durant la prochaine semaine. Le choc a été rude. La potion calmante que je vous ai donné vous donne certainement l'impression d'aller très bien, mais votre corps va garder cela en mémoire un bon moment. Vous n'irez pas en cours cette semaine. Il vous faut du repos, d'accord ?  
Il n'avait pas retiré sa main. Severus en fut troublé.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
Il le dévorait du regard.  
- Et je vais refaire de cette potion cet après-midi. Vous viendrez chercher les fioles ce soir. Et vous viendrez tous les jours pour que je vous examine. J'ai bien vu que cela vous était pénible, mais on ne peut prendre de risques. Enfin, à la rigueur, je peux mettre l'infirmière au courant… Elle le fera à ma place.  
- Non, non c'est bon, répondit promptement Harry. Je viendrais.  
Il lâcha sa main en rougissant. Il était vraiment à croquer. Severus se mit une baffe mentale. Harry potter était un élève de 17 ans, par Merlin, un élève. De 17 ans. Et un garçon.  
- À ce soir, professeur.  
- À ce soir Harry.

La porte de la chambre claqua, puis celle du bureau. Severus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, le crâne entre les deux mains. Le jeune homme était vraiment tentant. Trop tentant.  
Avait-il bien fait de lui montrer la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Albus ? Dans tous les cas, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'horcruxes à détruire, à vrai dire, il pensait bien qu'il n'en restait même que deux. Et il connaissait exactement l'emplacement du dernier. Personne n'était au courant, à part Voldemort et lui. Oh, il ne lui avait pas dit, bien entendu. Severus s'en était bien rendu compte seul. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre en fin de compte. Mais Harry ne pourrait détruire ce morceau d'âme que face à Voldemort.  
Il ne devait donc finalement plus en trouver qu'un seul. Et là, ça allait se compliquer. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver celui-là. Alors, même chercher une aiguille dans une meute d'hippogriffes déchaînés s'avérerait plus simple.

Il soupira.

Vivement ce soir. Qu'il revoit les yeux verts. La bouche douce et pleine. Le visage d'ange. La peau de soie.  
Vraiment, il devait faire pitié. Fantasmer sur un stupide griffondor impertinent ! Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait même pas eu de désir pour quelqu'un… Rien n'interdisait encore de rêver. Même s'il ne se passerait jamais rien, il voulait s'offrir ces petits instants de paix, d'envie, ce plaisir d'attendre quelqu'un, de le protéger, de sentir son odeur contre lui. Même si aucun stade ne serait jamais dépassé.  
Merde, avant d'être un sorcier, il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

À suivre………………….

Je ne sais pas si ça en fait vraiment parti lol, mais bon, pour les besoins de cette fic, on dira que oui hihi  
En tout cas je trouve ça bien sympathique comme méthode, pas vous ? Et une bouillotte Sevy, une !


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Les persos de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec!

Nda: cette ancienne fic que je poste sur ffnet était défi de Kokoroyume, que je remercie pour son idée géniale!. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

Nda: et merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos review, je vous fais de gros gros gros bisous!

CHAPITRE XIX  
LIENS

Ron regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Harry essayait de décrypter les cours d'arithmancie de Hermione, semblant nager au beau milieu de nul part.  
- Vraiment, comment elle fait pour apprendre ces trucs, dis-moi ? C'est incompréhensible ! Je vais arrêter ça me donne des boutons !  
Harry souffla et reposa le livre sur l'étagère.  
- Bah, vas-y Ron, je vais retourner voir Rogue de toute façon, tu peux rejoindre ton petit Draco.  
- Pardon ? siffla le rouquin, encore plus écarlate que d'habitude.  
- Je plaisante, Ron, ne fais pas cette tête.  
Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Hésitant, il revient vers Harry.  
- Dis c'est mal de ne pas être… comme… comme tout le monde ?  
Harry faillit en faire tomber son livre.  
- T'es vraiment amoureux de la fouine ?  
Ron se referma aussitôt !  
- Hey, je plaisante, bien sûr que tu peux aimer qui tu veux !  
- J'ai pas parlé d'amour, lança Ron d'un ton sec.  
Harry se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Ron fit un pas en arrière.  
- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je te connais trop bien, Ron. T'es mon meilleur ami, oui ou non ? J'ai bien vu comment tu le dévorais des yeux la dernière fois. Hermione aussi. On est pas stupides ! Et si tu veux ma bénédiction, je te la donne. Il n'y rien de mal à aimer, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire ! De toute façon, lui il a l'air d'avoir plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Je crois que tu peux te déclarer sans avoir peur.  
Le cœur de Ron battait la chamade. Il porta une main à sa bouche, puis la rabaissa.  
- Tu… tu crois ?  
Harry lui sourit avec entrain :  
- Bien sûr ! Ne prend pas cet air béat, tu me fais trop rire. Tu es naïf, tu ne t'aperçois jamais de rien. Même… même l'année dernière, aussi exécrable qu'il ait pu être, Hermione et moi, on se posait des questions. On l'avait déjà remarqué en train de te jeter des coups d'œil… pas comme d'habitude, tu vois, quand il nous regardait avec mépris, ou qu'il prenait ses grands airs. Là, c'était plus appuyé… Comme s'il te dégustait du regard. On en avait des frissons à l'époque. Tu imagines ?  
Les bras de Ron en tombèrent. S'il s'était imaginé un seul instant une chose pareille…

Depuis un bon moment, il éprouvait une attirance de plus en plus forte pour le blond, mais ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer. Il pensait que c'était une passade. Une sorte d'envie bizarre, peut-être due au fait que Draco semblait n'être à l'aise vraiment qu'avec lui. Et Rogue… Ron éprouvait une jalousie maladive à l'égard du professeur qui réussissait à faire rire aux éclats le jeune serpentard. Déjà, le fait que Rogue fasse rire quelqu'un, c'était impensable, mais alors là ! Il se répétait sans cesse que cet homme était son parrain, un point c'est tout, mais bon… Et donc, il éprouvait une petite fierté lorsqu'il voyait les yeux gris s'allumer joyeusement quand il entrait dans la chambre. Et surtout un grand bien-être. Il aurait voulu passer ses journées avec Draco. Et aussi plus, mais ça il essayait de se le faire sortir du crâne, sans succès.

Harry toussota, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Il leva un visage gêné vers lui :  
- Et… Hermione, elle a dit quoi à ce sujet… ?  
- Hermione a dit dans sa sagesse habituelle, qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes un peu de te triturer les méninges, que tu cesses de penser aux autres, et de penser un peu à toi en ce moment. En bref, tu ferais bien de foncer mon petit Ronny.  
- M'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste !  
- Je sais, je sais…  
Harry lui mima le geste de le mettre à la porte en souriant. Ron lui sourit et sortit en trombes. Pourvu que son ami ait raison.

Il arriva devant la porte cachée, dit le mot de passe, et tomba sur Draco qui avait une conversation animée avec son parrain.  
Pas lui, se dit Ron.  
- Tiens, M Weasley ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien merci, marmonna le rouquin.  
- Ron, Severus ne croit pas que je puisse aller me promener incognito. Je suis assez fort, dis-lui, j'en ai assez d'être enfermé ! Nous irons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Draco, c'est dangereux tu le sais bien !  
- Mais, je pourrais me déguiser ! J'ai été si longtemps enfermé, et ici, c'est pareil, dit-il avec humeur.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. Il y a une grande différence entre ici, et là-bas… M. Weasley, ramenez-le à la raison !  
Ron était déconcerté. Il n'avait pas vu Draco dans cet état depuis longtemps. Il semblait être redevenu le gamin capricieux d'autrefois.  
- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas raisonnable… Pas encore. Nous irons plus tard, je te le promets.  
Draco lui jeta un regard meurtrier et se mura dans le silence. Il partit bouder à son bureau. Rogue haussa les épaules, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.  
- Bon, je file, Harry doit passer me voir. Euh… M. Potter. Au revoir !  
Et il sortit précipitement. Ron crût avoir mal entendu. Il s'approcha de Draco.  
- Tu fais la tête ?  
Le blond avait la tête baissée. Il leva des yeux brillants sur le rouquin.  
- J'en ai tellement envie… J'étouffe ici… Je ne peux même pas aller faire un tour dans le parc.  
- C'est bientôt les vacances. On ira ensemble, d'accord ? Et, euh, dis moi si j'ai rêvé, Rogue vient bien d'appeler Harry par son prénom ?  
Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du serpentard.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois… Mais il se reprend toujours, il est si guindé ! Je ne comprends pas ce que ma mère lui trouvait. Enfin, peut-être un peu… Quand on le connaît bien, il n'est pas si exécrable… Il a du mal avec les autres, pourtant, il est tellement intéressant… Il connaît des tas de choses, mais il est rare qu'il se lâche un peu. Depuis quelques temps, on dirait qu'il se sent mieux, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître parfois. Il doit être amoureux ! Termina Draco sur un clin d'œil.  
Ron tira la langue.  
- Lui ? Bah, tu crois ça possible ? En plus, je ne vois pas de qui…  
Draco s'étira :  
- J'ai ma petite idée…  
- Ne me dis pas que… marmonna Ron, le teint virant au pâle.  
- Hey, c'est bon, c'est pas un monstre ! Je sais qu'il te traumatise mais quand même…  
Le rouquin haussa les épaules.  
- Enfin… On verra bien…

Draco s'approcha de lui doucement :  
- Tu voudras bien qu'on aille se promener ensemble, alors, pendant les vacances ? C'est la semaine prochaine…  
- Mais oui, s'il le faut, je t'enlèverais, de toute façon, prendre un peu l'air ne te fera pas de mal, tu t'es bien remplumé dernièrement ?  
Au grand effarement du gryffondor, le blond souleva son tee-shirt à longues manches, et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête.  
- Viens voir ! Je fais des abdos tous les jours, dans la limite du raisonnable. Je pense que ça va mieux non ?  
Ron se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il s'approcha du blond. Il était mince, mais plus du tout maigre. Il posa une main tremblante sur son ventre.  
- Contracte un peu ?  
Draco fit ce qu'il lui disait, et le roux sentit poindre légèrement un début d'abdos.  
- Félicitations ! Tu as fait des sacrés progrès depuis… enfin, je veux dire, pour ta santé, c'est génial. Tu pourrais te regarder dans un miroir, non ? Tu n'as plus à craindre ton image. Tu es parfait. Enfin, euh…  
Les joues du blond se colorèrent.  
- Je… je vais demander à un elfe de m'en apporter un.  
Il fit sonner une minuscule clochette, et un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt. Peu de temps après, une psyché apparut dans un coin de la pièce.  
Draco inspira fébrilement et s'approcha. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer en détail alors qu'il s'avançait vers le miroir. Il le suivit, et vit que Draco avait fermé les yeux.  
Le roux s'approcha derrière lui, et posa les mains sur ses épaules.  
- Tu peux regarder, je t'assure.  
Il sentit Draco frissonner sous son souffle. Les paupières se levèrent brusquement sur les yeux gris, laissant apparaître un grand soulagement.  
- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit… Tu es parfait… murmura Ron.  
- Vraiment… ?  
Draco le fixait sans ciller à travers le miroir. Il posa ses mains sur celles du rouquin, et les fit passer sur son torse délicat, puis sur son ventre fin, en un geste d'une lenteur infinie…  
- Ron… psalmodia-t-il doucement, tu me trouves beau ?  
- Oui…  
Le griffondor était hypnotisé par les gestes du jeune homme. Il descendait et remontait ses mains, contre sa peau douce et tendre, très délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de briser l'atmosphère qui s'était créée.  
Puis il lâcha une des mains de Ron, toujours en fixant la glace, et remonta sa main fine contre la joue du roux. Ron laissa ses doigts à leur place, contre l'aine du jeune homme, les faisant glisser doucement de bas en haut.  
Draco soupira, ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller contre Ron.

- Embrasse-moi, Ron…  
Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il le fit pivoter vers lui d'un geste brusque, et prit le visage raffiné entre ses mains. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant leur douceur fruitée. Draco gémit contre sa bouche, alors qu'il l'attirait plus près de lui, enlaçant sa taille mince d'une poigne ferme. Les mains du blond s'égarèrent dans les boucles rousses, alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre le sien.  
Leurs baisers et leurs gestes se firent plus brutaux, Ron souleva Draco contre lui, et l'emmena vers le lit.  
Leurs caresses se firent plus appuyées, allongés l'un sur l'autre, tandis que leurs bouches se quittaient et se retrouvaient avec passion.  
La main de Ron s'aventura le long de la cuisse du serpentard, déboutonnant ensuite son pantalon noir. Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper sous lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron tout bas.  
- Je… je me fatigue vite, tu sais, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir aller… jusqu'au bout, balbutia Draco d'un air gêné.  
Ron l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les paupières, et enfin sur les lèvres. Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du blond.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on a tout notre temps, non ?  
Le sourire de Draco lui chauffa le cœur.  
- Merci, Ron…  
Il s'allongea sur le côté, serrant le serpentard contre lui.  
- La semaine prochaine, nous irons à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble, pour voir les illuminations de Noël. On te jettera un sort de dissimulation, comme ça ni vu ni connu. Hermione a essayé la dernière fois, c'est un sort spécial, les gens te voient, mais personne ne te reconnaît. C'est vraiment génial, tu passes complètement inaperçu ! Sauf aux yeux de celui qui t'a lancé ce sort. Je m'y entraîne depuis la semaine dernière. Je pense que ce sera au point. Hermione me briefe à fond là-dessus, c'est un bon professeur, finit-il en riant.  
Il crût déceler une lueur de jalousie fugace dans les yeux gris. Il avait peut-être rêvé car Draco se releva aussitôt, en attrapant ses mains, l'air ravi.  
- Je suis si content, merci beaucoup ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Oh, Ron, tu es si gentil !  
Ce dernier se sentit rougir devant autant d'entrain.  
- Pas de quoi, c'est normal… En plus, tu nous as vraiment bien aidé. Et je… je veux tout faire pour te faire plaisir.  
Des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, puis le corps de Draco se lova contre le sien.  
- Ron… Tu es le garçon le plus généreux que j'ai jamais connu. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et tu fais tant pour moi… ça fait longtemps que… que je voulais être à tes côtés… c'est pour ça aussi que j'en avais toujours après toi, avant. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer cette attirance, et… et te voir entouré tout le temps de Granger et Potter me mettait dans une rage folle. C'est aussi pour ça que je cherchais à te blesser, tout le temps. À défaut de… d'une attirance que tu aurais pu avoir pour moi, il fallait que je provoque n'importe quoi, même si c'était uniquement de la haine. Tout pourvu que tu ne ressentes pas d'indifférence… Tu dois te dire que je ne suis qu'un pauvre gamin gâté et capricieux… Désolé…  
- Non, je ne me dis pas ça en ce moment, murmura le roux.  
Il l'embrassa.  
- Je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir été l'objet de tant d'attention… Même si elles n'étaient pas trop de mon goût à l'époque, finit-il en souriant avec tendresse.  
Draco le regardait avec sérieux. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, murmurant des mots d'excuses.  
- C'est bon, je t'ai déjà que je te pardonnais. C'était valable pour tout. Même pour ça.

Le blond se rassit sur le bord du lit. Ron se redressa à ses côtés.  
- Ron, je vais te dire une chose. Tu m'as parlé de la façon dont Harry a récupéré un des morceaux d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la dernière fois. Il aurait pu en mourir. Je sais où se trouvent les derniers horcruxes. Mais là… C'est tellement dangereux… Je… je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que j'avais peur que Harry fonce tête baissée. Et… C'est vraiment dur, Ron… Il faudrait trouver un moyen. Un moyen de l'extraire sans que cela ne le blesse… Lui n'est pas au courant, je n'ai pas la force de le lui dire.  
- Quoi donc ? Il est dans le corps de QUELQU'UN ? Comment c'est possible ?  
- Hum… Il y en a un dans le corps de Nagini, son basilic… ce monstre a été créé à cet effet. Mais le dernier, il est…  
Draco cacha son visage dans ses mains, le corps secoué de tremblements.  
- Dis-moi, Draco, dis-le moi, je t'en prie…  
Les yeux rouges, Draco leva son visage frissonnant vers Ron.  
- T'es-tu jamais posé la question… Sais-tu seulement pourquoi il n'a jamais puni mon parrain au-delà de la dernière limite ?  
Ron sentit sa bouche s'arrondir sous la surprise.  
- Qu… Comment… ?  
- Promets-moi de ne rien dire, enfin, je ne veux pas que Severus le sache… Il serait capable de se tuer lui-même, s'il savait cela. Je n'ai pas eu le courage, je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, je veux trouver un moyen de le délivrer de ça !  
- Mais, tu es sûr ?  
Draco hocha douloureusement la tête.  
- Oui, il me l'a dit. Qu'il s'était pris d'une passion tellement dévorante pour lui… Qu'il avait décidé d'en faire un de ses réceptacles. Car il était sûr qu'il resterait toujours auprès de lui. Il a une confiance totale en lui. C'en est incroyable. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il découvrait que Severus faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait se permettre de le tuer… C'est à double tranchant. Mais il pourrait le torturer tout en maintenant son dernier souffle. Il est tellement cruel, Ron…  
- Mais comment faire ?  
- Peut-être… peut-être que Granger pourrait trouver une solution. Elle est intelligente. J'ai peur d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux faire confiance à personne, c'est bien trop grave. Imagine un peu ? Si… si on voulait le sacrifier. Et s'il l'apprenait, il le ferait de lui-même… C'est tellement horrible comme secret Ron… Tellement dur à porter… Je te le dis maintenant, car je pense qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps… Dis-moi, Potter, s'il était au courant… Il… Il…  
Ron réprima un frisson.  
- Ben non, il ne le tuerait pas quand même ! Surtout qu'il a l'air de l'apprécier… Le mieux, c'est que j'en parle à Hermione. Elle trouvera une solution. Mais… Harry a le droit de savoir également. Ce soir, il est avec lui, je lui en parlerai demain. Mais pour l'instant, je vais voir avec Hermione ce qu'on peut faire.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Draco.  
- J'ai peur… Mon père est en prison pour le restant de ses jours, et ma mère… ma mère ne sera plus là pour moi. Sa cousine est une véritable harpie. Mes grands-parents, je les déteste… Je n'ai plus que Severus comme famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.  
Ron entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.  
- T'inquiète, on va trouver une solution…

À suivre……………………


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Les persos de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec!

Nda: cette ancienne fic que je poste sur ffnet était un défi de Kokoroyume, que je remercie pour son idée géniale!. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

Nda: et merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos review, je vous fais de gros gros gros bisous!

CHAPITRE XX  
SOLUTION

Harry regardait Ron et Hermione, le visage défait. Draco toussota doucement pour le rappeler à la réalité. Il baissa la tête, regardant fixement le sol.  
- Harry, on va trouver quelque chose, ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit la jeune femme.  
Ils étaient dans la chambre de Draco, depuis environ 15 minutes. Harry avait du mal à encaisser tout ça. Pour Nagini, passons, cet animal infâme n'était pas un problème, à part la question de réussir à la battre, Harry ne voyait aucun inconvénient à réduire sa sale tête en charpie.  
Pour Rogue, c'était autre chose. Un humain. Son professeur. Son sauveur. Son mentor. Son… Ah, oui, c'était tout autre chose…

Draco marchait de long en large, d'un pas nerveux. Harry releva un visage anxieux. Ron martela le bureau de ses poings :  
- Bon… On va trouver un moyen… Il le faut. Hors de question qu'il y ait… que… que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de cet enfoiré. On va faire toutes les bibliothèques du monde s'il le faut, interroger tous les plus vieux sorciers, on va le trouver ce moyen !  
Hermione hocha la tête en direction de son ami, et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Harry.  
- On va trouver Harry. Ne t'en fais pas. Ron a raison. Ça prendre le temps qu'il faudra, mais on finira par trouver.  
Harry se leva brusquement, un sourire sur le visage.  
- Il y a un moyen plus rapide !  
Les trois autres le regardèrent sans comprendre. Soudain, Draco lança un sifflement dédaigneux et se campa devant lui :  
- N'y pense même pas Potter ! Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?  
Harry se mit sur la défensive :  
- C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse ! Si tu connais quelque chose de plus rapide, dis-le !  
Hermione se frappa le front :  
- Bon sang Harry, pas ça. Tu sais à quel point la Boule du Sphinx est dangereuse !  
- Je ne la regarderai qu'un instant ! Juste pour lui demander ça. Ça prendra quelques secondes, je vous le promets !  
Ron croisa les bras :  
- Après tout, s'il ne l'utilise pas longtemps…  
- Ron ! Crièrent Draco et Hermione à l'unisson.  
Harry se précipita vers la porte.  
- À cette heure, il est en cours !  
- Mais Harry, tu ne dois faire aucun effort en plus, reviens ici immédiatement !  
Il reclaqua la porte sur la voix d'Hermione, et courut vers les cachots. Il souffla le mot de passe et s'introduisit dans le bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du bureau. Il avait 20 minutes. S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait y arriver. Cela ne lui prendrait que très peu de temps…

Il traversa la pièce, passa dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers la trappe. Son cœur battait d'appréhension. Il donna un coup de baguette, et la trappe s'ouvrit. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, et se faufila dans la minuscule pièce.  
Elle était là, qui semblait l'attendre, son œil rivé sur lui. Il s'approcha, ne pouvant détacher son regard. Il tendit sa baguette, pour enlever les chaînes une à une. Puis il prit la boule dans ses mains.  
- Dis-moi comment je peux aider Severus. S'il te plaît. Comment enlever l'horcruxe sans lui faire de mal.  
La même sensation le prit aux tripes.

_« Il vit Rogue, jeune, endormi sur un sofa. Une potion posée sur une petite table de chevet. Jedusor penché au-dessus de lui, lui caressant les cheveux très doucement.  
- Mon bel ange, tu vas m'être d'une utilité immense.  
Une incantation, puis la baguette dirigée vers Severus, toujours endormi. Une lueur verte, passant du cœur de Jedusor, à la baguette, puis au cœur de Rogue._

Rogue, nu, dans son lit. Une lueur émanant encore de son cœur. Voldemort s'approchant de lui, qui le caresse et l'embrasse. Leurs deux corps emmêlés. La sueur, les peaux qui se touchent, les lèvres qui se perdent. Puis une aura les enveloppe tous les deux.

Le pacte est scellé. À l'insu de son professeur, apparemment drogué.

Lui dans le bureau de Rogue. Puis dans sa chambre. Près du grand lit à badalquin qui orne un angle de la pièce.

« En son cœur enfermé,  
En son âme emprisonné  
En son esprit enchaîné »

Le même chant, le désignait alors en une douce litanie. Harry comprit le sens des mots. Ils désignaient Rogue… Mais pourquoi lui ?

« Celui qui a survécu,  
Celui-là seul le sauvera,  
Par l'inverse de ce qu'il perçoit  
Sera ce nouveau pacte conclu »

Harry plongea dans une spirale infinie, le chant tournoyant dans son crâne.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Il était encore une fois devant le lit.

Une ombre dans le canapé derrière lui. C'était lui-même, tournant sa baguette vers Rogue.  
« Par Merlin, Trois fois conjuré,  
À moi enchaîné  
Plus de marque, plus de lien,  
Pour toujours tu es mien. »

Harry saisit quelques mots étranges dans la suite du sort, alors qu'il pointait par trois fois la baguette sur le cœur de l'homme :  
« Sowelu »  
« Ewhaz »  
« Fehu »

Puis Harry se vit, avec Rogue. Dans le lit. Il voulut se détacher de cette vision, mais il était hypnotisé par la scène. Le corps de son professeur ondulant au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres parcouraient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il étant en train de gémir sous les caresses. Il attrapait le visage du serpentard, pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec brutalité.

Harry crût voir la scène durer une éternité. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il devait… il devait…  
Faire l'inverse de… de…

Lui qui n'avait jamais…

C'était de la magie sexuelle qu'avait utilisé Voldemort… Et Harry devait faire pareil… mais c'était… trop… c'était…

Il fut rejeté par la Boule, et se retrouva sur les fesses, le visage en feu.

Harry se releva, tant bien que mal, chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Une voix lui souffla : _« La seule solution »._

Il regarda devant lui.

La Boule du Sphinx le fixa un long instant, puis ferma son œil, et toute lumière disparut. Les chaînes se remirent à leur place.

Harry trébucha dans l'escalier, releva le visage.

- M. Potter ! Tonna une voix grave.

- Oh non, se dit Harry.

Rogue se tenait en haut de l'escalier, les bras croisé, l'air furieux.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Les battements de son cœur lui cognaient aux tempes. Il monta lentement, évitant le regard du professeur de potion. Celui-ci le tira à lui par le bras, dès qu'il fût à sa portée.

- Je vous avais bien dit ne pas vous en approcher… Je ne peux même pas vous faire confiance pour ça Potter ?  
Harry ne relevait pas les yeux. Il se sentait honteux, pas parce qu'il avait outrepassé ses ordres, mais par les images qui lui défilaient dans la tête.  
- Regardez-moi au moins quand je vous parle, vous n'avez plus deux ans !  
Il sentit des doigts se glisser sous son menton, le forçant à lever son visage.  
Il ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Vous…  
Sans rien dire il l'avait coupé dans son sermon. Il devait vraiment faire une tête bizarre. Il devait s'enfuir d'ici. Il se sentait trop mal.  
- Merde, Harry, dites-moi ce qu'il y a, vous êtes… vous êtes…  
Le griffondor en profita pour se détacher de lui. Il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, et passa dans le bureau. Mais Rogue avait sans doute anticipé son geste, il se fit acculer contre la porte du bureau, sans pouvoir bouger.  
- Arrêtez vos conneries maintenant, et dites moi ce qui se passe dans votre petit crâne !  
- Non, laissez-moi ! Je veux partir !  
- Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner du véritaserum…  
- Du chantage ! Le coupa Harry, les yeux flamboyants, vous n'avez pas honte ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux repartir ! De toute façon, je ne peux rien vous dire, et je ne veux pas non plus, alors lâchez-moi !  
Rogue le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il ne dit rien, et s'éloigna de lui. Harry se sauva à toutes jambes et se précipita dans la chambre de Malefoy.

Ron et Hermione étaient repartis. Draco fit une grimace en le regardant.  
- C'est quoi cette tête, Potter ?  
- C'est… c'est horrible… J'ai vu… le moyen de le sauver… mais je ne peux pas… faire ça…  
Draco avait repris son sérieux.  
- Potter, on doit tout faire, tout ! Il en va de sa vie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? On dirait que tu vas exploser, tu es rouge brique ! Calme-toi et raconte-moi ça !  
- Mais… mais… Je te promets que…  
Draco lui servit un verre d'eau, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.  
- Respire un bon coup et vas-y. Tu m'intrigues trop là ! On dirait que tu as été choqué à mort !  
- Et bien… Voldemort, pour lui transmettre son âme, a utilisé une certaine magie… C'était… c'était… de la magie sexuelle…  
Le teint de Draco vira au rose.  
- Ok, ça va j'ai compris, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Et je suppose alors que le contre-sort, c'est… En fait, tu dois dire la formule que Voldemort a utilisé à l'envers, mais encore faudrait-il savoir laquelle est-ce.  
Un petit soulagement pas dans les yeux verts.  
- Alors… c'est tout, juste dire cette formule à l'envers ? Je l'ai ne t'en fais !  
- Ben non, c'est pas tout. Ce serait trop simple sinon, Potter ! Tu n'y connais vraiment pas grand chose, toi !  
Harry se vexa aussitôt.  
- Excuse-moi ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être élevé dans une famille qui aimait les sorciers, alors, je ne sais pas grand chose, je n'y peux rien !

Draco hocha la tête, l'air rêveur. Puis il releva le visage.  
- Si tu as eu la formule… Il n'y a rien d'autre ?  
- Ben si, un chant qui dit que c'est à moi de faire ça, je suppose que c'est parce que Voldemort m'a touché quand j'étais bébé.  
Le blond décocha un sourire coquin à Harry.  
- Alors tu vas devoir coucher avec mon parrain. Parce que pour conjurer un tel sort, il n'y a que ce moyen. Bah, ça ne va pas te demander un gros sacrifice Potter !  
- Ça va pas non ?  
- Ben désolé, mais là…  
Draco haussa les épaules et leva les mains dans un geste fataliste.  
- Je ne veux pas, tu te rends compte ? C'est n'importe quoi tout ça !  
- Une petite chose encore, il faudrait savoir si… Enfin… qui était en dessous, parce que pour sceller le pacte tu devras faire l'inverse. Tout à l'envers. Mais bon, personnellement, je ne me vois pas lui demander ça, moi ! Enfin, s'il le faut vraiment, je peux bien t'aider !  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, c'était lui, alors… C'est complètement débile cette histoire, tu crois que je vais aller le voir et lui dire « bonjour, Professeur, bon on sait que vous avez un horcruxe en vous, mais pas de soucis, j'ai la solution au problème, il faut juste régler un petit détail, vous voulez bien me prendre si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? »  
- Bouah, Potter, tu es stupide ! J'imagine la scène ! Mais que veux-tu, c'est de l'ancienne magie, et une des plus puissantes qui existe. Elle est tombée en désuétude au fil des siècles, parce que bon, avec la modernité, les gens sont devenus de plus en plus prudes, bizarre, non ? Et puis, plus personne n'a besoin de sceller des pactes comme ça maintenant. C'est même devenu ringard. Tellement qu'on ne trouve même plus de livres sur le sujet. C'est le genre de magie qui n'intéresse plus personne.  
Hary se prit la tête dans les mains.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
- T'as pas trop le choix, en fait… Fais-le, Harry, tu sauveras une vie en prenant du bon temps.  
- Malefoy, t'es ignoble! Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça. Tu penses que c'est aussi simple ? Lui, il ne voudra jamais faire une chose pareille avec moi, idiot, c'est tout juste s'il me supporte. Enfin, il m'a dit qu'il ne me détestait pas tant que ça, mais bon… De là à faire ça……  
- Et si j'étais toi, je ne lui dirais pas pour l'horcruxe… Parce que si il sait qu'il a le choix entre se tuer ou coucher avec toi Potter, je ferais le même choix que lui, finit Draco en riant et en passant un doigt sous sa gorge.  
Harry lui jeta un oreiller.  
- C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça… Je crois que je n'oserais même plus le regarder en face avec ce que j'ai vu. La boule m'a montré tout en détail. Ce qui se passerait aussi. Vraiment…  
Harry se gratta la nuque.  
- En plus je dois y retourner ce soir.  
- Profites-en ! Fais lui du charme !  
- Arrête avec ça ! J'aimerais t'y voir !  
- Bah, non merci, il est de ma famille, et puis j'ai Ron, alors…  
Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- En tout cas, ça va être le plus difficile ça ! Je préférais me battre à mains nues avec Nagini, c'est sûr !

La porte sonna, puis s'ouvrit en grand sur Severus. Il regarda Harry d'un air suspicieux, puis son regard se porta sur Draco. Ce dernier affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que Harry, écarlate, regardait ses pieds.  
- Bonne soirée Draco, à tout à l'heure professeur.  
Et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sous le salut hilare du blond.  
Il fila à la bibliothèque, où Ron et Hermione se disputaient à propos d'un exercice. Ils se levèrent derechef. Harry n'avait pas envie de rediscuter de ce qu'il avait vu. Il leur expliqua pour la formule magique, puis resta évasif sur le reste.  
Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, seul. Il les laissa, et partit vers la Tour des Griffondors. Il croisa Neville dans la salle commune, qui semblait en proie à une vive agitation.  
- Harry, Harry !  
- Oui ?  
- Plus personne ne peut rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, par mesure de sécurité, il y a encore eut des attaques de Mangemorts. À Ste Mangouste, finit-il en tremblant.  
- Et tes parents ? S'enquit Harry.  
- Ils vont… bien, murmura le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux, j'ai eu si peur… Je repars chez ma grand-mère vendredi soir, elle me veut auprès d'elle.  
- Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, on mettra bientôt un terme à tout ça !  
Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le consoler.  
Cet enfoiré, il allait payer… très cher… Il fallait qu'il détruise cet horcruxe. Il s'était promis de le faire par n'importe quel moyen. Il avait eu la solution. Il se devait de l'appliquer. La vie de milliers de gens était en jeu. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre à cause d'idées stupides. Il était un griffondor. Pas pour rien. Il devait faire preuve de courage. Dès ce soir, il passerait à l'action.

À suivre……………………..


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE XXI

CHAPITRE XXI  
ACTE

Severus avait enfin terminé ses cours. Il ne pensait qu'à la bonne douche bien chaude qu'il prendrait en arrivant dans ses appartements. Entré dans son bureau, il sentit qu'une présence envahissait les lieux. D'ailleurs, la porte entre son bureau et sa chambre était restée ouverte. Il fit quelques pas, la baguette à la main. Puis son regard avisa la trappe. Ouverte. Il comprit immédiatement.  
Il se posta à l'entrée, croisant les bras. Il allait tuer ce petit fouineur !  
- M. Potter ! Gronda-t-il en apercevant les cheveux noirs en bataille. Il remontait avec une lenteur intolérable. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer à lui.  
- Je vous avais bien dit ne pas vous en approcher… Je ne peux même pas vous faire confiance pour ça Potter ? Regardez-moi au moins quand je vous parle, vous n'avez plus deux ans !  
Le jeune homme ne relevait pas la tête. Severus tendit la main et releva son menton.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Vous…  
Le garçon avait l'air complètement déboussolé. L'expression hagarde qu'il affichait perturba le serpentard.  
- Merde, Harry, dites-moi ce qu'il y a, vous êtes… vous êtes…  
Le jeune homme le repoussa et s'enfuit vers le bureau. Severus anticipa son geste et se précipita à sa suite, le bloquant à la porte.  
- Arrêtez vos conneries maintenant, et dites moi ce qui se passe dans votre petit crâne !  
- Non, laissez-moi ! Je veux partir !  
- Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner du véritaserum…  
- Du chantage ! Le coupa Harry, les yeux flamboyants, vous n'avez pas honte ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux repartir ! De toute façon, je ne peux rien vous dire, et je ne veux pas non plus, alors lâchez-moi !  
Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il laissa le jeune homme s'enfuir, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer encore une fois.  
Il descendit dans la salle secrète, et observa un moment la Boule du Sphinx qui semblait dormir. Qu'avait vu le griffondor qui ait pu le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Il semblait embarrassé, et complètement désorienté. C'était étrange. Il referma la trappe, jeta un sort de dissimulation, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Il partit ensuite voir Draco. Il croisa la directrice dans les couloirs.  
- Severus, Sainte Mangouste a été attaqué ce matin. Il y a eut beaucoup de morts. Oser s'attaquer aux plus faibles, voilà bien la caractéristique de ces infâmes démons ! J'ai demandé à ce que tous les enfants repartent chez eux pour les fêtes. Ils doivent rester auprès de leur famille. Néanmoins, je vais donner la permission à M. Weasley, Melle Granger, et M. Potter de rester, pour le jeune Malefoy. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit pas en sécurité chez vous. On ne sait jamais. Je voulais vous demander si vous étiez d'accord ?  
- Bien sûr, Minerva, je vais rester ici moi aussi.  
- Hum, tous les professeurs m'ont répondu ça. C'est d'accord. Je vous préviendrais bientôt pour vous savez quoi. Les enfants viendront eux aussi. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire, je dois recevoir des parents en nombre aujourd'hui. C'est l'affolement général.  
Severus hocha la tête et continua sa route.  
Il donna le mot de passe devant la porte cachée, puis elle s'ouvrit sur cette phrase :  
- Je préférerais me battre à mains nues avec Nagini, c'est sûr !  
Un silence l'accueillit. De quoi parlaient-ils donc ces deux là ? Et s'il avait crû voir un jour Harry et Draco ensemble ! Ce denier le fixait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, tandis que le Survivant baissait encore les yeux d'un air confus. Il fila dès que Severus s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? demanda-t-il à Draco.  
Ce dernier finit par rire franchement.  
- Bah, tu sais à cet âge là, les hormones, tout ça, on fait un peu n'importe quoi !  
- Pardon ?  
- Laisse tomber, dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène !  
Severus se laissa tomber sur un petit fauteuil.  
- Je suis harassé. Au fait, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu restais à Poudlard, avec le fameux trio à Noël ? Tu as effectué un sacré revirement !  
Les beaux yeux gris semblèrent se perdre un instant.  
- J'en avais marre de mon rôle de sale gosse capricieux. Porter un masque en permanence, c'est dur. Tu le sais mieux que personne, toi !  
L'aîné soupira. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller en arrière.  
- Il le faut bien. Je parle pour moi. Je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec eux. Ils sont courageux, ce sont des gosses remarquables.  
- Et Harry… ?  
- Quoi, Harry ?  
- On n'est plus des enfants, malgré tout. On devient adultes, plus vite qu'on ne le devrait c'est certain… Harry peut paraître étrange à certains moments. J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait de plus en plus confus. Une chose le tracasse… Je sais laquelle. Tu veux le savoir ?  
Severus se redressa en secouant négativement la tête.  
- Je ne veux rien savoir qu'il ne me dise lui-même… enfin, je parle des choses sérieuses, ou graves…  
- Pourtant ça te concerne, mon cher parrain. Mais je vais te laisser cogiter. Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir un peu. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Non, non, repose-toi. J'ai des potions à préparer de toute façon.  
Il repartit vers ses cachots, intrigué par ce que lui avait dit Draco. Il travailla un peu, partit dîner, et repartit dans son bureau.

Il repensa aux coups d'œil que Harry lui avait jeté durant tout le repas. Vraiment…  
Il prit un bouquin et s'installa devant la cheminée, avec un verre de whiskey. Il voulait se détendre. Il lut un bon moment. 21h00 sonnèrent.  
Des coups à la porte. Harry ? Il pensait ne pas le voir ce soir. Le griffondor entra dans la pièce, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la posa sur une table basse.  
Il enleva son tee-shirt, attendant que Severus se lève. Pas une parole ne franchit ses lèvres.  
- J'aimerais savoir quand même si vous allez me décrocher un mot avant la fin de la semaine ?  
Severus palpait les côtes du garçon, et posa enfin son stéthoscope sur la poitrine, ne décelant rien d'anormal.  
- Je… je dois vous dire quelque chose.  
Il vit que le jeune homme, rouge de confusion, faisait un véritable effort. Il attrapa sa main avec hésitation, ayant peur de le brusquer. Pourtant cela sembla détendre le griffondor.  
- Si… vous saviez que seule une chose pouvait sauver une personne, même si c'était quelque chose de vraiment… délicat à faire. Vous le feriez ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil. Alors vous allez vous décider à me dire ce qui vous arrive ?  
- Je ne sais pas… je…  
Il avait à nouveau baissé la tête, troublé par il ne savait quoi. Et ça commençait à l'agacer.

- Bon, j'ai tout mon temps, Harry, si on doit y passer la nuit, on le fera, c'est clair ?  
Ses paroles eurent un effet extraordinaire. Les joues du garçon passèrent par toutes les teintes existantes, et son air devenait de plus en plus déconcerté.  
- Et bien… je crois que… je…  
- Installez-vous, vous voulez une boisson chaude ou froide ?  
Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en arrière. Il remit son tee-shirt, et attrapa sa cape.  
- Il vaut mieux que je parte.  
- Quoi ? Pas question ! Vous n'allez pas vous amuser à ça avec moi !  
Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec de la peur dans le regard.  
- Je veux savoir ce qui vous arrive. Je vous ai fait quoi, pour que vous soyez comme ça avec moi ?

Le corps d'Harry pivota sur lui-même. Il se précipita hors de la chambre. Severus était en colère. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Avala le restant de son verre d'une traite.  
Puis il entendit une cavalcade. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui déboulait à nouveau dans la chambre. Qui se précipita vers lui. Sauta à son cou. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il était en plein délire ou quoi ?  
Harry recula son visage, les yeux fiévreux, et se pencha à son oreille.  
- J'ai vraiment… vraiment… envie de vous. Vraiment.  
Severus crut que ses yeux allaient lui tomber des orbites. Comment ça… envie de lui ? D'un coup comme ça ?  
Il le repoussa doucement.  
- Bon, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe maintenant, c'est clair ?  
Le jeune homme le fixait avec appréhension. Il se redressa légèrement.  
- Même… même si vous ne m'aimez pas, il le faut. C'est le seul moyen pour… pour…  
- Pour quoi, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie cette scène ? Le fait que vous vous jetiez tout à coup dans mes bras pour me demander ça ?  
- Ce qui justifie… ? Votre vie. L'horcruxe est en vous. Je ne peux le défaire que de cette façon.  
Le choc que ressentit Severus fut plus que brutal.  
Harry serrait les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Sa bouche commença à frissonner légèrement, en une moue angoissée.

Severus respira un grand coup. Il attira le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.  
- Allons, allons… On va tout reprendre depuis le début, ok ?  
Il entendit un faible oui.  
- Je vais vous prêter ma pensine, si vous préférez, et je vais regarder ça moi-même. Comment avez-vous su… ?  
- Par Draco, il ne voulait pas vous en parler, il avait peur que vous… qu'en apprenant cela, vous ne vous sacrifiez… On a tous cherché une solution, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, pour voir la Boule du Sphinx. Je devais savoir, le temps presse trop ! Et j'ai vu comment il avait fait pour vous mettre l'horcruxe. Et j'ai vu ce que je devais faire pour le détruire. Et il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Vous n'aurez qu'à… vous imaginer que je suis quelqu'un d'autre… je ne sais pas…  
La gorge du professeur se noua. Il resserra son étreinte.  
- Ne dites pas de bêtises. On va voir ça ensemble d'accord ? Mais calmez vous d'abord, vos émotions pourraient perturber le fonctionnement de la pensine.  
Il soupira.  
- Je suppose donc qu'il a utilisé un rite sexuel. C'est ce que vous avez vu ?  
- Oui, il vous avait drogué. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte du pacte qu'il a lié. En faisant ça, je peux vous… en délivrer. Sans que cela ne porte atteinte à votre vie.  
- Votre courage est immense, dit-il en souriant.  
Harry renifla, et s'essuya les yeux. Severus lui tendit un mouchoir. Il se moucha bruyamment. Puis se leva du canapé.  
- On peut y aller. Je vais tout vous montrer.  
Ils se penchèrent sur la pensine, et le jeune homme tira les fils de ses souvenirs pour les plonger à l'intérieur. Puis Severus se pencha.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'air contrarié, il vit Harry trembler comme une feuille à ses côtés.  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Un regard confus plongea dans le sien.  
- Pardon, je suis nerveux… je n'ai jamais… jamais… euh…  
Il s'apprêtait à lui demander quoi mais un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Il se tut. Le gamin était bien trop perturbé, prêt à dire et faire n'importe quoi…  
Il ne le forcerait certainement pas à faire ça avec lui. Mais pour ce genre de rite, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.  
Il se dirigea vers le canapé, et s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux, posant son visage las dans le creux de ses mains. Le mieux serait peut-être qu'il disparaisse… Mais Albus ne l'aurait jamais permis.  
Dilemme impossible à résoudre. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée.

Une main hésitante pressa son bras. Il releva la tête. Harry le regardait avec inquiétude.  
- Vous savez, je ne suis plus un bébé. Je vais vous sortir de là. Je suis majeur, et… enfin, je peux bien faire ça pour vous. Je connais tout ce que vous avez toujours fait pour moi. Nous serons quittes. Dites-vous ça, s'il vous plaît, parce que… je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni moi ni personne. Alors…  
- Quand même… Ce n'est pas… Merde, ce n'est pas rien, Harry. Vous vous rendez compte ?  
Le jeune homme se redressa, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il le fixa soudain d'un air déterminé.  
- Il le faut. C'est ainsi. Qui pourrait se permettre de vous perdre ? Pas l'Ordre, en tout cas. Et moi non plus. Vous m'avez appris énormément ces derniers mois. Je vous veux auprès de moi dans cette bataille. C'est là votre place ! C'est pour ça qu'Albus s'est battu ! On va donc accomplir le rituel ce soir. Vous avez su ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Cet enfoiré va étendre ses forces de plus en plus vite, c'est indéniable. Alors…  
Harry inspira un grand coup, et prit sa baguette.  
- Nous allons remédier à ce problème maintenant !  
Il attendit.

Severus était abasourdi. Que le griffondor prenne ce genre de décision… Harry avait grandi oui, comme l'avait dit Draco. Trop vite, par la force des choses.  
- Attendez… Je… je ne veux pas vous imposer ça, Harry. On peut essayer de s'arranger autrement en attendant.  
- En attendant quoi, le coupa vivement le griffondor, il n'y a rien à attendre ! J'ai la solution, Professeur, retarder l'échéance ne servira à rien ! Reculer pour mieux sauter, très peu pour moi… Alors allons-y. Je vous fais confiance, je vous veux à mes côtés, je vous l'ai dit.  
Severus se leva, hypnotisé par le visage sérieux du jeune homme.  
- Bien. Suivez-moi.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lit d'un pas égal, posé et souple. Severus avait l'impression irréelle d'être dans un rêve éveillé.  
Harry se tourna vers lui, et leva sa baguette, d'une main peu assurée.

« Par Merlin, Trois fois conjuré,  
À moi enchaîné  
Nouvelle marque, nouveau lien,  
Pour toujours tu es mien. »

Il baissa sa baguette et la releva, vers le cœur du serpentard. Par trois fois.  
« Sowelu »  
« Ewhaz »  
« Fehu »

Une lumière d'un vert émeraude jaillit, et enveloppa Severus. Il ferma les yeux.  
Les ouvrit devant le visage du jeune homme, levé vers lui.  
Il posa une main sur la joue douce, descendant dans le creux de la nuque. Harry le regardait, les joues en feu.  
- Vous… irez doucement avec moi… c'est la première… f…  
Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Ce dernier passa les bras autour de son cou, pressant son corps légèrement contre le sien. Severus suivit la courbe du dos d'un mouvement lent, passant la main sous le tee-shirt noir, le remontant pour le lui enlever.  
Il fit basculer le griffondor sur le lit, se redressa pour déboutonner sa robe, puis sa chemise. Il reprit ensuite les lèvres offertes, caressant le corps de lents mouvements, pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme.  
Il voulait que tout se passe bien. Vraiment. Son cœur était déchiré entre l'envie qu'il avait de Harry, et le sentiment que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade, dont le but était juste de lui sauver la vie. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe autrement.  
Harry était jeune, penser que sa première fois se passerait avec son professeur de 20 ans de plus… Severus se dit que ce n'était certes pas l'idéal pour lui…  
Même si lui était passé par là aussi, dans un sens… Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, complètement…  
- N'ayez pas peur… souffla Harry, ça ne me dérange pas… c'est vrai…  
Il comprit à ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Les deux émeraudes distillaient du trouble, de l'envie, la confusion s'y mêlait au désir.

Le professeur reprit un peu confiance en lui. Ses caresses se firent plus insistantes, et les gémissements doux du jeune homme le guidèrent dans l'exploration du corps offert. Les mains du garçon se pressèrent dans son dos, descendirent vers ses fesses, repassèrent devant, essayant timidement de déboutonner son jean.  
Il l'aida à se débarrasser des vêtements devenus encombrants.  
Leurs deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches déposant de doux baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau. La timidité du jeune homme s'oublia vite alors que Severus s'essayait méticuleusement à l'amener à la jouissance.  
De la douceur, à n'en plus finir. Le serpentard n'avait pas agi de la sorte depuis… En réalité, jamais… Il n'avait jamais fait face à une situation telle que celle-ci. Ses rapports, avec des hommes ou des femmes s'étaient toujours fondés de manière brutale et passionnée, jamais il n'avait laissé place à la tendresse, ou autre sentiments qu'il jugeait dédaigneusement futiles.  
Il ne voulait en aucun cas effrayer ou crisper Harry. L'innocence du jeune homme l'émouvait d'une étrange façon. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte.  
Un petit cri plaintif s'échappa de la bouche du griffondor lorsqu'il le pénétra. Severus ne connaissait que trop cette sensation d'être déchiré, juste avant le plaisir… Ou la rage…  
Il avança la main entre les cuisses du garçon, afin de distraire son attention de la douleur cuisante qu'il devait ressentir.  
Lorsqu'il se répandit en lui, le jeune homme explosa à son tour dans sa main.  
Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant doucement leur souffle, puis Harry se redressa, se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Il agrippa son bras d'une main ferme, et fixa la marque de mangemort en sifflant.  
Du fourchelangue ? Severus voulut se reculer, sans succès. La marque se mit à chauffer, puis Severus ressentit une drôle de sensation. Une chaleur cuisante irradia en lui, le laissant pantelant, alors que Harry posait son autre main sur son sein gauche.  
Il regarda son bras. Plus de marque. Puis son torse, où se lovait à présent un petit serpent ailé, noir et vert, minuscule.  
Harry se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, les yeux hagards.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ?  
- Je… voudrais… dormir… maintenant… murmura le jeune homme si bas que Severus dût se pencher pour l'entendre.  
Il ferma les yeux. À sa respiration, Severus comprit qu'il était partit au pays des songes. Il glissa sa main sur le nouveau tatouage.  
Il lui avait apposé sa marque. Il n'appartenait plus au Lord Noir, non, il appartenait à Harry Potter à présent…  
Il s'allongea, le regard fixe.

Il devrait aller voir Minerva à la première heure. Tous leurs plans allaient être chamboulés à présent.  
Curieusement, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Harry n'était pas cinglé, lui, il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre de l'adolescent. Et puis, il savait que la bataille finale approchait. Alors maintenant ou plus tard, sa libération du Seigneur des Ténèbres, inespérée pourtant, ne changerait plus grand chose au déroulement de ce qui allait suivre.  
Il aviserait le lendemain. Pour l'heure, il se sentait complètement vidé, ses paupières tombaient lourdement.  
Il sentit juste le bras du garçon se dérouler en travers de sa poitrine avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

À suivre………………………….


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE XXII

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

Nda 2 : Un énorme merci aux personnes auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement, je le ferai sans tarder !! Merci merci merci et plein de bisous pour vos gentilles reviews !!

CHAPITRE XXII  
AIDE INATTENDUE

Hermione regardait sa montre. Dans peu de temps, la cloche des vacances allait tinter. Elle avait croisé Harry ce matin, l'air complètement perdu. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et était parti comme une flèche. L'attitude du garçon l'avait fortement inquiétée. Qu'avait-il pu se passer avec Rogue… ?

Ron avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry ce matin, pour aller se balader un peu avec Draco, à son grand dam. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'attendait pas une journée de plus, Poudlard serait presque désert, il y aurait eu moins de danger.  
Elle soupçonnait Draco de vouloir prendre une espèce de bain de foule. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher finalement… Avec ce qu'il avait vécu, rester enfermé avec la liberté à portée de doigts…

Ils avaient fait bien attention, Ron le lui avait assuré. Mais bon… Elle soupira. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour une dernière ronde, vérifier que les élèves n'oubliaient rien, surtout.  
Elle inspecta chaque dortoir, puis se rendit dans la cour. Il avait beaucoup neigé et quelques dernières batailles de boules de neige allaient bon train.  
Quelqu'un tira son bras, et elle se tourna vers Pansy, qui arborait un visage défait.  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Viens avec moi s'il te plaît… On va aller dans ma chambre, il faut que je te parle.  
Hermione suivit la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de pleurer à chaque pas. Elle ferma à double tour derrière elles, et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce.  
Elle s'assit en tremblant, les mains sur son visage.

Hermione se pencha vers elle, inquiète, et posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse parler, Hermione, c'est horrible… Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi… Je dois rester ici, il faut que tu convainques McGonagall, je t'en prie !  
- Mais… Pourquoi ?  
- Mon père… il a accepté la Marque des Ténèbres… Et… Il veut que moi aussi… C'est impossible, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar !  
Hermione lui jeta un regard atterré. Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de la serpentard.  
- C'est très grave. On va aller voir la directrice ensemble. Comment as-tu su… ?  
- C'est ma mère, elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir, pour me dire de ne pas revenir. C'est insensé ! Mon père l'a toujours haï ! Comment a-t-il pu ?  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Hermione la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer du mieux qu'elle pût.  
- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. En te mettant sous la protection de la directrice, il ne pourra rien t'arriver. N'aie pas peur…  
Pansy essuya ses larmes. Elle fixa Hermione d'un air troublé.  
- C'est… quand même, c'est mon père, je ne peux pas le croire… Je voudrais voir de mes propres yeux, mais j'ai bien trop peur. Imagine que… il m'a toujours appris à ne compter que sur moi-même, à ne pas dépendre des autres. « Un Parkinson n'a pas de maître », voilà ce qu'il me répétait tout le temps. Je ne peux y croire… Ma pauvre mère, que doit-elle endurer ?  
Hermione lui prit la main et la tira vers la porte.  
- Allons voir le professeur McGonagall immédiatement, avant que la cloche ne sonne. Ainsi elle pourra t'enlever de la liste magique.  
- Merci Hermione, je savais que tu m'aiderais… Heureusement que tu es là…  
La jeune femme sentit ses joues rosir. Elle sourit à la brune, et elles partirent vers le bureau de la directrice d'un pas vif.

- Hermione, je vais voir Draco, tu m'attendras au repas ? Lança une voix joyeuse.  
Elle s'arrêta net, face à Ron qui dévisageait Pansy, les yeux ronds.  
- Ah, euh, j'avais pas vu que… que vous étiez toutes les deux, je…  
- Draco… ? murmura Pansy.  
- Ah, oui, c'est… c'est le nouveau chien de Hagrid, pour tenir compagnie à Crocdur. Bon, je… je vous laisse ! Finit-il en s'enfuyant prestement, les oreilles rouges vives.  
Quel idiot, ragea intérieurement Hermione. Pansy ne dit rien, l'air soupçonneux, et elles arrivèrent devant le bureau de la directrice.  
La gargouille s'effaça à l'écoute du mot de passe et elles entrèrent, croisant Rogue qui les toisa d'un air surpris. Il inclina la tête pour les saluer et sortit du bureau.

La directrice semblait nerveuse. Elle les fit asseoir, reprenant contenance.  
- Que se passe-t-il mesdemoiselles ?  
- Professeur, Pansy a un problème… Il faut qu'elle reste à Poudlard durant les vacances, son père… elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui lui fit signe de continuer, son père a accepté la marque des mangemorts, et il veut qu'elle en devienne un aussi.  
- C'est impossible ! Votre père… ?  
Pansy hocha la tête d'un air misérable. Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains, le visage baissé.  
- Voyons, bien sûr, vous allez rester ici. Il nous faut une excuse… valable, même si votre père n'en croira pas un mot. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que vous êtes malade, en quarantaine. Que vous avez attrapé une mauvaise grippe dans la semaine, qui a du mal à se soigner. Cela nous laissera au moins quelques jours de répits. Nous pourrons ensuite dire que… que vous vous êtes enfuie ou… Non, je lui dirais que vous êtes repartie avec les autres, et nous lui laisserons croire que vous avez fugué. Je pense que c'est la solution la plus crédible…  
Je vais laisser la liste magique des élèves telle quelle, comme ça, il n'aura pas de doute… Mais il ne faudra en aucun cas sortir de Poudlard, ni que les autres élèves vous voient. Nous aviserons par la suite, il serait sage de vous cacher chez quelqu'un de confiance… en attendant la fin de cette guerre immonde.  
Pansy se leva brusquement, et se jeta aux pieds de la directrice en pleurant.  
- Merci, Madame, Merci, je… je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas m'aider, comme… comme…  
La directrice la fit se relever et posa une main sur sa joue :  
- Ma pauvre enfant, quelle raison aurais-je de vous laisser vous débrouiller seule ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mon père n'a jamais soutenu Dumbledore, enfin… je ne sais pas… Vous pourriez très bien ne pas me faire confiance…J'ai eu tellement peur, merci, merci…

Hermione s'était levée et approchée de la jeune fille. Elle tendit la main et l'agrippa à la taille.  
- Pansy, le professeur est quelqu'un de partial. Elle sait très bien voir le bon et le mauvais en chacun d'entre nous. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise fille, loin de là… Personne ne va t'abandonner. Je suis là aussi…  
La serpentard hocha la tête en reniflant doucement. Elle essuya à nouveau ses larmes, et se redressa, tournant un visage déterminé vers la directrice.  
- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, n'hésitez pas. J'ai une dette énorme envers vous. Je sais que vous faites activement parti d'un groupe qui lutte contre Voldemort. Ce sont des rumeurs fondées, j'en suis sûre. Je me battrais pour vous, je veux sauver mon père, et je lutterais de toutes mes forces pour ça ! Pour anéantir ce monstre !  
La directrice fixa Hermione d'un air pensif. Puis son regard s'attarda sur la brune.  
- Et bien… Je connais une personne qui décidera cela mieux que moi. Quand le moment sera venu. Si cette personne vous fait assez confiance pour vous protéger, je pense que son choix sera juste.  
Elle fit un clin d'œil discret à Hermione.  
- Oui, je suis certaine qu'on peut faire confiance à Pansy, murmura Hermione.  
Elle observa le sourire soulagé qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
- Je t'expliquerais certaines choses ce soir, mais avant tout, sache que tu t'engages dans une guerre mortelle. Si tu es à nos côtés, tu risqueras ta vie à tout moment. Tu peux très bien mourir demain. Ou te faire torturer à mort…  
- Je sais tout cela, la coupa Pansy. Ce que je veux, c'est affronter le regard de mon père, savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Et, plus que tout, participer à la destruction de celui qui a osé approcher ma famille.  
La jeune fille avait repris son allure fière et décidée. Elle fixait Hermione avec une conviction absolue.  
- Bien… Je vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un alors…  
Hermione se tourna vers la directrice.  
- Merci énormément Professeur, à ce soir.  
- Au revoir, Albus serait fier de vous. La coopération entre nos maisons était sa principale préoccupation ici, il est dommage qu'elle se fasse à cause de cette guerre.  
Pansy secoua la tête et sourit :  
- Non, Hermione m'aidait beaucoup pour les cours, grâce à elle, j'avais augmenté chacune de mes notes. La guerre n'avait rien à voir là-dedans !  
Minerva leur sourit d'un air doux.  
Elles repartirent ensemble et Hermione l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre de Draco, sans dire un mot.

Elle souffla le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron, Severus et Draco. Pansy avait les yeux ronds. Elle se précipita sur le blond et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.  
- Moi qui croyait que tu étais mort ! Je te déteste, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
- Que signifie ceci ? Demanda le professeur de potion en haussant un sourcil.  
- Pansy est avec nous, répondit Hermione, elle a eu un problème, et… elle veut se joindre à nous.  
La brune fit volte-face et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant s'attardèrent quelques instants sur Rogue.  
- Vous devez être au courant ! Je sais très bien que vous le voyiez toujours ! Mon père est à sa botte lui aussi ! Je veux le faire payer pour ça !  
- Pansy, tu m'étouffes, là ! gémit Draco en essayant de la repousser.  
Elle était à califourchon sur lui, les bras autour de son cou. Hermione crut voir Ron frôler l'apoplexie.  
- Pardon, mon chou, mais sais-tu seulement à quel point je me suis inquiétée ?  
- Je ne pourrais plus être au courant de grand chose à présent, s'exclama Rogue avec une grimace.  
Il était en chemise et en pantalon. Hermione se dit que cela lui allait vraiment bien. Puis elle remarqua un détail. Plus qu'un détail même. Ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes ne laissaient rien apparaître.  
- Quoi ?? C'est incroyable, votre marque ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
- C'est ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer, mais dites-nous plutôt ce que fait miss Parkinson ici ? On passera à moi après !  
Pansy bondit sur le plancher avec sa grâce coutumière, et, les mains sur les hanches, se posta devant le professeur.  
- Et bien, mon très cher père s'est tourné du côté obscur, à ce qu'il semble. Et il était prêt à tout pour que je le rejoigne aux côtés de cette face de serpent. La directrice m'a permis de rester ici en attendant de me trouver une cachette. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne pas me tourner les pouces. Je serais à vos côtés pour ce combat. J'aimerai lui arracher les yeux et le cœur à ce vautour, et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce !  
- Ta douceur m'avait manqué à un point… sourit Draco.  
- Ne ris pas, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai dû en endurer des insultes et des menaces depuis ta disparition ! Sans compter que j'étais persuadée ne jamais te revoir vivant, petit imbécile !  
- Hé, j'espère quand même que c'est une bonne surprise !

Elle porta la main à son chignon et défit les pinces qui le maintenaient. Puis elle secoua sa longue chevelure de jais, et tendit la main à Draco. Elle contenait une petite broche en pierre de lune.  
- Tiens, je peux te la rendre maintenant. Tu as gagné notre pari !  
Draco la prit, en la remerciant. Hermione se tourna vers le professeur.  
- Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé ?  
Ce dernier soupira et grommela.  
- Potter a réussi à me l'enlever. Je ne suis plus sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant.  
- Mais, c'est génial, pourquoi faites-vous une tête pareille ?  
- Parce que je ne peux plus récolter aucune information pour l'Ordre maintenant. Sans compter que je ne donne pas cher de ma peau quand je me retrouverai face à lui. Il doit être furieux, et même pire que ça…  
Le ton était las. Hermione sentit qu'il y avait autre chose mais qu'il ne le dirait pas. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son bras.  
- Vous savez, ce n'est pas si grave. Harry a détruit presque tous les horcruxes, c'est ce qui compte. Et vous êtes en vie, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?  
Rogue soupira.  
- Peut-être… Je vais vous laisser ensemble, je dois aller rassembler mes élèves, la cloche ne va pas tarder.  
À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le château se mit en branle. Un tintement mélodieux retentit dans toute l'école. « C'est les vacances, c'est les vacances ! » hurlait la cloche !  
Il attrapa sa robe posée sur une chaise, l'enfila, et sortit hâtivement.

Ron et Pansy se regardaient en chien de faïence. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'avec Ron, ça ne passerait pas facilement.  
Draco lui jeta un regard de connivence, et ils s'empressèrent de détourner l'attention des jeunes gens.  
- Ron, ce soir, on pourra aller faire un tour aussi ?  
- Hum… Ron se tourna vers Hermione brusquement, Je ne peux pas croire que…  
- Ronald, ne commence pas s'il te plaît !  
Pansy lui jeta un regard acéré.  
- Alors, Weasel, tu n'es pas content, mais il va bien falloir supporter ma présence ! Je ne sais pas comment fait mon Draco pour t'avoir aussi près de lui !  
- Pansy ! rugit le blond.  
Ron bouillait.  
- Toi, qui me dit que tu n'es pas une menteuse ? Tu pourrais très bien espionner ! Tu es chez les serpentards, non ? La ruse et les intrigues ça te connaît !  
- Comment oses-tu ? Tempêta Hermione, si tu l'accuses, c'est moi que tu accuses ! Dis que mon choix n'est pas bon !  
Draco s'interposa :  
- Vous allez arrêter immédiatement ! Que dirait Harry s'il nous voyait ? On doit se serrer les coudes, pas se disputer ! Pansy est digne de confiance Ron, je n'ai jamais voulu l'impliquer parce que j'avais peur pour elle, mais je t'assure qu'elle ne nous trompera pas.  
- Bien, si c'est comme ça, tu n'auras qu'à sortir avec elle ce soir, moi je suis fatigué, amusez-vous bien ! Brailla Ron.  
Il sortit en claquant la porte.  
Draco regarda Hermione d'un air ahuri.  
- Mais ?  
La colère de la griffondor avait baissé au fur et à mesure que Ron s'énervait. Elle sourit pour rassurer le blond.  
- Hum, ne t'en fais pas. Cet idiot est jaloux. Je le connais bien maintenant !  
- Jaloux ? Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'a sans doute pas apprécié le fait que Pansy te saute dessus. Avec lui, c'est toujours comme ça. Il préfère se disputer plutôt que d'avouer quelque chose !  
- Il n'est pas malin, celui-là ! Je préfère ses grands frères ! Sauf celui qui était préfet, beurk !  
- Je t'en prie, épargne-nous tes sarcasmes, Pansy. Hermione, tu penses qu'il va revenir ?  
- Evidemment, et tout penaud. Il est comme ça. Il agit plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit. Il est pire que Harry en un sens ! Bon je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'accompagne les premières années jusqu'au train. Je vais être en retard.  
- Reviens vite, lui lança Pansy alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Décidément, c'était une année riche en surprise. Qui aurait crû trouver Draco et Pansy à leurs côtés ? Et pour Rogue… Alors il n'appartenait plus à Voldemort… Harry avait réussi à lui sauver la vie, et en même temps, à le débarrasser de la marque ? Même Dumbledore n'avait jamais réussi. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de bizarre. Hermione se sourit à elle-même, une pensée idiote lui ayant traversé l'esprit. La princesse avait sauvé le prince ensorcelé en le tenant sous son joug à elle. Une histoire moldue qu'elle avait lue il y avait quelques temps.  
Après tout, et si les réponses étaient toutes dans les contes de fées ?

À suivre……….


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE XXIII  
INSTANTS VOLES

Harry s'était réveillé avec du mal. Il se sentait tellement fatigué… Il s'étira, et ouvrit les yeux. Une minute… il n'était pas dans son dortoir ! Il se remémora doucement les évènements de la veille. Ses joues s'enflammèrent en repensant à la façon maladroite avec laquelle il avait agit en premier lieu. Il enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. La honte totale ! En même temps, il n'avait jamais proposé ce genre de chose à personne, allez improviser ça !  
Heureusement qu'il s'était rattrapé après. Il avait quand même du avoir l'air moins stupide en dévoilant tout à son professeur.  
Rogue !  
Harry se leva, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Personne. Il s'habilla en vitesse, et attendit un peu, tendant l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Il avait dû partir.  
Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Il était un peu honteux en repensant à cette nuit. Honteux parce qu'il avait adoré ça. Vraiment…  
Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir envie de faire ça avec… un homme. Et son pire ennemi numéro deux qui plus est. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé ni enlacé de la sorte. Il repassa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Comment un homme pareil pouvait-il se montrer aussi… tendre ? Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade en repensant aux caresses de son professeur.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre puis du bureau. Il partit vers son dortoir. Il vit Hermione de loin, et se sentit gêné. Il ne voulait pas parler de cette nuit. À personne ! Il baissa la tête, et lui murmura vaguement un « j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire », et fila à toute vitesse avant qu'elle ne l'assaille de questions.

Comment aurait-il pu expliquer ça à quelqu'un ? Même si ses amis savaient ce qu'il lui fallait faire, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus.  
Rogue s'était montré attentionné, doux, c'était incroyable qu'une chose pareille ait pu se produire…  
Harry était de plus en plus troublé en repensant à la veille. Il s'était senti tellement bien dans ses bras. Comme s'il attendait cela depuis toujours. Pourtant, il l'avait tellement haï… Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à lui de toute façon. L'homme lui faisait toujours aussi peur. Même s'il avait oublié ça durant ces instants… Enfin, peur… Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais il le craignait quand même autant que quand il était plus jeune. Il incarnait à lui seul l'autorité.  
Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé un seul instant ressentir autant d'émotions avec lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit avec ça. Ils avaient fait ça uniquement pour lui sauver la vie. Rien de plus ! Il ne devait pas s'imaginer que… Il ne devait rien s'imaginer du tout. Il pensait à Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions, pas à n'importe qui ! Loin de là même ! Un être au cœur de glace, une machine à tuer, il ne devait pas l'oublier. L'homme avait juste été compatissant quand il avait su qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour.  
Harry ravala sa salive, et fit demi-tour. Il avait envie de sortir. Il marcha dans la neige, longuement, jusqu'au lac. Là, il jeta un sort de chaleur sur un banc et s'installa. La neige recouvrait tout, et la vaste étendue du lac s'était glacée, formant des entrelacs purs, et de magnifiques rosaces… Quelques personnes faisaient du patin à glace, d'autres des bonhommes de neige. C'était un paysage paisible. Harry resta là une bonne partie de la journée. Il n'avait pas faim. Il rentra chercher à boire en début d'après midi, prit une douche chaude, se couvrit mieux, et repartit sur le banc. Il n'avait envie de penser à rien.

Il avait réussi à détruire l'horcruxe en Rogue. Il savait que Nagini serait son dernier défi. Avant la dernière bataille. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander à Draco où se trouvait le repère de Voldemort. Et il irait. Seul. Il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Sans avoir encore plus de morts sur la conscience.  
Ses amis lui en voudraient sûrement, mais ce n'était pas grave. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seule la destruction de ce monstre à face de serpent comptait.  
Il entendit la cloche des vacances. Quelques retardataires partirent en courant vers Poudlard, leurs patins à la main.  
Il attendit encore. Vit les sombrals survoler le parc. Puis ferma les yeux. La nuit était tombée. Il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Des pas crissèrent derrière lui.  
- Vous voulez tomber malade, M. Potter… ? Mes soins ne serviront à rien si vous passez vos journées dans la neige !  
Les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte vermeille. Il ne manquait plus que lui.  
- Désolé, professeur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas froid. Je suis bien couvert.  
- Venez avec moi, on doit discuter d'une chose.  
Harry se leva à contre-cœur. Il se tourna vers Rogue qui le fixait sans expression, et qui lui fit signe de le suivre.  
Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, et le professeur de potion jeta sa robe sur son bureau. Il tendit son bras vers Harry, et retroussa la manche de sa chemise.

Le jeune homme regarda d'abord sans comprendre, puis ouvrit la bouche et poussa une exclamation étouffée.  
- Votre marque a disparue ?  
- Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? C'est vous qui l'avez enlevé ! Maintenant, je ne suis plus d'une grande utilité à l'Ordre ! Mais j'avouerai que je ne rechigne pas à ne plus être sous la coupe de mon ancien maître. Je suppose donc que vous ne vous rappelez pas non plus de ça ?  
Il déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta sur le siège. Harry regarda avec curiosité le tatouage qui ornait fièrement la poitrine. La bestiole s'étira, tira la langue, et se remit en boule.  
- oh, c'est un tatouage magique ? C'est joli.  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir enlevé la marque.  
- Joli ??  
Rogue était blême. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait encore dit pour qu'il tire une tête pareille.  
- Montrez-moi votre main droite !  
Harry la tendit avec réticence. Rogue l'attrapa sèchement, et donna un coup de baguette dans la paume.  
- Revelo !  
Une trace rouge et blanche s'agrandit peu à peu à l'intérieur, révélant les mêmes formes que le tatouage du professeur. Harry resta bouche bée.  
- Vous voyez, c'est extrêmement rare ce genre de don ! Vous avez aspiré la Marque des Ténèbres pour la transformer et la remplacer par la vôtre !  
Harry était abasourdi.  
- Moi ? Ma marque ? Je ne vois pas comment, je…  
Rogue haussa les épaules.  
- Certainement liée au sort que vous m'avez jeté. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.  
Harry eut un mouvement de révulsion. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne voulait pas…  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
- Cette chose, murmura-t-il avec effroi, ça veut dire que…  
Le professeur le scrutait avec attention ; il prit un air fataliste.  
- Que je suis à vous. Je suis passé de ce monstre à vous !!  
Harry se sentit trembler de tous ses membres.  
- Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être comme lui ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un m'appartienne ! Je ne suis pas comme lui !  
Rogue eut l'air décontenancé. Il s'approcha de lui mais Harry s'accula contre un mur. Des mots s'insinuèrent doucement en lui. D'où venaient-ils ? Il n'aurait su le dire.  
« Deux faces d'une même pièce… ».

Il ferma les yeux. Non, non et non ! Il devait bien y avoir un moyen…  
- Je ne crois pas non, j'en ai parlé à Minerva ce matin. Albus n'avait déjà pas pu m'enlever celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait faite, alors celle-ci… On ne sait même pas comment vous avez fait, et vous ne vous rappelez de rien !  
- Arrêtez de lire dans mon esprit ! cracha Harry avec colère.  
- Pas besoin de ça, Potter, comportez-vous en adulte pour une fois ! Il faut réfléchir calmement à tout ça. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas si grave !  
- Comment vous pouvez être aussi calme ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça implique ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! C'est odieux ! Je ne veux pas avoir de marque particulière ! Je ne suis pas lui ! Je ne le serais jamais !  
- Bien sûr que non ! Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil, enfin ! Vous allez m'écouter maintenant. En silence ! Lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant.  
Harry se tassa un peu sur lui-même. Les yeux du professeur lançaient des éclairs.  
- Ce soir, Minerva doit recevoir un tableau d'Albus, qui avait été commencé de son vivant. Il serait judicieux que vous alliez discuter un peu avec lui dans son bureau. Peut-être vous éclairera-t-il à ce sujet. En attendant, j'aimerais que vous preniez ceci ! Finit-il en lui tendant une fiole.  
Harry regarda le récipient d'un air suspicieux.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- La même chose que vous avez bue toute la semaine, j'y ai ajouté des feuilles de marjolaine et de coquelicot, pour que son effet double. Buvez ça immédiatement.  
Harry saisit la fiole et avala le liquide sans broncher. Il pourrait enfin parler à Albus. Cela l'apaisa un peu.  
Il leva les yeux sur Rogue qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air en colère.  
- C'est pas la peine de m'en vouloir, si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir !  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Potter, arrêtez un peu !  
- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vous regarde avec des frissons de rage dans le fond des yeux depuis tout à l'heure !  
- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère ! Enfin… peut-être un peu, mais ça ne regarde que moi ! Vous n'y pouvez rien, moi non plus. On va devoir s'en accommoder le temps de trouver une solution.  
Harry baissa la tête, et s'accroupit en cachant son visage dans ses mains.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça implique… ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Puis une main le força à se redresser. Il accrocha ses yeux au regard d'onyx.  
- Que je serais là chaque fois que vous aurez besoin de moi, que je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, que… que je mourrais pour vous si je le dois.  
Il marqua une pause.  
- C'est ce que j'aurais fait de toute façon.  
Puis il se tourna et remit sa chemise et sa robe.  
- Vous pouvez partir…  
- Il y a autre chose… Vous me cachez quelque chose !  
- Filez d'ici ! Vous poserez d'autres questions demain si vous voulez, je suis crevé ! Vous reviendrez me dire ce qu'Albus vous a dit si c'est important. Laissez-moi !  
Le ton était sans appel. Harry ravala sa fierté, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il entendit la sonnerie du dîner. Il fut surpris de trouver Pansy à table, avec Hermione et Draco. Ron semblait bouder dans un coin.  
Hermione lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et ils mangèrent sous l'œil attentif des quelques professeurs restants. McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Trelawney, Firenze, Bibine et l'infirmière. Rogue n'était pas là.  
Ron discuta du bout des lèvres, et chipota son assiette, ce qui inquiéta grandement Harry. Pansy et Draco riaient ensemble, apparemment heureux de se retrouver. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel en décochant des regards en coin à Ron.  
Puis, à la fin du repas, elle fila avec Pansy, qui fit une bise à Draco. Ron était écarlate. Harry posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Ron.  
- Allons, tu ne vas pas faire la tête pendant toutes les vacances ?  
- Je ne fais pas la tête ! Répondit-il avec humeur.  
Draco avait l'air consterné. Harry lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.  
- Je vais vous laisser, je dois passer chez McGo, bonne soirée, je vais me coucher tôt.  
- Salut Harry, à demain, répondit Draco.  
Il entendit un vague humphfff de Ron, et courut rejoindre la directrice qui l'attendait à la porte.

Elle l'emmena dans son bureau, et lui présenta le tableau, qui prendrait bientôt place aux côtés des autres portraits de directeurs.  
Puis elle partit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.  
Le portrait d'Albus le regardait de ses yeux malicieux.  
- Harry, mon enfant, comment vas-tu ?  
- Professeur… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai presque détruit tous les horcruxes. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à vrai dire. Voldemort en avait mis un dans le corps du professeur Rogue. J'ai pu le lui enlever hier, mais…  
Harry était plus que nerveux. Il devait être écarlate. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas expliquer comment il avait fait.  
- Oh, Harry, ne t'en fais, je n'ai pas besoin de détails qui semblent te gêner. Viens-en aux faits, mon garçon.  
- Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui ai apposé une marque. Il n'est plus sous le joug de Voldemort, mais maintenant, il est sous le mien, c'est horrible. J'ai peur de lui ressembler, si vous saviez… Et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. Je ne me rappelle plus. J'ai… j'ai du utiliser une certaine magie pour lui enlever l'horcruxe… je ne sais pas si ça peut venir de là.  
- De la magie noire Harry ?  
- Non, non…  
Il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Le portrait dû finir par comprendre, car il ouvrit une bouche toute ronde et laissa juste échapper un :  
- oh !  
Un toussotement gêné suivit l'exclamation, puis la peinture lui rendit un sourire apaisant :  
- Harry ne t'en fais pas. Il est possible que ta magie ait crée ça, et tu dois en être heureux. Severus est libéré de Voldemort à jamais. C'est la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver, à lui qui a tant fait pour nous tous. Bien sûr, s'il est lié à toi, il ne pourra en être malheureux. Tu es un grand sorcier Harry, j'ai eu raison de placer tous mes espoirs en toi. Je ne connais pas de sorts pour enlever ce genre de marque. Mais… il faut que je te dise. Severus est spécial. Il a suivi Voldemort car il avait besoin d'un maître. Il est ensuite venu à moi car même s'il trahissait Voldemort, il était fait pour recevoir des ordres. C'est ainsi. Severus a besoin d'être dirigé. Il t'obéira. C'est indéniable.  
- Je ne veux pas…  
- Harry, laisse-moi finir. Severus a besoin d'un maître. C'est une de ses raisons d'exister. C'est horrible à dire, mais Voldemort l'a éduqué dans ce sens. Et son père bien avant lui. Il serait perdu sans cela. Ce lien qui t'attache désormais à lui se renforcera au fil du temps. Il est comme ton esclave. J'avais pu désactiver la marque de temps en temps, mais lorsqu'il repartait au repère de Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux alors même que sa haine grandissait à son égard. C'était très difficile pour lui Harry. Toi tu peux l'aider à s'en sortir.  
- Mais il me déteste…  
- Tu en est aussi certain ? Dès qu'il t'a vu, il a vécu pour te protéger. Severus n'est pas de ceux qui expriment facilement leurs sentiments. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Tu ne dois pas croire qu'il a un cœur de pierre. Il a grandi dans la haine, Voldemort a tenté d'annihiler toute émotion en lui. Mais il est humain Harry. Un humain a des sentiments. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Tout le monde a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, toi qui a tant cherché l'affection que tu n'as pas reçu de ta famille. N'est ce pas ?  
Harry était ébranlé. Il baissa les yeux, les poings serrés.  
- Mais… je… je ne peux pas l'obliger à…  
- Tu ne l'obligeras à rien Harry. Tout ce qu'il fera pour toi, c'est parce qu'il en aura envie. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il t'a laissé lui sauver la vie parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu tenais à ce qu'il vive non ? Sans cela, il aurait aussi bien pu se détruire. Sans rien demander à personne. Pour que Severus t'ait laissé l'approcher de la sorte, c'est qu'il tient à toi. Il ne te déteste pas. Tu lui as tendu la main et il l'a prise. C'est énorme venant de sa part. Il faut t'en rendre compte. Je ne lui ai pas donné mon entière confiance pour rien.  
- Je sais Professeur, je suis désolé… J'ai encore agi en égoïste. Je…  
- Non Hary, tu n'es pas égoïste. Peut-être un peu fougueux quelquefois, mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. N'aie pas peur, Harry, je sais que tu feras pour le mieux. J'ai confiance en toi. Courage !  
- Merci, Albus…  
Le portrait bailla et ferma les yeux.  
- Bonne nuit Harry, reviens me voir quand tu veux.  
- Je n'y manquerais pas, bonne nuit.  
Fumseck lança un petit chant mélodieux, et s'installa en haut du tableau pour s'endormir.  
Harry lissa les plumes de l'oiseau, et repartit dans le couloir. Alors il ne pourrait défaire ce qu'il avait fait…

Il marcha un moment, tournant et retournant les paroles de Dumbledore dans sa tête. Il avait raison. Entièrement raison. Harry se sentait stupide. Il avait l'impression de toujours agir comme un enfant. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, sans y faire attention.  
Puis leva la tête sur la porte du bureau de son professeur. Il allait frapper, mais se ravisa. Au lieu de cela, il s'assit près de la porte, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, et repensa à tous les derniers évènements. Non, Rogue ne le haïssait pas. Il n'aurait pas agi ainsi avec lui. S'il n'était pas aussi borné, il aurait pu clairement s'expliquer avec lui. Quel idiot il faisait !  
La porte s'ouvrit et Harry releva la tête.  
- Que faites-vous là ? demanda le professeur d'un air étonné, vous allez attraper froid ! Venez ici.  
Harry se leva comme un automate et s'engouffra à sa suite, dans le bureau, puis dans la chambre. Là, Rogue lui fit signe de s'installer dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud.  
- Merci, murmura Harry.  
Il sirota le liquide d'un air absent. Rogue s'était installé près de lui et ne disait rien, fixant les flammes de la cheminée. Le griffondor l'observa en douce.  
Il avait un peu perdu de son air austère, et cela adoucissait considérablement ses traits. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme s'il se retenait de parler. Harry reposa sa tasse. Sa main le démangeait un peu. Il gratta machinalement sa paume, puis leva le visage vers son professeur.  
- Albus m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire…  
- Je m'en doutais. Je vous l'ai dit, il faut penser à autre chose pour l'instant. La réunion avec l'Ordre est dans deux jours. Je pensais y emmener Draco, mais maintenant que vos rangs se sont agrandis, je ne sais s'il est judicieux que vous y alliez tous… Miss Parkinson avait l'air déterminée. Je suppose que Miss Granger a eu raison de lui faire confiance. Minerva m'a demandé s'il n'y avait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle participe à cette réunion.  
- Bah, soupira Harry, une de plus ou de moins…  
Un regard sévère se posa sur lui.  
- Il ne faut pas prendre ceci à la légère !  
- Je sais bien, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suppose qu'on peut faire confiance à Pansy, Hermione fait toujours les bon choix. Et si la directrice approuve…  
- Bon…  
Ils se jaugèrent en silence, puis Harry laissa échapper un petit cri. Sa main commençait à le brûler de plus en plus fort.  
Le tatouage se redessinait nettement à l'intérieur. Rogue attrapa son poignet, fixant la forme qui s'étendait avec intérêt.  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai mal !  
- Je… je crois qu'il faut consolider le lien, certainement, il n'est pas « fini », c'est pour cela qu'il brûle.  
- Comment vous savez ça vous ? Demanda Harry en grimaçant.  
- Je ne ressens encore rien de vos émotions. Enfin, pas qu'il faille être spécialement doué pour ça... finit-il, un sourire en coin.  
Harry fut tellement surpris de voir ce sourire qu'il en oublia de répondre sarcastiquement. Et puis la douleur grandissait.  
- Mais… Comment ?  
Le professeur haussa les épaules.  
- C'est à vous de le savoir ! Enfin… peut-être suffit-il de les mettre en contact, tout simplement.  
Il déboutonna sa chemise. La main d'Harry se colla violemment sur le tatouage de Rogue, le faisant légèrement reculer.

Harry crût sentir un millier d'éclairs le frapper. Il voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de douleur aussi vive, pire qu'un Doloris. Il sentait chacun de ses nerfs se connecter à ceux de Severus, puis son âme s'envola, fusionna à l'autre, et des milliers de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens le transpercèrent de toutes parts. Et tout fut blanc.  
Il entendit vaguement murmurer à son oreille. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, le cœur battant. Des yeux inquiets le dévisageaient. Il leva doucement une main, pour s'assurer que son corps était toujours entier. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il agita les doigts devant ses yeux avec une infinie lenteur. Il sentit que Rogue le redressait.  
- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Harry, ça va ?  
- Nnnnn….  
Il avala une gorgée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons. Ses forces paraissaient revenir peu à peu. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter les bras de Rogue. Il s'y sentait bien… trop peut-être…  
Il tourna un visage tremblant vers le maître des potions.  
- Gardez-moi… Je… je veux rester ici…  
Un étau se resserra autour de ses épaules. L'oreille contre le torse de Rogue, il entendit son cœur battre la chamade. Pas possible que cet homme ait un cœur qui batte avec autant de force dans la poitrine. C'était peut-être le sien après tout, qui résonnait dans son crâne.  
Une main se posa doucement sur son visage. Le pouce caressa délicatement ses lèvres, l'une après l'autre. Harry soupira de bien-être. Il voulait rester là pour toujours, et tout oublier.  
- Allons, il faut te lever maintenant. Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut. Tu seras vite remis.  
Le tutoiement ne le choqua pas. Comme si c'était normal. Rogue le releva contre lui, et lui glissa une pastille dans la bouche. Harry déglutit. Chacun de ses membres se réveilla doucement. Il s'étira comme un chat, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
Il regarda Rogue. Severus.  
Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait l'air… différent. Soulagé… ?  
Harry se surprit à lui sourire. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent.  
- C'est fait…pour du bon… Alors… ? Vous voulez bien de moi ? Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal…  
L'air ahuri le fit sourire plus largement.  
- Je… bien sûr, vous ne feriez pas de mal à une mouche !  
- Non, arrêtez avec ça, plus de vous. S'il vous plaît…  
Le professeur se passa une main sur la nuque, l'air embarrassé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il arborait un air gêné devant lui !  
- D'accord. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller vite te coucher. Tu… es…  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry s'était approché de lui et le fixait d'un air décidé.  
- Je dois vous parler. Sérieusement.

Harry exposa son projet à Severus pendant un long moment. Ce dernier voulut l'interrompre plus d'une fois, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Comment procéder.  
- Les plans les plus simples sont les meilleurs… N'est-ce pas ? Finit-il d'un air convaincu.  
Severus soupira.  
- Oui mais…  
- Je voulais agir seul. Je veux pouvoir compter sur vous. Vous… vous me serez plus qu'utile, même si je préférerais ne pas vous impliquer là-dedans. Mais vous êtes très puissant. Et j'ai besoin d'aide malgré tout.  
Le professeur se leva, et marcha de long en large dans la pièce. Il se tourna finalement vers Harry, les bras sur les hanches.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais tu as raison, Harry. Nous irons. Mais seulement après la réunion de l'Ordre. Et après avoir mis Minerva au courant. Ne dis rien, c'est la moindre des choses, elle est la chef de l'Ordre, et elle doit savoir. Au cas où ça tournerait mal.  
Harry était heureux comme jamais. Rogue voulait bien le suivre dans son projet…  
Il repensa aux paroles d'Albus. Il le faisait parce qu'il le lui demandait. Peut-être qu'il trouvait son idée stupide après tout ? Non, il le lui aurait dit.  
- Ce n'est pas une idée stupide. Je ne lis pas tes pensées, je sens ta confusion. Je me doute que c'est à ça que tu penses, je ne suis pas du genre à faire l'hypocrite, c'est compris ?  
- ça je le sais bien… marmonna Harry.  
Il se leva et s'approcha de la lucarne.  
- Il neige encore.  
- Tu as peur.  
Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation.  
- Tu dois le savoir.

Harry se serait attendu à un orage au-dessus de son crâne, pour avoir osé simplement tutoyer Rogue. Il en avait eu envie. Après tout, au point où ils en étaient.  
Harry avait vu défiler en quelques secondes toute la vie de Severus. Cela l'avait choqué bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Bien entendu, il avait revu les images de cette nuit.  
S'il avait pu, il aurait repassé ce souvenir en boucle. Juste celui-là.  
Bizarrement, rien ne vint. Pas d'engueulades. Des pas derrière lui. Puis des mains se posant sur sa taille. Il posa ses propres mains sur celles de Severus et se laissa aller contre le sorcier.  
- J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps avant tout ça. Mais j'en ai bien profité, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai fait assez de bêtises pour tout un siècle !  
- Ne dis pas ça… gronda la voix suave, tu ne mourras pas.  
Des lèvres se pressèrent dans son cou. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par cette chaleur nouvelle. Les mains se glissèrent sous son chandail, puis sous sa chemise. Le griffondor se retourna brusquement, les joues en feu. Il entoura le cou de Severus de ses bras, et lui offrit ses lèvres.  
Le baiser fut plus violent que ceux de la veille. Peu importe, Harry avait besoin de ça. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait, ce soir. Ils se caressèrent à même le sol, et leurs ébats furent violents. Harry voulait se perdre complètement dans cet acte, ne plus penser qu'à ça.  
Severus lui ouvrit son lit ensuite, et ils dormirent ensemble, enlacés à ne plus faire qu'un, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'un ou l'autre disparaisse brutalement.  
Leur bataille allait être rude. Ils en étaient tous deux conscients.  
Voldemort paierait pour le mal qu'il avait osé répandre sur ce monde. Où Harry mourrait, et Severus avec lui.  
Ils étaient unis corps et âme, en tout et pour tout. Liés l'un à l'autre. Destinés à crever ou survivre ensemble.

Merlin en déciderait….

À suivre……………………


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre XXIV

Chapitre XXIV

CHANGEMENT DE SITUATION

Ron était furieux. Et content aussi en même temps. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous ?  
Luna, Neville, les jumelles Patil, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Colin, et pire en un sens, Blaise Zabini et Vincent Crabbe!  
Ils étaient là, dans le hall, les regardant avec défi.  
Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps.  
- Pas question de se tourner les pouces pendant que…  
- Harry, où est Harry ?  
- On va vous aider !  
- Tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher !!  
- Pansy !! Je ne pars pas sans elle, moi !  
- On sait se battre maintenant, alors on est prêts !!  
- Et d'abord…  
- Bon, bon, ça suffit ! Coupa Ron, personne ne s'est rendu compte de votre absence dans le train ?  
Luna se tourna vers Blaise.  
- Il a ensorcelé la feuille. Comme ça, on est passés inaperçus.  
Hermione croisa les bras, l'air furieux :  
- On dirait que tout le monde s'entend bien quand il s'agit de faire des conneries ?  
- Granger, dis-moi où est Pansy, je veux la voir immédiatement ! T'as pas le droit de la cacher !  
- Je suis là, idiot ! J'aimerai savoir ce qui te prend !!  
L'accent rageur de la jeune femme lui coupa le clapet. Ron fronça toutefois les sourcils. Il était malade de jalousie, et n'arrivait pas à se calmer par rapport à elle. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais pu la voir, et c'était réciproque, alors…  
Zabini se précipita vers elle. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se déroba.  
- Du calme, je ne vais pas disparaître. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, lâche-moi un peu !  
Ron regarda Zabini d'un air ahuri. Celui-ci souriait comme en proie au plus grand bonheur.  
- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas préparé ta valise, j'étais fou d'inquiétude !!  
- Tu as osé aller dans MON dortoir ? Tu es pire qu'une sangsue !! Non mais vraiment !  
Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer d'un air béat. Ron ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose à cette prétentieuse. Décidément, non, il ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout. Hermione et ses idées…

La directrice arriva à ce moment. Elle resta un instant sans voix devant ce petit monde, puis dit d'une voix forte :  
- Bien, nous allons donc devoir faire un second convoi.  
Neville la regarda d'un air nerveux.  
- Pardon, Professeur, mais nous restons. Nous voulons nous battre aux côtés de Harry.  
- Moi, je reste juste avec Pansy, lança Zabini d'une petite voix.  
- Votre courage vous honore, répondit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix plus douce, mais c'est bien trop dangereux.  
Luna s'avança d'un pas nonchalant, et sourit doucement, les yeux dans le vague.  
- Non, Madame, nous devons rester. Nous brûlons de mettre en pratique les cours de Harry. Nous ne sommes pas des griffondors pour rien.  
- Tout à fait !! Crièrent les autres à l'unisson.  
Crabbe et Zabini regardaient leurs pieds.  
Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione, jetant un regard dédaigneux à ses deux acolytes.  
- Pour eux, pas de soucis. Ce sont de bons toutous. Ils nous serviront bien. Blaise est pas si nul en magie, et Vincent peut être au courant de pas mal de choses utiles. Je crois qu'on ne comptera pas sur Goyle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Crabbe répondit d'une voix blanche :  
- Non… Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il est parti avec Nott, directement chez… chez…  
- C'est bon, on a compris ! Quelle bande de nazes ! Cracha Pansy, je les étriperais de mes mains ces deux-là !  
Ses yeux flamboyaient. Ron en eut des frissons.  
Hermione la fixa quelques instants, l'air effaré.  
- Pansy… Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça…  
L'air confus qu'arbora la serpentard acheva de surprendre Ron.  
- Je suis désolée, Hermione, je m'emporte… Allons, nous devrions nous organiser ! Décider quand aura lieu cette bataille !  
- Pas pour vous les enfants, trancha la directrice, c'est bien trop dangereux. Même si je sais que chacun d'entre vous a des raisons tout à fait valable, continua-t-elle d'un regard dur, mais le ministère a une armée d'aurors à sa disposition qui sont formés à la guerre. Vous n'avez que dix-sept ans, et vous, Ginny, vos parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Vous allez me suivre, je vais vous renvoyer directement chez vous. Ainsi que chacun d'entre vous, ordonna-t-elle fermement.  
La jeune fille, qui s'était faite toute petite devant le regard furibond de son frère rougit violemment.  
Les autres protestèrent. Puis Zabini et Crabbe se détachèrent du petit groupe.  
- Professeur… Nous ne pouvons pas partir… Sinon, on sera obligé de passer devant… Vous-Savez-Qui… C'est pour ça qu'on s'est caché en attendant que les autres partent, jusqu'à ce soir. On est tombé sur eux, il désigna les griffondors, tout à fait par hasard, alors on s'est dit qu'on ferait mieux d'agir ensemble… C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Draco… On n'a plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis. Il est sans doute mort ou…  
Il réprima un frisson. Ron soupira.  
- Bon… Je…, il regarda la directrice, Professeur, c'est comme pour Pansy, si on les renvoient…  
Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Et bien, pour ce soir, allez tous vous coucher, on avisera demain. Les griffondors, gronda-t-elle, prévenez au moins vos parents. Et vous Ginny, suivez-moi !  
- Oh non ! Je veux voir Harry ! S'il vous plaît !  
Un ventre grouilla. Des rires nerveux s'élevèrent.  
- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien mangé. Allez dans la grande salle, les elfes vont vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir. Quant à vous, Miss Weasley, vous ne verrez pas M. Potter ce soir. Inutile d'insister, vous n'avez que quinze ans, votre place est auprès de vos parents.  
Ron sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de sa petite sœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas fléchir, surtout pas pour ça.  
- Fais ce que te dit la directrice, Ginny, Je t'en prie…  
Elle baissa la tête et suivit le professeur.  
- Ginny ! Cria Ron, Papa et Maman, tu y as pensé ?  
- Oui, je leur avais envoyé un hibou pour leur dire que j'allais chez Fred et Georges ce soir. Je suis désolée…  
Il ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Ses parents avaient bien assez de soucis en ce moment sans leur imposer ceci en prime. Il se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, demain, on se verra tous dans la grande salle, à 8h00 précises, ok ?  
Elle opina du chef, le regardant d'un air surpris.

Il tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre. Avec Crabbe et Zabini en plus de Parkinson ici, Poudlard allait devenir la cible du monstre. Il ne fallait pas être d'une intelligence suprême pour se douter que les serpentards se terreraient ici. Il jura. De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas attendre indéfiniment que Vous-Savez-Qui déclare une fois pour toute la guerre. Ils se devaient d'agir en premier. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il pensait que la peur, la Vraie, viendrait quand il commencerait à se trouver confronté aux mangemorts.  
Il se déshabilla, prit une douche, et enfila un bas de pyjama sur son caleçon. Il se jeta sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
On tapa timidement à la porte. Ce devait être Harry. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui rendre sa cape d'invisibilité d'ailleurs.  
- Entre !  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Draco. Ron se redressa aussitôt. Il devait faire une drôle de tête, car le blond lui demanda :  
- Pardon, tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Je… je croyais que c'était Harry.  
- Tu l'attends dans une drôle de tenue, lança le serpentard d'un ton vif.  
Ron fut stupéfait.  
- Quoi… ? Mais, je ne l'attendais pas spécialement, c'est pour ça que je suis en pyjama. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Et puis de toute façon, Harry, c'est comme mon frère !  
- Comme Pansy, elle est comme ma sœur. Alors, tu ne devrais pas te faire des idées.  
Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il baissa les yeux, confus.  
Une main se posa sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder.  
- Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ne prend pas cet air coupable. J'ai toujours détesté Potter pour la même raison. Et Granger, surtout. Pourtant, j'ai fait fi de tout ça une fois que j'ai appris à les connaître mieux. Seulement, toi, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir avancer un peu avec Pansy. Je dois dire qu'elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus, mais il faut qu'on soit tous soudés dans cette guerre. Je pense qu'elle est jalouse de toi elle aussi.  
- Pourtant, je croyais que vous étiez comme frères et sœurs ?  
Draco eut un sourire énigmatique.  
- Pas pour ça… Enfin bref, je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus entre nous, je vais te laisser et repartir bien sagement dans ma chambre. En catimini, parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait plus de monde que prévu à Poudlard !  
- Ah oui… Ils sont tous décidés, je les comprends bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils repartent. Demain matin, je leur dirais de me retrouver dans la salle sur demande. On pourra élaborer un plan. Je préviendrais Harry.  
Draco recula de quelques pas.  
- Bonne nuit, Ron.  
- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il comme à regret.  
Et il partit.  
Ron se maudit de ne pas lui avoir demandé de rester. Il n'avait pas osé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à cogiter sur une stratégie pour lui faire passer l'envie de courir le rattraper. Allons, il devait être en forme demain. Ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer d'autrement plus agréable ce soir.  
Il soupira. Draco le rendait fou. Il se montrait vraiment intéressant. Et avait repris goût à la vie avec beaucoup plus de mordant depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés. Certains comportements transparaissaient encore clairement dans son attitude, mais Ron remarquait bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour se corriger. Et puis d'un autre côté, il était content que ces mois d'emprisonnements ne l'aient pas changé entièrement. N'aient pas réussi à détruire sa fierté. Il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider à se reconstruire peu à peu.  
Il pensa à son compagnon jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'enveloppe doucement de ses limbes.

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, une nouvelle désastreuse l'attendait. Il vit à la tête de tout ce petit monde que quelque chose de dramatique s'était produit.  
Avant de poser les yeux sur la gazette qui trônait au milieu de la table des élèves, la lourde porte se claqua à nouveau derrière lui.  
Il fit un demi-tour pour voir arriver Rogue qui marchait à vive allure, en jean et chemise, sans ses sempiternelles robes noires. Il se frotta les yeux, mais non il ne rêvait pas.  
Le professeur de potions s'arrêta net face à la petite troupe tournée vers lui, l'air si abasourdi, que Ron se réveilla et se décida à tendre la main vers le journal.  
« Azkaban détruite !! Les détraqueurs s'allient à Voldemort, et chassent tous les captifs hors de la prison. »  
Non. Non. NON.  
Les portes claquèrent à nouveau. Harry et Draco, arrivant côte à côte, sous les murmures des autres. Puis les murmures se transformèrent en exclamations, et il ne fut bientôt plus question que d'un immense brouhaha dans la salle.  
Crabbe et Zabini s'étaient rués sur Draco, Hermione sur Harry, et Pansy à sa suite. Parvati consolait sa jumelle qui s'était mise à sangloter. Dean et Seamus restaient bouche bée, semblables à deux poissons hors de l'eau. Rogue, Hagrid et Flitwick parlaient tous en même temps à la directrice, qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de Mme Pomfresh sur Neville qui avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Luna s'évertuait à l'éventer avec sa petite cuillère.  
Ron ne disait rien. Tout se brouillait au fur et à mesure dans sa tête.  
Alors… ça avait vraiment commencé… Il regarda Draco, aux prises avec Zabini. Il se dirigea vers lui, poussa le serpentard gesticulant, et attrapa la main du blond.  
- Draco…  
Les yeux gris ciel lui projetèrent une peur contenue, mais effroyable. Il le prit dans ses bras, ignorant les autres. Il murmura à son oreille.  
- Ne t'en fais pas… Il ne pourra pas te faire de mal. Je suis là. On est tous là.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
- Ron, murmura doucement Harry. Ecoute je… je suis désolé…  
Ron se tourna vers le brun, l'air interrogateur. Désolé pourquoi ? Rogue s'était retourné et était revenu illico près d'eux. Un silence pesant s'était installé du côté des professeurs.  
- M. Weasley, vos parents ont été enlevés ce matin. Vos frères étaient là-bas, ils ont pu s'enfuir avec votre petite sœur.  
Ron sentit son cœur se serrer dans un étau. Son estomac se tordit aussitôt. Il resserra sa prise sur Draco. Il devait cauchemarder. Ce n'était pas la réalité.  
- Je suis désolé, nous allons tous faire pour les ramener. Finit-il.  
Harry et lui se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, lui dit Harry.  
Ron ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il se détacha de Draco et baissa la tête, serrant les poings.  
- Non, je sais bien que tout n'ira pas bien. Il se tourna vers Draco. Je vais y aller.  
- Certainement pas le coupa Harry, on doit tous réfléchir à tête reposée ! Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il le faut. Nous partons immédiatement d'ici. Poudlard n'est plus sûr !  
Padma se tourna vers lui, l'air pétrifié :  
- Et… On va aller où ?  
Le professeur de potion se tourna vers la directrice :  
- Vous m'expliquerez pourquoi tout ce monde plus tard, nous allons tous chez les Black.  
Elle opina, sans rien dire.  
Harry inspira un grand coup :  
- Allez chercher vos baguettes et vos animaux, vite ! On file d'ici, et tout de suite. Ils approchent !  
Les griffondors et les serpentards partirent à toute allure. Ron, Draco, Hermione et Pansy avaient déjà leurs baguettes sur eux. Les professeurs se rassirent un instant, accablés.  
Rogue restait près de Harry.  
Pansy se gratta la nuque.  
- Bon… ça devait bien arriver. Je veux dire, pour Azkaban bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas pour tes parents, Weasley, ils sont de sang pur, il ne les tuera pas. C'est un piège destiné à Potter. Il ne se doute pas que notre chère célébrité n'est plus un gosse prêt à foncer dans le tas. Voldemort est de plus en plus stupide en vieillissant, on dirait.  
- Ne prononcez pas son nom de la sorte, Miss Parkinson ! Grommela Rogue.  
- Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à me donner de leçon, vous !  
Ron vit Harry poser rapidement une main sur le bras de leur professeur. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard assassin à la jeune femme. Hermione rougit et attrapa le bras de Pansy.  
- Viens s'il te plaît, je dois prendre un truc dans ma chambre.  
Celle-ci ne rechigna pas, et marcha derrière sa nouvelle amie d'un pas plutôt brutal.  
Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage entre les mains. Un bras compatissant entoura ses épaules. Puis la voix d'Harry atteignit doucement son oreille.  
- N'aie pas peur Ron, tout va s'arranger. Pansy a raison, tes parents n'ont rien à craindre pour leur vie. C'est déjà un point non négligeable. Calme toi, ça va aller. Je te le promets. Viens maintenant, on va tous partir, les détraqueurs se dirigent par ici. Ils savent que je suis là, on va vous mettre tous en sécurité au square grimault. Fred, Georges et Ginny sont là-bas, avec Bill et Fleur. Charlie ne tardera pas. Tonks et Remus veillent sur eux.

Harry… Toujours aussi gentil, même dans ce genre de situation. Il se devait de rester calme.  
Il essuya ses yeux rougis, et se leva. Les autres arrivèrent. La directrice distribua de la poudre de cheminette à tout le monde. Rusard était arrivé avec son chat. Pattenrond renifla dédaigneusement Miss Teigne avant de sauter dans les bras d'Hermione. Coquecigrue piaillait comme un fou en voletant autour de la tête de Ron. Draco l'attrapa sans s'occuper de ses petits cris indignés, et il tira le bras du rouquin. Hedwige vint se poser majestueusement sur l'épaule de Harry. Hagrid était parti chercher Crocdur, le chien jappait de peur.  
- Vite, hurla Hagrid, les détraqueurs sont au dessus du château !  
Ils se précipitèrent vers la cheminée. Fumseck tournoyaient en chantant autour d'eux. Ron vit Rogue tendre son bras à l'oiseau et il disparut dans la cheminée à la suite des autres. Une explosion épouvantable se fit entendre. La gorge sèche, il se tourna vers les grandes portes. Les cris de Draco le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'engouffra à sa suite.  
Ils avaient tous atterris dans le salon, sous les yeux éberlués de Remus.  
Harry se jeta dans ses bras, et l'entraîna à l'écart, lui expliquant rapidement ce qui se passait. Ron entendit tempêter le tableau de la mère de Sirius dans le couloir. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment jeter un sort à ce tableau de malheur !  
Ginny arriva en larmes, se jetant dans ses bras. Elle avait du avoir si peur… Il passa une main dans ses boucles rousses, lui caressant doucement la nuque, comme quand elle était petite et que les jumeaux s'amusaient à la faire pleurer. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry emmena les autres avec lui dans la grande cuisine.  
Il restèrent enlacés un bon moment, puis leurs frères les rejoignirent.  
- Hier soir, maman et papa nous ont contactés pour savoir si Ginny était bien à la maison. Vous imaginez la scène après, maman était dans tous ses états, mais bon, le professeur McGonagall est arrivée avec Ginny presque aussitôt. Elle s'est un peu fait grondé mais papa et maman étaient trop soulagés pour la punir. Nous, on a décidé de rester à la maison pour le week-end, vu que Bill et Fleur devaient arriver le lendemain matin. On est allés rechercher nos affaires, et puis on s'est tous couchés. Et vers 4h00 on a senti la maison trembler. Maman et papa se sont précipité dans le salon, suivis de nous trois. Les vitres ont été… aspirées !! Et c'est là qu'on a vu les détraqueurs ! Papa et maman nous ont hurlé de partir, j'ai emmené Ginny, Fred voulait rester, mais maman l'a poussé avec nous dans la cheminée, on juste eu le temps de les voir se faire enlever par ces immondices avant d'arriver ici, raconta Georges, la voix tremblante. Fred s'assit aussitôt contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille.  
Bill prit la main de Fleur qui les avait rejoint.  
- Ils m'ont prévenu, on est arrivés aussitôt. Le ministère est sur le pied de guerre. Je sais que Scrimgeour a pris contact avec le ministère moldu. Ils vont envoyer des aurors un peu partout, pour essayer de détruire les détraqueurs, mais je doute qu'ils puissent vraiment faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres. Chacun s'énervait dans son coin. Ron remarqua que seuls Harry et Rogue ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient d'écouter les gens sans desserrer les lèvres. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ces deux-là leur cachait quelque chose. Connaissant Harry, il serait bien possible qu'il se soit décidé à jouer au héros en solo. Il soupira. Non, si c'était le cas, Rogue l'en empêcherait. Ce prof était un adulte. Responsable. Normalement…

Il s'assit près de Draco qui en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :  
- On dirait que finalement, ils ne sont pas rapprochés que du point de vue « corporel ».  
- Hein ?  
Il regarda Harry et le professeur de potions. Ils se parlaient à voix basse depuis cinq bonnes minutes, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Quelques mois plus tôt, jamais Ron n'aurait pu même imaginer une telle proximité entre eux. Bien sûr, il y a avait eu le sortilège. Mais ce n'était pas tout.  
Soudain il comprit. Les yeux de Rogue. Jamais il n'avait vu la moindre lueur en éclairer ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre. Et là, ils semblaient incandescents. Comme revenus à la vie ?  
Ginny semblait elle aussi avoir remarqué cela. Elle les regardait avec un profond désespoir. Elle finit par baisser les yeux d'un air vraiment malheureux.  
Zabini, à côté d'elle, semblait se démener pour essayer de parler à Pansy qui l'écoutait à peine, les yeux rivés sur Pattenrond qu'elle regardait avec effroi.  
Cette pimbêche aurait peur des chats ? Ron sourit malgré lui, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la part de la jeune femme qui venait de le repérer. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir remarqué cette aversion, car elle se leva pour aller chercher du thé, et, ce faisant, déposa le gros matou sur les genoux de Pansy, qui n'eut pas le temps de dire non.  
Elle semblait folle de terreur, et Zabini ne remarqua rien, ayant laissé tomber ses tentatives et s'étant tourné vers sa petite sœur pour lui demander l'heure.  
Il se leva et prit le chat, qui ronronnait de plaisir en se frottant contre une Pansy terrifiée. Elle poussa un gros soupir de soulagement, et le remercia avec chaleur. Cela l'étonna. Peut-être pas si méchante après tout ?  
Il retourna à sa place. Regarda chaque personne. L'Ordre était presque au complet, se dit-il amèrement. Finalement la réunion se déroulait plus tôt que prévue, avec une tripotée de nouveaux membres.  
Puis son regard se posa à l'endroit où devaient se trouver Rogue et Harry.  
Ils avaient disparus.

À suivre……………………….


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

Nda 2 : Un énorme merci aux personnes auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement, je le ferai sans tarder !! Merci merci merci et plein de bisous pour vos gentilles reviews !!

Chapitre XXV  
L'AUBE DE LA GUERRE

_« N.D.A. : Dans ce chapitre, et les suivants concernant Sev et Harry, vous aurez le point de vue des deux protagonistes en même temps. Comme ils sont liés à présent, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de continuer sur ce ton là. »  
_

Severus et Harry écoutaient fébrilement ce qui se passaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Severus et se jetèrent dans la cheminée.  
- Salle commune griffondor !  
Pas de bruit ici. Severus avait ceint autour de sa taille une bourse assez grande pour y glisser la Boule du Sphinx.  
- J'y vais, chuchota Harry, attends-moi ici !  
Il fila vers les dortoirs. Fouilla dans sa malle. Merde, où était passée cette fichue cape ? Sa cicatrice le brûla un bref instant. Il avait senti la colère de Voldemort cette nuit. Pour lui avoir pris définitivement Severus. Il était devenu fou de rage.  
Il farfouilla un moment, puis se rappela que Ron la lui avait demandé la veille. Elle devait être dans sa chambre ! Un froissement le fit bondir, baguette à la main. Il se tourna, haletant. Rien. Son imagination ?  
Encore le même bruit. Le cœur battant, Harry s'approcha d'un des lits. La couverture bougea. Il pointa sa baguette vers le dessous du lit. Un faible croassement le fit se figer sur place. Un croassement… ?  
- Trevor… ?  
Il vit le crapaud s'extirper avec difficulté de l'amas de draps.  
- Mon pauvre, Neville doit être si inquiet !  
Il prit l'animal dans ses bras, et partit rejoindre Severus à toute allure.  
- Elle est dans la chambre de Ron.  
- Allons-y ensemble, et après on file immédiatement. Il a une cheminée au moins ? Demanda le professeur.  
- Oui, oui.  
Ils avancèrent jusque la porte. Pas de bruits. Severus l'entrouvrit légèrement, risquant un œil au dehors. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir. Des éclats de voix parvinrent à eux, et ils hâtèrent le pas. La chambre de Ron ne se trouvait pas loin. Mais il n'y avait qu'une issue. S'ils y croisaient un détraqueur ou un mangemort, ils étaient cuits. Trevor tremblait dans les bras du griffondor. Il caressa sa peau rugueuse pour le calmer un peu.

Ils passèrent devant la salle de bain des préfets, et débouchèrent dans le couloir des chambres réservées à ces derniers. Des talons claquèrent derrière eux.  
- Alors comme ça, on se laisse prendre dans les filets de Potter junior ? Susurra une voix mielleuse.  
Severus se retourna d'un bond.  
- Lucius…  
Ce dernier lui fit un sourire amer.  
- Et oui… Je suis celui qui doit te faire payer… Ainsi en a décidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est tellement furieux, tu ne peux imaginer… Regarde ça, j'ai fait les frais de sa colère cette nuit, après que les détraqueurs m'aient emmené à lui.  
Ignorant Harry, Malefoy déboutonna doucement sa robe, puis souleva sa chemise en grimaçant. Son ventre et son torse, lacérés, n'étaient plus qu'un amas sanguinolent.  
Severus fit un pas vers lui, hésitant.  
- Je vais te guérir, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.  
Harry se raidit. Que racontait-il ? Guérir cet enfoiré ? Il était devenu fou ?  
- Severus, on n'a pas le temps ! Ils vont arriver ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Sev, il a tué Narcissa, et Draco est probablement mort. Il ne me reste rien. Je sais qu'il m'achèvera quand je t'aurais éliminé. Belatrix est morte, elle aussi. Je l'ai étranglée de mes propres mains.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es… tu es…  
Un sourire inquiétant s'afficha sur le visage émacié de Malefoy Senior.  
- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air fou ? J'ai vu mon visage dans un miroir. Je te l'accorde, j'ai une petite mine. Mais avoir passé autant de mois à Azkaban, ça ne rajeunit pas un homme, Sev… Une petite chose, c'est Bellatrix qui a poussé Narcissa à faire le serment inviolable. Elle portait de tels soupçons sur toi… Qu'elle a convaincu ma pauvre femme de faire ceci pour que tu protèges Draco. Bien sûr, elle n'a jamais rien eu à faire de son neveu. Il n'y avait que toi. Elle était jalouse de toi cette folle, jalouse au point de blesser mon fils. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait finalement. J'ai su ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Je l'ai vu jubiler alors que notre maître hurlait de rage contre toi… Alors, quand elle est venue me voir pour afficher son triomphe, je l'ai étranglée, à mains nues. Je ne la supportais plus, Severus.  
Harry se rapprocha de Severus, posant une main sur son bras, la baguette pointée sur Malefoy.  
- Je vais vous faire payer. À cause de vous, Draco a souffert énormément. Physiquement et moralement. Les gens comme vous ne devraient pas avoir d'enfant ! Vous l'avez offert en pâture à ce monstre ! Vous êtes ignoble !  
- Potter, ta grandeur d'âme t'honore ! Mais tu devrais savoir que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir dans la vie ! C'est bon pour les gosses ! Draco est comme moi. Il a voulu profiter des opportunités au bon moment. Mais ça n'a pas joué en sa faveur ! Tout simplement. S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu de la Marque des Ténèbres, il aurait pu s'enfuir à tout moment. Or, il ne l'a pas fait.  
- Il n'a pas eu le choix, cracha Harry avec mépris.  
Lucius regarda Severus fixement, puis ses yeux de glace se reposèrent sur Harry.  
- Si. Chacun a le choix Potter. Chaque personne qui compose ce monde a le choix.  
Il fut coupé par une quinte de toux qui le fit se plier en deux. Du sang s'écrasa en gerbe sur le sol. Severus se précipita sur le blond, l'aidant à se redresser. Harry lui jeta un regard indigné.  
- N'oublie pas qu'il a eu une vie avant toi Potter ! Jeta Malefoy avec difficulté.  
Il pointa faiblement sa baguette sur Severus.  
- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, tu sais ? J'aurais voulu lui obéir jusqu'à la fin, même après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Tu comprends, Severus ?  
Le regard d'ébène s'assombrit plus encore.  
- Plus maintenant. Non, je ne le voudrais plus.  
Un sourire fatigué détendit un peu les traits du mangemort.  
- Tu mens, je le sais. Qui d'autre que lui peut nous faire ressentir un tel panel d'émotions ? Depuis notre première rencontre, je l'ai aimé totalement. Entièrement. Toi aussi, tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? Qui pourrait ne plus rien ressentir pour lui ?  
- Tu te trompes. Il a réussi à me faire oublier jusqu'à la racine de ce mot. Amour. Foutaises. Je ne ressens plus rien de ce genre depuis des années. Depuis plus de vingt ans, j'ai oublié toutes ces impressions ridicules et inutiles. Alors, comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais encore avoir envie d'être auprès de Lui ? Tu me déçois Lucius. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.  
Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui traversèrent l'esprit_. « Tout le monde a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé, Harry. »_  
L'ex-espion avait pointé sa baguette sur la poitrine de Lucius, l'air indifférent. Ce dernier semblait le supplier du regard. Il avait lâché sa baguette, et soupira :  
- Sev… Tu as toujours été… cruel…  
- Adava Kedavra.  
- Non !! Balbutia Harry.  
Severus lâcha le corps sans vie.  
- Tu aurais préféré qu'il nous tue ?  
- Mais, il ne l'aurait pas fait, tu as bien vu dans quel état il était !  
Trevor lança un croassement indigné. Harry le serrait un peu trop fort, choqué par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.  
Severus s'approcha de lui, l'air indifférent.  
- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Lucius s'est mis en travers de notre route. Il était nuisible. Je m'en suis débarrassé. Point barre. Viens maintenant.  
Il prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre du rouquin. La cape était sur le lit, bien en évidence. Une chance que personne ne l'ait récupérée avant eux.  
Le griffondor la prit d'une main tremblante. Il était bouleversé. Il savait à quel point Malefoy et Severus avaient été proches. Le voir tuer si froidement son ancien meilleur ami avait été très rude. Qui savait jusqu'où l'homme pouvait aller ?  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Severus se précipita devant Harry, le repoussant vers la cheminée.  
Un détraqueur. L'être s'approcha d'eux à toute vitesse, et Severus brandit sa baguette.  
- Expelliarmus !  
La créature battit légèrement en retraite, mais se redressa rapidement. Harry ne comprit pas le sort suivant, mais le détraqueur sembla se glacer sur place.  
- Allez, vite !! Il n'entendra pas notre destination, vas-y !  
Ils foncèrent, et se retrouvèrent dans le salon des Blacks. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Trevor lui échappa des mains, et sautilla jusqu'à la porte ouverte.  
- Trevor !!  
Neville apparut, le crapaud dans les mains. Il écarquilla les yeux devant Harry.  
- Hey, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?  
- Je… ça va, oui, ça va.

Severus sortit de la pièce, les laissant ensemble. Il monta dans la chambre du jeune homme, déposa son précieux butin dans un coffre ensorcelé, et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Non, tuer Lucius ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. De toute façon, il allait mourir. Il avait simplement abrégé ses souffrances. C'était quand même gentil de sa part ! Même si Harry avait tout vu de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le sort des gens ne l'affectait en aucune manière. Seul lui importait Dumbledore. Lui arracher la vie avait été la pire des expériences. Maintenant, il pourrait tuer froidement n'importe qui d'autre, cela ne changerait rien.  
Harry était le seul, finalement, qui l'obnubilait maintenant. Il le protégerait à tout prix. Parce qu'il lui appartenait. Et parce qu'il avait réussi à lui rendre certaines émotions au fil des années. La colère, l'ironie, l'inquiétude… Cet enfant lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et grâce à lui, il avait de nouveau ressentit ces émotions enfouies au plus profond de lui. Et maintenant… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait exactement. Cela l'embarrassait. Savoir qu'il venait de traumatiser le jeune homme le rendait furieux contre lui-même.  
Deux fois.

Harry l'avait vu tuer deux fois.  
Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Avant, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Maintenant, ces sentiments qui l'oppressaient commençaient à le rendre fou.  
Non, il n'était pas… Impossible, insensé… Le griffondor l'attirait c'était tout. Il devait le protéger. Tuer pour lui. Rien de plus. Il ne se rappelait même plus les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour Lily. Si sentiments il y avait eu. Réellement. Après tout, les émois d'adolescents n'étaient que pure stupidité.

Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry, les yeux rougis, claqua la porte derrière lui. Il resta debout face à Severus, l'esprit brumeux.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça. Ce genre de chose… C'était ignoble.  
- C'est un ordre ?  
Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa le visage, confus.  
- Oui. Tu ne dois plus tuer personne. Sauf… sauf en cas d'urgence. Pour protéger quelqu'un par exemple, et parce que tu ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement.  
Il détestait la simple idée de lui dire ce genre de chose pour qu'il n'ait plus à le faire.  
- Bien. Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras.  
Il se leva du fauteuil et accula Harry contre le lit. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts, et approcha son visage, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.  
- Tout. Si tu veux que je t'aime, je le ferais aussi. Tout ce que tu m'ordonneras.  
Les yeux verts semblaient prêts à déborder. Harry voulut se détacher de lui, sans succès. Severus avait attrapé ses bras, et le maintenait serré contre lui.  
- Demande-moi Harry. Tu sais bien que je ne mens pas.  
- Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
La bouche de Severus se perdit dans le cou du jeune homme. Il sentait la peur et la confusion se mêler en lui et cela l'excitait. Il n'était pas serpentard pour rien.  
- Harry… Je ferais n'importe quoi… Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer réellement, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Mais si tu me l'ordonnes…  
Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.  
- S'il te plaît…  
La bouche de Severus se rapprocha de son oreille, en caressa doucement le lobe. Harry sentit des milliers de frissons lui vriller la nuque.  
- Qui pourrait résister à tes larmes… ?  
Le sorcier se recula, le dévisageant presque avec dévotion.  
- Tu es magnifique Harry. Tellement pur… C'en est indécent… N'aie pas peur, je ne pourrais pas te faire de mal… Jamais… Tu es mon Seigneur.  
Le griffondor sentait son cœur saigner. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ignoble avec lui ?  
- Je te hais… souffla-t-il à contrecœur.  
- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Soupira le maître des potions contre sa bouche.  
Harry ferma les yeux. Non, il ne supporterait pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de l'ex-mangemort.  
Une main agrippa sa nuque.  
- Laisse-toi faire. Tu te sentiras bien mieux après. N'oublie pas que nous partons ce soir.  
Severus avait une envie folle de lui. Il fallait qu'ils se perdent complètement là-dedans. Pour ne penser qu'à eux. Avant la confrontation. Harry devait comprendre ça. Le jeune homme tremblait entre ses bras.  
Il avait envie qu'Harry le déteste. Il le fallait. Si par malheur le jeune homme s'attachait plus fort à lui, il ne pourrait pas se laisser aveugler dans la bataille. Sa mort ne devait pas être un traumatisme de plus pour lui.  
Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le cas inverse. Si Harry mourait avant lui, il se contenterait de le suivre dans les limbes. La mort du jeune homme signifiait la sienne. Inéluctablement. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Des sanglots l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. Harry avait caché son visage dans ses mains et pleurait doucement. Il le fit basculer sur le lit et le força à rester dans ses bras. Il ressentait sa tristesse comme si c'était la sienne. C'était étrange. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre de sentiments depuis longtemps. Cette douleur liée à autre chose que du chagrin.  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
Harry secoua la tête, et passa les bras autour de sa taille.  
- Je… je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi. Je te déteste Severus, si tu savais… Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi fataliste. Je me fous bien de ce qui a pu se passer avant.  
Il leva un visage aux lèvres tremblantes.  
- Je ne veux que toi. Et pas parce que je te l'ordonnerais, parce que tu le voudras. Si… Si on s'en sort, et que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je sortirais de ta vie.  
- C'est impossible. De toute façon, nous sommes liés ; jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un moyen de m'enlever ça, murmura-t-il en lui montrant sa marque.  
- Tu ne voudras plus l'enlever après.  
- L'optimisme gryffondorien est toujours de mise, on dirait. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, tout ça… ça vient de moi. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta personne.  
Un petit sourire lui répondit.  
- Je sais Professeur, je sais.

On frappa à la porte. Harry se releva aussitôt, et alla ouvrir. Remus le regardait avec inquiétude. Il jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur à Severus qui passa devant lui, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.  
- Alors, le loup, toujours à fouiner dans les affaires des autres ?  
- Severus… Minerva m'a expliqué, pour le lien. Je veux m'assurer que tout se passera bien avec Harry. Je connais ton comportement envers lui. Tu n'as jamais été très…  
- Très quoi ? Tu viens protéger le pauvre petit Harry, comme l'aurait voulu ton chien adoré ?  
Remus soupira et fixa bravement le professeur de potions.  
- Très amical… Et je te prierais de ne pas parler de Sirius comme tu le fais. Il n'est plus là pour te titiller, alors tu devrais oublier…  
- Oublier ? Le coupa Severus, l'air furieux, mais oui j'ai oublié. J'ai bien plus important à penser qu'à la troupe d'idiots qui n'avait rien d'autre à fiche de ses journées que de me faire ch…  
- Severus ! Gronda Harry.  
Le serpentard changea immédiatement d'expression. Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête.  
- Excuse-moi. Je vais descendre, rejoins-moi dès que tu peux.  
Et il partit sous l'air ébahi de Remus.  
Ce dernier regarda Harry comme s'il était Merlin en personne.  
- Et bien ça… Jamais je n'aurais pensé le voir s'excuser un jour ! Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il agisse comme ça ? Et… Et arrête-moi si je me trompe, il t'a tutoyé ?  
Harry devint écarlate.  
- Ben… Oui. C'est normal, non, quand on combat ensemble ?  
- Mouais… Le ton était suspicieux.  
Harry se dit que bien assez de gens étaient au courant de qui s'était réellement passé pour en parler encore. Il n'allait pas dévoiler ça à tout le monde quand même !  
- Bon, je voulais te dire qu'on allait tous se réunir ce soir. Les jumeaux veulent partir affronter Tu-Sais-Qui dès que possible, et les autres piétinent de rage. Impossible de leur faire comprendre à quel point c'est dangereux.  
- Ne t'en fais pas… Ça va aller.  
- Tu dis ça avec tellement de conviction… J'aimerais te croire Harry, mais j'ai peur. J'ai décidé de ne plus prendre de potion Tue-Loup, parce que si jamais… si jamais je me trouvais de nouveau confronté à Greyback, je veux être d'une force égale à la sienne. Il a fait tellement de mal…  
- Remus, la voix d'Harry se cassa, toi aussi, tu penses que c'est pour bientôt… ?  
Le lycan prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.  
- Oui. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu es prêt à faire aller les choses plus vite que prévu. Ne dis rien, je te connais, c'est toi qui avait l'air le plus calme et le plus passif tout à l'heure. Venant de toi, je sais que ça cache quelque chose. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de faire ce que tu veux. Mais sois prudent. Tu es la famille qui me reste Harry. Tu es vraiment comme mon neveu. Je ne veux que rien de mal ne t'arrive. Pas parce que Sirius me l'a demandé mais bien parce que je te suis très attaché. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré…  
- Severus est avec moi dans ce combat. Je ne peux espérer meilleur allié. Tu sais à quel point il est puissant. Il me protégera au péril de sa vie, comme il l'a toujours fait.  
Remus le regarda d'un air surpris.  
- Ton opinion à son sujet a bien changé. Mais Albus lui faisait entièrement confiance. J'ai eu du mal à accepter les nouvelles de la Gazette cet été, mais si toi tu lui as pardonné pour tout, je peux le faire. Egalement par respect pour Albus.  
Harry se détacha de lui et le regarda avec tristesse.  
- Si tout avait été plus clair, plus simple dès le départ, j'aurais perdu beaucoup moins de temps tu sais. Arthur et Molly seraient avec nous à l'heure actuelle. Enfin… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux arrêter ce fou avant qu'il n'aille encore plus loin. Je me suis bien entraîné, ces derniers mois. Et Albus m'avait bien aidé l'année dernière. Je veux lui faire honneur. Sans lui, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je te demanderai une chose, s'il te plaît. Veille bien sur mes camarades. Il faut les empêcher de participer à cette guerre. À notre âge, on ne devrait pas combattre. Jette-leur des sorts s'il le faut.  
- Je crains que Ron et Hermione ne soient assez tenaces… Encore plus que la fille Parkinson, qui ne quitte pas ton amie d'une semelle, c'est dire… Mais ne t'en fais, nous veillerons sur eux.  
Harry sourit. Il sortit de la chambre, accompagné de Remus. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers, se faisant insulter copieusement au passage par le tableau de la mère de Sirius, et se rendirent dans la cuisine.

- Gyyaaah !! Tu vas arrêter ça oui ? Hurlait Pansy en courant autour de la table.  
Pattenrond la suivait en courant, miaulant comme un fou. Draco se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux, et tous les autres affichaient des mines hilares. Seule Hermione regardaient la scène d'un air consterné. Elle attrapa son chat au passage, qui voulut donner un dernier petit coup de patte à la brune. Elle sauta sur une chaise, se cachant les yeux en tremblant.  
- Allons, ce n'est qu'un chat, lui dit gentiment Neville.  
- Elle a raison, dit Luna, les chats ont mauvaise réputation, il paraît que des démons sont enfermé en eux. Des démons qui peuvent vous obliger à manger vos chaussettes par exemple, ou à vous enduire de miel.  
- Waouh, répondit Zabini d'un ton moqueur, ça doit être trop dangereux ! Pansy, à ta place, je filerais ailleurs pour me cacher jusqu'aux restants de mes jours.  
- Dis donc toi, je ne te permets pas de te moquer de Luna comme ça, se fâcha Neville.  
- T'as un problème Longdubat ?  
Hermione s'interposa entre eux.  
- Bon, personne ne commence à se disputer, compris ? On a assez de problèmes comme ça sans en rajouter !  
- Aïe !! Hurla le serpentard.  
Pansy venait de lui donner un gros coup sur la tête.  
- Hermione a raison, Blaise, excuse-toi tout de suite !!  
- Mais… Aouch !! T'es folle, continua le garçon en se massant la joue qu'elle venait de tirer. Bon, désolé, j'aurais un meilleur comportement à l'avenir.  
Ron éclata de rire. Harry sentit toute la tension accumulée se libérer dans ce rire énorme. Les larmes venaient aux yeux du rouquin.  
- Pansy sait y faire on dirait ! Sauf avec les petits minous !  
Elle rougit fortement.  
- Bah, c'est pas de ma faute… Un chat m'a attaquée quand j'étais petite, et j'en ai une peur bleue maintenant. Désolée, Hermione… J'ai pourtant essayé de changer d'avis sur ces bestioles, mais…  
Et là où Hermione aurait du éclater en faisant valoir tous les bons côtés de son compagnon à poils, comme elle l'avait déjà précédemment fait avec Ron, elle se contenta d'un petit :  
- Bah, c'est pas si grave, tu sais, je ferais attention à Pattenrond pour qu'il ne t'embête pas.  
- Ben vraiment ! Lâcha Ron, étonné.  
- Quoi, donc, Ronald ? Susurra la jeune femme, le flagellant du regard.  
Le roux haussa les épaules, une étincelle amusée aux coins des yeux, puis se tourna vers Harry.  
- Bon… Je pense qu'on va aller dans la salle de réunion, non ?  
Tonks avait prit un gros chaudron, et commença à le remplir d'eau.  
- Oui, filez tous, je vais préparer le repas avec Sev et Remus. Euh, le professeur Rogue, pardon… ! Finit-elle d'un air penaud, sous le sourcil arqué du professeur de potions.  
Tous les jeunes se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Fleur, Bill et Charlie restèrent avec eux.

Severus se rapprocha de la table, et attrapa quelques pommes de terre qu'il entreprit d'éplucher en magie. Minerva arriva dans la cuisine et se planta devant lui.  
- Vous êtes retournés à Poudlard, et avec Potter !! Je vous croyais plus responsable que ça !  
Allons bon, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse la morale en prime.  
- Oui. Nous devions récupérer une chose importante. C'est fait. Lucius Malefoy avait été libéré d'Azkaban, et je l'ai tué, car il s'était mis en travers de notre route.  
- Severus…  
- Allons, nous sommes revenus entiers, c'est ce qui compte. Si c'est possible, j'aimerai vous parler maintenant.  
- Bien sûr.  
Il se tourna vers les autres.  
- Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.  
Fleur lui sourit :  
- Ne vous en faites pas Professeur, nous sommes assez pour préparer le repas, prenez votre temps.  
Ils partirent dans le salon. Severus jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce.  
- Ecoutez, nous allons partir ce soir, lui et moi.  
- Attendez, le coupa la directrice, c'est de la folie !  
- La prophétie ne nous laisse pas le choix. Il doit l'affronter seul à seul. Que nous ayons une armée avec nous n'y changera rien, vous le savez. Harry ne voulait en parler à personne, mais j'estime que vous avez le droit d'être au courant. Personne ne nous empêchera de partir. Nous n'avons attendu que trop longtemps. Harry est prêt. Moi aussi. Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose pour vous.  
Il lui tendit un plan.  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à désensorceler complètement cette chose, mais j'ai pu détourner un peu sa magie. Si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, le plan apparaîtra, au moins en partie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Sa magie est tellement puissante…  
- C'est déjà énorme Severus. Merci. Sachez en tout cas que nous accourrons au moindre problème. Faites vraiment attention à vous s'il vous plaît…  
- Notre plan nécessite une discrétion absolue, soyez sûre que nous aurions emmené chacun des membres de l'Ordre avec nous sinon.  
Elle hocha la tête en soupirant.  
- Vous changez, cher collègue, énormément. Cela n'a jamais été votre genre de foncer tête baissée.  
Elle se surprit à admirer le sourire sincère qui éclairait le visage strict.  
- Harry m'a insufflé une seconde jeunesse… Mais gardez ça pour vous.  
Et il la salua avant de partir.  
Le repas se passa bien, tous voulant se vider un peu l'esprit. L'appréhension les rongeait et ils voulaient s'en débarrasser.

Après le repas, Harry monta dans sa chambre, suivit de Severus. Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité, et posa sur la table de chevet la pierre qu'Hermione lui avait offerte. Il avait peur que la lueur ne les fasse repérer.  
Ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée, main dans la main.  
« Godric's Hollow ».

À suivre……………………………..


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Nda : Cette fic avait été écrite en réponse à un défi de Kokoroyume, il y a de cela un petit moment, bien avant la sortie du dernier tome. Elle suit donc l'avant dernier tome d'Harry Potter.

CHAPITRE XVI  
À L'ATTAQUE !!

Hermione regardait chaque visage. L'air anxieux du professeur McGonagall lui nouait l'estomac. Ni Harry ni Rogue n'étaient attablés avec eux. Les autres semblaient se demander aussi ce qui se passait. Peu de temps avant, la Directrice leur avait dit qu'ils tiendraient une réunion le lendemain, pour réfléchir posément à une stratégie. Et là, ils avaient tous été convoqués avant le repas.  
Ron leva une main hésitante :  
- Madame, où est Harry ?  
Elle soupira, et cela raviva l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Pattenrond frotta doucement son museau contre sa main, lui léchouillant les doigts.  
- Et bien, je voulais éviter cela, mais je préfère vous en parler. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Après cette réunion, j'avertirais le ministère. M. Malefoy, je vous demanderais votre aide, un peu plus tard.  
- Bien sûr Professeur, répondit le blond.  
- Bon… elle hésita, cherchant ses mots, Harry et Severus sont partis tous les deux, pour… pour affronter Vous-Savez-Qui.  
- Le courage des griffondors ! Vraiment… jeta dédaigneusement Pansy.  
Hermione se sentit pâlir atrocement.  
- Rien que… tous les deux… ?  
- Oui, et je n'aurais pas pu les arrêter, ils étaient déterminés. Ils ont du réfléchir longuement à cela. Ils ne seraient pas partis sans avoir un plan fiable, du moins, je compte là-dessus en ce qui concerne votre professeur.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de la table. Ron frappa du poing, les yeux rétrécis par la colère :  
- Stupide Harry ! Toujours à vouloir aider les autres ! Il n'arrêtera donc jamais ?  
- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Calme-toi… lui dit Hermione.  
- Me calmer ? Alors que Monsieur se pose en sauveur du monde sorcier, et fonce dans la gueule du loup sans rien nous dire ? Tu te rends vraiment compte Hermione ?  
Ron était écarlate.  
- Il veut nous protéger ! Avec le professeur Rogue, il est en sécurité. Répondit fermement la jeune femme.  
Elle n'en était pas si sûre, mais ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'hésiter à Ron. Il semblait déjà assez instable comme ça.  
Draco voulut poser une main sur le bras du rouquin, mais celui-ci se dégagea et sortit de la salle, furieux.  
Les jumeaux se précipitèrent derrière lui. Bill hocha la tête.  
- Nous avons eu notre lot d'émotions aujourd'hui, veuillez pardonner mon frère… Il doit être mort de trouille pour son meilleur ami.  
- Il a raison, coupa vivement Pansy, Potter est égoïste, il s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, et laisse tout le monde en plan. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, qu'il va y arriver tout seul ?  
Hermione lui jeta un regard gêné.  
- Quoi, j'ai pas raison ?  
La directrice se leva brusquement :  
- Bon, je pense pouvoir vous révéler à tous un secret gardé depuis très longtemps. L'heure est au combat. Je pense que tout le monde a le droit de savoir. J'aurais préféré qu'aucun d'entre vous n'y participe, mais je sais que beaucoup iront à l'encontre de ma volonté. Voir vous tous. Puisque vous n'êtes pas ici pour rien.  
Neville hocha la tête, buvant les paroles de son ancienne directrice de maison.  
- Une ancienne prophétie raconte que de Vous-Savez-Qui et de Harry Potter, un seul pourra survivre. En bref, il faut que l'un tue l'autre. Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse détruire ce monstre, et personne d'autre ne le fera. C'est ainsi. Tuer ou mourir, voilà les deux seuls choix d'Harry. Voilà pourquoi lui et Severus sont partis. Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Seulement, ce serpent n'est pas seul. Loin de là. Je ne sais comment il a réussi à s'allier les détraqueurs… Sans compter les monstres infâmes qui doivent aussi être de son côté. Il a rassemblé une armée cauchemardesque. Comme il en est la source, je suppose, enfin j'espère, qu'à sa disparition, toutes les créatures qu'il a réussi à amadouer repartiront d'où elles viennent. Je prie Merlin pour cela tous les jours. Mais le chemin sera dur jusqu'à Vous-Savez-Qui… Et je me devais de vous dire qu'Harry et Severus étaient partis pour nous sauver. Ne croyez pas que Harry veuille s'attirer des louanges, Miss Parkinson, il veut juste, comme nous tous, que cette guerre s'arrête. Et il est prêt à se sacrifier pour cela car il le faut. Il n'a jamais eu d'autre choix que celui-ci, depuis sa naissance. C'est pourquoi il est parti seul. Pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Que Merlin le garde et le protège.  
Remus se leva à son tour. Pas un des jeunes présents n'avaient pipé mot. Hermione se dit qu'ils devaient prendre le temps de digérer cette information.

Le lycan toussota pour ramener l'attention à lui. Des yeux se tournèrent à nouveau dans sa direction.  
- Bien… Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je vais vous faire un bref résumé de la situation. De notre côté, outre le ministère, nous avons pu réunir pas mal de créatures du monde sorcier. Grâce à Dumbledore, Hagrid, le demi-géant rosit en baissant les yeux, Firenze, qui devrait arriver dans peu de temps, et d'autres personnes qui nous sont chères. Nous pourrons compter sur les centaures finalement, sur les géants, sur les elfes de maison, et ceux des bois.  
Un murmure s'éleva à l'évocation des elfes des bois. Réputés insaisissables, beaucoup se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas finalement qu'une ancienne légende.  
- Ensuite, nous aurons une armée de molosses pour nous aider, puis… des Dragons, des frissons parcoururent l'assemblée, des araignées géantes, quelques… loups-garous, continua Remus avec appréhension.  
Neville, Vincent et Blaise changeaient de couleur au fur et à mesure de l'énonciation.  
- Hé ho, on va se battre contre qui là ?  
- M. Zabini, il vaut mieux avoir les lycans avec nous que contre nous.  
- Bah, comment ils vont nous reconnaître ? Ces monstres là volent dans le tas.  
- Zabini, s'indigna Hermione !!  
- Laissez Miss Granger, il n'a pas tort, mais j'ai en ma possession une potion qui favorise le côté humain du loup-garou. C'est le professeur Rogue qui l'a créée, et elle fonctionne à merveille, déclara la Directrice.  
Tonks hocha la tête.  
- C'est vrai Remus a eu le temps de la tester sur lui à plusieurs reprises. C'est… c'est un peu comme un animal apprivoisé après la transformation. Mais il garde une force surhumaine. C'est très impressionnant.  
Hermione la regarda troublée. Elle avait testé avec lui les effets de la potion, quel courage ! Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi…

Fred passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée.  
- Herm', viens s'il te plaît.  
Elle se leva immédiatement, et suivit le roux. Georges se leva aussitôt à son approche, et les jumeaux la laissèrent avec leur petit frère.  
- Ron…  
Il leva un visage aux yeux rougis vers elle.  
- J'ai si peur pour Harry… Pourquoi il ne nous a pas mis au courant de ce qu'il préparait ? Et il part avec Rogue… Merde, il nous trouve inutile à ce point ?  
- Ne dis pas ça, il veut nous préserver de tout ceci. Mais on dirait qu'il ne nous connaît pas encore assez… Nous allons partir cette nuit, je pense. La directrice a l'air décidé. Pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps. Harry verra que nous pouvons lui être plus que nécessaires dans ce combat. Il ne l'affrontera pas longtemps avant que nous arrivions. Tu verras !!  
- Je ne veux pas perdre Harry. Je ne veux pas perdre mes parents. Comment on va faire ? J'ai peur et en même temps je me sens l'envie de tout détruire là-dedans !!  
- La seule chose à faire est de se préparer…  
La directrice entra dans la salle.  
- J'envoie un hibou au ministère, voilà Firenze, et Hagrid ne va pas tarder à aller chercher des alliés.  
Le demi-géant avait suivi la directrice.  
- Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, je vous jure que tout ira pour le mieux. Préparez-vous, il ne faut pas faiblir ni douter !  
- Hermione ne doutera pas, elle est forte, intelligente et belle, c'est la meilleure ! Couina Pansy de derrière la montagne que formait Hagrid.  
- Pfff !! Répondit Zabini en écho.  
- Toi tais-toi !  
- Aïeuuuh !!  
Hermione sourit. Ils étaient tous ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle vit Draco arriver et passer un bras autour des épaules de Ron. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et un sourire sincère s'épanouit sur le visage du rouquin.  
Il se pencha et embrassa le blond sur la joue, sous l'air ahuri de ses frères et de Ginny. Zabini et Crabbe qui entraient tant bien que mal dans la pièce, faillirent en faire une syncope. Pansy les rappela à l'ordre d'une pichenette mémorable sur le crâne.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le centaure, qui marcha directement vers la directrice.  
- Minerva, tout est prêt. Nous partirons dans trois heures maximum. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Les petits humains nous suivent ? S'enquit-il d'un air étonné.  
- Oui. Ils sont forts, ne vous en faites pas. Ils ont bien appris.  
- Grâce à Harry, affirmèrent les jumelles et Seamus derechef.  
Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Dean s'avança.  
- À présent, nous allons mettre nos cours en pratique. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un de cher, c'est pourquoi nous voulons combattre à vos côtés, pour que plus jamais une chose pareille n'arrive à l'avenir. Nous devons délivrer les personnes qui ont été faites prisonnières, ou… enfin bref, tout le monde.  
Luna approuva.  
- Bien sûr. Personne ne pourra nous en empêcher.  
Firenze sourit.  
- Bien… bien… Alors préparez vous tous mentalement avant la bataille. Isolez-vous, reposez-vous. Ce n'est pas un jeu, chacun risque sa vie, ou celle de ses camarades. Je compte sur vous. Je pars rejoindre nos troupes, tenez, dit-il en tendant un vieux chapeau troué à la directrice. Dans trois heures !  
Et il fit demi-tour. Ils le virent serrer la main sur un objet et disparaître dans un bruit sonore.  
Hagrid se tourna vers eux à son tour.  
- Bon, allez-y les enfants, faites ce que Firenze vous a dit. Je pars aussi en avant.  
Charlie se détacha du groupe, et s'approcha d'Hagrid. Ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée la plus proche, et disparurent à l'intérieur.

Remus emmena les étudiants avec lui pour leur attribuer quelques unes des chambres du manoir afin qu'ils se reposent.  
Hermione resta dans le salon avec Ginny. La jeune fille pleurait encore un peu. Elle avait été secouée par tous les évènements, et l'enlèvement de ses parents l'avait marqué. Hermione comprit qu'elle pensait que c'était de sa faute.  
- Allons, Ginny, sèche tes larmes. Que tu aies été là ou pas, il se serait passé la même chose. Tu-Sais-qui avait tout planifié.  
- Quand bien même, j'ai inquiété mes parents, je suis une idiote. C'est horrible Hermione. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les protéger... Je ne suis pas assez forte et ça me ronge…  
- Ginny, tu n'as que quinze ans. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. Ils étaient trop nombreux.  
Elle soupira. Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et la consola un bon moment.  
Puis elles entendirent des cris étouffés.  
- Laisse-moi, idiot !  
- Mais…  
- File avec Vincent, et lâche-moi immédiatement !  
- Pansy… Reste avec moi !  
- Non, non et non ! Tu es trop faible, imbécile, tu me ralentirais !  
- Je ne veux pas te lâcher des yeux ! Draco roucoule, il ne saura pas te protéger, tu n'es plus sa priorité maintenant, on dirait !  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! De quoi je me mêle, enfin ?  
- Si je suis là, c'est pour toi ! Tu le sais, même cet idiot de Crabbe a passé la soirée dans le bureau du professeur pour lui donner des infos ! Il a vite retourné sa cuti celui-là !  
- Ce qui veut dire… ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas de ce côté là, enfin ni de l'un ni de l'autre, je vais où tu vas Pansy, et c'est tout !  
Les mots se firent entendre plus fort.  
- Et tu crois que je veux d'un toutou qui me suit sans broncher ? Ouvre les yeux, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! J'ai besoin d'une personne pour qui la magie n'a aucun secret, qui a une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne, ne crois pas entrer dans cette catégorie !  
- Mais… Draco ne voudra plus de toi, en plus je ne comprendrais pas que… que tu le reprennes après ce qu'il fait là !! Aouch !  
- C'était quoi cette grimace ? Tu n'as pas honte ? De toute façon, je ne pensais pas à Draco ! Non, Hermione est comme ça ! C'est une sorcière puissante, je l'admire beaucoup ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse prétendre m'approcher !  
- Mais… la voix de Zabini n'était plus qu'un murmure, c'est une fille…  
- Et alors ? Elle est bien plus forte que tous les garçons que je connais ! Même plus forte que Draco !  
- Alors, je m'entraînerais dur, je te protégerais pendant tout le combat, tu verras bien à quel point je peux être fort moi aussi !  
- Blaise… Allons va te reposer, on reparlera de ça plus tard. J'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il te plaît.  
- Comme tu voudras...

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans une direction et dans une autre. Ginny et Hermione n'avaient pas soufflé un mot. Ginny regarda Hermione, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
- Et bien celle-là… On peut dire qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut !  
- Lui aussi… le pauvre, répondit Hermione, on dirait qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments du tout.  
- Tu as du succès toi en tout cas ! Elle est un peu folle quand même non ?  
Hermione rosit légèrement.  
- Bah… ça lui passera. Allez viens, on va aller chercher un lit pour s'allonger une heure, non ?  
- Vas-y toi. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, personne ne va venir. Moi, je reste ici de toute façon, auprès de Bill et Fleur. Je n'ai pas besoin de repos.  
- C'est vrai ? Je pensais que tu aurais fait des pieds et des mains pour venir avec nous.  
Ginny haussa les épaules.  
- Non, je ralentirais mes frères, ils ne seront pas concentrés. Et puis, Tonks m'a demandé de rester avec Fleur pour préparer tout un lot de baumes de guérison, et de potions. Vous en aurez bien besoin malheureusement.  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Merci beaucoup, tu es très forte en potions, tes dons nous seront plus qu'utiles.  
La rousse se leva et s'approcha de la porte.  
- J'y vais, repose-toi bien Hermione. À tout à l'heure.

Hermione s'allongea, les yeux fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée. Alors ça commençait… C'était arrivé plus vite que prévu finalement, et il leur était arrivé tellement de choses ces derniers temps… Harry… Plus qu'un ami, il était véritablement son frère. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et si… Non, elle chassa ses pensées.  
Le bois crépitait doucement, et une sensation de quiétude l'envahit. C'était étrange comme les sentiments de peur pouvaient disparaître face à la mort. D'accord, elle n'était pas du genre à s'emballer, mais quand même… Elle se sentait étrangement calme. Elle tendit la main vers sa tasse de café, et le finit d'une traite. Elle ne dormirait pas, mais avait juste envie de ne penser à rien. Surtout pas au fait que Harry ait pu se trouver pris au piège par cet homme… Après tout… Elle ne pouvait réellement dire si Rogue avait été sincère ou pas… Si tout ceci n'avait été qu'une dernière feinte ? Pour entraîner Harry ? Cet homme était un excellent comédien… Trop même…  
Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, elle se l'était pourtant interdit. Pas d'hypothèses de ce genre, elle ne devait pas laisser son esprit se troubler. Sinon, elle ne serait pas à la hauteur…  
- Oh, tu es là ?  
Hermione se redressa.  
- Non, reste allongée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil face à toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Tu peux venir. Je réfléchissais…  
Elle ferma les yeux. Le fauteuil de cuir craqua sous un poids.  
- Hermione…  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai très peur. Pas pour moi, plutôt pour ces deux idiots qui m'accompagnent. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être hypocrites et à ne pas prendre de détours avec moi… À serpentard. Enfin, Crabbe est comme moi, il y va pour une raison précise. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire payer à son père tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait, à sa mère, son petit frère et lui. Blaise… Blaise lui, ne s'est jamais intéressé aux activités de son père. À vrai dire, il n'a jamais eu aucun sentiment envers cet homme. Sa mère se contentait d'être là, voilà. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait reçu un énorme amour parental, mais ça ne lui a pas manqué. Il se fiche un peu de tout. Et je ne veux pas que cet idiot ait des problèmes. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Mais il veut absolument me suivre. Il est tellement stupide !  
Hermione sourit, les paupières toujours closes.  
- Il t'aime, Pansy. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il fait ce qu'il a choisi. N'importe qui peut être fier de combattre pour son idéal. Zabini le fait par amour pour toi. Il veut juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal. Tu ne devrais pas le blâmer. C'est un garçon gentil en fait, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour de lui, mais c'est plutôt une bonne surprise.  
- Gentil… ? Mouais… En tout cas, ma cible, c'est mon père. Et je ne veux pas de lui dans mes pattes.  
- Tu me disais toi-même qu'il était plutôt bon en magie ?  
- Hum, oui, mais pas aussi fort que moi. Et encore moins que toi ! Tu surpasses tout le monde ici !  
- N'exagère pas ! Les adultes sont bien plus forts que moi.  
Pansy ne répondit pas. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et la vit fixer les flammes elle aussi.  
- Et toi, Hermione, tu as peur ?  
- Non. Enfin… Je meurs de peur pour Harry. Mais pour moi… Arrivera ce qui arrivera.  
Pansy plongea ses yeux de glace dans les siens.  
- C'est bientôt l'heure. Tu es courageuse, je veux prendre exemple sur toi.  
Elle avait fait deux longues nattes, qu'elle enroula en un tournemain de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle y piqua des épingles, et se leva du canapé, époussetant sa robe. Puis elle se tourna vers la griffondor.  
- Veux que je fasse de même avec tes cheveux ? Leur longueur va te gêner.  
- D'accord, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à ta disposition.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Pansy, j'ai ma brosse, et tout ce qu'il faut.  
Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et s'assit derrière elle sur le canapé, brossant longuement ses cheveux, ramenant les mèches une à une en arrière, puis tressa le tout en serrant bien chaque rangée. Quand elle eut finit, elle tira un miroir de sa poche et, passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, les fit se regarder toutes les deux.  
- Et bien, dit Hermione, on dirait deux princesses Léïa !

- Bah, c'est un film moldu, t'inquiète pas ! ;  
Le son d'une cloche retentit dans la demeure des Black. L'heure était venue.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le hall, sous les insultes de Mrs Black, et posèrent la main sur le portoloin, se serrant également tous les uns contre autres. Ils prirent chacun une grande inspiration, puis disparurent, leur corps s'étirant à n'en plus finir.  
Et ils atterrirent au cœur d'une immense plaine, entourée d'une forêt gigantesque.  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Un camp était dressé. Des centaures entouraient les tentes, ainsi que beaucoup de sorciers qui faisaient d'incessants va-et-vients. Des aurors, comprit la jeune femme. Le ministre de la Magie se tenait près de la directrice. Il les salua tous, et prit le bras du professeur de métamorphose pour l'entraîner dans une des tentes.  
Des cris énormes se firent entendre dans la forêt. Pansy s'agrippa à son bras en tremblant.  
- C'était… c'était quoi ?  
- N'ayez pas peur, ce sont mes cousins qui s'impatientent, grommela Hagrid derrière eux. Ils firent tous un bond, et le demi-géant éclata de rire.  
- Graup est là lui aussi, dit Hagrid à Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil, si tu veux le voir…  
- euh, peut–être plus tard… ? Nous allons avoir une réunion avec le ministre.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. Oh, Charlie va arriver, continua-t-il d'air admiratif, Ron, tu as vraiment une famille fabuleuse !  
- oh là là, soupira le rouquin. J'ai peur de voir avec qui ou quoi il va arriver… !  
Un sifflement se fit entendre, et beaucoup de gens levèrent les yeux au ciel en poussant des exclamations, soit ravies soit effrayées. Dans la lueur de la lune se découpaient de gigantesques ombres mouvantes, qui semblaient glisser dans leur direction.  
- Des dragons, des dragons, hurlait Collin en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il s'arma de son appareil photo mais Seamus posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Tout doux, range ça, on ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir. C'est… c'est spectaculaire…  
- Hey les gars, ça va ? Cria une voix connue.  
Dean et Padma sursautèrent.  
- Lee !! Lee tu es là ?  
L'adolescent courut à eux et se jeta dans leurs bras.  
- Ben oui, ma mère est auror, et elle a bien voulu que je me joigne à eux, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici ! C'est dingue ? Regardez, il n'y a pas que moi, il y énormément d'élèves de Poudlard ici ! Ils sont tous venus avec un membre de leur famille. C'est véritablement _« l'Armée de Dumbledore »_ non ? On est plus de 500 000 sorciers, et je ne compte pas toutes les « créatures étranges » qui se sont jointes à nous héhé !!  
Les dragons formaient un cercle immense au-dessus d'eux, et plongèrent brusquement vers un enclos qui avait été aménagé spécialement pour eux. Un animal un peu moins grand que les autres se posa à proximité d'eux, Charlie sur son dos.  
- Ben ça, si j'avais su qu'on pouvait apprivoiser des dragons, s'exclama Ron.  
Charlie descendait. Il semblait minuscule à côté de la bête. La créature roula de grands yeux de chats vers eux, puis gronda doucement.  
- Mais… mais… balbutia Hagrid d'une voix blanche, c'est… C'est Norbert ?? Norbert !!  
Le dragon poussa une légère plainte, et avança son museau en direction du demi-géant. Hagrid leva une main tremblante, et l'animal frotta une partie de son museau dessus en dégageant un bruit semblable à un ronronnement.  
- oh, elle a reconnu sa maman, c'est bien, c'est une grande fille !! Murmurait Hagrid, tremblant d'émotion.  
Charlie s'approcha du groupe en souriant.  
- Et bien, ça fait des années qu'on étudie le comportement des dragons, pour pouvoir s'en approcher sans être brûlé vifs ! Ce sont des créatures sacrées, il faut donc être extrêmement polis avec eux. Ils n'ont pas la taille d'un hippogriffe, et sont par conséquent 20 à 30 fois plus dangereux.  
En bref, ça fait très longtemps que nous entretenons une collaboration étroite avec les dragons, seulement, on en a jamais parlé au public, imaginez un peu, si des sorciers se mettaient en tête de vouloir en élever un !!  
Ron coula un regard dramatique vers Hagrid, et Charlie éclata de rire.  
- Enfin, ne vous approchez pas trop près les enfants, on ne sait jamais.  
Il partit en direction des tentes, pour saluer des amis à lui.  
Les jeunes se tournèrent vers les dragons. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi impressionnés de leur vie. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. En regardant les dragons, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur terre d'êtres plus magnifiques. Les écailles brillantes, où ondulaient toutes les couleurs existantes, un port altier, malgré leur taille, des ailes immenses, se terminant par des pointes acérées, et des gueules magnifiques, sereines, un point méprisantes lorsqu'elles se tournaient vers les humains qui jonchaient la plaine. Hermione sentit qu'ils étaient pareils à des fourmis pour eux.

Un bruissement se fit entendre dans la forêt, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent en pépiant.  
Lee tirait la manche de Neville :  
- Regarde ça !! Mais regarde ça !! Ce sont bien des elfes, j'ai du mal à y croire, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux !!  
Toute une troupe sortait de la forêt, mâles et femelles, arcs en bandoulière, épée au côté, poignards attachés aux cuisses, en six rangées interminables. Ils avançaient à vive allure. Seul un elfe, devant eux, monté sur une licorne, aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, ne semblait pas porter d'armes. Fièrement dressé sur sa monture, il trottinait devant les autres. Ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, sans un regard pour eux.  
- Je crois que nous sommes pareils à de stupides animaux pour eux, un peu comme pour les centaures, murmura Pansy à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
Elle s'attira un regard courroucé d'un des elfes. Elle rougit et ne dit plus rien.  
Firenze s'approcha d'eux. Il s'inclina devant le chef.  
- Bien, veuillez me suivre, la réunion va commencer. Aragog est déjà là, elle a promis de bien se tenir.  
L'elfe grimaça de dégoût. Il descendit de la licorne et ils partirent dans la direction que leur avait indiquée le centaure.  
Draco était parti à un appel de la directrice et reparut aussitôt devant eux. Ron s'approcha de lui et ils discutèrent un moment à voix basse. Puis ils s'avancèrent vers le groupe, qui s'était élargi d'un grand nombre d'élèves de dernières et cinquièmes années.  
Le blond se jeta un sonorus.  
- Ecoutez-moi tous, il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer. Dans moins de cinq minutes, nous allons rejoindre tous les autres, et partir en guerre. Vous savez que ce sera dangereux. Que vos vies sont en péril. S'il y a des gens qui hésitent, qu'ils repartent chez eux. Ceux-là ne seront pas blâmés, il est normal de ne pas pouvoir ou vouloir faire face au danger. Des gens hésitants peuvent entraver le déroulement de l'action. Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire, quant aux autres, c'est par là que ça se passe, suivez-nous !  
Draco, Ron et Charlie se tournèrent dans un envol de capes, et marchèrent en direction du nord de la plaine. Pas un sorcier n'avait dégrossi les rangs derrière eux.  
Ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, où les centaures distribuaient des armes. Chacun en prit une, quand ce fut fini, ils attendirent tous.

Minerva McGonagall et Rufus Scrimgeour montèrent sur une estrade.  
Le premier ministre prit la parole en premier.  
- Merci à tous d'être venus. Il est plus que temps d'enrayer cette menace qui pèse depuis des années sur nous. Grâce à Albus Dumbledore, que Merlin ait son âme, il nous est permis de collaborer avec des êtres qui nous seront d'une aide extrêmement précieuse. Je voulais remercier chaque communauté qui se trouve ici. Les elfes, les centaures, les géants, les nains, les dragons, les lycans, les gobelins, les araignées, les hypogriffes, les aurors, nos vaillants jeunes sorciers, ainsi que les sorciers venus de tout le monde magique. J'espère de tout cœur que nous délivrerons notre monde de ce monstre maléfique, et que nos pertes seront moindres. Je loue votre courage à tous, et vous remercie encore énormément. Chacun a revu les plans de la bataille, je pense que nous allons être à même d'attaquer dès maintenant. Pour les jeunes, ils resteront derrière les elfes, pas question de se retrouver au premier plan, c'est bien compris ?  
Un jeune centaure piaffa d'impatience. Le ministre lui jeta un regard cuisant :  
- Ceci est valable pour TOUS les jeunes !! Sorciers ou autres ! Bien, il ne me reste plus grand chose à dire, que le meilleur gagne, et que Merlin nous accompagne dans la victoire !!  
Des hurlements tonitruants répondirent à Scrimgeaour. Lui et Minerva descendirent de l'estrade, et les troupes se mirent en forme.  
Hermione, le cœur battant, chercha la main de son amie. Pansy la lui serra très fort et se tourna vers elle.  
- C'est parti…  
- Oui…  
- Herrrmione !! Cria une voix grave.  
Elle tourna le visage.  
- Viktor !!  
Il était sur un cheval, une épée à la main. Un vrai chevalier ! Elle se sentit rougir un peu.  
- Fais bien attention… Je… je parrrs devant… À trrès bientôt…  
Il chevaucha pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Pansy faisait une drôle de tête.  
- Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
- Quoi ? Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Allons, on n'a pas le temps de penser à tout ça, allons-y. Il faut rejoindre les autres.  
Elles partirent en courant, vers leurs amis qui étaient en train de faire des politesses aux hippogriffes rassemblés. Elles en prirent chacune un, puis se mirent à la suite des autres.

Ils étaient tous en marche, et du ciel, Hermione aperçut ce qu'elle crût être des ruines, un peu plus loin. Elle se jeta un sort de visibilité de nuit, et s'aperçut que cela semblait être les vestiges d'une vieille demeure. Elle repensa à ce que Harry lui raconté, une fois. Le manoir des Riddle. Tout simplement… Il était tout simplement resté dans le manoir de ses ancêtres ?  
Des ombres entachèrent l'horizon. Elle vit des flèches voler vers ces ombres. Le ciel semblait être devenu noir d'encre. Des milliers de détraqueurs fonçaient sur les troupes.  
Elle serrait sa baguette très fort, l'autre main agrippée à l'encolure de l'animal volant.  
Des cris se firent entendre. Elle eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Des chimères… ! Des chimères qui se détachaient du troupeau de détraqueurs en poussant des hurlements stridents, et qui fonçaient droit sur les elfes, piquant vers le sol en tourbillonnant, évitant les flèches avec aisance. Un géant attrapa l'une d'entre elle d'une main rapide, puis la relâcha en hurlant, la main brûlée à vif.  
Ces maudits animaux étaient très dangereux. Un vent glacial fouetta le visage de la jeune femme.  
- Harry, pourvu qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Elle se redressa, et fit piquer son hippogriffe vers une chimère qui avait réussi à se faufiler. Un grondement retentit au-dessus d'elle, et l'animal fut brûlé vif. Elle se tourna, et vit Hagrid qui lui faisait de grands signes, sur le dos de son dragon. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Plus loin, une meute de loups géants se jeta sur leurs troupes. Elle plissa les yeux. Les lycans fondirent sur eux d'une traite.  
Une activité étrange se déroulait derrière elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, et vit que les araignées géantes s'affairaient à construire des toiles gigantesques. À quoi cela allait-il servir ? Puis elle comprit quand un grondement sourd et une chaleur épouvantable la prirent de plein fouet.  
Les géants jetaient de grosses pierres que brûlaient les dragons au passage, elles atterrissaient sur les toiles et étaient vite renvoyées vers l'armée qui s'amassait au fur et à mesure devant les ruines. La toile spéciale des enfants d'Aragog gardait toute l'élasticité sans fondre sous la chaleur de la pierre. Hermione était impressionnée.

- Attention ! Hurla Pansy.  
Hermione eut juste le temps de piquer vers le bas. Un détraqueur fonçait droit sur elle. Elle entendit Pansy hurler un adava kedavra et la créature se désagrégea sur place. Hermione la fixa d'un air estomaqué.  
- Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait combattre ses ennemis avec ses propres armes ! Cria la brune, alors voilà ! C'est efficace, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, merci !!  
Elles foncèrent à la suite des autres. Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans une vraie boucherie. En réalité, le ministère n'avait pas élaboré de grande stratégie. Merde, il aurait du prévoir tout cela depuis bien longtemps pourtant ! Cela allait risquer de les handicaper à la longue !  
Déjà, les troupes de devant avaient l'air de se fatiguer. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais assisté à aucune bataille.  
Ron faillit se prendre un sort. Les mangemorts avaient enfin envahi le champ de bataille. Et ils semblaient plus qu'énervés.  
Hermione voulait contourner le château, trouver un passage pour rejoindre Harry. Elle vit alors Ron se rapprocher d'elle.  
- Par ici, Mione, dépêche-toi, on va rentrer dans le château.  
Elle suivit Ron et Draco qui rebroussaient chemin. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sous-bois, et se posèrent au sol. Tonks les avait suivi. Ils furent rejoints par Pansy, Blaise et Vincent.  
- On vient avec vous ! Dirent les serpentards sur le qui-vive.  
- Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, répondit Draco. Et il les entraîna vers un bosquet. Là, il découvrit une trappe recouverte de branchage.  
- C'est bon, c'est toujours ici. Il faut que quelqu'un ramène la directrice ici.  
- J'y vais, répondit Crabbe, à tout de suite.  
Il enfourcha son hippogriffe et repartit vers la forêt.  
Il revint peu de temps après avec le ministre, la directrice, et quelques aurors.  
- Bien, allons-y !  
Ils se glissèrent dans le souterrain, jusqu'à un embranchement. Ils se séparèrent. Crabbe resta avec le ministre, le professeur Mcgonagall et trois aurors. Tonks, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Draco et Ron prirent l'autre chemin.  
Ils marchèrent assez longtemps, et entrèrent dans une petite cave.  
- C'est bon, c'est par ici. Les autres arriveront par une trappe située de l'autre côté du château. Il ne doit y avoir presque plus personne à l'intérieur. Tu as vu le nombre de mangemorts en train de combattre ? demanda Draco à Ron.  
Ce dernier frissonna.  
- Oui, quelle horreur… ! J'espère que tout se passera bien là-haut !  
Hermione leur fit signe de se taire. Ils écoutèrent en silence.  
-… ici que tout se termine… souffrir… non, ça ne peut… arrête !!  
Ils poussèrent doucement la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Ils restèrent un instant sans réagir, les yeux fixes et les bras ballants. Non, qu'est-ce que… ?

À suivre………………………………


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette fic

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette fic

Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour vos review qui me touchent sincèrement !! Gros bisous !!

CHAPITRE XVII  
LA FIN OU LE COMMENCEMENT… ?

Harry et Severus s'étaient faufilés dans les souterrains, drapés dans la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Ils s'étaient séparés devant le « bureau » de Voldemort.  
À présent, il attendait.  
Ce serait tout ou rien. Soit il arriverait seul, soit il aurait des mangemorts dans les pattes.  
Sa baguette était prête. Son courage aussi.  
Il attendait.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
Des pas dans la pièce.  
Puis un visage fatigué, aux traits marqués.  
En si peu de temps, il avait presque retrouvé une apparence normale. La peau, bien qu'un peu pâle et lisse pour une peau ordinaire semblait avoir retrouvé toute son élasticité. Des cernes pochaient les yeux gris, et des rides de contrariété marquaient son front.  
Il était devenu vraiment beau.  
Idée stupide.  
Le visage se tourna vers le coin de la pièce où il se tenait.  
- Incroyable… Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ici. Quel culot !  
- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais rester là-bas ? C'est mal me connaître, finalement…  
- Tu es venu pour quoi exactement ?  
Voldemort se rapprocha, baguette à la main, en plissant les yeux.  
- Pas pour me tuer, en tout cas, héhé, ça je peux le dire. Alors, des remords ?  
Un sourire.  
- Non. J'ai pu assister aux réunions de l'Ordre grâce à cela. Ils attaqueront. Dans deux jours.  
- Tu mens.  
Sa main agrippa le bras pour remonter sa manche.  
- Tu n'as plus ma marque, tu as pris la sienne. Comment pourrais-je te pardonner ?  
- Ne vous ai-je pas ainsi servi mieux que tout autre ? Pensiez-vous que j'avais le choix ? Pour gagner sa confiance, il n'y avait que cette solution. Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous le servir sur un plateau d'argent. Demain matin, je vous le ramènerais, et vous en ferez ce que vous voulez. L'Ordre arrivera pour rien ! N'est-ce pas risible ? Je ne peux rester longtemps, Minerva m'attends. Je me suis libéré pour vous apporter ces informations.  
Voldemort le regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
- Je me suis énervé pour rien, Severus… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'avait pris à moi… Tu as donc joué ton rôle à merveille !  
Il lui fit un rictus acide :  
- Moi ? Rester aux côtés d'un morveux de cette espèce ? D'un Potter ? Alors que je me dévoue corps et âme pour vous depuis autant d'années ?  
- Severus… tu es réellement le meilleur élément que j'ai forgé… Je suis fier de toi. Mais pour la colère que tu m'as fait dépensé inutilement, je me dois te punir, C'est évident…  
- Oui, Maître.  
- Mais avant… une question me hante… Comment Potter a-t-il découvert le moyen de t'enchaîner à lui ? C'est un sort puissant. Sur toi, j'avais utilisé un sort bien plus fort encore, étant donné que tu as toujours été mon préféré. Malgré cela, il t'a enlevé à moi…  
Il s'assit sur un tabouret, les yeux fixés sur Tom.  
- Et bien… il s'est trouvé en possession d'un artefact très puissant, j'ignore comment il se l'ait procuré, ni ce qu'il a bien pu en faire. Et cet objet lui a montré comment agir.  
Les yeux bruns s'illuminèrent d'intérêt.  
- Qu'était-ce donc que cet objet ?  
- Une Boule de sphinx. Elle lui a montré de quelle manière se lier à moi.  
- Intéressant. Je connais cet objet. Nous le retrouverons. Mais pourquoi toi ? Il te hait !  
Un sourire encore.  
- J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me fasse confiance. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine. Il a perdu son mentor en même temps que sa famille, à ce que j'ai compris. Il s'est retrouvé vraiment seul. J'étais là. Je l'ai séduit. Il est tombé aussitôt. Je lui ai fait croire qu'Albus m'avait demandé de le tuer, et il est tombé dans le piège. Il n'est qu'un enfant. Rien de plus simple. J'ai profité du fait qu'il était déboussolé. Tout le monde a cru à mes preuves, il a suivi. Bien que réticent au départ, il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de me faire confiance. Après tout, je suis un adulte, un sorcier puissant, de surcroît, il ne pouvait que tomber dans mes bras.  
Un rire monta de sa gorge.  
- Aaah… c'était tellement jubilatoire. Je ne me suis pas amusé autant depuis… voyons, je ne me suis jamais amusé autant en fait.  
- Severus, mon cher Severus, je t'adore… Tu es si cruel, si joueur… Je ne connais pas de meilleur manipulateur que toi. Je te pardonne pour Draco. Les nouvelles que tu m'amènes là valent bien la vie de ton filleul.  
- Draco… Il m'a bien servi aussi. Harry est réellement venu à moi lorsqu'il a su que je l'avais libéré, et que vous m'aviez puni d'importance. Si vous aviez vu son pauvre petit air affligé. Il avait l'air de souffrir vraiment pour moi. Je me suis délecté de chaque instant… J'espère être à vos côtés, voir son visage se tordre dans une souffrance sans fin lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je l'ai trahi, avant que vous ne l'acheviez.  
- Oui, tu y seras, mon beau, tu y seras.  
Voldemort frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'air heureux comme jamais.  
- Bien, je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer pour détruire cette larve… Demain matin… Comme il me plaira de le torturer longuement avant de mettre fin à ses jours ! Mais…  
Un regard inquisiteur plongea dans ses yeux noirs.  
- Comment être certain que tu me dis la vérité ?  
- Voyons… Peut-être parce que je ne vis que pour vous depuis le premier instant où mes yeux se sont plongés dans les vôtres. Peut-être aussi parce que sans vous, je serais sans doute devenu un de ses infâmes chiens qui vous servent, sans avoir jamais progressé magiquement et mentalement, et pour tellement d'autres choses encore… Et puis… J'ai tué Lucius. Il m'a dit qu'il avait étranglé Bella… Je ne pouvais pas laisser vivre cet idiot.  
Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire.  
- Alors, tu as tué ce cher Malefoy ? Vraiment, je te reconnais bien là. Celui qui a su si bien t'épauler, qui est à l'origine de ce que tu es devenu, qui te vénérait plus que tout… Lucius t'aimait tellement, c'est pourquoi il s'est laissé aveugler, et qu'il n'a pas su atteindre ton niveau. Severus, tu es bien l'être le plus cruel que je connaisse, tu es près de me surpasser mon beau ! Ton meilleur ami, et plus fidèle compagnon. Ton potentiel n'a pas de limites, c'en est incroyable…  
Il s'approcha de Voldemort, son visage ayant repris une expression plus sérieuse.  
- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, Maître…  
Des coups semblables à ceux du tonnerre se répercutèrent dans le château, le faisant trembler de toutes ses pierres.  
- Que… murmura Jedusor en jetant un regard étonné autour de lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

Baguette à la main, il était arrivé près des cachots. Il avait croisé deux mangemorts à qui il avait jeté le sort du saucisson, puis, la cape d'invisibilité toujours sur le dos, avait navigué dans les couloirs.  
Arrivé dans le long passage qui menait aux prisons du château, il fit une pause. Greyback était là, à deviser tranquillement avec Goyle père et fils.  
Il réfléchit rapidement, puis laissa tomber la cape à ses pieds en visant le jeune serpentard.  
- Stupefix, hurla-t-il.  
Il eut le temps de jeter le même sort à Goyle Senior, avant que le lycan ne se jette sur lui.  
- Harry Potter… Quel meilleur accueil pourrais-je te faire ? Tu viens donc te jeter dans la gueule du loup, hé hé !  
Il rit tout haut, fier de sa blague vaseuse.  
- Pas vraiment non… Je venais juste vérifier si mes amis étaient bien lotis.  
- Ces traîtres sont enfermés et ne sont pas près de sortir. Crois-tu pouvoir les délivrer de là ? Tu es bien présomptueux. Le Lord me félicitera lorsque je lui amènerai ta dépouille !  
- Rictumsempra !  
Greyback bondit en arrière en hurlant. Une lueur avait lacéré son corps de milliers de griffes profondes. Du sang commença à gicler par rafales.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que ça peut m'arrêter ?  
- Non, mais j'ai une chose qui peut t'arrêter définitivement !  
Le lycan eut un mouvement de recul, mais il se reprit aussitôt, montrant les dents.  
- Tu n'oserais pas lancer l'adavra kedavra, seul un sorcier expérimenté peut se le permettre, ce sort se retourne contre celui qui l'a lancé s'il est mal utilisé !  
Un sourire malsain lui répondit. Et la lumière verte jaillit de la baguette, le frappant de plein fouet.  
- Et une bonne chose de faite !  
Il se précipita dans les cachots. Il n'y avait que les Weasley qui étaient enfermés. Molly fit un bond de deux mètres.  
- Harry mon chéri ! Arthur, réveille-toi, enfin !!  
Il ouvrit le cachot, leur faisant signe de se taire. Il les emmena à sa suite, et récupéra leurs baguettes au passage dans la salle de conditionnement des armes magiques. Ils entendirent de gros grondements.  
- La bataille commence… Dépêchons nous ! Cria-t-il aux Weasley.  
Ils se précipitèrent à sa suite, et ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Des centaines de mangemorts fonçaient vers la sortie, baguette à la main. Ils levèrent la tête, stupéfaits. Des détraqueurs semblaient léviter au plafond sans bouger. Puis ils entendirent une voix connue hurler :  
- Allez-y, tuez-les, mettez nos ennemis en pièce !!  
Et les créatures semblèrent se réveiller, puis ils filèrent tous à la suite des mangemorts.  
Molly chuchota :  
- Ils étaient sous imperium ! Voilà comment il a pu… Mais mettre des centaines de créatures sous imperium relève de l'inhumain.  
- Chaque mangemort a dû y participer indirectement, murmura son mari.  
Il restait une vingtaine de mangemorts dans la pièce, qui les observaient tous d'un air menaçant.  
Ils levèrent la tête. Du grand escalier descendait Voldemort dont le visage était affublé d'un sourire vipérin. À ses côtés, le professeur de potion descendait doucement les marches, baguette pointée sur eux.  
- M. et Mrs Weasley... Et bien sûr mon cher enfant tant attendu... Vous avez choisi le mauvais jour pour essayer de vous échapper. Et notre petit héros ne pourra même pas savourer la joie de vous avoir aidé !  
Les mangemorts formaient un cercle autour d'eux.  
- Là je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix, Harry mon petit, es-tu prêt ?  
- Oui, allons-y.  
Ils hurlèrent un expelliarmus tous les trois en même temps, faisant bondir la moitié des sbires de Voldemort en arrière. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes part.  
Puis, il commença à lancer des stupefix et des adava kedavra mêlés. Ils ne devaient rien laisser au hasard. Tant pis pour ces imbéciles ! Une lame érafla sa peau sur le côté, puis finit par lui entailler la chair assez profondément. Il grimaça de douleur, et cela décupla sa rage.  
- S'il te plaît, Harry, ne tue pas ! Entendit-il supplier M. Weasley.  
Pas de temps pour les hésitations ou la pitié. Il le lui fit saisir d'un regard, et Arthur le regarda avec stupeur.  
Avait-il compris ?  
Bientôt, les corps jonchèrent le sol, plus ceux de quelques mangemorts venus en renfort.  
Il se tourna vers Voldemort, lui offrant un salut à l'ancienne, l'air amusé au-delà de toute chose. Le serpent le regardait d'un air figé. Le professeur de potion posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant doucement se retourner.  
Puis ils entendirent hurler :  
- Legilimens !

HPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce furent Ron et Draco qui arrivèrent les premiers. Les autres se tordaient le cou derrière eux, pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux chacun à leur tour devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
Le hall du château jonché de cadavres ou de corps stupéfixés, une mare de sang qui s'écoulait lentement.  
Harry assis dans un coin entouré de M. et Mrs Weasley, se tenant le ventre, la douleur plaqué sur le visage. Un vrai carnage. Mais… le plus stupéfiant fut ce qui se dressait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une sphère énorme, et en son centre, Voldemort et Harry, face à face, les yeux fermés, semblant lutter par l'esprit, les sourcils froncés.  
Draco balbutia :  
- Deux… deux Harry… ?  
- Regarde ça cria Pansy en lui mettant un cou de coude dans les côtes.  
Le Harry assis contre un mur semblait changer doucement. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, ses membres s'étiraient au fur et à mesure, bientôt, ce fut le maître des potions qui se révéla à eux.  
Draco se précipita vers lui.  
- Severus, ça va ?  
- Oui, oui, c'est bon, grimaça-t-il, ça va aller. Le plus important est ce qu'il se passe là-haut.  
- Vous avez interverti vos apparences ? Murmura Ron d'un air horrifié.  
Severus haussa les épaules en souriant.  
- Et oui, un plan vieux comme le monde n'est-ce pas ? Harry avait décidé.  
Hermione porta les mains à son visage, jetant un coup d'œil craintif aux deux corps en lévitation au-dessus d'eux.  
- Mais si Harry avait été découvert avant… ? Si…  
- Voyons, Hermione, ne pense pas ça. Regarde, on dirait que rien ne peut les atteindre. Il faut attendre.  
Pansy avait posé une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie.  
- Elle a raison, murmura Ron.  
- Ah, enfin des paroles sensées, glissa le professeur de potion, en tout cas, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire pour Harry.  
- Severus, il faut t'emmener hors d'ici, balbutia Molly, les larmes aux yeux, tu… tu…  
Draco reposa immédiatement son regard sur son parrain. Il poussa un cri :  
- Tu te vides de ton sang, c'est pas vrai ! Ron, aide-moi, on va l'emmener, on va le ramener au camp, il y a des portoloins, il faut le renvoyer auprès de ta sœur.  
Severus lui lança un regard sans appel :  
- Je reste ici. Je veux voir jusqu'où pourra tenir Harry. S'il va réussir, ou échouer. En fonction de cela, il devra respecter certaines choses. Je ne partirais pas.  
Draco se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :  
- Certainement pas ! Tu crois que…  
Il fut coupé net par des cris et une grosse cavalcade. D'autres mangemorts arrivèrent dans la pièce, tentant de viser Harry, sans succès. Aux cris de rage succédèrent des airs meurtriers, lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent vers la petite troupe.  
Ils se mirent en position de combat. Ron eut juste le temps d'entendre Pansy hurler « Père !! », avant que des éclairs jaillissent tout autour d'eux. Il crût être devenu aveugle, sourd ou les deux. Il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière, puis il réussit à distinguer à travers les volutes de fumée. Ces enfoirés avaient jeté des sorts de dissipation.  
Il vit Neville se précipiter sur un mangemort qui tentait de séparer Vous-Savez-Qui et Harry. Il fut précipité au sol. Ron cria, et voulut courir vers son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là d'abord ? Il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Et merde ! Sa jambe ne voulait plus bouger, il avait dû recevoir un sort perdu.  
- Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, lui cria Draco.  
Il le vit attraper Neville sous les bras, et le tirer avec difficulté dans un recoin. Puis Ron vit le détraqueur, planqué contre un mur, qui fonça droit vers le blond. Il hurla, hurla mais pas assez fort.  
Non. Il allait lui donner… le baiser…  
Il était trop loin pour agir, et tout le monde se battait autour. Personne ne voyait ce qui passait ? Personne… Ron tenta de se relever, sans succès, et frappa le mur de rage.  
Il cria encore après Draco, ce dernier lui était caché par le grand corps sombre de la créature.  
Puis il vit l'être flancher, touché par un sort.

Ron tourna la tête. C'était Luna qui arrivait en courant, brandissant sa baguette comme une épée, en train de froncer les sourcils, et en hurlant des sorts qu'il ne distinguait pas.  
Puis le corps du serpentard retomba lourdement sur celui de Neville. Remus leur jeta un coup d'œil, mit un ennemi à terre, puis courut vers le blond. Il chercha autour de lui, et son regard se posa enfin sur Ron qui crispait les poings. Il courut vers lui, et lui jeta un contre-sort. Ron put se mettre debout. Il courut en chancelant vers son compagnon, évitant une épée au passage. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le corps du blond, immobile.  
Il se jeta à genoux, ramenant le corps dans ses bras, alors que Luna faisait de même avec le pauvre Neville.  
Il respirait encore, à l'air soulagé de Luna, il comprit que le griffondor aussi.  
Elle leva un visage déterminé vers lui :  
- Il faut continuer, les mettre à l'abri en attendant, il doit y avoir un moyen !  
- Tenez, prenez ça, leur dit une voix grave.  
Ron se tourna d'un bond. Rogue leur tendait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Il se tenait le ventre, d'où continuait à goutter un sang qui devenait noir. Il fit une grimace douloureuse, puis se traîna dans un coin. Ron ressentit un élan de compassion pour lui. Il était devenu plus blanc encore que d'habitude, et avait l'air de souffrir atrocement. C'était pour Harry qu'il avait subi ça, se dit Ron. Il se leva, prit le blond dans ses bras, et le déposa à ses côtés. Puis il partit chercher Neville, et, aidé de Luna, ils le déposèrent aussi près d'eux. Rogue lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.  
- Il vaut mieux éviter tout coup ou sort supplémentaire, non ? Je doute que Harry accepte de vous retrouver en mille morceaux lorsqu'il en aura terminé.  
- Vous semblez sûr de vous, M. Weasley !  
Un sourire sincère lui répondit :  
- Et comment ! C'est mon meilleur ami, j'ai confiance en lui, une confiance totale, je sais qu'il va gagner !  
- Puisse Merlin vous entendre… murmura le serpentard. Il tira la cape sur eux trois, puis ils disparurent.  
Ron se sentit tiré par Luna. Ils se jetèrent à corps perdus dans la bataille. Ron avait l'impression que plus ils éliminaient de mangemorts et de détraqueurs, plus il y en avait.  
Puis le château se mit à trembler. Et des hurlements de guerre leur vrillèrent les oreilles. Des aurors arrivaient en masse. Suivis par d'autres mangemorts qui voulaient les empêcher d'entrer.  
Ron se retourna. Pansy sanglotait devant le cadavre de son père. Hermione était agenouillée à ses côtés. Elle eut juste le temps de parer une attaque, et finit par traîner la serpentard derrière elle, de force.  
Ron les rejoignit pour les protéger. Son père se jeta violemment sur lui alors qu'il arrivait près d'elles. Ils avaient évité de peu un adavra kedavra. Arthur se releva aussitôt pour rejoindre sa mère, aux prises avec un détraqueur. Ron le suivit, et ils firent fuir la créature. La vision de Ron s'était complètement rétablie. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de jeter un œil autour de lui. Un véritable carnage. Partout des cadavres, des corps stupéfixés, des gens en arrivant à lutter à mains nues, sans baguettes ni armes, qui se frappaient et se griffaient sauvagement…  
Harry et Voldemort ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, malgré les vaines tentatives des quelques mangemorts agglutinés autour d'eux.  
Puis on lui frappa violemment le crâne. Il eut juste le temps de voir la sphère entourant les deux ennemis briller intensément, puis ce fut comme si la lumière éclatait en mille morceaux. Les deux corps retombèrent sur le sol.  
Et tout fut noir.

À suivre…………………


	28. Chapter 28

NDA : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas de sousous avec cette fic

NDA : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas de sousous avec cette fic !!

J'ai décidé de finir d'envoyer toute ma fic pour ce week-end, donc, let's go, et merci à toutes et à tous pour m'avoir lue et envoyé de si gentilles reviews !!

CHAPITRE XXVIII  
PILE OU FACE

Harry et Severus s'étaient précipités à Godric's Hollow pour cacher la Boule du Sphinx. Puis s'étaient rendus près du Manoir Riddle. Avant de prendre chacun une gorgée de potion de métamorphose que Severus avait mise au point. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la tester, ne savaient absolument pas si elle durerait assez longtemps pour que leur plan fonctionne comme ils le souhaitaient, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Le principal était qu'elle fonctionne jusqu'à leur entrée dans l'antre de Voldemort. S'ils avaient un souci, ils improviseraient sur place. Severus était presque certain qu'ils auraient le temps.  
Cela suffisait à Harry.  
Voldemort était tombé dans le piège de manière magistrale. Harry avait eu le temps de localiser Nagini. Il l'avait stupéfixé, puis lui avait fait une piqûre qui l'endormirait un très long moment sans le tuer, afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doute de rien. Le temps pour lui de régler son compte à la face de serpent. Il n'aurait plus ensuite qu'à détruire le basilic comme il le fallait. Et tout serait définitivement fini. S'il réussissait…

Il avait eu envie de rire lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, dans les escaliers, et l'avait fait se retourner vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.  
Il était entré dans son esprit de plein fouet, percutant et détruisant sans concession ses barrières, une à une. C'était le seul moyen. Y aller comme un bourrin, ne pas lui donner le temps de réfléchir ou de se reprendre. Profiter de la seule brèche possible, celle de sa stupéfaction.  
Et il y était.  
Dans son esprit tordu.  
Tout était étrangement calme. Harry regardait autour de lui. Il se croyait dans un tableau de Dali, ou même dans ce livre moldu, De l'autre côté du miroir.  
Des horloges partout, géantes, minuscules, raides, dégoulinantes, absolument partout.  
« En voilà bien un obnubilé par le temps qui passe ! » se dit le jeune homme.  
Un paysage aride. Des arbres secs, morts, minuscules, disséminés un peu partout, des roches accueillant des buissons de branchages secs. Harry se croyait dans un western. Un western bizarre.  
Il entendit des sanglots étouffés, mais ne parvenait pas à saisir de quelle direction ils provenaient. Il fit quelques pas à gauche, à droite, tendant l'oreille. Non, décidément, impossible de saisir leur provenance.  
Les pleurs se firent plus insistants. Il avança rapidement devant lui, et trébucha sur une pierre. Il se rattrapa à une horloge, qui sembla ployer sous son poids comme un gros tas de gelée.  
- Erkk, c'est dégeu ! Grogna Harry en se relevant, le haut du corps sali d'un liquide grisâtre.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit. Puis un léger souffle passa et il se sentit tomber dans un précipice sans fin. Il descendait au ralenti, dans un trou où se trouvait accrochés de nombreux miroirs. Dans chacun se déroulait une scène différente. Oui, cela ressemblait décidément plus à des fenêtres, pourtant, les scènes, ultracourtes, laissaient la place à son propre visage.  
Il s'attendait à chaque instant à voir un lapin blanc. C'était vraiment trop étrange.  
Et impossible de contempler les scènes dansant dans les glaces qui voletaient autour de lui. Comme si ses yeux ne voulaient pas voir.  
- C'est mon rêve, murmura une petite voix, pas le tien !  
Il regarda sous lui, personne. Il fut déposé doucement sur le sol. Il était dans le hall d'un établissement immense. Des enfants passèrent en courant autour de lui, riant très fort. Ils pointaient une pièce du doigt. Harry s'y dirigea. Il vit un enfant adossé à un mur, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
- Je t'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Une tête sans visage se tourna vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Par Merlin !  
- Sors de mon rêve ! Résonna encore la voix dans sa tête.  
Il entendit des enfants rire derrière lui :  
- « Un, deux, trois, Tom s'en va au bois  
Quatre, cinq, six pour faire des bêtises,  
Sept, huit, neuf, aussi bête qu'un œuf  
Dix, onze, douze, on ne parle pas aux fourbes !! »  
Harry regarda les enfants. Quatre, cinq ans tout au plus… Un plus grand s'approcha avec un bâton et lui donna une petite tape aux genoux. Le petit glapit, se recroquevilla dans un coin.  
Une fillette s'approcha.  
- Laisse-le, il est mauvais, il va encore faire du mal. On ne doit plus l'approcher. C'est un démon !  
Ils partirent tous en ricanant et en criant « un démon, un démon, Tom est un démon »  
Harry se sentit révolté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon ! Comment ces enfants pouvaient être aussi cruels ?  
Le petit se releva doucement et s'approcha de lui.  
- De la compassion, de la peine même… ? Non… La vengeance, la vengeance est plus délectable…

Il se sentit tomber à nouveau.  
Il était dans une grotte. Harry reconnut le garçon et la fillette de la scène précédente. Tom leur parlait :  
- Vous allez fermer les yeux, compter jusqu'à trois, et les fées apparaîtront ! Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux !  
- Moi je te crois pas, murmura le garçonnet.  
La petite fille paraissait plus rêveuse.  
- Mais regarde il nous a déjà amené ici par magie, il faut le croire ! Les fées existent, j' y crois, moi !  
Le petit Tom, toujours sans visage, leur répondit :  
- Bien sûr, voyons ! Allons fermez les yeux ! Un, deux,…  
Il disparut, les laissant à leur sort.  
Harry eut un haut le cœur. Il se rappela ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore, au sujet des deux enfants qu'on avait retrouvé morts.

Il était dans une pièce sombre. De longs filaments argentés se mouvaient dans l'air autour de lui. Il aperçut Tom en train de griffonner dans un carnet. Les filaments se pressaient autour de lui, puis ils entrèrent directement dans son cœur. Il s'allongea sur un lit.  
Il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Les enfants avaient bien trop peur de lui après ce qui était arrivé.  
Puis Harry assista à une autre scène. Il était dehors, et un grand garçon s'approcha de lui, menaçant. Il l'attrapa par le col.  
- C'est à cause de toi que ma sœur est morte ! Je vais te tuer. Tu vas voir !  
- Tu vas te venger ? Si ta sœur est morte, c'est de sa faute ! Elle était sotte, elle croyait des idioties. Elle n'avait qu'à rester sagement avec les autres au lieu de me suivre ! Avec ce gros benêt !  
Un coup de poing. Le garçon était rouge de colère.  
- Vas-y frappe, si tu n'as pas peur, j'aime beaucoup ça.  
L'autre se déchaîna sur lui. Harry ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la scène qui se déroulait. Il se rendit compte que le visage de Tom apparaissait lorsqu'il se faisait frapper. Juste quelques secondes, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il le remarque.  
- C'est tout ? J'adore la douleur, tu me fais un grand honneur en te défoulant sur moi, c'est un de mes passe-temps favoris, me faire mal. Je crois que c'est le seul moment où je me sens vraiment vivant. Tu peux continuer tu sais…  
Le garçon l'avait lâché, l'air effrayé.  
- T'es dingue ou quoi ? T'as vraiment un problème sérieux toi ! Espèce de monstre !  
Harry vit alors un sourire apparaître furtivement. Puis le garçon en face de Tom fit une drôle de tête. Il devint rouge brique, les yeux exorbités. Harry comprit que Tom l'étouffait grâce à la magie. Quelle horreur. Il remarqua alors qu'il pouvait voir entièrement le visage de l'enfant.  
Un cri se fit entendre, et un adulte arriva en courant, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il hurla à Tom d'aller chercher du secours. Ce dernier partit d'un pas égal, l'air heureux comme jamais.

Harry frissonna. Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi ? Il avait dû en baver, c'était certain, mais quand même... De là à en arriver là… Il était partagé entre deux sentiments. Tom n'avait été qu'un pauvre gosse après tout, malheureux toute son enfance. Mais était-ce normal de devenir aussi… mauvais à cause de ça ? Il n'en avait tout de même pas le droit, non…  
Lui non plus n'avait pas été gâté, mais jamais il n'aurait songé à se venger d'une telle manière. Même sur son cousin qui lui avait réellement mené la vie dure ! Du moins, jamais d'une manière aussi horrible…  
- Alors toi, tu te sens noble et plus raisonnable que moi tout ça parce que tu n'es pas passé aux actes ?  
Harry se tourna. L'enfant tendait le cou vers lui. Son visage avait de nouveau disparut.  
- Harry Potter, tu es un hypocrite. Ne te juge pas meilleur que moi, surtout ! La seule différence entre nous est que tu n'as pas eu le courage de matérialiser tes pensées. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, petit Potter !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de mes pensées, toi, d'abord ? Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne !  
- Même quand tu as libéré le serpent au zoo ? S'il avait attaqué ton cousin… Il serait aussi mort que ces deux gosses, lui aussi, ainsi que tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de mon chemin !  
- Je n'avais pas fait exprès !  
L'enfant recula un peu.  
- Mais oui, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit. J'ai eu le courage d'assumer mes actes, moi au moins ! Tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça Potter !  
- Espèce de… !  
Il avait disparu. Harry se trouvait à présent dans un salon. Des milliers de carpes frétillaient sur les murs. Elles se changèrent en papillons et s'envolèrent par une fenêtre ouverte.  
Une jeune femme se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle était très belle. Elle rappelait quelqu'un à Harry, mais il n'aurait su dire qui.  
Tom entra. Il devait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'années. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit par la taille.  
- Tom, j'ai très peur. Tu devrais arrêter là. C'est de plus en plus dangereux.  
- Mais non ma belle… Je vais devenir l'homme le plus puissant de notre monde. Tu régneras à mes côtés. Je changerais tellement de choses, pour nous, pour les sorciers… Je veux rétablir un équilibre ici. Accomplir ce que le ministère ne pourra jamais faire.  
- Mais à quel prix ? Je ne peux pas te suivre, Merlin sait si j'en avais envie pourtant, mais je voudrais tellement que tu renonces à tout ça pour moi…  
Le teint du jeune homme s'assombrit aussitôt. Il regarda durement la jeune femme face à lui.  
- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux faire ça !  
- Je le sais, le coupa-t-elle vivement, c'est pour cela que je te quitte, Tom. Je ne veux pas d'un mari dont le rêve est plus important que moi. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue aujourd'hui. J'ai eu le fol espoir que tu changes d'avis, mais j'aurais dû te dire tout cela bien plus tôt. Je t'ai toujours aimé tellement fort, Tom, j'espère que tu ne brûleras pas tes ailes à ce jeu.  
Il eut un rire amer.  
- Mes ailes… ?  
Elle lui sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
- Pour moi, tu as toujours été le plus bel ange, mon ange à moi, mon protecteur… Je dois te céder maintenant, et si j'avais su que ce serait à… à ceci… Sa voix se brisa.  
Il murmura un prénom que Harry eut du mal à saisir, puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme éplorée.  
Il entra à nouveau, levant sa baguette et la pointant vers elle.  
- Puisque tu ne veux plus être à moi…  
Harry voulut s'interposer, oubliant un instant son corps ectoplasmique. La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air radieux. Le griffondor se frotta les yeux, elle allait mourir et semblait… heureuse... ?  
- Si c'est toi Tom, je veux bien. Je ne m'opposerais pas. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, depuis toute petite… Vas-y je t'en prie, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me délivrer de cela.  
Il lança l'Avada Kedavra. Une expression de bonheur intense peignit délicatement son visage avant qu'elle ne sombre.  
Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait enfin reconnue la petite fille qui était à l'orphelinat sorcier avec Tom. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Une expression de pure douleur venait de passer sur les traits du serpentard, bien vite remplacée par un masque d'indifférence.  
Puis il fut projeté dans un autre endroit.

À ses côtés se tenait le petit Tom, toujours sans visage. Harry commençait à trouver cette situation de plus en plus glauque.  
- Alors… Toi, ne serais-tu pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un se sacrifier pour toi ? Le cabot l'a déjà fait. Tes parents aussi. Dumbledore. Qui va encore mourir pour tes beaux yeux Potter ?  
- TAIS-TOI ! Sans toi, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !  
- C'est tellement simple de rejeter la faute sur les autres… Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu n'étais pas assez fort ? Si tu avais été réellement un Elu, n'aurais-tu pas dû sauver tous ces gens… ?  
- Je sais cela !  
- Si tu t'étais entraîné sérieusement, sans relâche, pour essayer d'atteindre mon niveau, tout ceci aurait été évité. Tu aurais pu protéger l'animagus, ce jeune blanc-bec dans le labyrinthe, ainsi que ton cher mentor… Quand je pense que tu as osé lui faire boire de ce poison que contenait la coupe !  
- TAIS-TOI !  
- Ta rancœur ne s'est tournée que vers mon Severus et cette larve de Draco ! Il fallait bien que tu oublies que c'était TA faute. Tu avais vu qu'il allait mal. Tu lui as versé le poison dans la bouche, presque jusqu'à ce qu'il crève ! Tout ça pour un bout de papier dans un petit médaillon ! Un petit mot du très précieux oncle de Sirius Black ! Celui-là a payé cher sa trahison. Sans que ses dernières paroles aient été comprises en plus, c'est trop amusant !  
- Je vais te tuer !  
- La haine ronge ton cœur, Potter, ne prétend pas être ce que tu n'es pas. Un griffondor pur et courageux. Stupide enfant… Tu ne l'es pas, tu es pareil à moi au fond, et cela te dégoûte, mais c'est la vérité.  
- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne serais comme toi !  
- Tu as grandi en donnant l'image d'un gentil petit garçon obéissant. Mais au fond, tu as toujours foncé tête baissée sans écouter les autres. Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde écouté tous les conseils de Dumbledore, il serait toujours en vie. Tes erreurs ont coûté énormément. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu t'en rends compte. Tu as plombé l'Ordre à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, là encore, les pertes seront sans doute sévères. Et tu t'obstines à répéter que c'est MA faute ? Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis bien… Ces gens, des adultes responsables, et, somme toute, pas si idiots que ça, avaient formenté depuis longtemps un plan parfait. Tu es arrivé, tu as tout chamboulé. Jusqu'à t'approprier celui qui compte le plus à mes yeux… ! Tout ça parce que tu l'avais décidé ainsi et pas autrement !  
Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il ne devait pas flancher, sinon, ce serait fini… Cet enfoiré allait au plus profond de lui-même…  
« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un puissant occlumens » lui avait dit Severus. Il devait former des barrières plus fortes, plus solides…  
- Tu ne dis plus rien, mon petit Harry… Tu as marqué Severus comme je l'ai marqué.  
- Non, c'était pour le protéger de toi, Tom !  
- Bien sûr… Tu l'as détesté pendant si longtemps… Et d'un coup tu aurais voulu lui sauver la vie, alors que tu en avais fait ton bouc émissaire ? Il s'agissait juste de flatter ton ego. Te prouver ainsi que tu étais aussi puissant que moi. Me prendre mon plus fidèle serviteur, c'était une façon de me faire un pied de nez. Montrer à tous qu'ils devaient commencer à te craindre aussi. La nouvelle s'est vite propagée chez les sorciers. Harry Potter a marqué un homme. Qui leur dit que tu ne deviendras pas comme moi ? Que tu ne voudras pas dominer leur monde idiot et étriqué pour en faire un monde réellement puissant, craint et respecté ? C'était mon rêve à moi. Tout changer. Je détestais le monde dans lequel j'avais grandi. Le monde des moldus. Et j'ai encore plus détesté le monde sorcier, où l'on avait une possibilité infinie de pouvoirs, qui était bien étouffée. Un monde où l'impossible devient possible, où tu peux accomplir les plus grandes choses… J'étais fou de joie en apprenant que je faisais parti de ce monde-là. J'ai vite déchanté. Plus d'interdit que partout ailleurs. On ne pouvait y faire que des choses stupides. Et le Ministère dirigeait tout d'une main de fer. Impossible d'avancer. Ce monde était d'avance condamné à disparaître, enlisé dans trop de pouvoirs canalisé et asphyxiés dans l'œuf. J'ai voulu changer cela !  
Harry sentit la colère le gagner.  
- C'est quoi ce discours révolutionnaire à la noix ? Et tu pensais qu'en écrasant et en tuant des pauvres gens, tu allais y arriver ? Tu es complètement cinglé, c'est tout !  
- Les morts étaient nécessaires. Dans chaque guerre, il y a des morts. Mes troupes se devaient de tuer sans état d'âme. Je les ai fait s'entraîner sur les moldus, qui ne sont pas nécessaires à la pérennité de notre monde. Que crois-tu Harry ? Les humains s'entraînaient aussi sur des cibles mouvantes en temps de guerre. Des animaux étaient sacrifiés, et souvent même des prisonniers, des humains ! En quoi suis-je plus abominable Harry ? Dis-le moi ! Les moldus sont bien pire que moi ! Regarde toutes les expériences qu'ils ont pu faire sur leurs semblables ? Eux ne se gênent pas non plus pour s'entre-tuer. La seule différence est que j'avais une raison valable. Et que pour accomplir ce que je voulais faire, je devais passer par là.  
Harry laissa échapper un soupir.  
- Tu sais, en général, les gens comme toi pensent toujours qu'ils avaient LA bonne raison. Aucune raison, moldue ou pas, n'est valable pour assassiner des êtres humains. J'aie pitié de toi, finalement, tu es pareil à ceux que tu hais.  
Un rire s'échappa, s'amplifia, raisonna dans son crâne. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'enfant.

Il était devant une cheminée qui flambait avec allégresse. Des yeux de chats, collés sur les murs de la pièce, le fixaient avec attention. Il se tourna et vit Voldemort installé dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il avait une quarantaine d'année. C'était un homme très beau. Il dégageait une telle aura que Harry comprit instantanément que des gens avaient pu le suivre dans sa folie… Il avait une prestance à faire se lever les foules.  
Severus entra dans la pièce. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? 19 ou 20 ans ? Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme, le regard empli d'adoration, un sourire flottant sur le visage. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir droit à ce regard, à ce sourire…  
- Regarde comme il m'aimait…  
Le petit garçon était réapparu.  
- Jamais personne ne m'avait adoré à ce point. Je ne parle pas d'amour, je parle de vénération… J'étais vraiment tout pour lui. Son seul et unique recours. Je l'avais sauvé d'un père lâche et abject, et d'une mère fuyante et malheureuse. Je lui ai permis de tuer ces gens pour son premier meurtre… Il m'en a toujours été éperdument reconnaissant.  
Les poings du griffondor se crispèrent.  
- Et oui, il m'avait confié toutes ses peines, toutes ses erreurs… absolument TOUT. Et grâce à moi, il est devenu ce qu'il est. Un être insensible à la douleur et aux peines de ce monde…  
- Vous en avez fait un monstre !  
- C'était tout ce dont il rêvait. Ne plus rien ressentir… J'ai réalisé son souhait le plus profond…  
- Il vous a trahi, il est venu à Dumbledore, puis à moi. Il ne vous aimait pas tant que ça.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Sa trahison est pour moi le sommet ultime de ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour moi. Comprend bien que je lui ai tout donné. Quel être pourrait être cruel et abject à ce point pour trahir son propre père ? Il était ma création, mon fils, mon amant. Ce qu'il a fait là me montre que j'ai réussi totalement et entièrement son éducation… Pense-tu vraiment que toi, tu aurais pu l'intéresser réellement ? Qu'as-tu à lui apporter ? Severus n'a qu'une seule et unique façon de fonctionner. Cela ne pourra changer. Surtout pas à cause de toi.  
- Je… je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme tu le dis. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas m'aider.  
- C'est ce que je viens de t'expliquer. Il est à moi pour toujours. Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour l'avoir à tes côtés. Et même si… même si tu arrivais à me battre, que crois-tu ? Tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'il… qu'il t'aime… ?  
Il éclata de rire. Harry rageait intérieurement. Il essaya de se reprendre. C'était ce que cherchait ce monstre. Il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu. Il était plus que temps que cela cesse.  
- Ce que j'espère, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, tu ne seras pas là pour voir si mes désirs se réaliseront.  
- Pourquoi cela Harry. Tu comptes vraiment me tuer alors… ? Sans remords ?  
- Puisque j'y suis obligé…

Un autre endroit. Les images s'enchaînèrent. Tom enfant, montré du doigt par les autres enfants. Son arrivée à Poudlard. Son émerveillement vite remplacé par de l'ennui et de la solitude. Sa révolte contre Dumbledore. Sa fuite après le dernier jour de Poudlard. La séduction d'un grand nombre de personnes prêtes à le suivre jusque dans la mort. Les meurtres de familles du ministère, et d'énormément de moldus. La montée de son pouvoir. La répartition de ses horcruxes. Nagini. Le meurtre de ses parents. L'anéantissement presque total du Mage Noir. Quirrel. Puis Bellatrix tuant Sirius. Malefoy Senior en train de ramper devant son maître.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une chambre d'enfant. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.  
Voldemort se trouvait à ses côtés, avec son apparence actuelle.  
- Regarde Harry, pour toi, c'est ici que tout a commencé. Je t'ai offert une deuxième existence. Ici même, les deux personnes qui t'ont donné la vie sont mortes pour toi. Si tu n'étais pas né, elles seraient encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Et toi, tu m'as volé une partie de mes pouvoirs. Cela t'a rendu bien plus fort, évidemment. Mais tu n'as pas su exploiter cette chance. C'est stupide non ?  
Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le labyrinthe. Devant le corps de Cédric Diggory.  
- Pauvre garçon, si tu avais été plus fort, il ne serait pas en train de croupir en enfer. Voilà un vrai héros ! Il a voulu te protéger lui aussi.  
Devant Harry, le ministère apparut aussitôt. Il revit Sirius passer derrière le Voile.  
- Ce chien t'aura été fidèle jusqu'à la mort. C'était vraiment un bon toutou, traître à son sang de surcroît ! J'aurais aimé l'y envoyer moi-même.  
Puis la scène de la mort de Dumbledore défila devant ses yeux. Il vit Severus lancer l'ultime sort.  
- Aaah… même si tout cela était calculé, je ne me lasse pas de revoir cette scène… Je l'ai volée dans les souvenirs de Draco. Ce vieux grigou, il m'aura bien eu jusqu'au bout !  
Harry ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Cet enfoiré… Il voulait le voir perdre son sang-froid. Il n'en était pas question !  
- Alors, comment se sent un assassin par procuration ? Je voulais te le demander mon cher Harry.  
- Je te renvoie la question.  
- Allons tu peux tout me dire, qui est plus proche de toi que moi ? Nous sommes semblables en tout point, ne l'oublie pas… Tu es ma face sombre Harry.  
- Sombre ? Murmura le jeune homme.  
- Bien sûr ! J'ai lancé mes actes à la face du monde, j'ai dévoilé mes projets à chacun, le ministère était au courant de mon grand projet. J'ai tué des centaines de personnes de mes propres mains. Je n'ai jamais caché quoi que ce soit. Toi, tu fais tes coups en douce, tu espères accéder au pouvoir en passant par les voies officieuses, tu laisses les gens mourir à ta place, c'est toi le monstre Harry Potter, pas moi.  
- Tu es fou !  
- La vérité est bien amère lorsqu'on la force à se dévoiler. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'entendre. Chacune de mes paroles est vraie pourtant. Harry Potter, lorsque tu te dévoileras au monde sorcier, tu seras bien pire que moi ! Avec tes faux airs doucereux de gentil griffondor. Tu me fais rire. Tu veux me détruire pour mieux prendre ma place.  
- C'est faux. Je ne veux aucune place. La mienne me suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je t'envie ? Tu es donc prétentieux à ce point ? En un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas. Une personne qui tue des milliers de malheureux en prétendant le faire pour le bien du monde ne peut avoir un esprit sain. Tu es dérangé à un tel point… Je vais te détruire pour une raison particulière. Et là, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour passer pour un égoïste. Je ne tiendrais pas de discours pompeux en te disant que je te tuerais pour le bien du monde, pour sauver mes semblables, pour venger mes compagnons, mes parents. Non, je vais te tuer parce que je commence à en avoir ma claque de toi. Parce que je suis fatigué. Que je ne supporte plus la pression que tous ces gens exercent sur moi pour que je sauve leur monde. Parce que je n'en peux plus. C'est pour moi que je vais le faire, Tom, uniquement pour moi, et crois-moi, après tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu, mes remords, tu peux te les mettre où je pense.  
Un regard noir plongea dans le sien.  
- Bien. Alors sortons d'ici, et battons-nous face à face. Mais ne te leurre pas, tu es vraiment comme moi.  
Harry se sentit étiré, puis il fut repoussé à une vitesse incroyable. Il se sentit projeté en arrière, dans une gerbe de lumière.

Il était sur le sol. Face à Lui. Il ne voyait que Lui. Une odeur nauséabonde de sang et d'excréments prit ses narines d'assaut. Il ne risqua pas un œil autour de lui. Il savait que la pièce devait être jonchée de cadavres. Il entendait des cris, des pleurs. S'il posait les yeux ailleurs que sur lui, il savait qu'il flancherait. Il ne devait pas se poser de questions. Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage souriant du Mage Noir.  
- Alors, lui dit-il, tes résolutions tiennent toujours ?  
- Plus que jamais. Expelliarmus !  
Le sort sembla passer sur lui comme un simple courant d'air. Il ne se départissait pas de son sourire.  
- Tiens tiens, penses-tu que ce genre de sort puisse vraiment m'affecter ? Que peut un enfant de dix-sept ans contre moi ? Sincèrement ?  
- Arrête de parler maintenant, nous avons eu largement le temps de nous apitoyer l'un sur l'autre, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Je ne m'apitoyais pas sur moi. Je me disais que mon héritier aurait du en avoir un peu plus dans le pantalon, c'est tout.  
- Ton héritier ? Tu rêves mon pauvre ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, arrête de délirer, je devrais te le répéter combien de fois ?  
- Inutile, je sais ce que je dis ! Endoloris !  
Harry évita le sort de peu. Il recula de quelques pas, cherchant une parade. Comment faire ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser la magie noire. Même s'il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître, les paroles de Voldemort l'avaient perturbé. Il n'était plus certain de rien concernant Severus.  
Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ça de toute façon.

Que devait-il faire, pour Voldemort ? Jamais il ne lancerait l'avada kedavra, d'une part, il ne le voulait pas, et d'autre part, il ne valait mieux pas tester en live un sort qu'il n'avait jamais lancé. Surtout celui-là, il était bien trop dangereux !  
Il évita à nouveau le sort. Voldemort semblait s'amuser avec lui. Il ne devait plus hésiter. Il était connu pour foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes ? Et bien autant ne pas faillir à sa réputation ! Il siffla fortement et soutint le regard de Voldemort.  
Il s'élança sur le sorcier qui lui jeta un regard surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et Harry lui balança son poing dans la figure. Il tomba sur le sol et le jeune homme se jeta sur lui, le coinçant entre ses jambes. Il lui colla sa baguette sur le nez.  
- Maintenant, tu peux choisir. La mort ou la soumission ?  
Le sourire du sorcier s'élargit :  
- Je crois avoir mal entendu.  
- La mort ou la soumission, répéta Harry d'un ton égal.  
- Héhé, tu ne manques pas d'imagination mon grand ! Si je te disais que je me soumets, tu t'épargnerais une peine supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais les baisers des détraqueurs n'auraient aucun effet sur moi, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu le sais pourtant ?  
Harry se redressa et lança sa baguette au loin.  
- Vraiment… ?  
Voldemort sauta sur ses pieds.  
- Que fais-tu ? Reprends ta baguette immédiatement ! Il n'y a rien d'amusant sinon ! À moins que tu ne veuilles t'allier à moi. Tu serais le bienvenu, c'est vrai ! Nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses !  
- De grandes choses ? Comme tuer les gens que j'aime par exemple ? Pourquoi pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rêver, Tom !  
- Alors pourquoi tu as jeté ta baguette ? Je doute que tu excelles dans les sorts informulés ! Quoi que… Je pourrais être surpris.  
Harry croisa les bras, et sourit largement.  
- Tu sais pourtant que je ne me suis pas assez entraîné pour être à ton niveau Tom. Je ne lancerais pas de sortilèges contre toi.  
- Alors… Cette mascarade signifie que tu me laisses la place ? Et bien, je vais faire cesser ce petit jeu avec plaisir, Monsieur l'hypocrite ! Au final, je me suis trompé, tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville. Tu n'as plus qu'à rejoindre tes parents et tes compagnons !

Harry leva brusquement la main. Un cri formidable fit trembler les murs de la pièce. Voldemort leva les yeux, pour voir Fumseck tournoyer au-dessus d'eux.  
- Ce stupide poulet! Je vais lui régler son compte une fois pour tou…te…  
Il baissa les yeux. Harry le regardait d'un air mauvais, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage. Une lame d'épée lui transperçait l'abdomen.  
- Que… qu'est-ce que…  
Il lâcha sa baguette. Du sang perla au coin de ses lèvres.  
- Hum… J'ai dit que je ne te lancerais pas de sortilèges. Pas que je n'en finirais pas avec toi. Je t'ai laissé le choix entre la vie ou la mort. Tu as choisi, Tom. C'est fini pour toi. Game Over !  
- Que… qu'est-ce que tu as… dit… ?  
- Oh, une expression de ces moldus que tu détestes. Elle est bien placée non ? Comme dans un film ! C'est amusant !  
- Tu… trouves ça… amusant… ? Tu… ne m'as même… même pas… eu à la loyale… Tu es si fourbe…  
- N'est-ce pas ? Adieu, Tom, je vais même te souhaiter bonne chance, tu vas avoir besoin d'un courage sans pareil là où tu vas !  
Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et sa tête roula sur le côté.  
Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans la salle, et à l'extérieur du château. Les détraqueurs présents dans la salle semblèrent changer d'attitude. Il se regroupèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Hagrid arriva en courant, suivit de Graup. Le sol fut parcourut de secousses.  
- Les détraqueurs s'en vont, les détraqueurs s'en vont ! Les autres créatures capitulent ! Il ne reste plus que ces imbéciles de mangemorts ! Les centaures en ont capturé plein, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Harry a… ?  
Le griffondor leva les yeux vers le demi-géant.  
- C'est bon. Je l'ai eu. Il me reste Nagini à abattre, et ce sera définitivement fini.  
Hermione se précipita sur lui, et le prit dans ses bras.  
- Oh Harry, bravo, je suis si fière de toi !  
- Merci, Mione. Je vais y aller immédiatement.  
Ron et Tonks se postèrent près de lui. Remus, qui s'était changé en loup-garou, reprit sa forme humaine.  
- On vient avec toi Harry !  
Des aurors se joignirent à eux. Harry ramassa sa baguette, remit l'épée de Godric dans son fourreau, et les guida jusqu'à la chambre de feu Tom Marvolo Riddle. Le basilic dormait toujours. Harry s'en approcha. Il regarda un des aurors.  
- Il faut le brûler entièrement.  
Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'animal, puis la rabaissa.  
- Il vit encore. L'un de vous aurait-il l'obligeance de mettre fin à ses jours ? J'ai eu mon compte aujourd'hui. Je resterais là pour le voir brûler jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de peau.  
Un des aurors lui jeta un sort qui arrêta son cœur. Puis un autre mit le feu à la créature, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Lorsque ce fut fini, une lueur verte s'échappa du tas de cendre qui restait du fidèle compagnon de Voldemort.  
Harry regarda Ron.  
- Et Severus ? Draco n'est pas avec toi non plus...  
- Ils sont cachés sous ta cape d'invisibilité avec Neville. Ils étaient plutôt mal en point.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?  
- Ne t'affole pas, on va les transporter à Ste Mangouste. Rogue a été touché… assez sérieusement. Il n'a pas voulu partir. Il voulait te voir combattre jusqu'au bout.  
Harry se précipita dans la salle, déjà pleine de médicomages. Le ministre et la directrice étaient là, observant minutieusement la dépouille de Voldemort. Son corps s'était racorni, comme un vieux parchemin. Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Il ressemblait à une momie. Lui, si beau, était devenu affreux dans la mort. À l'image de son cœur, se dit le jeune homme.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les civières, et aperçut l'ex-mangemort, le visage exsangue. Il se précipita sur lui.  
- Sev !  
Les infirmiers le repoussèrent :  
- Il a perdu trop de sang. Il vient de s'évanouir. M. Malefoy a dit qu'il avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce vous détruisiez le monstre. Mais là, il est dans un état critique. On l'emmène immédiatement.  
- Je veux venir !  
Draco était à ses côtés, le tirait par le bras.  
- Harry, allons. Tu ne peux pas, le ministre t'attend !  
- Je me fous du ministre !!  
Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, choquées.  
- Je l'accompagne ! C'est bon, j'ai fait ma part du boulot, non ? Cria-t-il.  
Minerva s'approcha de lui en toute hâte. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.  
- C'est bon, Harry, ne vous énervez pas. Allez-y. Vous vous ferez examiner aussi. Il vous faut un long repos. Je vais parler au ministre.  
- Merci, Madame…  
Il s'engouffra dans le médicobus à la suite de Severus. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et lui prit la main. On lui avait mis un masque à oxygène, et bandé le ventre et le torse. Une perfusion lui transmettait du sang, goutte à goutte.  
- C'est bon, Severus, ça va aller. Je l'ai eu. C'est pour toi que je l'ai eu. Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi. Alors tiens bon. C'est compris ? Tu dois tenir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !  
Les yeux restaient obstinément clos. Un infirmier s'approcha d'eux. Il tenait une piqûre à la main.  
- M. Potter, donnez-moi votre bras, et allongez-vous sur la civière d'à côté. Il faut vous reposer maintenant.  
- Je veux le surveiller, je ne peux pas dormir.  
- Il va aller mieux, je vous le promets, alors faites ce que je vous dis. Vous êtes épuisé.  
Harry se laissa faire. La fatigue l'écrasait. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et ferma les yeux.  
Il ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Cette façon de faire avait été abjecte, et Harry se croyait encore en plein cauchemar.

Peut-être qu'il se réveillerait, comme tous les matins, chez Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. Qu'il irait faire le petit-déjeuner, prendrait un bouquin, et passerait la matinée à lire dans son placard, bien tranquille, à l'abri de tout. Sans personne pour venir l'embêter. Peut-être oui, peut-être qu'il n'avait que 10 ans et qu'il venait de faire le rêve le plus incroyable de toute sa vie.  
Peut-être……

À suivre………………………………………………


	29. Chapter 29

NDA : je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas du tout malheureusement ;

NDA : je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas du tout malheureusement ;

Et voilà, this the end !! Un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi tout au long de cette fic, grâce au défi de kokoroyume je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, et j'espère de tout coeur que vous l'aurez aimé. Donc très très grand merci à Kokoroyume qui m'a insuflé les bases, j'ai adoré faire ce défi. Merci beaucoup !!

Et énoooorme merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Cette fic datait d'il y a deux voire trois ans, j'avais donc hésité un bon moment avant de la poster, grâce à vous je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir fait, merci encore tout plein tout plein !! Bisous !!

CHAPITRE 29  
EPILOGUE

Sainte Mangouste était pleine à craquer. Enormément de monde avait participé activement à la bataille, et le nombre des blessés était impressionnant, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Les mangemorts avaient été placés à part, dans une aile de la clinique aux barrières magiques renforcées au maximum, afin qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir avant leur procès. Les détraqueurs, asservis sous imperium, étaient retournés garder Azkaban, attendant impatiemment leurs nouvelles victimes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait.  
Sa main posée sur celle de l'ex-espion, qui semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller depuis cinq jours. Il avait été sérieusement touché, et opéré sur le champ. À présent, il fallait attendre.  
Et Harry attendait.  
Durant ce temps, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur sa conversation avec Voldemort. Il était plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cet enfoiré avait touché plusieurs points sensibles, et le griffondor ressassait sans arrêt leur échange.  
Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était réellement comme lui. Il en était hors de question. Il voulait se persuader qu'il avait tout fait pour le déstabiliser, que c'était simplement l'effet voulu par ses paroles…  
Pourtant…  
Il était trop perturbé pour oublier tout cela.  
Et il savait que tout était imprimé dans son esprit, dans sa tête, et qu'il n'y échapperait pas de si tôt. De plus, le fait qu'il l'ait battu si facilement… Comme si Tom attendait cette fin, et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement… Tout cela avait été tellement bizarre. Il avait eu du mal à faire la part entre le rêve et la réalité. Dans cette réalité, il était devenu un meurtrier…  
Il posa les yeux sur le serpentard endormi.  
Il avait l'air tellement paisible… Son visage était magnifique, ainsi dénué de toute anxiété et de toute colère. Son faciès anguleux semblait tellement plus doux sans son masque d'exaspération quotidien…  
Ses cheveux soyeux retombaient en corolle autour de son visage et sur ses épaules laiteuses. Quelques cheveux gris se mêlaient à ceux noir d'ébène.  
Harry avait envie de promener à nouveau ses mains sur le torse chaud de son compagnon. De sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts, sa chaleur contre son corps. Son souffle dans son cou.  
Il voulait qu'il le fixe encore avec son air hautain et ironique, qu'il le rabaisse plus bas que terre s'il le fallait…  
Oui, il voulait qu'il vive. Qu'il s'éveille enfin, pour se moquer de sa présence à ses côtés.  
Une larme glissa sur sa joue, et il pressa la grande main un peu plus fort.  
Il l'aimait vraiment…  
Face de serpent disait n'importe quoi ! Il avait voulu le sauver parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Pas pour flatter son ego.  
Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il était prêt à tout. Les médicomages lui disaient d'attendre encore. Qu'il leur fallait plus d'une semaine pour être sérieusement fixés.  
Lui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
Il voulait faire quelque chose. Une chose pas bien du tout. Certainement très dangereuse. Autant pour Severus que pour lui. Un sort interdit…  
Qu'il avait appris par cœur, il y avait très longtemps.  
S'il s'était douté d'avoir envie de s'en servir un jour sur l'austère professeur Rogue ! Il sourit à cette idée. Le petit garçon d'alors aurait fait la grimace !  
Harry caressa doucement le front de Severus, en soupirant, puis il se pencha à son oreille :  
- Je viens te chercher maintenant. Tu vas m'en vouloir, très certainement ! Je sais à quel point tu détestes que l'on aille à l'encontre de ta volonté. Mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Pardonne-moi…  
Harry posa son front contre celui de l'homme.  
- Revelare Pensum Grande !  
Harry fut aspiré dans les pensées de Severus.

Il était dans un jardin magnifique. Des rosiers et des camélias s'entrecroisaient autour d'une multitude de petits buissons taillés impeccablement. Des fleurs à foison, un soleil joyeux, le bourdonnement des insectes et le chant des oiseaux. Un rêve pareil… normal de ne pas avoir envie de se réveiller…  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi, M. Potter ?  
Harry fit volte-face. Severus le regardait avec étonnement, un sourcil haussé, tenant un arrosoir à la main. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans et d'une chemise fine.  
- Chez toi ?  
Le griffondor crû qu'il allait s'étouffer sur place. Son teint avait viré au rouge, et il se mit à froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.  
- Qui vous a permis de me tutoyer ?  
- Mais... Severus...  
Pour le coup, l'arrosoir finit sur le sol. Il le fixait d'un air si outré que Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire.  
- Non mais quel toupet ! Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être à Poudlard ! Vous êtes devenu fou ? Venez avec moi, nous allons immédiatement voir ceci avec le professeur Dumbledore. Vous devriez être avec votre famille de moldus à l'heure qu'il est !  
Harry pensait qu'il se moquait de lui, mais de là à faire semblant qu'Albus soit toujours en vie... Non, il y avait autre chose... Il devait gagner du temps. C'était sa seule chance.  
- Attends... Euh, attendez professeur ! Je suis venu vous parler. J'ai pris des précautions, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Comme si je m'inquiétais pour vous, lança sèchement Severus en tournant la tête.  
- Juste une question, quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui.  
Il le regarda d'un air méfiant.  
- Hum, ne seriez-vous pas en train de vous payer ma tête ? Si c'est le cas, susurra-t-il, je trouverais une punition adaptée à la rentrée, sans aucun problème...  
- Non, non... Dites-moi s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. J'ai un peu de mal dernièrement, avec les dates.  
- S'il n'y avait que ça ! Nous sommes le 12 juillet, Potter. Moi qui pensais passer des vacances bien méritées, il fallait que vous trouviez un moyen de vous fourrer dans mes jambes !  
Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse.  
- Le 12 juillet 1996 je présume ?  
Les yeux noirs le fusillèrent aussitôt :  
- Evidemment ! Vous vous fichez vraiment de moi ! Venez ici tout de suite !! Je vous renvoie illico chez vos moldus !  
- Non, attendez, vous... euh, vous pourriez m'offrir un thé peut-être ?  
- Quoi ? Un thé ? Et pourquoi vous offrirais-je un thé ? Je peux le savoir ?  
Harry s'approcha, et lui sourit doucement.  
- Parce que vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je suis là... N'est-ce pas une bonne raison ? Et puis, faut-il vraiment une raison pour boire un thé ?  
L'homme secoua la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
- Et bien, venez donc. Vraiment... Si quelqu'un vous avait vu ? Vous avez été suivi peut-être ! Si on remarquait que vous veniez chez moi, les choses pourraient mal se passer !  
Il le jaugea de haut en bas.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé depuis une dizaine de jours pour grandir autant ? Et puis... J'aurais cru vous voir plus éploré après la mort du cabot !  
Harry haussa les épaules, soutenant le regard venimeux.  
- Et bien, nous dirons que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour cela. Quant à une certaine filature, il n'y a absolument aucun danger. Bon, vous me l'offrez ce thé ? Finit-il d'un ton plus acide.  
L'espace de quelques mois, il avait un peu oublié ce côté naturellement méchant. S'énerver ne servirait à rien. C'était juste un rêve. Et il devait l'en sortir. Par n'importe quel moyen.  
L'ex-mangemort fit une drôle de tête, puis finit par l'inviter à le suivre à contre-coeur. Harry soupira. Il ne devait pas trop le brusquer, cela pouvait tout gâcher...  
Il le suivit à l'intérieur du manoir. Severus l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, devant une immense cheminée, et fit apparaître deux tasses.  
- Alors... ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?  
- Je voulais juste vous voir. Rien de plus.  
Le serpentard reposa brusquement sa tasse.  
- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous êtes ici juste pour le plaisir de ma compagnie. Décidez-vous. J'ai du veritaserum pour vous faire parler s'il le faut.  
Harry lui sourit à nouveau.  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je veux juste une chose. Une seule.  
Il restait sur ses gardes. Harry avait du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le secouer. Comment allait-il procéder... ?  
Il fuyait tout. La mort d'Albus, leur relation, la bataille finale. Harry comprenait qu'il puisse vouloir échapper à tout cela, mais cela lui ressemblait tellement peu... Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à revenir aussi loin en arrière ?  
Il avait le choix entre y aller finement et perdre du temps, ou agir. Alors... adviendra que pourra...  
Il n'était pas griffondor pour rien !  
Il se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil.  
- Severus, je veux que tu reviennes avec moi.  
- Vous divaguez à nouveau ! répondit-il en se levant.  
Il avait toutefois un ton moins assuré.  
- Non, comment dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses...  
Il tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur son bras. Le maître des potions ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? Si Albus savait ça, il serait très déçu ! Rentrez chez vous, ça vaut mieux.  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Tout est fini. Reviens s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser maintenant.  
Il posa une main sur la joue pâle, et il crut voir une lueur d'affolement passer dans les yeux noirs.  
- Potter... Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend mais...  
- Je ne crois pas ce qu'il m'a dit. À propos de toi. Je veux juste que tu reviennes, j'ai peur. Sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas. Je t'aime vraiment, je… Tu sais très bien que je ne suis rien sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'épauler, pour m'aider… Tu veux que je prenne la grosse tête peut-être ? Ou alors que je devienne comme lui ! Me croire au-dessus de tout parce que j'ai vaincu l'invincible ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu m'empêcheras de commettre des erreurs ! Je sais bien pourquoi Albus voulait tant que toi, tu me protèges ! Je sais que je peux avoir foi en toi, comme lui. Je te croirais toujours, toi ! Et personne d'autre ! Parce que je sais que je peux me remettre entièrement entre tes mains. Alors reviens, je t'en supplie, non je te l'ordonne ! Tu m'as promis d'essayer Sev, si je gagnais, tu m'as promis d'essayer de m'aimer ! Et là, tu fuis tout ! Ce n'est pas vraiment toi ! Tu n'agirais pas comme ça ! J'ai gagné Severus, j'ai gagné notre pari. Je l'ai tué. Et maintenant, tu dois vivre avec moi, tu as promis !  
Severus recula de quelques pas et balbutia d'une voix mal assurée:  
- Mais, vous… vous… Il y a un problème, vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien. Vous avez tué qui ? Et je n'ai rien promis ! Rien du tout…  
Harry se jeta dans ses bras, manquant le faire tomber.  
- Tu dois m'obéir !! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es à moi !!  
Une main passa dans ses cheveux, les tirant doucement en arrière, jusqu'à faire basculer son visage. Puis il sentit la respiration saccadée contre son oreille. Un frisson le parcourut.  
- Je… suis… à… toi…  
- Oui, murmura Harry. Rien qu'à moi… Reviens.  
Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa jugulaire, puis remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire.  
- Il faut que tu te réveilles… Maintenant, car sinon il serait trop tard.  
Un soupir contre son oreille.  
- Et comment es-tu entré dans mon esprit, Harry Potter ?  
Harry se raidit.  
- Le... le sortilège de révélation. Celui pour… pour tirer les personnes du coma…  
Les mains le repoussèrent durement, et il se trouva face à un visage furieux :  
- QUOI ??  
Puis il fut de nouveau aspiré.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une troupe de médicomages se pressaient autour de son professeur. Harry attendit qu'ils se poussent et sortent de la pièce, puis se précipita à côté du lit. Ils avaient enlevé son masque, ses perfusions et l'avaient redressé. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, et Harry fit un pas en arrière.  
- Harry… Tu savais très bien, je suppose, ce qu'il aurait pû t'en coûter… !  
- Oui.  
Le griffondor baissa la tête. Il n'était pas fier.  
- Alors… martela doucement Severus, j'aimerais savoir ce qui justifie que tu manques de sacrifier ton âme pour sauver ma peau ?  
Harry leva les yeux.  
- Je n'ai que toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Tu as tes amis. Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité à présent.  
- Et bien, moi non plus, répondit amèrement Harry, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. Si en plus je devais te perdre… C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé ce sort !  
Severus laissa retomber son visage dans ses mains d'un air fataliste.  
- Et bien toi… Quand tu as une idée en tête…  
Harry se rapprocha d'un pas hésitant.  
- Tu es très en colère… ?  
Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il se frotta les oreilles. Est-ce qu'il entendait bien ? Un petit rire secouait le silence de la pièce.  
- Comment puis-je être en colère contre toi ? Tu viens me sauver la vie, encore et toujours… Harry, soupira-t-il, que pourrais-je t'apporter ? Je suis bien plus vieux que toi, je suis aigri, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! J'ai un caractère insupportable ! Que veux-tu de moi exactement ? Tu ferais mieux de te réconcilier avec la petite Weasley et fonder une famille. Que va-t-on dire autour de toi ? J'imagine le tableau : Scandale dans le monde sorcier, le Sauveur et son méchant professeur, ex-mangemort, entretiennent des relations intimes !! Harry, tu es assez grand pour te rendre compte que ça ne colle pas du tout. De plus…  
- Non, le coupa vivement Harry, comment peux-tu croire que j'attache de l'importance à ce genre d'idiotie ? Et j'ai été assez hypocrite comme ça, je ne veux pas d'une relation qui ne me rendra pas heureux. J'aime énormément Ginny, je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse non plus. Je ne veux que toi. Tu m'avais dit que tu essaierais… Je l'ai tué ! Tu dois tenir parole. Si tu ne le faisais pas je… je…  
Severus se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.  
- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné ! Que ferais-tu si je rompais ma promesse ?  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il avança vers la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée.  
- Je te tuerais, et ensuite, je me tuerais.  
Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Severus éclata de rire. Décidément, ce gamin recélait bien des surprises ! Un pur griffondor… Après cette petite scène, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser partir.  
Il voulait s'effacer de sa vie. Il était persuadé n'avoir rien à lui apporter. Les circonstances qui les avaient rapproché étaient tellement particulières… Il se disait que Harry oublierait de lui-même les sentiments fougueux qu'il nourrissait à son encontre. Qu'une fois la bataille passée, il reviendrait à une vie rangée et normale. Après tout, le Survivant se devait de montrer l'exemple…  
Peut-être était-ce ce lien qui les avait réuni de la sorte ? Mais il n'avait rien ressenti de tel pour son ancien maître.  
Oui, Harry lui donnait toujours des sentiments étranges. Qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à cerner.  
Il avait perdu tellement au contact du Seigneur des ténèbres…  
Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou autre chose ? Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. De l'amour… Il détestait la mièvrerie. Mais au contact du jeune homme, il avait l'impression de s'éveiller. De sortir d'un long, très long cauchemar…  
Harry ne l'avait pas sorti du coma seulement au sens médical du terme.  
Son entêtement, ses coups de gueule, son honnêteté, son naturel… Son sale caractère et ses manières gauches, la transparence de ses émotions…  
Tout cela l'avait vraiment ébranlé comme il n'aurait jamais cru l'être un jour.  
Il réfléchit longuement à tout cela, repensa à leur première nuit. Le garçon lui avait paru si fragile, si touchant. Il avait même eu peur de ces anciens sentiments qui refluaient ainsi. Il avait ressenti à nouveau cette envie de le protéger au péril de sa propre vie, comme lorsque Albus le lui avait montré alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.  
Il sentait qu'il pourrait réapprendre à ses côtés. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas facile. Loin de là. Mais c'était Harry. Pour qui rien n'était impossible. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait ce pari avec lui.  
« Si tu gagnes, tu viendras vivre chez moi pendant deux mois. J'essaierais de t'aimer. Si je ne le peux pas, tu repartiras. »  
Les yeux verts s'étaient illuminés quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Nul doute que Harry, en bon descendant de Godric, se voyait déjà gagner ce pari haut la main. Pourtant, le temps imparti n'était pas très long, et il pensait vraiment le décourager... Mais le jeune homme avait eu l'air de n'en avoir cure.  
Bah… Il verrait bien.

On tapa à la porte. C'était Minerva, affichant une mine soulagée au plus haut point.  
- Severus ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez tiré d'affaires ! J'ai fait la morale à Harry, car les médecins m'ont dit qu'il avait utilisé un sort interdit, mais c'est vraiment un brave petit ! Il a été si courageux !  
- Je le sais bien, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?  
Elle secoua tristement la tête :  
- Et bien, je l'ai croisé alors qu'il sortait de votre chambre. Il avait l'air si malheureux le pauvre enfant !  
- Minerva… Il n'a plus 12 ans…  
- Je le sais bien, balbutia-t-elle en retenant une larme, il a dû grandir si vite… J'espérais qu'il serait heureux une fois débarrassé de… de ce fléau…  
- Hey ! Vous voulez me rendre responsable de ses pleurnicheries ?  
- Il vous a veillé avec tellement de force ! Il est devenu comme fou lorsqu'il a vu votre état ! Il n'a pas quitté votre chambre depuis qu'on vous a amené ici. Il a envoyé paître le ministre, les journalistes… un sourire éclaira la fin de sa phrase, oh, pas que ça m'amuse, mais bon…  
- Minerva… ne seriez-vous pas en train de suivre le chemin d'Albus ?  
- Il est vrai que j'ai longuement discuté avec son portrait ce matin, mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai pu constater à quel point Harry vous est attaché. Voyons Severus, il est votre rédemption. En le protégeant à de si nombreuses reprises, il vous a lavé de vos péchés. Ne soyez pas trop dur envers lui. Je voudrais que pour son bien, vous fassiez véritablement la paix. Pas seulement parce que, comme à l'approche de la bataille, il l'a fallu. Parce que c'est vital pour lui. Oubliez le passé. Harry est un garçon droit et courageux. Il a déjà tellement souffert. Ce combat a été très éprouvant pour lui, à n'en pas douter. Je compte sur vous. Vous ferez ce qui est juste, j'en suis persuadée.  
Il se renfrogna. Pas possible, elle avait cédé une partie de son âme au vieux fou ou quoi ?  
- Je sais ce que je dois faire. Merci. J'y ai bien réfléchi. Harry viendra vivre avec moi. Vous savez très bien ce qui se passe entre nous. Je vous avouerai que le lien n'a pas tellement de chose à voir là-dedans. Bien évidemment, cela risque de lui faire encore plus de mal. Ce sera quitte ou double ! Est-ce qu'il supportera les moqueries, les quolibets ? Les gens peuvent devenir très méchants, passée l'euphorie de la victoire. Ils ne lui pardonneront pas de ternir l'image du monde sorcier ! Vous savez ce que nous avons fait Minerva, c'est encore tabou dans notre monde, même si beaucoup aimerait en changer l'image. Si j'accepte Harry, je devrais accepter qu'on se montre cruel envers lui. Je ne le supporterais peut-être pas. Il est si innocent…  
- Severus… ne pensez pas à cela pour l'instant. N'avez-vous pas le droit au bonheur tous les deux ? Vous avez fait tellement pour tant de personnes… Vous avez participé activement à cette bataille. Les sorciers ne sont pas stupides Severus. Vous avez tous les deux droit à un repos bien mérité, et à une vie heureuse. Qui oserait dire quoi que ce soit sur les nouveaux héros du monde sorcier ? Bien sûr, certains penseront de viles choses, mais ceux-là Severus, dites-moi… La majorité prendra-t-elle vraiment en compte ce qu'ils pensent ? Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Je vous promets qu'énormément de monde vous soutiendra. Harry n'aura pas à souffrir. Et vous non plus. Vous avez déjà assez donné Severus, la roue tourne enfin pour vous.  
- Je le souhaite, Minerva…  
- Je vais vous laisser, le professeur Bocepla m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de repos.  
Severus amorça un sourire.  
- Pour le repos, je pense que c'est suffisant…  
- Sans doute, mais il vaut mieux ne pas discuter son avis, il est très réputé, vous êtes tombé entre de bonnes mains. À bientôt Severus. Et bonne chance.  
- Merci.

Harry ruminait, assis sur un banc, dans les jardins de la clinique. Il était stupide d'avoir dit ça à Severus… Il allait le prendre encore pour un gamin capricieux ! Vraiment, il devrait plus souvent tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler…  
On lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ron, Hermione et Pansy se tenait derrière lui, en souriant.  
- Tu devrais éviter le coin, Harry, il y a des journalistes planqués un peu partout. Le temps que nous arrivions jusqu'à toi, tu as bien dû être pris une centaine de fois en photo ! Sourit Hermione.  
Le griffondor haussa les épaules.  
- Bah, qu'ils prennent des photos, c'est tout ce qu'ils auront pour l'instant ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- On vient chercher Draco, il sort aujourd'hui. Ils l'ont gardé un bon moment en observation, avec ce qui lui est arrivé. Et puis, la mère de Ron nous a appris la bonne nouvelle ! Tout le monde est déjà au courant que tu as fait l'idiot, mais que ça a réveillé le professeur Rogue, répondit Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Harry se leva en souriant. Voir ses amis lui faisait un bien fou.  
- Et Hagrid ? Comment il va au fait ?  
- Oh, il n'arrive pas à se remettre d'avoir retrouvé Norbert, tu sais. Maintenant qu'il va falloir du temps pour rénover tout ce que les mangemorts et les détraqueurs ont détruit à Poudlard, Hagrid pense repartir avec Charlie dans les carpates. Le temps que tout soit fini à Poudlard. Même avec la magie, je pense qu'on aura près d'un an de vacances !  
- Ne rêve pas Ronald, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, ceux qui le souhaitent seront répartis à Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, sans compter que nous recevrons tous les cours par correspondance, pour ceux que les parents veulent garder chez eux. C'est à dire presque tout Poudlard, et aussi Draco, Pansy, moi et surtout TOI. Et Ginny bien sûr !  
- Hihi, Weasel croyait continuer tranquillement à faire le fainéant !  
- Pansy… !!  
La brune haussa les épaules en lui tirant la langue.  
Quelqu'un les interpella, et ils se tournèrent d'un bloc.  
Remus et Draco leur faisait de grands signes. Ils avancèrent vers eux.  
- Bonjour les jeunes, je venais voir Sev, et je suis tombé sur Draco !  
Ron se précipita sur lui :  
- Alors ?  
- Ben depuis hier, ça va toujours aussi bien, je suis hors de danger. Pas de problème, je ne devrais pas faire de rechute.  
Le début du baiser du détraqueur avait embrouillé la raison de Draco, qui avait eu du mal à recadrer les gens avec ce qui se passait. Comme si le temps par rapport aux actions était décalé. Un sorcier hypnotiseur lui avait rendu l'esprit plus clair durant trois jours, puis, Draco avait dû rester deux jours de plus en observation.  
Ron soupira de soulagement. Il prit la main de Draco et la lui serra discrètement. Puis il le lâcha. Harry se demanda pourquoi ils avaient l'air de se cacher de la sorte. Pansy surprit son regard, et chuchota à son oreille :  
- Tu sais, on ne peut pas dire qu'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe soit très bien vu dans le monde sorcier. Et en plus, il y a vraiment trop de journalistes par ici. C'est normal qu'ils soient discrets à l'extérieur.  
- Ho… murmura Harry.  
Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions là-dessus. À vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa sexualité non plus. Il était tombé amoureux de Cho parce qu'elle l'impressionnait au quidditch, et qu'il la trouvait jolie.  
Puis il s'était tourné vers Ginny parce qu'elle était courageuse et… En fait il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris réellement ce jour-là. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais de là à faire ce qu'il avait fait… Il était bien content que leur relation ne soit pas allée plus loin.  
Et il aimait Severus. Vraiment. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel panel d'émotions en si peu de temps au contact de quelqu'un. Il ne voulait vraiment que lui. Et il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait se donner à un ou une autre. Son cœur s'était arrêté sur Severus. Et il ne battrait plus pour personne d'autre. Il en était certain.  
Mais savoir pourquoi le dépassait. Peut-être son ironie constante, son air grave et ses remarques acerbes ? Bah, on ne tombait quand même pas amoureux de quelqu'un pour ses défauts… Et pourquoi pas après tout ?  
Puis Harry revit les situations qui l'avaient fait changer d'avis sur lui. La douceur de ses soins. De ses paroles quand il était inquiet. Et la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Comment il l'avait regardé… Il avait eu l'impression d'être unique, et surtout, rien que lui en se plongeant dans les yeux noirs. Ce qui était déjà pas mal… Oui, avec lui, il était simplement Harry. Pas le Survivant. Juste Harry Potter, étudiant à Poudlard, et rien d'autre.  
Et il savait aussi, au plus profond de lui, que seul Severus serait assez fort pour l'empêcher de faire le mal… Pas qu'il en avait spécialement envie, mais si ses démons le rattrapaient un jour…  
Complètement déboussolé ça il l'était…  
Et si… si l'homme demeurait insensible à ses efforts… ? Il ne voulait pas penser à cette option, mais elle le hantait depuis qu'ils avaient fait ce pari stupide. Harry ne voulait pas non plus être pris en pitié.  
Cela avait eu l'air d'amuser Severus, à l'époque, mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'il le dégoûtait…  
- Hé ! Ron Weasley appelle Harry Potter, vous me recevez ?  
- Excuse-moi Ron… Je…  
Hermione le prit par le bras.  
- Allons Harry, si tu venais avec nous ce soir ? Molly voudrait absolument t'avoir à dîner, elle fait une petite fête, pour le retour de Draco. Elle nous a dit que nous devions te kidnapper s'il le fallait.  
Le jeune homme sourit. Il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à sa « famille ».  
- C'est d'accord. Je viens. Seulement, j'aimerais passer à mon appart' avant.  
Remus lui sourit, et hocha la tête.  
- Je viens avec toi si tu veux Harry. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire…  
- Oui, lui dit Harry avec chaleur, je serais très content qu'on discute.  
- Bien, je vais faire un petit coucou à Severus, et j'arrive.

Ils partirent ensemble rapidement ensuite. Une fois là-bas, Remus prit un air plus grave.  
- Harry… Tu… Tu as énormément changé en si peu de temps… J'ai du mal à te reconnaître, tu sais. Je ne veux pas faire le rabat-joie, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement entre… entre lui et toi.  
Harry soupira. Il pensait que Remus serait plus compréhensif.  
- Et bien, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je l'aime. Tout simplement.  
Remus s'assit sur le canapé, et croisa les jambes, portant une main à son menton. Il paraissait dubitatif.  
- Avant tout, je pense que dans notre monde, le sujet est bien plus… délicat… que chez les moldus. Le fait que les gens abhorraient autant Voldemort venait aussi d'un autre sujet de conversation extrêmement tabou, son homosexualité. Les sorciers savaient comment il débauchait ses recrues. Sa préférence allait toujours aux sorciers de type mâle. Peu de femmes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas facile ici, Harry. Tu ne pourras vraiment pas être libre. Il y a peu, l'homosexualité était encore punie par la peine de mort. Grâce à Albus et son influence sur le ministère, cette loi a fini par disparaître.  
- Dumbledore… ?  
- Oui, il ne tolérait pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre ainsi aux malheureux qui se cachaient. Il avait l'habitude de dire qu'il était honteux d'empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer. L'amour ne se commandait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un impressionnant discours à ce sujet. Mais tout cela est vraiment récent Harry. J'étais jeune lorsque cela s'est passé, mais tu imagines ? C'est vraiment encore « tout frais », si tu me passes l'expression. Draco et Ron se cacheront toute leur vie, bien certainement. Et ils auront sans doute raison.  
- Mais c'est honteux ! Chacun a le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend ! La sexualité des gens ne regarde absolument personne !  
- Je sais bien. Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. Tu es encore si jeune, crois-tu pouvoir gâcher ta vie si tôt ? Je…  
- Gâcher ma vie ? Le coupa vivement le jeune homme, jamais je ne gâcherais ma vie si je suis auprès de Severus ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, Remus ! Je me fiche bien des gens, tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre avec lui. Je ne veux personne d'autre, tu entends ?  
- Et lui, qu'en pense-t-il ?  
Harry baissa le visage, l'air abattu.  
- Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas simple pour toi. Cet homme n'a pas de cœur. Tu vas t'entêter pour rien Harry. Comment un être qui a tué autant de personnes de sang-froid pourrait ressentir un tant soit peu d'affection ? Ne gâche pas ta jeunesse dans un amour à sens unique. Il est mauvais et cruel. Il ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi.  
- Tu ne le connais pas. Tu n'as pas vu ses qualités ! Je sais très bien comment il est, et je veux garder l'espoir qu'il puisse avoir un jour des sentiments pour moi. Quant à me mériter, personne ne mériterait quelqu'un comme moi. Crois-tu toi aussi que je suis le gentil garçon que je parais ? N'oublie pas qu'à cause de moi tes meilleurs amis sont morts ! Tous les trois ! L'aurais-tu oublié ?  
- Ce n'était pas…  
- Ma faute ? Si ça l'était ! Et je l'assume complètement ! Je ne veux pas chercher un bouc émissaire. Remus, bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! James, Lily et Sirius sont morts pour me protéger ! Si je n'étais pas né, papa et maman seraient toujours là. Si Je n'avais pas foncé comme d'habitude au ministère, Sirius serait toujours là. Tu aurais raison de m'en vouloir pour ça ! Tu venais à peine de le retrouver… Et il est mort. Bel et bien mort par ma faute !  
Il releva un visage aux yeux brillants sur le lycan :  
- Personne n'a à décider de ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi maintenant ! C'est compris ? Surtout pas des gens qui m'ont abandonné à mon sort chez de stupides moldus quand j'étais enfant !  
- Harry… la voix de Remus tremblait, pourquoi parles-tu ainsi tout à coup ? Tu… tu es effrayant…  
- Je ne suis pas comme Hermione, à naviguer aisément d'un monde à l'autre. Je me suis fait ma place ici. J'appartiens entièrement au monde sorcier. J'ai voulu cet appartement parce que j'hésitais encore en me demandant quelle serait ma voie. Je me disais que j'aurais pu vivre ici et redevenir un moldu à part entière, si j'arrivais à vaincre Voldemort. Mais je ne m'y sens pas chez moi. Je ne pourrais jamais plus vivre par ici. Trop de mauvais souvenirs me rattachent à ce monde. Je suis un sorcier. Et je vivrais aux côtés d'un autre sorcier. Que ça plaise ou non. Maintenant, je peux décider par moi-même. Je ne laisserais plus personne choisir ma destinée.  
- Je comprend, balbutia Remus. Je ne voulais pas te faire la morale, du moins, je ne cherchais pas à ce que tu prennes ma position au pied de la lettre. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde.  
- Merci de ton attention. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Maintenant, je vais revendre cet endroit, et je partirais vivre avec Severus, dès qu'il sortira de Sainte Mangouste.  
- Bien…  
Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte, puis il se retourna, l'air accablé :  
- Tu as parcouru un douloureux chemin. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir interférer dans ta vie. Tu es majeur, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Je suis désolé.  
Il posa la main sur la poignée. Harry se précipita dans sa direction, et se serra contre son dos.  
- Excuse-moi Remus, je suis stupide. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mal faire. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si dur envers toi. Je me sens si bête. Je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment, avec ce qui est arrivé, j'ai du mal à être moi-même.  
Une main rassurante se posa sur la sienne, et la serra délicatement.  
- Ce n'est rien…  
Harry le força à le regarder. Ils étaient pratiquement de la même taille maintenant. Il posa une main sur sa joue, et plongea un regard contrit dans le sien.  
- Pauvre Moony, tu es toujours si doux et conciliant. J'ai honte de mon attitude. Je me ferais pardonner, ne t'en fais pas. Excuse-moi.  
Remus parut troublé. Il hocha doucement la tête, comme hypnotisé par les yeux verts, puis se sauva plus qu'il ne sortit de l'appartement.

Harry était seul à présent. Il allait pouvoir faire le point. Savoir que Severus allait bien était tout ce qui lui importait. Il resterait tranquillement ici jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital.  
Le dîner chez les Weasley se passa à merveille. Le soulagement intense et le bonheur qui flottaient dans l'air frappèrent intensément Harry. Il se détendit progressivement, sous les rires et les moqueries. Les jumeaux titillaient sans arrêt Draco qui le leur rendait bien. Harry était surpris de voir avec quelle aisance Draco s'était adapté à la famille de Ron. Pansy ne lâchait pas Hermione d'une semelle, et cette dernière semblait s'être résignée à la présence collante de la serpentard. Ginny lui lança quelques regards à la dérobée, qui le mirent un peu mal à l'aise au départ. Il se dit qu'il devrait tout de même avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle…  
Hagrid avait également été invité. Il mettait au point les deniers préparatifs de son départ avec Charlie, et Harry pensa un instant qu'il n'avait jamais vu le demi géant aussi heureux depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait. Il parlait de Norbert à tout bout de champ, l'esprit complètement exulté par son proche départ. Pansy lui souffla en souriant d'un air coquin que Mme Maxim devait le rejoindre pour quelques jours.  
Harry s'amusait beaucoup. Il les quitta tous à regret, non sans avoir promis de revenir le plus souvent possible.  
Il rentra chez lui, et passa, pour la première fois, une vraie bonne nuit. Sans cauchemars, sans coupures. Il dormit d'une traite jusqu'au matin.  
Et ce, toutes les nuits qui suivirent.

Puis arriva le jour où Severus sortit de la clinique. Harry n'était pas retourné le voir depuis son réveil. Pudeur, timidité ? Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un pot de colle non plus.  
Mais il attendait devant le hall, et lorsque Severus en sortit, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas volé le sourire qui lui fut adressé. Le premier vrai sourire. Harry crut qu'il allait fondre sur place.  
Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, et posa son bras sur celui du professeur de potions.  
- Prêt ? Lui lança Severus d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-amusé.  
Harry hocha juste la tête, le dévorant des yeux. Ils disparurent et atterrirent dans le manoir familial.  
Une bouche se pressa aussitôt contre la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce bref instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux orbes noirs scrutaient son visage avec attention.  
- Tu as maigri. Je mets ma main à couper que t'as presque rien avalé cette semaine. Tu as intérêt à te remplumer un peu, je ne veux pas vivre avec un gamin chétif.  
- Moi aussi je suis tellement heureux d'être ici avec toi, lança Harry en souriant.  
Un sourire ironique lui répondit :  
- Attends un peu. Je dois m'habituer au fait que je vais vivre avec le Grand, l'Immense, le Glorieux Harry Potter ! Je ne vais pas commencer à te pourrir d'éloges !  
- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais ! Un simple Bienvenue aurait fait l'affaire.  
Des doigts attrapèrent son menton le forçant à lever un peu plus le visage.  
- Ne t'ai-je pas offert un signe assez équivoque ? Peut-être te faut-il plus ?  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il baissa aussitôt la tête.  
- Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Pardonne-moi, j'oublie parfois à quel point tu es jeune encore…  
Harry releva un visage furibond, et une lueur d'amusement passa dans les prunelles de son professeur.  
- Je pense que je vais adorer notre petite cohabitation ! La fougue des griffondors te tenaille toujours autant, c'est très bien. Allons, je vais nous faire servir un repas digne de ce nom. Mais avant, laisse tes bagages, les elfes vont s'en charger. Suis-moi, on ne va pas se tourner les pouces ici, j'aimerais te montrer ma bibliothèque, elle est magnifique ! Et je pèse mes mots. Sois gentil de ne toucher à rien sans me le demander avant, d'accord ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je n'oserais jamais, tu serais capable de me désintégrer sur place.  
À nouveau cette lueur amusée.  
- Je vois que tu commences à me connaître…

Le griffondor se sourit à lui-même.  
Dès à présent, il commençait une nouvelle bataille. Il allait se battre corps et âme pour emporter le cœur de la seule personne digne d'intérêt à ses yeux. Tout son être se tendait vers lui, Severus Rogue, sombre, cruel et mystérieux, mais qui avait osé se dévoiler à lui complètement l'espace d'un instant. Qui lui avait offert sa vie… Avec qui il avait échangé une promesse…  
Oui, il l'aimait plus que tout. Et il allait gagner ce combat. Il en était persuadé !

FIN ou... Qui sait... Peut-être à suivre...?


End file.
